My Power
by PrincessRachael
Summary: Sequel to My Mate. A destructive group of vampires have discovered Edward's power. How far will they go and how will Edward fight them when they threaten his mate Bella? Graphic lemons, violence, sensitive themes. Mature.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not sure if anyone is still out there – but if you are… I've missed you! Seriously, I had the best readers the last time around and I loved chatting with so many of you. Hope you have all been well and had a good Christmas season. **

**I apologize for taking much longer than anticipated to write the sequel. This one was in my head for a while, but it took time to flesh out the details. **

_**My Power**_** is Edward's story – while **_**My Mate**_** was more about Bella. And just like **_**My Mate**_**, the sequel has lots of hot vampire teeth-biting/mating like last time. I've got some strange, obsession with sharp teeth and sex – if that kind of thing bothers you, don't proceed further. Also warning - there are graphic lemons, dark themes and bloody situations in **_**My Power**_**. **

****Please note: It's not necessary for you to have read __****My Mate**** before reading **_**My Power**_** – but it will definitely give you a stronger feel for my Edward and Bella. It will also help you understand the specifics of being 'mated'.**

**Hang on and I hope you enjoy the ride.**

**...**

**A BIG BIG thank you to AstonMartin823 and EdwardsEternal. They kept me sane and motivated me to keep going during these longer-than-necessary months.**

**PS – Once again, I have borrowed several vampire ideas from the talented Christine Feehan and incorporated them into my plots for **_**My Mate**_** and **_**My Power**_**. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Three vampires were silhouetted on the dark hill, two fair and one dark. They were guarded in their stance with narrowed eyes and tense limbs as they watched the opening in the field below. The stranger was approaching from the west. They had smelled him several miles back and had been tracking him since. But it was his latest change in direction that had been the most alarming. He was now heading south, right towards the Cullen property, the place where all of their mates were currently gathered.

Most likely the intentions of the newcomer were benign, but vampire males were by nature, protective of their females, particularly around male strangers. The companions had been in the middle of a four-day hunting trip. A trip close enough in proximity to avoid serious separation pains from their mates and short enough in duration not to require a blood exchange. Their hunting plans now abandoned, they stood defensively on the rocky incline, ready to intercept the visitor.

He moved casually, loosely outlined in the starlight. They watched him lift his head towards the hill and assess the three vampires individually, frowning slightly as if he found something lacking. He wore a charcoal overcoat, grey trousers with a formal black shirt. His long dark hair was tied at the neck. And he was tall, almost overbearing; with generous, large shoulders and thick arms.

One of the blond-haired vampires smiled and whispered, "I think he's your relative, Emmett."

He snorted in return, "Whoever he is, he isn't from my neck of the woods."

"Easy boys," murmured the third member of the group. He stepped forward and called out to the newcomer. "Good evening. My name is Carlisle."

The stranger nodded formally to the trio. He was now only thirty yards below and when he spoke, his voice carried a thick Russian accent. "Good evening to _you_, Mr. Carlisle."

Carlisle motioned with his hands to the two males behind him. "These are my sons, Jasper and Emmett. I take it you're not from this area."

He shook his head. "No, no. I am passing through on my way home to Siberia."

The males stared at each other, measuring up their visible strengths, trying to assess any possible threats. They all seemed rooted to the icy ground while the dark clouds covered up at least half of the star-filled sky.

"Heading east to Siberia?" Jasper asked thoughtfully. "Shouldn't you be moving more in _that_ direction?" He pointed to his right.

The stranger looked around the clearing. "I am in no hurry. Maybe I might sight-see while on my way. And it is not always common to run into others of our kind. Tell me, are there more of you around?"

But none of the males would comment on his question, unwilling to disclose any details of their mates' existence and whereabouts.

After a stagnant pause, the visitor rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. "You are Carlisle _Cullen_, no? I have heard about you and your coven."

"Have you?" Carlisle's eyebrow lifted. "Is that what brings you here?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps. I was under the impression, however that there were _four_ males in your coven, not three."

As if on cue, a dark, rich voice called out from behind the stranger, "Who are you?"

The newcomer turned around to find the fourth member of the coven standing tall on a massive boulder. Most of his body stayed in the shadows, but his bronze hair plainly stood out and the white t-shirt under his dark jacket glowed in the moonlight. His red eyes were guarded and his heavy boots were planted in a protective maneuver. Although everything about him declared strength and commanding self-possession, inside he was uneasy as his eyes repeatedly tried to focus on the visitor.

With the three on the hill and the tall one behind him, the group had naturally formed an impressive defense should the visitor turn hostile and attack. But the stranger showed no fear. Instead, he observed the new male on the rock with the keenest regard and triumph.

"Ah, Edward Masen I presume? I have heard about _you_ the most. You are the one with the mate who drank the unmated blood?"

Edward gave a slight nod, his gaze hard.

"And she survived, no?"

On the hill, Emmett struggled unsuccessfully to cover an explosion of laughter with a cough. Carlisle glanced back with a nod of warning and there was an awkward moment as all the males looked from the newcomer to each other. The stranger softened as he realized the blunder of his question.

"But of course," he said and waved a hand at Edward. "You would not be alive if she had died."

Edward folded his arms and bent his head in acknowledgment, but he offered no additional specifics. Unfortunately, this was not the first visitor who had sought out Bella. Vampire memories were long and full of curiosity. And even though the episode had occurred almost two decades ago, Edward was not always successful at shielding her from speculative company or members of their kind seeking favors. He detested the attraction, feeling as though they had become a traveling circus act. He wanted privacy for himself and his mate. He desired complete anonymity.

This stranger, however, was unique. Edward felt the dread within him growing; the increasing struggle to detect what came naturally but in this case was totally silent. Only once in his existence had he felt this sensation and it was under entirely different circumstances. Now it was more terrifying, more threatening. And it was scaring the hell out of Edward.

He couldn't hear the stranger's thoughts.

"Pardon me," the stranger continued. "I am _not_ mated. So, I forget the restrictive bonds that must become second nature when one has a mate."

Carlisle's voice was polite but firm, "One does not use the term 'restrictive' so much after the mate is found, of course."

"Naturally." He was unmoved. "And I understand it is also painful to be separated for too long from your mates. I gather they are close by?"

Instantly, all the males stiffened. There was a low growl from Jasper. Emmett started forward but Carlisle stopped him with a stiff hand on his arm. Even Edward struggled with keeping his face neutral.

"They are never far from us," Carlisle said protectively. "In fact, we were just returning home when we caught your scent."

"I would very much like to meet them," the stranger pressed. "It is not often I have the chance for companionship amongst our kind while I am traveling."

Edward looked sharply at Carlisle, anxiously trying to communicate his abhorrence over the idea. Under no circumstances, would he allow Bella to be around this male until he could figure out what was going on with his thoughts.

Carlisle took a deep breath and forced a smile. "Perhaps another time. We have been a few days away from them and would appreciate some privacy when we return."

"Ah, then I have stopped you in your hurry to return to them." He grinned. "I will unrestrict you no longer, my friends."

As he moved to retreat, Edward jumped down from the boulder and stood in his path. His face as full of suspicion and his voice was as black as his mood.

"You didn't answer my question. Who are you?"

The man made another formal bow. "My name is Vladimir. But you may call me Vlad."

Up on the hill, Carlisle looked away and shook his head slightly, trying desperately to remember something that was escaping his usually clear memory. He had definitely heard that name before.

Edward didn't notice. His entire gaze was still sweeping across the visitor. Vlad watched as Edward appeared to be suffering from some intellectual puzzle, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The stranger looked back at him with a brief sadistic grin, as if he knew the details of the battle being fought inside the bronze-haired vampire. The exchange unnerved Edward to such a degree that he stepped aside and gestured towards the road with his hand.

Vlad inclined his head. "Thank you, Mr. Edward. And I am sure we shall meet again soon." Then he disappeared.

The group waited until Vlad was beyond hearing before they spoke.

"I don't like him," Emmett said.

"What's to like?" Jasper smirked.

Carlisle was deep in thought. "Something's wrong. I _know_ that name. I've heard it connected with something. I just can't recall the details." He rubbed his chin. "Edward, does the name sound familiar to you?"

Edward was still standing at the bottom of the hill with his back to the others. His whole focus was lost in the direction Vlad had taken. When he turned towards his coven, they were surprised at how his visage was more white than usual, his lips pressed hard together as if in pain.

"No, Carlisle. I've never met him. I would never forget someone like him."

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"His mind was blank. I couldn't hear him." He took a deep breath to clear his mind. "I can't even tell you what his true purpose was in being here tonight. I have _no_ idea."

Emmett's draw dropped. "You couldn't hear _anything_?"

Edward shook his head. "That was the most discomforting experience I've had since that day I walked into your house and saw Bella for the first time."

Carlisle moved to his side. "Are you all right?"

"Not really." He rolled his shoulders. "I'm not accustomed to _not_ having this sense. When I'm with Bella, it's different. This time I felt like I was blind."

Jasper strolled easily down the hill with Emmett. His hands were fisted in his front pockets. "Well, it will come as no surprise then when I tell you I couldn't read his emotions either."

"You as well?"

"Oh, yes." Jasper glanced down. "Although, I've grown accustomed to understanding posture linked with emotions after so many decades of practice. So, if he had been broadcasting anything, it would have been about victory and pride, even a small degree of lust.

"Lust?" Emmett gave him a funny look. "Towards us?"

"It wasn't necessarily lust for sex so much as it was for power. And it seemed to increase the more he asked about our coven."

"Do you think he has a shield, like Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"It _felt_ like a shield. It was similar to Bella's except… stronger." Edward ran a hand through his hair, feeling a small ache for his mate. "There wasn't any pushing. It felt completely solid, as if nothing could break it."

"I wonder if he has more control over it, more awareness than she does." He looked back at him. "He obviously knew about you, Edward. I would gather he is aware of your powers as well."

Jasper cleared his throat. "I know this discussion is important, but I need to get back to Alice. Vlad's familiarity with our coven is making me nervous. I know the girls are with Esme right now, but I don't like the idea of him finding them without us there."

Carlisle nodded. "Agreed. I think we all felt a bit uneasy over his sudden interest in our mates. Do you think he knows about Bella's shield, Edward? Or do you think he's another visitor who's curious about her blood?"

Edward was now visibly restless. "I have no idea. Nobody knows about her gift except this coven and the Volturi." He rubbed at his wrists. "_Damn it_! I was hoping once we moved here we could get away from all this."

"Get away from what?" Emmett asked. He and Rose had been in Prague for the past three years and were behind on the latest coven news.

Edward ignored him and pulled his cell phone from his back pocket. "I need to get a hold of Bella. Jasper's right. If Vlad finds her there without me… " He trailed off as he started to run.

The three males followed. The only sign of their presence as they ran were the clumps of snow falling from tree limbs and disrupted bushes in their path. Edward was seething. One way or another, he was going to stop these thrill-seekers from finding his mate. Especially, since some of them in the last few years had proved that they were _not_ all harmless.

"Look, I'm not saying I don't worry about my Rose just like the rest of you worry about your mates," Emmett said as he ran alongside. "But we all know _none_ of them would go down without a good fight."

Nobody commented, but everyone's pace increased.

* * *

**A/N: ****I'll be updating weekly (or more) as my good beta allows. If you have a moment, I always appreciate hearing feedback. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Some of you asked about the timeline. Here's a recap of what happened after Bella is poisoned in _My Mate_.**

**10 years in Washington (leave at Charlie's death)**

**5 years in Italy (leave to reconnect with the Cullens)**

**1 year in England (epilogue of _My Mate_)**

**1 year later… we're here.**

**Also – My Power has about 27 chapters – maybe 28, plus one planned outtake. My betas are amazing so I'll most likely be able to post 2x/week.**

…

**Lots of love to ****AstonMartin823 and EdwardsEternal. You're like the sugar in my hot Tazo Passion herb tea that sits next to my computer when I'm writing. **** Love you girls.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Bella withdrew her leg from a large porcelain basin and watched as the hot wax dripped slowly down her ankle. Instead of a translucent, white seal along her foot, there was nothing but her bare skin.

"I told you it wouldn't work," Rose said from across the room where she was spread out along the couch. "Our skin can't hold anything for long."

"I know," Bella sighed as she grabbed a towel and began drying off her legs. "I was hoping with our cold temperatures that it might help seal the wax."

Esme picked up the empty paraffin box and examined the instructions. "Maybe we can give the bath away to the local church group or something."

"Speak for yourself," Alice called out. Her two feet remained submerged in the hot substance. "This is almost as good as sex! The bath _stays_."

They all giggled as Alice sank further into her chair and closed her eyes. Bella dumped the remainder of the wax into the tub and went to sit beside Rose. Even though Bella and Edward had their own spacious estate several miles away and Jasper and Alice were at Oxford, all of them had decided to take advantage of this rare male hunting trip and stay with Esme. And with Rose and Emmett's recent return from abroad, there had been a joyous excitement amongst the girls to have the uninterrupted time together.

The past two days without the males had been soothing and undeniably restful. The distance of the males' hunting trip was not considerably far, nor had they been gone for a significant amount of time. The painful sensation of touch from any other individual besides the designated mate would not set in before they returned. The proposal had seemed ideal.

And yet, there was still that small ache, that insatiable yearning for their strong familiar arms. Bella noted it first with Esme, and then Alice and Rose, how each would touch their own bite marks throughout the evening, fingering the places where their mate's teeth had been. Bella was already long past this stage and her body yearned for Edward. The anticipated reunions tomorrow would be sweet indeed.

"Although…" Rose hedged, "… I have heard the use of wax makes our skin exceptionally slippery, particularly to the touch."

Alice nearly started choking. "You've _heard_ that? Don't you mean you've _tried_ that with Emmett?"

"I've actually heard the same thing." Esme's eyed widened and then she swiftly added, "About the wax… I mean. I wasn't referring to… um… the other."

Bella and Alice started laughing but Rose was only encouraged as she jumped to her feet and grabbed her sister's wrists. "Okay, fine. Come on, Bella. Let's do this! See if I can get a good grip on you."

Bella stared at her with a mild degree of shock. "Are you serious, Rose? You want me to tackle you? Oh my… is it possible you have a mate named Emmett?"

Rose was unmoved. "You've had your arms and legs dipped in that stuff all night. It will make it easier for you to wiggle away."

So, Esme and Alice watched as Bella slowly dragged herself up from the couch. She adjusted her gray tank top and white boxer shorts. "Why am I agreeing to this? You know this is just making us both waste extra energy while our mates are awa – Ouch!"

Rose tackled her to the floor before she could finish. Keeping her arms spread across the ground and her hands away from her skin, Rose used her torso to pin Bella in place. She squirmed and bucked underneath, pushing against her in vain.

"Get off!" she yelled. "I wasn't ready!"

Rose grinned and huffed, "An enemy doesn't give you a chance to prepare yourself, Bella. Haven't your literary books taught you anything?" She pressed down harder.

"I think you might want to give her a break, Rose," Esme commented quietly.

"Oh," Alice mused. "They're not done yet."

Without warning, Bella arched up powerfully into Rose and launched her across the room where she smashed into a hallway table. Before she could recover, Bella had Rose around the shoulders from behind and brought her teeth within inches from her neck.

"Do you yield?" she asked, her breath coming out strong.

"Never," Rose called out and she quickly doubled forward, throwing Bella off and over her shoulder to slam her into the ground. The two of them continued to blur across the room, each one edging into close moments of surrender, but never allowing a clear victory. After several crashes and cheers from Alice and Esme, they both collapsed together on the push hallway rug. A draw was declared.

"That was pretty damn good." Rose sat up. "Have you and Edward been practicing wrestling lately?"

"I'm not going to comment on my mating activities."

"Even so… " Rose smiled as she took up Bella's arms and wrapped them around her own neck, "… if someone ever tries to throw you off again while you have them in a neck hold, remember to twist around so you're feet stay on the ground, and then you'll have the leverage to finish it."

"Thanks." Bella removed her arms and glanced at her wedding ring, a frown darkening her face.

Alice noticed the gesture and spoke in a more serious tone, "Uh-oh. He's been worried, hasn't he?"

Bella nodded.

"What?" Rose stood up. "Edward's been worried? Has something happened since we've been gone?"

Esme released a sigh as she righted two pieces of furniture. "I had a feeling it was getting to him more than he was letting on. It's gotten worse over the years, hasn't it?"

"It picked up after we moved to Europe." She paused and ran a hand through her hair, glancing at Rose. "There's been a lot more of our kind wanting to talk to me about the blood poisoning episode. And when they find out about Edward's gift, they're even more intrigued."

The first few inquirers had been fine. But lately visitors had become more persistent, less willing to leave. There were two separate incidents where males had started following her when she wasn't with Edward. At one point, even a female had become obsessed with her and pointedly demanded the right to test her blood. Edward had put a firm stop to all of that and in the process nearly ended up killing a more courteous visitor who happened to corner Bella at a shop one afternoon.

"I shouldn't complain. It hasn't gotten _that_ bad, just some tend to be more determined than others. But it's really starting to bother Edward. You know how much he guards our privacy. He worries one of them might try to hurt me."

Her hand immediately sought out his mark on her breast - her fingers tenderly stroking the spot. He'd been so loving with her the night before he'd gone, fueled in part by his anxiety with leaving her behind. His mouth had been soft against her skin as he fed and he had cradled her against his body as they came together while their lips sought out the other. Her body was burning for him right now.

"I don't think he should worry." Rose cracked a joint in her neck. "You were brutal on me."

Alice wrapped an arm around Bella. "You two should get away for a while. Maybe if you moved somewhere more remote? I could look into a location that might work."

"Edward's talked about that, actually." She glanced down, looking as though she'd been through this issue a hundred times. It was a difficult subject. Edward and Bella both loved the Cullens and wanted to stay in close proximity. But it was looking more and more likely that they would have to increase their anonymity, making it difficult to maintain family ties.

"We'll figure out a way." Esme smiled reassuringly.

Bella nodded and took in the rest of the room. "Shit, Esme! I'm so sorry about the damage. Oh, the painting! I didn't know we hit that one."

"It's all right, darling." She waved her hand. "Female getaways should include a little destruction."

The brightened atmosphere of the room was interrupted by Bella's phone vibrating across the room. She hurried to the table, eager for any type of connection with Edward. Her joy abruptly faded when she read the text. At the same time Alice went stiff next to Rose.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked.

Bella quickly re-read the message, her eyebrows drawing together. "Edward says to be cautious. They just ran into a visitor and he might be headed this way. They're on their way home right now." She glanced up quickly at Alice. "What do you see?"

"Someone is definitely coming," she muttered. "But I… I have no idea if he's the same one Edward is talking about." Her tone grew frustrated. "That's impossible! I would have seen something if Jasper had met somebody. But I don't see _anything_!"

"Hmmphmm," Rose snorted. "And they're hurrying home? Do they honestly think we couldn't defend ourselves against _one_ male?"

Esme started moving briskly around the room, pulling shades and setting alarms. "Even so, Rose, I'd rather play it on the safe side. Alice, can you see how soon Carlisle and everyone will get here?"

"I see them a couple hours out…" Alice's eyes went blank. "Esme! The window!"

They all spun around in time to see a male slowly appear into the black shadows of the porch. But he disappeared before either of them could move. There was a scuffle of noise outside and Bella nearly bolted when she turned around and found him looking through the opposite window in the hallway. They could tell he was fair in coloring with a medium build. But he moved too quickly to determine anything further.

"What the hell does he want?" Rose hissed.

"Quickly," Esme whispered and held out her hands to gather them close. "Stay together and keep our backs to one another. If this is the male we were warned about, he could be dangerous."

Bella had to pull Alice into their circle; her eyes were still glossed over from the visions swirling in her head. She mumbled almost incoherently as they moved, "He's not the same male. And he _will_ break in if we don't open the door. But he won't harm us. "

Rose snarled. "Yeah, well he's chosen a damn tactful way to go about it. What the hell does he mean by nearly jumping out at us through our window?"

Three powerful, succinct knocks were suddenly heard at the front door. The ominous sound seemed frightening as it echoed off the still walls. The females didn't move, they stopped breathing and gathered closer together as they watched the hallway with caution. After several timeless seconds, the loud knocks came again.

Esme straightened and whispered so only her daughters could hear. "Steady girls."

Squaring her shoulders, she moved calmly and resolutely to the front hallway. She took a deep breath and opened the oak door.

The male was indeed fair, with blond hair and a sharp, blunt nose. He was handsome too, displaying strong cheek bones and a generous, full mouth. His looks were similar to Jasper's except more severe and with hair cut drastically short. His large eyes seemed to penetrate through Esme and back to the circle of females behind her.

"Good evening." Esme tried to appear pleasant. "How can we help-"

The male moved abruptly around Esme and into the wide hallway, staring at the girls, all of whom out of instinct took one step back and crouched down, ready to spring in attack. Esme swung immediately around and stopped him with a firm hand on his chest.

"Excuse me. But I did _not_ invite you in." She pushed him back slightly. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The stranger raised one eyebrow and regarded Esme as if she were the stranger in the house and he the owner. "I do not require your assistance, madam. I am here seeking other members of your coven."

His voice held the brusque, rough tones of a Russian accent. His scent was strange and carried layers of exotic spices. Rose, Alice and Bella remained where they were and observed him with a skeptical air.

"Who the hell are you and why were you fucking _creeping_ around our home?" Rose spat.

"My name is Stefan. Introductions are not necessary because I believe I know each of you already." He pointed to the females in turn. "You are Esme Cullen, mate to Carlisle who is the head of the coven. The blond, vulgar one is Rose. The brown-haired female is Bella, mated with Edward Masen." His eyes moved to rest on Alice with something of amusement and desire. "And at last, Alice Cullen."

Alice stared back at him. "Mated to Jasper Whitlock."

Stefan's face twisted in surprise. He breathed through his nose sharply as he looked over Alice's form. "Such a waste." He shook his head slightly and clucked his tongue. "You are indeed every bit as beautiful as I have heard."

Esme cleared her throat and positioned herself in front of the females. "And what do _you_ want? You may claim to know our coven, but that gives you no license to demand entry into our home. Your mode of introduction has been less than courteous. So I repeat, what do you want?"

"No!" Alice abruptly shouted out.

Everyone in the room turned hastily towards her.

She came forward and stood securely beside Esme. "You might as well leave rightnow because the answer is _no_. I'm not interested and neither is Edward."

"Edward?" Bella gasped, her face suddenly worried.

Stefan shot her a glance and then with his hands clasped behind his back, proceeded to walk further down the hallway into the family room. The females cautiously held back as he moved casually around the room, picking up picture frames and running his fingertips along the granite fireplace.

Alice turned to Esme. "He wants me and Edward. I don't know why, but he's here to request our help for his coven."

Stefan looked at her and shrugged. "It seems the act of being in your presence has unnerved me enough to slip when making immediate decisions, beautiful Alice. But then again, I am only a vampire and prone to occasional mistakes."

Esme came forward. "I think you'd better tell us why you're here and what you want with Edward and Alice."

Stefan shook his head. "I think not, madam. I can already tell that your mates are not here at present. And since I dislike repeating myself, I should very much prefer Edward to be in attendance before I present my case. I was already very put out by the fact that I did _not_ find him at his primary address."

Bella drew in a deep breath and tried to guard her reaction. This male had already been to their house?! How much had he trespassed and what had he seen? It felt viciously intrusive to realize he might have been combing through her and Edward's personal belongings. She closed her eyes and once again sought out her mate through their blood link, pushing desperately so he could sense her need. But he was still too far away.

"He will say no." Alice persisted. "Nothing you can say will make him change his mind."

Stefan looked carefully around the room until his gaze landed on Bella. "Perhaps. But I shall try all the same."

"You should leave." Rose pointed towards the door.

He didn't budge and acted as though he had no intention of exiting. He picked up one of Esme's crystal candlesticks and fingered the engravings.

Esme laid a supportive, restraining hand on Rose's shoulder. She spoke firmly to Stefan, "I'm afraid we _must_ insist on you leaving. As you have correctly observed, our mates are not home. However, they will be arriving shortly and will not react well if they know a male is inside our home. I'm sure Edward and Alice would be pleased to discuss your case once they are settled."

Stefan replaced the candlestick and gave a dismissive wave. "It matters little. Either way, I _will_ speak with him." He pointed directly at Alice and Bella. "And both of you would do well to encourage him to be open to our plans. It is for the best. It is for the salvation of our kind that we seek your assistance. There would be grave consequences for you if he doesn't." His face changed and for one brief moment, Bella thought she was looking at a brutal monster.

Stefan bowed to the females and then was gone. Esme hurried to the front door and bolted it shut, unnecessary for their kind, but reassuring all the same. The females all breathed a sigh of relief as Alice rushed around the room to finish closing the blinds.

"What the fuck?" Rose spat and started pacing the room. "He's _threatening_ us now? Emmett's going to go ballistic when he hears about this."

"I suspect they all will." Esme resumed righting the misshapen furniture from Bella and Rose's scuffle. "And it's a shame, really. I know we were all looking forward to their homecoming, but chances are they will smell his scent the moment they enter the house and then nothing will be at ease until the situation is dealt with."

Alice collapsed onto the couch and let her head sink into her hands. Bella leaned down and touched her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"No," she sighed. "Stefan is definitely not alone, but I can't see who he's with. I've never had my vision act like this before. It's like a big, blank wall." Alice took a deep breath, "_God_, I need Jasper."

"What can you see?"

"I can see Stefan, except the details of what he wanted to tell us. He's keeping those decisions closely guarded." She groaned, "It's the other male that Edward mentioned that's giving me problems. There's just… _nothing_."

Bella was worried for her mate, wondering what his connection might possibly be to these males. She was anxious to see him and feel him alive and safe beneath her hands. A part of her feared Stefan and this other male might try to ambush them before they arrived home.

"I'm going outside to wait for Edward." Bella squeezed Alice's arm in reassurance.

She tried to smile in return. "They'll be here soon."

* * *

**A/N: One last item – you guys simply blew me aw****ay with your supportive notes. Thank you! And I was so happy to hear from so many of you that I got to know last time around. **

**I'm rather anxious about this sequel. I have another idea for a story (more on that much later) and I kept going back and forth between a sequel and writing the other story. Sequels are hard – they rarely live up to the first. So we'll see how this goes and hope for smooth sailing. Feedback is always appreciated. **

**Have a lovely week and I'll see you in a few days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****This one is for jmcfall – who said my story was as addictive as chocolate. Wow! **

**L****ove to ****AstonMartin823 and EdwardsEternal. You're like the chocolate shell on my chocolate fondue strawberry.**

…

**Here we go…**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Bella stood silently on the porch and allowed the sensations of her bond with Edward to wash over her. She had walked herself through this process dozens of times, feeling every thread of flesh inside begin to unwind and pulse. If she was still and observant in the night air, she could actually feel herself, inch-by-inch slowly come back to life the closer he came. The resilient marrow in her bones would warm and start to recognize its physical match while her skin and blood almost propelled her forward to shorten the distance.

It was a lovely way to feel reborn.

She heard the group a ways off before she actually saw them. They were moving quietly, pushing through the trees with almost no noise whatsoever. She suspected this was deliberately done since they were nervous about the recent visitor and hoped to keep their presence unnoticed in case they were being followed.

Edward and Carlisle broke through the bushes first, followed by Jasper and Emmett. Her dead body pulsed with life the minute she saw him. They all looked haggard and worried. But Bella's sole focus was on Edward. His eyes were fixated on her the moment he stepped into the clearing and his speed increased. The other three flew past her, equally anxious to find their own mates inside.

She reached out a hand towards him and whispered his name as he swiftly came to her and lifted her up into his strong arms, his smell surrounding her. Edward's hands fisted through her hair and she clutched tightly at his shirt collar, breathing him in. His clothes were damp with residue from the snowy branches and the skin of his exposed neck was chilled under her lips.

For a while they simply cuddled close together, tentatively touching and nuzzling the other, relief pulsing through their blood. She brushed her nose against his and he placed several small kisses along her eyebrows, her cheeks and the tender spot behind her ear.

"Edward… Edward," she sighed against hm.

He reached up and drew his hand along her neck at the same time she pushed her fingers through the stiff strands of his hair.

"Bella," he whispered and outlined her lower lip with his thumb. "I missed you."

She was in the middle of saying, "me too" when he abruptly bent his head and firmly began kissing her. He pushed hungrily against her soft mouth before tugging her lips open to press his tongue in to meet hers. They both gasped at the missed contact. The sound of their lips moving together in the cold night air was erotic and Bella whimpered.

It fueled Edward further and he grasped her tighter, cradling her head in one hand as he pressed close, kissing her deeper. He backed her up to the porch railing and then let his hands move down her waist, grasping her through the thin cotton of her shirt. She broke off the kiss and moaned as he pressed his hips up into her, letting her feel the hardness beneath his clothing. The small white shorts she had on were easy for his long fingers to push aside and feel the curve of her bottom. His lips moved greedily down her jaw and to her neck, lavishing kisses where his scar marked her skin.

"What did you miss about me?" she asked breathlessly, teasing him with hands that were now burning on his skin under his shirt and beneath the front of his buckle.

"Your compassion," he answered quickly. "Your sweet and loving nature that makes me feel restored and my whole existence brighter. I know when we're together that I could never live without you, but when we're apart… Bella, I think I would go mad or irrationally violent if I lost you."

She shushed him with gentle kisses over her bite mark that lay imbedded on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. He could feel her smile as she spoke, "Nothing will ever separate us, Edward. Your blood runs through my veins just as mine does in yours."

The grin on her face grew stronger as she smoothed a hand over the long, firm bulge at the front of his pants. "But I was kind of wondering if you missed something _else_ about me?"

He was silent for a moment, and then his shoulders began to shake with laughter. He pulled back to look at her, his eyes full of mischief.

"Is that what you were looking to hear, beautiful girl? Huh? Here I am spilling my heart out to you and all you _really_ want to know is if I missed fucking you? Is that right?"

The strong hands at her waist began tickling her and she squealed in his arms as he nipped her neck. When she moved to stop him, Edward instantly clasped his hand over hers, trapping it firmly against his erection. All humor vanished as he stretched out her fingertips and guided them up and down his length.

"Stroke me like that, Bella. _God_, I missed you touching me! Did you… did you touch yourself while I was gone?"

"Um… yes," she admitted shyly.

"I wish I could have been there to watch," he sighed against her cheek. "I tried to abstain, but after the first day I couldn't stand it. On the second morning I took off away from the others and fisted myself until I finally came. And all the time I had images of you racing through my head."

"_Oh_," Bella's hands paused as she pictured the image of her mate overcome with lust and pleasuring himself in the deserted forest. The voyeuristic vision burned in her head and she knew she would've given anything to have seen it, to have heard him roar when he came.

Edward leaned down to run his tongue along her lower lip. "I kept thinking about those sweet lips of yours and those beautiful eyes when you kneel in front of me and I'm fucking your wet mouth. You always look at me like I'm granting you the most divine gift, when in reality it's _you_ that's giving me the greater offering."

"I love having you in my mouth." Her body trembled. "I love swallowing when you come."

He nuzzled her forehead. "I know you do. Tell me what _you_ thought about, Bella, when you were touching yourself? Were you naked while you did it?" He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Or did these fingers slip down into your unbuttoned clothes?"

Bella was so highly aroused at this point that she could barely respond. She felt drunk on the smell of him and the uninhibited words poured forth, "Both. I just… I couldn't wait to get undressed, Edward. I even ripped one of my favorite pairs of jeans in the process."

His smile covered his whole face. "Did you now?"

"Oh, yes. And it was the same for me. I wanted to wait until you came back… to maybe prolong the need and make it that much more powerful. But I couldn't wait. I thought about you constantly and then my own release became so vital and nearly… nearly uncontrollable."

"I'm glad you didn't hold back. I would never restrict your passion, not in a million years." His lips traveled from the palm of her hand down to her wrist. "Tell me, Bella. Tell me what you imagined me doing."

Her voice was unsteady and she nearly moaned in response. "I dreamed that my fingers were yours. I dreamed that you had me against the wall and were ready to bite me, to take my blood. And when your teeth were imbedded in my skin, you lost control like you sometimes do and began fingering me."

In spite of the half-light coming from the house, Edward's eyes were very dark. "Was I rough?"

"Yes, but you didn't hurt me. You _never_ hurt me, Edward," she said firmly. "And you loved it. You loved touching me and fucking me with your fingers and the sounds you were making in my head would always push me over the edge, every single time."

He released her hand and let his gaze drop to the juncture between Bella's legs. The tips of his fingers reached tentatively forward to smooth underneath the thin shorts and touch the warm, bare skin.

"I do. I love touching you here," he confessed. "Your skin is so smooth. But it's a different kind of smooth, because your whole body could be deemed smooth. Here the smoothness is more fragile… more tender."

Bella whimpered and leaned further back into the railing. Edward's fingers pressed down, revealing the drenched pink flesh beneath. She gripped the wood frame in her hand so hard it started to splint. "_Oh_… oh, yes."

"But what's underneath is even more soft and fine," he continued, stroking the length of her. "It demands the correct touch, the correct pressure to give me exactly what I want."

This time she did moan and Edward's grasp on his self-control faltered. He gripped her right leg and hoisted it up to wrap around his thigh, granting him more access and a more intimate view. Pushing aside the thin strip of material that covered her, he slipped one finger, and then a second into her slick, velvety center. The act of touching her, of feeling her most secretive depths made him groan and curse.

"But here," he breathed hard, "here is my ultimate prize. And I always want to be _here_. No matter what I'm doing or where I am, I'm always working to get back to you and back to _here_."

She gasped, "_Oh_… I always want you here, Edward… always connected." Bella tilted her head back as Edward worked her with his fingers, his thumb circling and pressing her clit.

"Is this what you dreamed about… my beautiful, perfect mate?" He thrust harder and delivered small bites down her angled neck. "Is this what you missed about me?"

"Y-yes!" she cried.

"Then come for me, sweet girl. Show me what I missed while I was away. Show me what you looked like when you touched yourself."

She came, crying out her release as her body rocked and pulsed around Edward's hand. Everything that had been plaguing her with worry the entire evening was completely gone and Bella gloried at the feel of her mate's arms around her, his breath on her skin. This was her foundation. This was where she belonged.

Easing her gently from the rail, Edward brought her back into his chest and gently eased his fingers from her warmth. She sank against him in relief; closing her eyes while hearing him taste the wetness from his fingers. His growl of approval made Bella's body shiver with anticipation. She knew he wanted more. The outline of his erection was still long and stiff against her thigh and she was desperate to feel the hardness inside her.

"Fuck me," she pleaded breathlessly. "I don't want you to wait any longer. Take me home and let's get lost."

"I'd get lost with you right here and now except the sun will be rising soon and I doubt I'd be finished with you by then." Edward rested his forehead against hers. "Did you get my message? I tried to call but none of us could get through."

"I did, but we never saw him." She paused and added reluctantly, "We had another visitor instead."

He glanced at her sharply. "_Another_ male?"

She nodded, knowing it was better for him to gather the full amount of information from the other minds around them instead of the alternative slower process of retelling him herself. This was a very minor setback in their relationship. Edward preferred the quiet solitude of her mind, but it sometimes made it difficult if he needed information quickly. She watched as her mate downloaded the entire episode of Stefan in a few seconds from the minds of the other females in the household.

His nose twitched and his eyebrows drew together as the foreign scent surrounding the interior reached his senses. The fears of the other couples in the house were suddenly more audible to his mind.

"He _threatened_ you?" Edward gripped her hips.

"Well, he threatened _all_ of us." She lowered her head back to his chest, relishing his presence and warmth. "Edward, he wanted _you_. He was most interested in you."

"But, I've never met him. What could he possibly want from me?"

"I don't know." She shook her head. "Tell me what happened with you and the others. Who was the stranger you met?"

The question seemed to jar Edward out of his thoughts, reminding him that he and his mate were vulnerable and exposed on the back deck. Tilting her chin up, he kissed her tenderly and then guided her back into the relative safety of the house. His arm came securely around her.

"Let's talk to the others first. Don't worry. We'll get this straightened out and then we'll head home."

Bella stood on her tip toes and placed a few more kisses along his jaw. With Edward beside her, all of her previous concerns felt more manageable and calm.

"I'm glad you're here."

He kissed her forehead. "I feel exactly the same way."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter and the one coming up next were originally combined - but Edward and Bella kept telling me they wanted a longer reunion. My initial, shorter version kept bugging me. **

**Next update on Monday. **

…

**Thank you for your feedback! I love hearing from all of you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****Much credit**** to AstonMartin823 and EdwardsEternal. Getting your feedback to my weary rambles is like watching Downton Abbey, Season Three! **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Inside the house, it was obvious the levels of tension were running high. Carlisle and Esme stood with Rose and Emmett in the living room, talking quietly. Alice and Jasper were alone in the darkened kitchen, their heads bent close together. His arms were around her small frame, his body hovering reassuringly over hers.

Edward tried to give them a respectful level of privacy, but he couldn't help hearing the irrational thoughts from Jasper as he discovered Stefan's interest in Alice. Edward empathized with him, knowing what he would do – what he had _done_ – when another male had desired his mate. He wouldn't wish those feelings of vengeance on his excellent brother-in-law.

The house was in immaculate order with no lingering signs of the chaos from before. A fresh set of logs burned brightly in the hearth, warming the occupants in the room. The heat wasn't necessary to their vampire natures, but it was refreshing after running home through the snow. Along with the levels of tension, there were also clear signs that every couple in the room needed to feed from their respective mates. The sexual energy running back and forth from male to female was making it difficult to keep tempers to a minimum. All of them were desperately craving privacy.

Edward kept his hands at Bella's waist, his fingertips running discretely under the hem of her tank top so he could feel her skin. She shivered and scooted closer to him, rubbing her bottom up against the hard length pushing into her lower tail bone. She could hear him close his eyes and breathe deeply into her hair.

Carlisle took Esme by the shoulders. "He was actually circling the house and looking through the windows?"

She nodded and gestured towards Rose. "You should have seen how brave she was, Emmett. I think our visitor was scared of her."

Emmett beamed with approval and nuzzled along Rose's neck. "That's my girl."

Carlisle's dragged Esme closer. "I don't like how he approached you without us here. Any vampire knows how protective males are with their mates. I have never encountered someone like this before."

"But what about you?" Esme lifted her head from his shoulder. "Who did you meet? It sounds like it definitely wasn't the same male who visited us."

Alice appeared quickly in the living room, followed by Jasper. "Yes. And I want to know why I _never_ saw him coming. Why couldn't I see him?"

Carlisle sighed and nodded to Edward. "I think you might be the best one to explain our experience with Vlad."

Edward summarized their encounter on the hill. He explained that it was Vlad's sudden interest in their mates, as well as his familiarity with the coven that had sealed the decision to hurry home. Most importantly, he explained how neither his nor Jasper's powers worked while they were in his presence.

Bella was shocked and rubbed his arm. "That must have been difficult for you."

He closed his eyes and sighed, "It felt like I'd been wounded; like I couldn't use part of my body."

"But that solves it then." Alice perked up. "That's why I couldn't see him. He's not just blocking you and Jasper. He can block me as well."

Jasper brought his arms around her shoulders. "We're thinking at this point that he might be immune to any power amongst our kind."

"I wonder if the Volturi know about him," Esme mused.

"I think they do." Carlisle sat down on the couch and pulled her beside him. "I know I've heard his name before, and I'm almost positive it was during my time with Aro. I just can't recall the specifics. Perhaps I should give him a call in the morning."

"Do you think they'll be back before then?" Emmett asked. "I have to admit I'm looking forward to some personal retribution if they threaten Rose again."

"At one point I did see Stefan returning before dawn, but now it's blank." Alice drew her fingers through Jasper's.

Esme touched Carlisle's arm. "Hopefully he'll understand our need for privacy and wait a few days before he tries again."

Suddenly, a loud knock came from the front door and everyone bolted into action. Edward and Jasper growled and pushed their mates behind them. Emmett snarled, moving with Rose to the front of the room. They glanced at Carlisle, waiting for a signal to strike.

Carlisle brought a finger to his lips to indicate silence. He stretched himself up slowly from the couch, his countenance betraying every ounce of the distaste he harbored over the upcoming confrontation and the disruption to what should have been a more peaceful homecoming.

At his gesture, the remaining males in the room shifted across the room, almost subconsciously. Their formation resembled a loose triangle, with the females in the center. Once Esme was safe, Carlisle disappeared down the hallway towards the front door and twisted the latch.

The Russian accents of both Vlad and Stefan floated inside. Everyone could easily hear the tense exchange.

"You've chosen a most inopportune time to return."

"_Mr. Carlisle, we realize this, but you must understand that our message to your coven is one of life or death for our kind. It is important we propose our mission now." _

"Why wasn't this addressed with us when we met earlier on the hill? We could have easily given you our answer then."

"_Yes, that was our original plan. However, since it is two vampires from your coven that we seek, we felt it better if our request be presented with them both."_

Carlisle sighed and stepped aside. Sounds of heavy boots against the stone floor were heard as the two visitors advanced into the room. It was not a warm reception. Edward and Emmett's expressions were full of suspicion and ire. Jasper growled as Stefan's eyes roamed over Alice. He was well aware of the lustful feelings radiating towards his mate.

Alice shot Edward a pointed look.

_It's back, Edward! My vision is back. It's weird - mostly flashes of light, lots of snow. Can you hear his thoughts? _

Edward never looked in her direction, but he gave a slight nod. It was true. The moment Vlad and Stefan walked into the room their thoughts had become audible. But it was sketchy, like receiving a bad transmission with lots of static noise. Only key phrases were perceptible. He relaxed slightly as he started processing through their partial thoughts. At least he would have _some_ control this time.

Carlisle joined the group and added himself to the ranks of his sons, standing in front of Esme. She laid her palms lightly on his shoulder blades to show support.

Vlad's gaze sought out Bella. "So, this is the female who survived the blood poisoning? Stories about you have reached our remote coven. I feel as though I am meeting a legend, no?"

Edward spoke with a word of warning, "Observations about my mate are _not_ part of this visit. I suggest you be quick in stating whatever it is you came here to say, and then leave."

Bella shifted under his scrutiny, uncomfortable with the attention. For some inexplicable reason, she was suddenly feeling ill, as if a tremendous swirl of tightly pressed knots were bearing down on her skull. It felt like a migraine she had once experienced while she was still human, except now it was ten times worse. And with Vlad staring down at her, the tension seemed to intensify.

She gasped softly in pain and brought the palm of her hand to her brow. This made no sense. Vampires never grew ill, never got sick. They could be tortured and killed, but never struck down by disease or sickness. Bella glanced quickly at the two strangers, wondering if they could possibly be doing something to her that was hidden from everyone else. But Vlad and Stefan stared back at the rest of the Cullens with no visible sign of deceitful intent.

Edward noticed Bella's distress almost immediately. He reached back to touch her cheek, his eyes full of concern. She tried to ignore the throbbing sensation and nodded to him that she was fine. Private speaking at this point was impossible and Bella didn't want to present anything but a united, strong front to the visitors. The twisting, flashing head pains would just have to be endured.

Stefan rubbed at his chin as he observed the group. "Your connections with your mates are quite extraordinary. I have never seen a coven with such close-knit bonds as you have here."

"Your message?" Jasper hissed, struggling with balancing the emotions in the room along with the unusually violent nature of his own thoughts.

Vlad and Stefan both bowed; the later indicating that the former would be the one to speak. Vlad's voice took in the entire coven, but his attention was focused primarily on Edward and Alice.

"Excuse my rough English. I come from Russia. Stefan and I make up a small coven in the northern part of Siberia. We have been there for some time and spent many years searching a legend which we believe is truth. We are searching for some powerful vampire twins that hide somewhere in the ice caves of Trofimovsk. We understand the twins were converted in the early 1940s, with Stalin's destruction of Lithuania."

"Who converted them?" Carlisle asked.

Vlad shrugged. "We suspect the original vampire that was involved was also killed by them. As I say, these twins have reputation of legendary powers, capable of bringing _all _vampires down to its knees."

Esme felt a stab of sympathy at the idea of young twins. "Did someone lock them away? Or are they hiding?"

"They must be hiding," Stefan spoke up. "Otherwise we would have found them. Most likely they were abused as young children at Trofimovsk. Being forced to watch the execution or starvation of their families would have damaged them enough to seek refuge in the ice. We think they do_ not _wish to be found."

Rose snorted. "So leave them the hell alone. Why disrupt them?"

Stefan, who obviously didn't care for the bold, blond vampire turned away with disgust. Vlad gave a delicate cough and continued the story. His coven had recently received word that the Volturi were _also_ looking for the twins. In fact, they had witnessed a small guard arrive in Moscow recently with plans to relocate north.

"They _must not_ get those twins first," Vlad declared. "If they do, Volterra will be too powerful. They will use the gifts of the twins and subject many of our kind to unspeakable torture. We propose to find the twins and destroy them before the Volturi get them."

He left the final details of the plan hang in the air. In the background, Bella rubbed her forehead and squeezed her eyes closed again, trying desperately to rid herself of the persistent headache. It was growing - pounding and settling over her right temple with a dull, continuous thud.

"So how does this involve my coven?" Carlisle asked.

Vlad's voice was firm. "I want your Alice and Edward to help find the twins. I know their gifts. Their separate powers of telling the future and mind reading will help us reach the twins before the Volturi."

Carlisle shook his head. "I don't believe any member of my family would condone killing innocent victims, especially a set of young twins who – if they do exist – prefer to remain alone."

"Ah … but you already condone by choosing to do nothing." Vlad's eyes searched the group. "By doing nothing, all of you risk the possible tyranny and oppression Caius will use _if _he reaches those twins first. You would do better to encourage Edward and Alice to assist us."

Alice stepped around Jasper. "You already know my answer. It hasn't changed."

Jasper tactfully moved to shadow his mate, his eyes watchful of Stefan.

Vlad clucked his tongue and shook his head. "Such a pity. As we have stated, we feel this is a most grave matter and should be taken with all seriousness." He turned to Edward and Bella. "And what of you, Mr. Edward? What is your answer?"

Edward had been watching him carefully, internally grasping at any thought strand he could decipher. His powers remained spotty, better than they had been on the hill, but still not completely clear.

So far he had to admit that Vlad and Stefan were truthful and sincere in their worry about the Volturi. But they were also not nearly as ethical as they were presenting themselves. They were definitely hiding some ulterior motives, most likely the idea of keeping the twins for themselves. Plus, Edward was concerned about Bella. She was fighting to mask some type of distress running through her. He suspected it was the need for his blood, and therefore, there was urgency on his part to finish this discussion quickly and take her home.

"You ask for the use of my gift," Edward stated. "And yet, I have been unable to read your thoughts. Alice has felt similar limitations as well. Can you explain why we would be helpful in your endeavor when our gifts appear immune in your presence?"

Vlad smiled, and exchanged a knowing look with Stefan. "I am a shield."

"A shield?" Rose exclaimed. "You mean just like -"

Emmett immediately placed a warning grip on her arm. Edward shot her a dark look and reached back to grasp Bella's thigh in reassurance. She placed her hand on top of his. The males had been firm on not allowing the details of Bella's talent to be known.

The interruption was lost on Vlad and he confidently continued. "I can shield _everything_. My thoughts, my future decisions, even my scent if necessary. And that is not all. I can also open my shield to cover any number of persons. When my shield is thrown over others for protection, they enjoy the same benefits that I do." His smug grin expanded. "As I'm sure you've already noticed, you cannot _hear_ or _see_ anything having to do with myself or Stefan at this very moment."

Edward glanced at Alice whose hand twitched slightly on Jasper's arm.

_He's wrong, Edward, at least for right now. Do _not_ tell him you can hear him. He must still think his shield is working. _

Before anyone could ask anything further, Vlad added, "But have no fear. I will withdraw my shield around my workers and guides at Trofimovsk so you will be able to assist them in finding the twins."

Carlisle was visibly suspicious. The fact that Vlad would keep his shied in place in front of their coven made them all question his sincerity.

Edward chose another line of questioning. "You ask me to assist you so the Volturi will not have access to such a great weapon. Are you not aware that my own sire is Marcus and that I would not willingly go against leaders who I have respected for hundreds of years?"

Stefan spoke up this time. "We think you are ideal _because_ of that very reason. You know what they are capable of. You have seen them closely and understand the temptation this would present to them. Also, if I'm not mistaken, I seem to have heard there was disruption over something called the Vinchiaturo project? Something that led to the near-death of your mate, no?"

Edward breathed harshly through his nostrils, struggling for control. This was all true. Aro and especially Caius were constantly hungry for new power and control. The idea of superior gifts in members of their kind would greatly appeal to them. And yes, on a smaller level Edward was still bitter towards them over the whole episode with his mate. He'd had only minimal contact with them since and nearly blackmailed their failure over their heads so Bella could have frequent visits to the Volterra library.

Still, he wasn't so virulent as to go behind their backs.

_Don't go with them, Edward._ Alice was sending her thoughts loud and clear. _I can see pain and blood. I see death._

Her mind opened to Edward, short scenes brokenly illustrated, like watching glimpses of the sun pass through tree branches. It was just like reading Vlad and Stefan's thoughts. Alice's vision showed a white plain of snow. Edward was on his back, shaking uncontrollably in pain, large open cuts were bleeding across his body. The scene changed to a crowded room where Bella was being carried away from him, crying out in distress. And finally, he saw his mate lying lifeless on the ground at the end of a long stone hallway with lanterns of fire. It looked like the castle at Volterra. And then to Edward's horror, he saw a young male vampire hovered over her, preparing to rip out her throat.

Edward's breath came out in silent, broken gasps. He had just seen Bella's death. She would _die_ if he went with these males. His body shuddered inside and the hand that had been resting behind him on Bella's thigh trembled violently. She squeezed his fingers and pushed herself closer against him.

The reassurance of her presence was calming and restored his balance. He shut his eyes and reminded himself that it was just a vision. No decisions had been made and his mate was still very much alive and warm behind him.

Bella laid her forehead on his shoulder and whispered quietly, "Edward, this is up to you. I'll support you regardless. Just remember that I go with you, no matter what."

Edward's eyes were dark but his mind was clear. His decision was already made. He swallowed and looked at Vlad and Stefan.

"My answer is no," he said firmly. "Putting aside any loyalties or vengeance I might feel for the Volturi, you are asking me to risk my life in this search. If I were not mated, perhaps I would feel differently. But now, any risk to my life would risk hers as well, and I will _not_ allow that. The answer is no."

Vlad and Stefan were speechless. It was apparent that they both had thought their proposal would meet with success. Instead the coven stood steady and united as they stared back at the visitors with calm resolve.

"It's time for you to leave now," Edward finished. He wrapped an arm around Bella and moved her beside him. He kissed her forehead and began working a hand through her scalp. She sighed and tried to relax, even though the painful headache still leached through her. The discomfort had spread down her neck and shoulders, making mobility sore and uncomfortable.

Stefan's face was the most exposed, showing his building rage over their refusal. His lips tightened together and his fists clenched. With a brief snarl, he swiveled on his heel and stormed out the door. Vlad remained facing the group, a resigned expression crossing his features.

"Are you sure?" He persisted, "Our cause is for the greater good. Therefore, no sacrifice is too small. We will do whatever is necessary to succeed and not allow those twins to fall into Volturi hands."

"I'm afraid you won't find that support here," Carlisle said. "Now please respect our home and leave us in peace."

With one last look at the family, Vlad bowed at the waist and then vanished. The last vestiges of darkness outside were starting to disappear. The first glimmer of an impending sunrise could be seen through the east-facing windows.

Everyone in the room let out a big sigh of relief.

* * *

**A/N: If you didn't see it, head over to my Author's Page to see the lovely banner Frozen Soldier made for My Power. I'm kind of partial to the sexy center picture of Bella's back. Frozen is such a talented individual and I love her work.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A lot of you have already clued into Bella's discomfort in the last chapter. I have to say I'm just floored by my brilliant readers. Edward and the others aren't far behind you at figuring things out – just give them a couple chapters. **

**A quick note – as you've probably already read, this story contains graphic lemons, violence and sensitive themes. I don't say that to be superficial. This story **_**really**_** does contain those things. If you have **_**any **_**aversion or sensitivity to one of the above listed points, please do not continue. Going forward, I'm NOT going to post reminders or warnings because that will give away a great deal of the plot and I don't want to spoil the story. So please don't leave me a note at how you were just completely appalled at the contents of this story and fault me for never warning you. Consider yourself fully alerted and forewarned from here on out.**

...

**Love**** to ****AstonMartin823, EdwardsEternal and AngelGoddess1981. You're like the Keith Urban of judges on American Idol. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Edward dragged his hand along the skin of his mate's naked thigh, tracing the last remnants of sunlight that peeked through the cracks in the closed shutters. He admired the smooth flesh with his fingertips, appreciating the curves and texture that tasted so sweet on his lips. Bella sighed and ran a hand dreamily through her hair spread out above her. She was relaxed along the thick white rug, clearly still feeling the effects of her mate's recent activities with his mouth.

They had returned home early in the morning and had made love throughout most of the day. Even so, he was still fevered for her, wanting her blood and her body in spite of the numerous times he had already taken her. And he could tell by the small humming noises of contentment coming from Bella that she was just as eager to have him thrusting inside her again.

He planned to oblige her shortly.

Edward had been cautious leaving Carlisle and Esme's house. The whole experience had unnerved him. The brief glimpse he had been given into Vlad's mind along with Alice's vision was enough to freeze his already cold veins. From the earlier moments on the hill, feeling as though his senses were being funneled down a tube and then to have it change so drastically and in such a bizarre way at the Cullen's house, Edward could not account for any explanation. It was fascinating, while at the same time equally terrifying

Edward had shadowed Bella carefully as they ran home. The county of Herefordshire in England was dense with thick forests and tall hedges. There were plenty of places to hide and ambush unsuspecting travelers, even vampires. Edward felt as though every nerve-ending sense he possessed was stretched to its limit trying to detect movement or activity nearby. Thankfully, there was nothing. And they had arrived home without incident.

He sighed blissfully, feeling Bella's hand drift lazily into his hair. She fisted the strands and pulled in her direction. Edward grinned and quickly complied with his mate's unspoken request, eager to see what she would do next. She nuzzled his nose and then worked her way down his neck. His arms came around her as he felt her teeth slice easily into his skin.

He hissed with the pain and pleasure of her bite, feeling himself grow impossibly harder.

"Still thirsty, sweet girl?"

She nodded and hummed against his skin, curling her body into his side as she drank. Bella's headache had disappeared the moment they left the Cullens. She felt remarkably better and dismissed Edward's repeated concerns. They agreed it was probably the need for his blood and nothing more.

Even so, the minute they'd burst through the front doors, Edward had wasted little time in catching her up into his arms and guiding her teeth to his chest. They had been feeding on and off each other for most of the day, the exchanges merely enhancing their already heady, amorous tendencies.

Bella tended to became more cuddly and soft when she fed from him. His reaction was just the opposite. Feeding from his mate always threatened to unleash his inner beast and he often threw off the reigns of control to devour her with such blinding force that he would lose himself for hours before remembering where he was. It was something he had to be careful with, in spite of the loving reassurance from his mate that she adored it. He never wanted to unintentionally hurt her. And gentle lovemaking definitely had its place alongside the roughness.

Right now, he wanted both.

Smirking to himself, he leaned down and nipped sharply into Bella's neck, tasting her blood on his tongue. She let out a muffled yelp and jumped in his arms. He chuckled darkly. Edward wasn't partial to the taste of his mate while she fed from him. It was too much like tasting his own blood, which held little appeal. But her reaction made it worth it. Sucking blood simultaneously always made her ticklish. So every once in a while he indulged himself and teased her ruthlessly.

Bella's hand felt for his lips and slapped it softly a few times, clearly indicating her disapproval of his act. When he ducked his head to bite her again, she quickly sealed her bite and tackled him to the rug before his teeth could nip her skin. They both started laughing.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." He reached up and cradled her skull.

"I told you, I'm fine. It was probably just my body needing your blood, that's all."

"Good." His fingers threaded through her soft hair.

"You're still worried about those males, aren't you?" She took his hand and clasped it between hers. "They're gone. You gave them your answer and we're done with it."

"I know." He rotated his shoulders along the floor and positioned her above him. "It just felt so limiting to _not_ hear him and then to have it come back in such a strange way."

"Was everyone else's thoughts the same way?"

"No, they were clear as usual. It was only with Vlad and Stefan that it felt like I was getting disrupted frequencies, like something was struggling to break a clear signal."

She stretched forward and ran a finger along his jaw. "Why didn't you mention myshield?"

"They already knew too much about us. I didn't want to give them more, especially about you." He cupped one of her breasts in his hand. "I'm still curious how they found us in the first place. Since leaving Italy, we've only seen a handful of your damned visitors stop by. How in the world did they find us here?"

"I have no idea." Bella paused and then started laughing. "Do you remember when that newly mated couple showed up on our balcony?"

Edward released a deep-throated growl. "I still don't know who I scared more, the male or his mate."

After visiting the Volturi and receiving an overwhelming nod of recommendation from Marcus, a young, mated pair had shown up at the Masen's Italian villa to bask in the acclaimed fame of Edward and Bella. Like other visitors before them, they were seeking advice on how to build a strong mate-relationship and also to understand the blood survival instinct better. The visit was _not_ the first of its kind.

Unfortunately, the pair had assumed that when the doorbell chimes went unanswered, they could proceed with liberty past the gate and around the main house. That was when they had the bad luck to stumble across Edward and Bella exchanging blood. Edward had been so wrapped up in her blood that he had failed to give heed to the thoughts of the approaching couple.

Startled from his intimate act and instantly protective of his mate, Edward had surged across the deck and tackled the male, nearly killing him before his rationale returned. The couple had been terrified, especially the female. Bella - after hastily throwing on a robe - had tried to be reassuring and kind, but first impressions had already been made. The pair left quickly afterwards.

After that embarrassing episode, Edward had driven to Volterra and had a much needed heart-to-heart with Marcus about referring couples to them in the future.

He traced Bella's cheek bones and lips. "You know I'd never let anything happen to you. But these visitors _will_ stop. I thought cutting off Marcus' gossip would end things once and for all. Apparently not."

"We can go somewhere deserted, somewhere you can relax."

"And the Cullens?" he quipped. "You know you won't do well without them."

They were back to square one, the eventual impasse, the desire to get away from the attention and the disruption balanced with the ever-present need for connection with her coven. Even Edward admitted there was no easy answer. But Bella brushed his question aside, not willing to hash out specifics at the moment.

"We'll figure something out."

She nibbled at one of his long fingers before sucking it into her mouth. He groaned and shifted his hips, rubbing between her legs. Sufficiently encouraged, she sat up and began to glide him inside her. He quickly leaned up and placed his hands on her waist, stopping the movement.

One eyebrow shot up. "Not in the mood?"

"Always." He grinned and shook his head. "Don't move."

Edward stood up and walked to their dresser. Bella propped her head up on her elbow and sinfully observed her mate's perfectly sculpted behind as slipped on a pair of pants and opened a bedside drawer. He removed two items.

"What's this?" she asked as he handed them to her. She grabbed a robe lying beside her bed and sat on a nearby couch.

He reclined next to her. "It's been eighteen years, Bella. Eighteen years this summer since I first saw you."

She leaned forward and kissed him playfully. "You cheeky ass. Our anniversary isn't for six more months!"

"I know. I couldn't wait."

The first box held a delicate silver, diamond bracelet. An exposed patch of the sunset rays ran along the velvet-imbedded box, making the jewels sparkle. Bella touched it reverently, turning it over to reveal an inscription.

"_The gift of life that without cease I give you_," she read and her eyes grew tender. "Oh, it's what you wrote."

He took the bracelet and brought her wrist up to fasten the clasp. A year ago, they had stood under a snowy orchard at Hatfield House and Edward had recited to her some prose he had written on her behalf. Later, she had copied the entire piece down and a framed version of it now hung on the wall behind her. She treasured it more than anything else he'd ever given her.

Bella clasped the bracelet to her chest. "I love it, Edward. It's so beautiful."

He smiled. "It looks good on you. The color of the diamonds reminded me of how your skin sometimes sparkles in the snow."

When she moved to kiss him, he held up the second box between them. "One more gift."

It was a book, black and leather bound. Edward grabbed a quilt and settled her into his lap with her back to his chest so he could read over her shoulder. Bella opened the cover and gasped. It was full of writing - messy, crossed out pages, and then more refined, corrected ones with elegant script and words. This was Edward's writing journal. The one he'd been using the past few years. She'd sometimes seen him bent over his desk, deep in thought, scribbling half-hazardly on sheets of paper. Bella had never known it was all contained in this book.

Lines jumped off the pages. _Perhaps not to be is to be without your being_. She didn't want to read the words too quickly, and yet she could hardly wait to devour them. _You came to my life with what you were bringing_. She carefully turned three more pages. _Like a kiss which falls from our invincible heights_.

Bella reverently closed the book before she could process anything further.

His eyes held doubt as she looked at him over her shoulder. "This is … I don't have any words for this gift, Edward. It's so precious and loving and perfect. Are you sure you're okay with me reading this? Even your rough drafts?"

He laughed and brushed her nose with his thumb. "I wouldn't have given it to you if I wasn't sure. Don't you want to read it?"

"Yes." She rubbed her hand over the smooth leather cover. "But I want to take my time. I don't want to rush your incredible words. And … and there's something else I want that would make this even better."

Edward bent his head and began kissing along her neck. "You know I'd give you anything."

She pulled away and stood up from the couch, facing him while letting the quilt and robe slide to the floor. With slow and deliberate grace she gently cupped her own breasts and then slid each palm down her narrow waist to stroke lightly the pink crevice between her legs. She widened her legs slightly and pushed the folds apart with two fingers so Edward could see how wet and swollen she was. The last rays of sunlight sparkled on the bracelet and wedding ring she wore and Bella moaned softly as she touched herself.

Edward sat up straighter and watched with hungry eyes as a single drop of liquid ran down Bella's thigh. It was his release inside her. He had filled her so many time already today and the sight of it made him growl. He loved seeing it cover her skin. He unbuttoned his pants and gripped himself in his hand, pumping a few quick strokes.

She spoke in a low voice, "Make love to me with your body _and _your words, Edward." She tapped the book. "While you take me, speak to me the words you wrote here. I want them etched on my skin."

He bent his head and let his forehead rub slowly along her bare waist. Several of his fingers crossed along her inner thigh to feel the wet trail. "Beautiful girl, _everything carries me to you_."

She sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He placed open-mouthed kisses along her skin, tasting her and covering her flesh with his lips. His words began pouring forth.

"_Let me talk to you with your silence that is bright as a lamp, simple as a ring._"

Bella stopped breathing for a moment and asked meekly, "Edward… does my silence ever bring you the same discomfort you felt on the hill? On that first day when you saw me and couldn't read my mind, did I make you feel the same way?"

He shook his head and scraped his teeth against a fleshy spot at her thigh. "_You are like the night, with its stillness and constellations. Your silence is that of a star, as remote and candid_."

She threw back her head and gasped as his teeth sank deep. The force of his hold and suction nearly threw her down and she gripped his strong shoulders to keep steady. Her blood seemed to sing as she felt it pulse from her veins into his mouth, strengthening her mate. Feeling his teeth imbedded in her skin was nearly as erotic and intimate as being joined with him in the flesh. He held her life's blood in his hands while she held his soul.

"Yes," she whispered, her hands drifting over his neck and down his back.

Edward groaned as he continued to swallow the rich liquid coursing down his throat. He gripped her tighter. The vision of Bella dying came back to him suddenly and he felt himself grow slightly unhinged at the thought of losing her. His hands caught up the flesh of her bottom, moving roughly in between until he once again had her soft, wet skin against his fingertips.

Her tight cries and the flavor of her blood ignited him. His hands were restless and he viciously cupped her, jerking her upwards. He worked her hard as his other hand stretched up to find a breast, pinching her nipple. There was always an underlying fear to his beast, the constant need to claim her and imbed the memory of her body into him in case the unexplainable should happen, in case the day should finally come when he might lose her. The monster roared at the thought.

Edward didn't drink for long. Anxious to fulfill her request for his words, he sealed the bite and laid her gently on their bed. Bella was blissfully drowsy from the exchange and ran an idle hand down her chest, sighing in satisfaction. He watched with dark eyes as she spread her legs open and fucked herself with two fingers, this time bringing the wetness up to rub along his hard length.

"_Oh… _" Her mouth dropped open at the site of his leaking head, engorged and ready. He knew she wanted to taste him, to feel the hardness in her mouth. He wanted it too. _Badly_. But the need to fuck her, to possess her and press his body into hers was all that existed in his mind at the moment. The other would come later. They had several uninterrupted days in front of them. Plenty of time to take everything he wanted.

Discarding his pants, he climbed on the bed with his knees, leaning forward to cover her body with his. He swiped a finger over his tip and brought it to her mouth. She immediately wrapped her tongue around it and hummed in delight.

"_My love feeds on your love, beloved," _he whispered. "_And as long as you live, it will be in your arms without leaving mine_."

He thrust into her with one smooth sweep, finally connecting them. They moaned into each other's breath as he began moving, his body finding a rhythm that brought him almost completely outside of her before entering again. He withdrew his fingers from her lips and replaced them with his mouth.

Their kisses were sweet and hot as they wrapped tightly around each other. His hips moved hard between her slim legs, her mingled cries and his grunting muffled with every thrust. Without breaking away from her mouth, he hastily took up her thigh and lifted her slightly off the bed so he could angle deeper. His drives continued.

His lips traveled to her breasts and he took one into his mouth, suckling roughly. She whimpered, feeling the sensitive nerve endings of her nipple.

"_Oh_… oh my God... _yes_… "

"_Like this I _need _you, like this I _love_ you." _ He swore as he let go of her breast and pushed faster. "_Christ, _Bella… "

"_Edward_… " she pleaded. "Edward… oh, more _please_… "

He knew what she wanted. Knew how much his own release pulsing through her would fuel the fire that was raging along her veins. Sometimes when they made love he kept them going for hours, thoroughly content to thrust and fuck, keeping his climax at bay. But the hunting trip had been draining on both of them and he was still just as eager to spill his seed inside her as much as she sought it. Slow would come later.

"You want it, don't you?" he whispered fiercely, his hips relentless. "You know I could just keep you here on the edge and never let either of us fall." His thrusting became erratic, broken rhythms and hard shoves. "You belong to me, beautiful girl. I control you but only because you own my soul. It is _you_ behind every thought, every impulse … _everything_ I crave. Tell me you know that!"

She wrapped her other leg around his thigh and crossed her arms around his neck as his confessed pleas rocked through her. While he did indeed control her body, she held the same power over his, perhaps on an even more intense level. He held her needs and her cares above his own. They were inextricably bound.

One word left her tightly pressed lips.

"_Yes_."

Edward roared and arched up savagely, feeling the hot substance explode inside her. At the same moment her body convulsed and she milked him lovingly, bringing him gently back from the desperate heights he had crawled through. His shoulders slumped and he let himself collapse over her.

"_It follows that I am, because you are_," he murmured.

They lay quietly, still joined as one. The resident owls outside the windows were deep into their nightly discourse. Bella wished she had the willpower to stand up and open the shutters to see the star-filled sky above them. Instead, her fingers trailed lightly over the upset hairs along the back of Edward's neck. And every so often she would arch up to run her tongue across a relaxed bicep or the shell of his ear. She felt him shudder under her touch. His hands cradled her head as he shifted above her and began thrusting once more. No words were needed. They simply craved each other.

Hours later, Edward ran a hand over his face and sighed, "I can't get enough. You're too far away."

She had a fairly accurate idea of what was distressing him. She scooted closer until their bodies were perfectly aligned. "I'm here, Edward."

"_Damn_ that vision," he muttered.

"_That_ vision was only contingent upon you saying yes and you _didn't_. Remember, her visions are always changing."

He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself. Instead he sat up and shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Any notion – vision or theory - of someone hurting you or taking you from me is enough to drive me over the edge."

"Hush." Bella drew herself up to kiss his shoulder, nuzzling his neck. Her bracelet trailed along his skin. "Nothing like that is going to happen."

"It isn't just that." He brought a hand to her thigh, squeezing gently. "Part of me feels guilty, because in a way, Vlad and Stefan were _right_. If the Volturi got hold of that kind of power, it could very well corrupt the last forthright shred of decency they possess." He looked directly at her. "But _your_ life is worth more to me than any risk."

She kissed his collarbone and sighed. "It doesn't have to end that way. If you want to change your mind, we can always find another solution. Should we call Marcus?"

"From the bit of information I could read, Vlad and Stefan seemed just as corrupt as the Volturi. So they aren't necessarily the better choice between the two."

The pillows were soft and the bed deliciously rumpled as she stretched back along the sheets. She could tell where his mind was going. "So, you think the prudent choice is to stay out of it. Let the twins and their legend remain hidden and nobody gets killed."

"Exactly." He crawled to her feet and picked up her left one. "And my mate stays safe."

His fingers were strong and steady as they rubbed against the arch of her foot and along the sole. She moaned softly, her leg flexing. "Oh, that feels so good."

"Does it now?"

He grinned and pulled her hips towards him, straightening her leg so her ankle rested on his shoulder. His still-hard erection brushed along her sensitive folds. She gasped and arched her back, bringing him flush with her entrance.

"I need you again." His voice was rough as he let one finger circle her clit. "Are you too sore? Was I too rough last time?"

She laughed lightly. "You know it's never like that. I will want you for the rest of my days."

He pushed into her, allowing the silky wetness inside to carry him deep. She sighed and pressed up, meeting his smooth drives with her thighs. Her hands stretched out above her head, tangling in her hair and the wrinkled sheets.

"Do you remember Pisa?" he asked, his breathing raspy. "Beneath the Gherardesca Chapel?"

Her eyes closed and she covered up an embarrassed grin with one hand. "I think the entire church of St. Francis heard us."

He shook his head and tightened his grip on her ankle. "I made sure nobody knew." His rocking motions were slick and unyielding. "You looked so beautiful that day. Your yellow dress … tied around your neck. You wore your hair down so nobody would see my scar, but when you bent over to examine a tomb, I could see the one on your breast and then… then I couldn't stop myself."

The sun had broken through the clouds just as Edward and Bella had entered the church of St. Francis. They were trapped for several hours in the catacombs. Fortunately, the crypt area had been deserted. After seeing his mark, Edward had come up behind her and rubbed his hard length along her bottom. When he reached underneath her top to palm at her breasts, she had melted into him. Within seconds the back of her dress was lifted and he was fucking her forcefully from behind. It was so raw and primal that Bella had a hard time holding back her strained cries. His hand had covered her mouth and she had ended up biting his middle finger to keep her emotions from spilling out of control. The whole experience had left them emotionally exhausted and weak. When they finally reached their room, Edward had held her for days.

"I felt so connected with you at that moment," she recalled with a sigh. "Like there was something stronger than either of us that brought us together."

"It will always be that way, Bella." He bent her legs and sped up his rhythm. "_Everything carries me to you._"

* * *

**A/N: **_**Every**__**single quote**_** is from Pablo Neruda – he has owned me this past year. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Love**** to ****AstonMartin823, EdwardsEternal and AngelGoddess1981. You're as bright as the ongoing dream I have right now for above-freezing temperatures…**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Bella rolled off Edward's body and jumped to her feet, quickly wiggling into a pair of pink panties.

"I need to hunt. I think I gave you more blood than my body can possibly carry."

Edward smiled and stretched forward to circle her ankles. The past few days had been saturated with heavy love-making and the sharing of blood. And yet, he was still hesitant to give her up. Before she could slide on her jeans, he started kissing his way up one leg while smoothing his hands to her hips.

"Don't go yet." His fingers began stroking her through the fabric, dampening it slightly. "We can survive off my blood for a while longer."

Her head lolled back, her eyes slowly closing as he placed open-mouth kisses on the inside of her thigh. He came up on his knees and moved his mouth closer to where his hands were currently fingering her between her legs.

"Edward," she whimpered as she dropped the jeans, her resistance falling away.

"That's it." He smiled against her skin and slowly coaxed her back against the post of their bed. "Just let me fuck you a few more times."

With strong hands, he firmly pressed along her inner thighs, wordlessly communicating his need for her to spread herself further. Bella relented, feeling her whole body burn with anticipation as she leaned into the bed post, letting him ease one leg over his shoulder. Her submission, however small the token of acquiescence, always drove him wild. He ripped aside the thin material and eagerly fitted his mouth to her wet center, pushing his tongue inside.

Bella gasped and clenched a fist through his hair. After so many delicious, frenzied-fueled orgasms over the past few days, the climb to reach yet another made her knees shake. Her hips began to ride an erratic rhythm against his mouth and small cries escaped her pressed lips as he licked her harder. He groaned deeply his approval, his gratification for her addictive body. Their sounds filled the room.

"_Oh_… oh my God!" She arched her neck. "Why… _oh_, _please…_ why do I always need more?"

Edward nuzzled his nose along her soft skin and blew air through the damp flesh. His voice was rough as he spoke, "Because you and I cannot survive without it."

He positioned two fingers at her entrance and watched them slide inside. He licked his wet lips and growled, "_Christ_, you taste so good. You taste like sex. You taste like _us_." One hand splayed against her bottom cheek, squeezing and sliding along her back entrance. "Beg me, Bella. _Beg_ me to make you come."

The pleading words fell easily from her mouth. "_Please, _Edward. Please make me come. Don't stop… _please_ don't stop touching me. Oh, God, I _need_ you so much." She clutched harder in his hair, the silver bracelet glittering in the soft lamplight from above. Her other hand palmed her own naked breast and played with her pointed nipple.

"Good girl," he groaned and tongued her clit. "I could _never_ stop touching you… or tasting you."

Bella was so close to the edge. Edward thrust harder, his eyes full of possession at the sight in front of him. He touched her smooth, tender flesh reverently. "I want to watch you come. Let me see you pulse around my hand."

Her body began to tremble, her long curls quivered enticingly over her skin. "I'm… _oh, fuck_… _yes!_"

Within seconds she was clenching him, squeezing his fingers back and forth. He watched in wide-eyed captivation as she released a high-pitched litany of choice words before he felt moisture drench down his knuckles and into his palm. When her cries started to calm and her hands loosened their grasp, he placed a chaste, lingering kiss to the smooth triangle.

"So perfect," he breathed and tasted her again.

Her body jerked from the sensitivity. He chuckled as he helped guide her back down to his arms. Their mouths met. She was ravenous for him, licking at his lips and whimpering her pleasure against his tongue. Her breasts were soft as they pressed against his chest, her nipples hard points on his skin. He straddled her legs across his lap and impatiently pushed into her. They both groaned at the sensation.

"A few more hours?" she asked softly.

He rolled her onto her back and hovered on top, thrusting hard, jolting her with the force of his movements.

"_Fuck_, yes," he growled.

* * *

Sometime later, Bella finally joined Esme and Alice near the woods behind the Cullen house. Rose had sent her regrets through Alice. She and Emmett were still heavily occupied.

Bella's face broke into a sly grin. "_Heavily_? She actually used the word, heavily?"

"Well, it's what she was planning to say to me before Emmett distracted her." Alice smirked. "Much like yourself, Bella."

Bella sighed and squeezed her legs together, feeling a wet trail run down her inner thigh. She was already missing her mate. The only reason she wasn't in Rose's situation at this very moment was because Edward harbored a deeper curiosity over the events of Vlad and Stefan than Emmett did. He was anxious to talk with Carlisle.

"Was Edward nervous about letting you go?" Esme asked hesitantly. "I only thought he might be after our interesting visitors a few days ago."

"He was, but he tried really hard to hide it." Bella reached up and adjusted the soft, white-knitted beanie around her hair. Edward had teasingly pulled it over her head and past her eyes while she buttoned her coat. They both knew she didn't need to fuss with such items, but the gesture betrayed his anxiety nonetheless. And then he had delivered a kiss to her unsuspecting lips that had lasted much longer than either of them had anticipated.

"Plus, it's not like I'm alone. I'll be with you guys," she added.

"Exactly. I've always told Carlisle there is strength in numbers." Esme wrapped her thick hair into a ponytail. "Let's go. You girls weren't the only ones who had a rough time leaving your mates."

The woods that evening smelled fragrant and lush. It was late February, with hardly any signs of life beneath the snow. The females rushed past the naked limbs and over dark streams with lingering icicles. They were an impressive sight as they ran with colored streaks of honey, white, black and brown.

While hunting with her family, Bella always reverted back to animal blood. On her own or with Edward, she preferred their private method of subsisting on human blood. Four years ago and under her mate's watchful care, Bella had finally succeeded at being able to drink from humans without killing them. It was a process Edward had perfected centuries before and now he and his mate were the only two vampires in existence capable of enough self-control to do it, not counting Carlisle. Jasper had been trying over the past decade with a small degree of success. He still wouldn't attempt it without Edward present.

"There!" Alice pointed to a section of dense, large bushes. "I saw something move back there."

Esme breathed deeply in the frosty air. "I can smell it. I guess I'm hungrier than I thought."

The girls allowed Esme to attack the first deer. While she was feeding, Alice caught wind of a wild boar about a mile away and was off before Bella could turn around. Five minutes later, Bella found the central herd of deer that had lost the stray which Esme was now consuming. With a quick leap, Bella raced to the spot and took down two of them at once.

Fully satiated, they gathered together along the edge of a large lake and gazed out over the shore. Esme stretched up her arms and hummed happily. "This is one of Carlisle's favorite spots. It's so picturesque and peaceful."

Bella nodded. "It feels like you're completely alone up here. And the snow makes everything so quiet."

"Then you will be enjoying your new home in Russia." A dark voice spoke from behind them in the trees. The females whirled around to find themselves face to face with Vlad, Stefan and at least a dozen male guards.

"What the hell?" Alice cried.

"Seize them," Vlad ordered.

Panic erupted as the guards advanced towards the bank of the lake. Unable to run in either direction, Esme pulled the girls behind her and all three backed up into the water. Their only escape lay in the icy depths of the lake behind them where they could swim to the opposite shore.

"There is no need to run," Vlad called out. "Either way we will catch you."

The waves at their legs increased in strength and over their shoulders they could see four or five more males pushing below the water in their direction. They were trapped.

And then without warning, Bella cried out and fell to her knees. Water rushed over her legs and skirted her elbows while she cradled her head in her arms. Shooting threads of painful light and static broke through her skull, similar to what she had experienced before, only this time it was multiplied, and so much heavier. At the same time, Alice's eyes glazed over and she pulled on Esme's arm in alarm.

"Call Carlisle! Call him now! _Oh, God_, Esme… there's no time!"

The guards charged at Bella first, easily pulling her away from the trio and pinning her arms behind her. She could hardly concentrate with the massive pressure at her temples. She fought back valiantly, flipping over one guard before she was instantly grabbed by three more. The agony in her head became too much and she collapsed under their weight onto the muddy shore. Once pinned, a guard reached into her back pocket for her cell phone and tossed it into the lake.

Esme snarled and launched herself at the guards holding Bella. She managed to push aside the one trapping Bella's neck with a decisive blow to his head. But her efforts were doomed from the beginning. The injured guard roared and charged at Esme with two other males and tackled her to the ground. His hunger for retaliation unfulfilled, the assaulted guard began swinging heavy fists at Esme's face while the other guards kicked her body and tore apart pieces of her flesh.

Alice was harder to trap because of her ability to foresee their moves. Even so, her vision was exactly as it had been before, sketchy and full of blank, white spots. Still, she managed exceptionally well. She dove over the heads of four guards chasing towards her and managed to land twenty feet away from the scuffle. And then she ran. She burst through the trees with everything in her and started running in the direction of the Cullen's house. Her hand reached quickly for her cell phone and she frantically pushed buttons to call Jasper.

The vision warned her it was coming, but she also knew if she dodged it that she would miss her one chance to contact Jasper. After two rings, the phone was knocked from her hand and she was thrown against the trunk of a gigantic oak tree. She immediately felt several ribs crack, but it didn't stop her from shouting out. She knew her cell phone had been thrown somewhere in the open field. And her vision reassured her that her mate would hear her, even though she knew at this point that none of them would be saved.

"JASPER!" she yelled.

Seconds later a hand was clamped over her mouth and she was dragged back to the side of the lake with the others. The guards had ceased in their beatings of Esme, but not before they had delivered severe payback for her interference. She now lay dazed and broken along the wet floor. Blood fell from a ripped wound in her shoulder and at her temple. The returning males threw Alice to the ground beside her. Bella sat nearby. Her hands were fisted against her head and small whimpers of pain escaped from her tightly pressed lips.

Vlad and Stefan moved smoothly to the center of the group, assessing the damage. One of the guards held up Alice's captured cell phone. It was now completely smashed.

"The mate heard her call, my lord. We must move now."

Vlad stroked his chin and looked down at Bella. With one fingertip, he touched her head lightly. She hissed and recoiled as if stung.

"And what did you do to this one? I need her alive if we are to succeed with her mate. Tyler, did one of your men damage her?"

The captain of the guard who had led the primary assault on Esme stepped forward. "No, my lord. She was like that before we even laid hands on her."

"I wonder why she appears to be in such pain," he mused.

Stefan spoke up, waving a hand at the guards. "It makes no difference. Riley! Jared! Take the two females and make sure you use extra caution with Alice." He bent down until he was eye level with her. "I apologize for the pain my guards might have caused you. If you will come willingly and easy, I promise no more cruelty from my people."

Alice's face screwed up in rage and disgust and she spat in Stefan's face. She then scooted closer to Esme while she and Bella both tried to assist her out of the mud. Stefan wiped the spit from his face and examined it between his fingers. He licked the substance thoughtfully.

"I may not ever taste your blood, my feisty one." He kept his focus on Alice. "But perhaps I will taste the rest of you eventually."

He stepped back as the guards hauled Bella and Alice up by the arms and pulled them from Esme.

"No," Bella moaned. "She's hurt. We need to get her home."

"Hmmm," Vlad considered. "I have no doubt her mate will arrive soon. I am most sorry to have injured a member of your coven in this process, Miss Bella. But as I tried to warn you earlier, this is all for the best. We do this for the survival of our kind."

"_Please… _you cannot take us," she groaned out between the sharp stings around her skull. "You are not mated. You do _not_ understand the separation pains between mates. Edward could die!"

Vlad shrugged. "I think not. All the more hurry for him to find you."

He took a small object from his pocket and tossed it into Esme's lap. Her half-closed eyes watched the large male warily, half anticipating another attack. Her lips moved but no words came out. Every thread in her mind was calling out for Carlisle.

"That memory stick contains the exact details of our whereabouts in Russia. See that Carlisle and the others get it. Tell them we will be waiting." Vlad looked up as Bella and Alice were carried out of the clearing. "And I warn you _not_ to tell anyone about my coven, especially the Volturi."

Esme's body shuddered in protest as Vlad and the rest of the group disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: Buckle your seatbelts and hang on. And please, leave me a note with your thoughts…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Love**** to ****AstonMartin823, EdwardsEternal and AngelGoddess1981. You're like the Nyquil to my stuffy nose, feverish head and raging sore throat these past few days. Hope you all stay healthy. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Edward arrived at the Cullens late in the morning, long after Bella had kissed him farewell. He had meant to come with her, but after she told him about Stefan going through their home before searching out the Cullens, Edward had spent a couple hours revisiting the security of his house. This was not done just for his or his mate's behalf. He genuinely cared for the human caretakers and staff. An unknown vampire could be devastating for all of them.

Edward entered through the kitchen doorway, surprised to find Rose and Emmett at the table.

He raised an eyebrow. "Rose, you didn't go with them?"

She cuddled closer to Emmett. He threw an arm around her, looking smug at Edward.

"We still had some unfinished business to take care of," he said. _Can I help it if I can put out longer than you?_

Edward had to work hard at smothering a laugh. He honestly had grown quite fond of his vampire brother-in-law over the last decade. And he knew the feeling was mutual.

Carlisle walked into the room, pushing a hand through his wet blond hair and pulling down his sweater. Edward looked away, but not before noticing several glowing scars along Carlisle's defined torso. Apparently they had _all_ been busy.

"Ah, good to see you, Edward." Carlisle walked barefoot over to a large pile of mail. "Come to commiserate with us while the females are away?"

Edward shrugged out of his jacket and laid it across a kitchen stool. "I wondered if you'd thought of any additional theories on Vlad and Stefan."

Carlisle appeared somewhat abashed. "Uh… well, to be honest, I haven't had the chance to wrap my head around that one yet."

"I have." Jasper let the screen door slam shut behind him. He pulled the sunglasses off his head and pushed a toothpick to the side of his mouth. "Alice and I talked about it last night, how her visions were all spotty. But I didn't connect it to Bella until I was driving here this morning."

"Bella?" Edward furrowed his eyebrows. "She has nothing to do with this."

"Well, it's only a theory." Jasper leaned against the kitchen counter. "And I didn't have a chance to talk to her after they left, but I can definitely tell you about the pain radiating off her the entire time Vlad and Stefan were in that room."

"She did look pretty stressed," Rose commented.

"It was just hunger. And she was fine after we got home." Edward's face grew impatient with denial. Was it truly possible he had missed something?

"Look," Jasper said as he removed the toothpick, "I'm not going to tell you what your mate needed. All I know is that those weren't blood deprivation feelings coming off her. It felt like energy was being sucked out of her… in a bad way."

"Oh my God," Carlisle murmured. "Why didn't I see it before?"

Edward's head jerked in his direction, his hand already fisting his phone to call Bella. The information from Jasper and the epiphany from Carlisle came crashing down on him. His own thoughts echoed Carlisle's. Why hadn't he put the two pieces together before?

"Two shields." He said firmly, the phone in his hand momentarily forgotten. "When she's in the same room with Vlad... "

"… her shield cancels out his," Carlisle finished.

Jasper nodded and frowned. "And I don't think he was aware of anything. His shield is infinitely more powerful, which is why the small hole she creates through it never registers with him."

Edward nearly snarled in response. "But it hurt her! _My God… _she's not going near him again."

Carlisle was silent, his arms folded at his chest. "I wonder how close the proximity of the two is required for the shields to clash. Maybe the effects are different depending on how many people Vlad covers with his shield."

The speculation was enough to propel Edward to action. Before they discussed the details any further, he wanted his mate back safely in his arms. He began dialing Bella's number and retrieved his jacket from the counter. If she needed a few more hours to hunt, he could leave now and meet her in the forest. He spared a glance at Carlisle.

"I know you're going to say it doesn't matter. That Vlad and Stefan are gone so it won't happen again. But none of that satisfies me. I need to talk to the Volturi. Bella and I can leave to Italy this weekend and be back in a few days."

Before Edward's phone could make the connection, Jasper's own phone began ringing.

"Wait," he said to Edward. "That's Alice. No need to rush out the door. I'll ask her to bring everyone back right now."

Edward took a deep breath and nodded. Now and then he could be a downright selfish bastard and he knew it. He readily acknowledged his over-bearing protective and possessive nature when it came to his mate. Fortunately, Bella was genuinely understanding and always managed just the right amount of comfort to ease his anxiety.

"Hello, darlin'," Jasper drawled. "We were just talking about you."

The other vampires in the room didn't mean to listen into private conversations over the telephone, but sometimes their extraordinary senses couldn't be masked in close quarters. Therefore, they were all somewhat surprised to hear nothing but white noise instead of Alice's vibrant response to Jasper's greeting.

And then a terrified, pleading voice came shouting through the wireless lines.

"_JASPER!"_

_..._

* * *

Jasper reached the clearing first. He had blurred out of the house, breaking apart the door in his haste before Alice had finished calling his name. The phone hung precariously in his fist the entire time he ran. But when he reached the field and found her smashed phone in the dirt, he sank to his knees and started whispering her name over and over. His own phone dropped from his fingers.

Edward and Carlisle arrived seconds later, wide-eyed and shocked. Edward was horrified as he took in the destruction of the forest. It seemed impossible when you considered the combined strength of three female vampires, but everything made it look as though they had been ambushed. Broken trees, shattered boulders and tracks of mud were everywhere.

A fuzzy, white beanie stood out amidst the dark foliage. Edward picked it up almost reverently and ran his thumbs along the mud-encrusted threads. Pictures flashed through his mind of Bella's brilliant smile as he'd kissed her only hours before. It had been on the tip of his tongue to ask her not to go. But he'd been making a conscious effort lately to control his habitual, protective tendencies. An effort she had lovingly teased him about whenever they had to separate. Now the whole mess had blown up in his face.

He never should have let her go.

His face grew dark as he scanned the surroundings, ready to take off in the direction of Bella's scent. Unfortunately, two things happened simultaneously before anyone could go further. Edward and Jasper began to feel the twisting internal pain that came from increasing mate separation. Edward had to brace himself against a tree as his eyes clenched shut. Jasper rolled to the ground and silently grasped at his waist.

And then Carlisle smelled Esme's blood.

With a shout of terror-filled denial, he pushed through the last half mile to the lake and found her beaten and bloodied on the ground. She was clutching at her shoulder where the worst of the wounds had been inflicted. Her body had started to heal, but she was still weak and dazed. Her face lifted in relief as she spotted her mate.

Edward stumbled forward and reached her before Carlisle could close the distance. He took Esme by the shoulders and shouted, "Where's Bella?! WHERE DID THEY TAKE HER?!"

His crazed mind barely registered a deep roar behind him and then he was instantly pitched across the lake by Carlisle who placed himself protectively over his mate. It was the first violent act they had ever witnessed from their coven leader and it momentarily stunned them all. When Carlisle was sure Edward wouldn't try to come near his mate again, he quickly turned his focus to Esme.

His mind was racing, but his hands were extremely gentle as they ran the length of her injuries. Her blood trickled over his skin and clothes, but he barely noticed as he lifted her carefully into his lap, whispering softly in her ear. He wasted no time biting his wrist and holding the open cut to Esme's mouth.

"Take it, sweetheart," he urged with his lips against her ear. "It will help speed the healing process."

She latched on and drank, her eyes closing as she leaned back into his embrace. Carlisle held her close and examined the rest of her body.

Emmett and Rose at last came bursting through the trees. Rose muttered a cry of sorrow at the sight of Esme and immediately moved forward to help. Emmett held her back, knowing how dangerous it was to interrupt a blood exchange.

"No, baby," he whispered. "Wait until she's done feeding."

Carlisle's words were mechanical as he spoke, trained and focused. He seemed to be speaking to anyone and no one at the same time.

"The bones are starting to heal. Blood loss needs to be contained." The tone of his voice started to rise. "_Damn them to hell!_"

He bent his mouth to her shoulder, ripped the fabric aside and immediately began spreading his venom along the open wounds. The fluid sealed the marks and soothed the pain. Esme moaned in relief and felt her body begin to unclench from its tightly held defenses. It was then that the memory stick fell from her hand and landed with a small ping on the rock below.

Edward, who by now had cautiously stumbled back to the scene, heard the noise and motioned for Emmett to grab it. Jasper was slowly making his way towards the group, tripping and half-crawling through the dead foliage. Edward dropped a hand down to help propel him towards a large rock. Everyone except Carlisle watched as Emmett fiddled with the memory chip and his phone.

"It's GPS coordinates," he said. "And a bunch of maps with lists of cities."

Esme sealed off the bite at Carlisle's wrist and spoke weakly against his chest. "They took them. Vlad and Stefan. I tried to fight them, but there were too many. Bella… she was in severe pain. They might have done something to her, I don't know. Alice escaped for a little while but they dragged her back in the end."

Edward fell to his knees. "Forgive me, Esme. Carlisle, I'm so sorry."

Carlisle's face still held a large amount of menace towards Edward but Esme smiled weakly and nodded. "It's all right. I think I would have done the same thing if I'd been in your shoes."

The words were said with tremendous effort. Esme appeared exhausted. Her mind, somewhat closed off before was now freely open to Edward and he saw the entire ambush played out in her thoughts. He saw Bella crumble in pain seconds before the guards touched her. It was alarming to realize their earlier theories of her shield were perhaps more accurate than they thought. Bella had started suffering greatly the moment Vlad stepped onto the scene.

Esme winced as she tried to straighten herself upright. "They want _both _of you." She looked directly at Jasper and Edward. "They expect you to come as soon as possible."

Edward's hands tightened into fists and his eyes clenched shut. Bella was now at the mercy of someone whose very presence was destructive to her. It was a tremendous struggle to withstand the irresistible urge to just start running in the direction of where they had obviously retreated through the thick trees. They needed logic. They needed a plan.

Emmett scowled. "And I bet I know exactly what they're going to want _before_ you can get your mates back."

"It doesn't matter." Jasper came wearily to his feet and shook his head. "Alice will die in a few days if I don't start moving. I'm going."

Rose scoffed and threw up her hands. "But you're just playing right into their plans! These guys are nuts! You have no guarantees that they won't kill you or torture your mates the minute you find these twins."

Edward clutched Bella's beanie in his hand. Rose was right. It was obvious they intended to use their mates as blackmail so he and Alice would cooperate. He was trapped and there was nothing he could do. He _must_ find Bella. To delay or refuse would mean death to them both. Edward rubbed a hand across his forehead as he realized this step would be placing them both in proximity to the scenes from Alice's vision and that meant one step closer to that horrible corridor at Volterra. He brought the soft, white wool to his face and breathed it in.

Either way he was condemning them both.

Edward pulled out his cell phone and looked at Jasper. "My plane can be ready in one hour. If we hurry back to the Cullens and take my car, we can make it."

His eyes were grim as he noticed Jasper's hand splayed wide over his abdomen as he fought back the separation pains. "It will be difficult for the first few hours," Edward told him. "The pain will get worse until we begin heading in their direction. But once we start moving and making some headway, we'll start to feel better with each mile."

Jasper nodded. "The sooner the better."

"Isn't anyone listening to me?!" Rose shrieked.

Edward ignored her, his thoughts already hundreds of miles away with his mate. "And on the way to the airport, I'll give Marcus a call. They should know what's going on here."

"No!" Esme immediately tensed. She shook her head vehemently, her eyes flush with fear. "He warned me _not_ to contact the Volturi. He said it was important _nobody_ else knew but us."

Carlisle stood up with Esme cradled in his arms. "I can see why he would say that. They'd have the entire guard of Volterra on their hands within a matter of hours."

Edward frowned as he realized the dilemma. He could _not_ call Marcus. If guards from Volterra arrived before he could secure Bella's safety, she could easily be killed in the crossfire.

"No," he finally admitted. "We can't tell them yet. It could mean death to Bella and Alice."

Carlisle glanced down at his mate. "I wish I could go with you, but I cannot leave Esme and she's not well enough to come with us."

Edward typed a message to his contact at the airport. "Do you remember anything about Vlad yet? Anything from the past?"

He shook his head. "No, except I'm positive the name was not associated with anything good. It was something feared, something hidden."

They all nodded except Rose who was still looking livid at the situation. "This is crazy. We're actually _obeying_ what they asked us to do? This is so stupid. You don't even have a safety net!"

"They do now." Emmett wrapped an arm around her and pointed at Edward and Jasper. "We're going with them. You two can barely stand up so there will be no arguing. And we'll be driving _my_ car to the airport."

Surprisingly, Jasper and Edward voiced no objections. It was obvious the help would be appreciated, even though the gratitude was not expressed. Edward just shook his head and started to move back in the direction they'd come from, his blissful morning with Bella now seemed ages ago.

Rose leaned forward and kissed Esme's cheek goodbye.

"Be careful," Carlisle called out. "Keep Bella's shield a secret for as long as you can. Do not reveal any more than is necessary and I will get there as soon as I can."

The four of them didn't look back as they took off.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the Carlisle/Esme scene in Breaking Dawn, Part 1 - where Esme gets attacked by the wolves. I know Carlisle is a peaceful man and we all love him, but I didn't buy his reaction for a second. He should have been **_**a lot**_** more upset with his mate being injured than he allowed in that moment. I was looking forward to some fierce protectiveness and loving – alas! So my disappointment inspired the above scene. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm so glad a lot of you enjoyed that inner-protective side of Carlisle. He makes me want to growl. And thank you all for your sweet notes! I so appreciate the feedback. **

**Love**** to ****AstonMartin823, EdwardsEternal and AngelGoddess1981. You're like the refreshing thought of an afternoon nap right now – with lots of thick quilts and down pillows. **

**On our way to Russia… **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

They were flown aboard a militarized Russian Antonov An-124 cargo plane. And for the most part, Bella and Alice were left alone in a small chamber sectioned off the main loading area. Four males stood guard outside their door. The whole aircraft was loud, sterile and smelled of vulcanized rubber.

The room was small with two beds and a metal desk between them. On top of the desk, the guards had laid out an aluminum bowl, filled with ice and bags of blood designated for the females should they grow hungry.

Neither of them touched the bags.

When they boarded, they both had entertained the real probability of overpowering the four guards and jumping out the nearest exit before more guards could arrive. But the current state of their bodies left any type of normal, physical activity completely impossible. Even conversation was difficult as they curled up on the floor and whimpered in pain.

Bella ran a shaky hand across her face and down her throat. She was struggling to keep upright against the farthest wall with her legs stretched out in front. Her breathing was forced, her pale skin thin and shallow. In a little while she would attempt to crawl to one of the beds and rest her head on the pillow. She had resisted initially, worried that lying prone in a bed would be too vulnerable if the guard attacked. But she was past caring at this point.

The increasing distance from their mates had yet to stabilize, which meant Edward and Jasper were stuck somewhere, allowing the Russian aircraft to cover more ground and press additional miles between them. Vlad and Stefan, along with the guards, had already visited several times to ask if any assistance was needed. None of them were mated and therefore, nobody understood the exact nature of the females' suffering.

"Bella?" Alice asked weakly from across the room. "How's the head?"

"Not so bad," she croaked. "I think Vlad's on the other side of the plane."

The separation pains were fierce, but the headaches for Bella were worse. They had come and gone over the past twelve hours and she was beginning to grasp the connection. When Vlad appeared in the room, the pain in her scalp would multiply and Alice's visions would return. The minute he left, the pain would disappear along with Alice's power. Now it was almost easy to see the pattern.

Her little shield was canceling out Vlad's.

Bella had always been in awe of this silent power of hers. Even though she barely understood its workings - this invisible, soundless protector that had been wrapped around her since her conversion. It had hidden her from adversaries, allowed passage to those she loved and kept her mind quiet for her mate. It was like an unknown friend whom she could never communicate with or hope to comprehend. But apparently, something in her armor could penetrate Vlad's powerful shield and so far, he seemed oblivious to her indiscernible safeguard.

Bella planned to keep it that way.

Alice slowly rolled her head against the floor until she could look up at her vampire sister.

"We've got to figure out what your radius is. Find out how close he needs to be in order for your shield to kick in."

Bella nodded and closed her eyes. "I think it's only when he's in the same room. Just don't let him suspect what's happening. I don't think things would go over well if he knew I'm acting as the pin to his all-encompassing balloon."

"More like an impenetrable fortress," she laughed weakly. "Oh, my dear Bella, how are we going to get out of this one?"

"What can you see? Tell me about Edward."

Because of Vlad's shield, Alice's visions were in shatters and the absence of them added to the burden she was already carrying. She could not feel normal without her power. When it came to the Cullens and her mate, everything was clear unless their future intersected with Vlad. Which meant that for Bella and herself, there was only emptiness.

What she _had_ seen when Vlad had been in the room and Bella was suffering through another headache was sketchy threads of a large, gray compound in the middle of nowhere. She had also seen herself and Edward leaving the compound, escorted by the guards, headed in some unknown direction. But she hadn't shared this information with Bella yet.

"Edward and Jasper are coming and Emmett and Rose are with them. Carlisle decided to stay back with Esme. That is definitely certain. I can see them arriving, but once they reach us, it all goes white. That must be when they meet up with Vlad."

Bella hesitated. "But do you… do you still see that same vision? The one that Edward saw? The one where he's lying in the snow and he's in pain?"

"Yes," she said slowly. "And your last scene has reappeared as well. You're in that same hallway, about to be killed."

Bella frowned and twisted Edward's bracelet at her wrist, fingering the inscription on the back. She _must_ find a way to stop him before he agreed to Vlad and Stefan's demands. She knew he would bargain his life for her safety. If only she could take control of her shield and allow them to get away.

"Maybe… " Bella paused and then tried again. "…. maybe I can find a way to disrupt Vlad's shield on a bigger level so you and Edward can get around him and we can escape."

Alice placed her hands on the ground and crawled weakly towards her. She laid her head in Bella's lap and whispered, "Don't do anything, Bella. Whatever happens when you're around him is obviously damaging to you. And it seems to multiply the more he's using his shield. None of us know the limits of this yet."

Bella was firm. "But if it could save Edward… if it could save _us_, then I'll do whatever is needed."

Alice moved her fingers so they gently brushed along Bella's sleeve, carefully avoiding skin contact. "Just be careful. Edward's not the only one who would be inconsolable if you died."

Bella smiled. "Love you too, crazy girl."

Suddenly she winced and pressed a hand to her side. "It's so sharp this time, Alice. It's like nothing I've gone through before. And you _know_ I've gone through some bad times."

"Yes." She took several quick breaths and pressed her lips together. "I imagine it's not exactly good for us to be putting our bodies through this type of slingshot mating, slash reunion and then separation again. At least you and Edward had a bit of practice when you were living in the states."

"_Oh, God!_" Her voice was desperate. "When I think of the hell he must be enduring right now… "

As the male, Edward always shouldered part of her separation pain in addition to his own. So in truth, everything she was feeling was not the full force of what it should be. Wherever Edward was, he was enduring a greater load. And all of it was for her.

She tried to regulate her breathing and find some inner calm by imaging all the various ways she would make these males pay for what they'd done to her family. Bella also clung to Alice's words, grateful for the reassurance that Edward would indeed survive the trip.

Voices sounded in the corridor, heavy whispering too low for the females to decipher.

Bella nodded towards the door. "They're coming."

"_Dammit_!" Alice seethed. "Not being able to see these things in advance is driving me nuts!"

Vlad and Stefan opened the metal circular door and stepped through. Instantly Bella flinched and squeezed her eyes shut against the pain. She'd been working on guarding her reaction to Vlad's presence, knowing that if her shield's existence must be kept secret, she had to hide the visible evidence. Unfortunately, the more he used it and the more people he covered, the worse her pain became.

Vlad motioned towards the beds. "Why are you not taking advantage of a more comfortable resting spot? We do not mean to have you on the floor."

Alice sat up and shook her head weekly. "It wouldn't make any difference. The pain is still just as bad."

"Hmmm… " Vlad rubbed at his chin. "I am very sorry the pain is so difficult. To be honest, I didn't realize it would incapacitate one of our kind to such a level. However, it _is_ necessary. And if only you could have seen the necessity of our mission, we could have done this in gentler terms. We would have been happy to travel with your whole coven together. Alas! You and your coven were too quick in your assumptions. Is there anything we can get you?"

"Our _mates_," Bella bit out.

"Have no fear," Stefan reassured. "I am sure they will arrive soon."

"And then what?" Alice asked. "Do you honestly believe we will willingly help you after everything you've put us through? After what your guards did to Esme!"

"We believe that everyone can be persuaded," Stefan said without pause.

"Blackmail and torture," Bella winced. "You degrade the intelligence of our race by resorting to these types of tactics."

"Tactics that I'm sure have also been used by Volturi." Vlad walked the length of the room. This feisty mate of Edward Masen was impressive, more complex than he originally supposed. He was surprised to find himself feeling pity, knowing what would eventually come for her.

"If I were you, sweet Bella, I would get accustomed to the idea of Edward not being around much longer."

Her eyes widened and lines of strain deepened across her forehead. "What?! What are you going to do to him? No, no, no, you can't! Please let him live. Please don't hurt him."

He held out his hands in reassurance. "My dear, I would never waste a power such as his. I only give you that caution in warning. And I confess, I don't know all the complexities about mates, but there may come a time when Edward's… _desire_ for you may stray."

"Impossible." She shook her head. The option Vlad proposed was so foreign and yet so painful that she could do nothing but simply deny it. "That would never happen. Edward wouldn't do that."

Vlad shrugged. "Well, we shall see. After we finish finding the twins, he will have the chance to test the strength of his self-declared mating bonds. But if he is anything like myself… well, he will succumb quickly. I don't know a single male who could resist."

"You're _not_ mated." She pointed out. "You have no idea the feelings that exist between a mated pair."

"It will make no difference. Even mated individuals can stray."

Bella was absolutely bewildered and horrified by his words. Was he attempting to scare her? Threats about Edward leaving her made no sense, but frightened her all the same. She squeezed her eyes shut as another wave of tightness rolled through her head and down to her stomach. When the pain eased, she looked up at the large man towering over her and leveled him with red eyes that had never run colder.

"If you harm him, I will spend the rest of my days hunting you down. And I will destroy you, both you and your dammed twins."

Her threat never appeared to register with him. He laughed all of it aside and spoke in a thick Russian tenor, "I wish you wouldn't describe us in such… bad terms. I wish you could see this mission in the proper place. We are here to _save_ our kind, not to destroy it."

"And if you destroy _us_ along the way?" Alice piped up.

Stefan shrugged. "There will always be sacrifices in great causes."

"However," Vlad added, "we hope that will _not_ include you. We favor you being alive."

A guard poked his head into the room and whispered something to Vlad. He nodded and moved to follow him out the door. "Ladies, if you will excuse me."

Bella's headache ceased and she felt her body unclench slightly. Unfortunately, at that moment a separation tremor wracked through Alice and she grunted out in agony. Her hands clasped at her stomach and she curled inward to hold herself in place. Stefan watched the whole episode in fascination. He took a step closer to her and extended a hand.

"No." Alice said firmly.

Stefan gave a short laugh. "But you cannot see my future right now. Vlad's shield is always over me. You do not know what I was going to ask."

"Some things are obvious, even without powers. And the answer is _no_ – for both of us."

He hesitated. "But… perhaps I could ease your pain for the time being? I may know little of the feelings between mates, but I _do_ understand the mating act itself can be… intense." His eyes glowed as he reached out to touch Alice's cheek. "I'm not interested in your blood, just your body."

The touch made Alice cringe. "You know _nothing_ about mating. There's much more involved in separation pains than simply fucking." She turned away and closed her eyes as another wave of pain flashed through her.

Bella eased upright, shocked at what she was hearing. "Do… do you honestly believe having sex with us would be _helpful_?"

"But of course." He smiled. "I have had my share of beautiful females in the past. I would make the fucking excellent for you. Maybe enjoy you both at the same time?"

"No." Bella shivered in repulsion and shook her head.

"Never," Alice seethed.

Their refusal did little to dampen the sparkle in Stefan's eye. He shrugged his shoulders and turned to exit. At the door he paused, hoping they might reconsider.

"If you should change your minds, all you must do is alert the guard. He will find me."

Both of the females relaxed immensely the moment he was gone.

"Alice, what the hell was he talking about?" Bella placed a hand on the bad and crawled on top. "About Edward… _resisting_ after the twins are found? What would he have to resist?"

She shook her head. "I have no idea. I saw some splotches of light, but nothing that would suggest anything about Edward."

"Damn them," Bella breathed. "Damn them all for doing this to us."

"What do we do?" Alice asked.

"We stay strong. And we figure a way out."

* * *

**A/N: See you on Thursday.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Oh my! Quite the reaction to Vlad in the last chapter. I didn't know his threats towards Edward and Bella would come across so badly. I don't want to spoil the plot, so I will only say – TRUST ME. Vlad is very similar to Aro – almost everything he says is only meant to plant seeds of doubt and vulnerability. And his greatest weakness in the end will be his misunderstanding of mates – which is the heart of Edward and Bella. This is not a fluff story, but it is **_**far**_** from being an angsty one. Trust me and hang on…**

**Love**** to ****AstonMartin823, EdwardsEternal and AngelGoddess1981. You're the reassuring thoughts in the middle of panic and second guessing.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The private jet was speeding over Eastern Europe, bound for Moscow. There were no airports within a hundred miles of Trofimovsk. Once in Moscow, they would have to fly to Krasnoyarsk and from there to Magadan. After landing, the remaining trip required two days of driving northwest to the wasted ice-land of northern Siberia.

Edward planned to make it in _one_.

Rose was currently up front with the pilot, hacking through temporary visa paperwork and landing requirements for entering Russia. Emmett stayed back with Jasper and Edward, trying to keep their spirits up.

The two were silent for the most part, focused internally on handling the revolting discomfort without collapsing on the floor. Jasper especially was quiet, having not spoken a word since they left the Cullen residence. He was reclined in his seat, his head back and his arms crossed over his chest. Edward was the opposite, hunched forward with elbows on his knees. His head was in his hands and his fingertips rubbed at his temple.

"How's the pain now?" Emmett asked from across the aisle.

"I think they've stopped moving," Edward said. "It feels like it's starting to level out."

Emmett nodded and fisted his hands together. "That's good. Means we're making headway."

Edward drew in a sharp breath as his stomach clenched tighter. He groaned, "Maybe I was wrong."

"Fucking bastards." Emmett swore. "But at least this time you don't have to worry as much. You know, like before with James and Bella. I don't think anything abusive is in their game plan now."

Jasper kept his eyes closed and breathed out slowly. "Let's not bring that up now, Emmett."

"What, James?" Emmett looked surprised. "But he was obsessed with her. He didn't care about anything else but Bella. At least that's not the case here."

"It doesn't matter." Jasper opened one golden eye. "The mind can imagine dreadful things when you're apart from your mate. And I can't take much more anxiety at this point from myself or from Edward. So, _please_, Emmett?"

"Sorry, man." He lowered his head, feeling all the more helpless at not being able to improve the situation.

Edward spoke softly. "When we get there, Emmett, I want you and Rose to stay behind. Hide somewhere, but near enough that we can find you if needed."

He was shocked. "You mean you're really just going to give yourselves up? Not even attempt a rescue or a fight?"

Edward let out a deep breath and pushed up in his seat. He leaned into his chair and trailed his fingers stiffly across his pant legs. Everything about him ached for Bella, for her presence, her body, her blood. Her beanie was in his back pocket, still smelling faintly of her hair. He knew it was impractical given their current situation and where they would be when a reunion occurred. But he wished he could spend hours with his head buried in her soft curls.

"Attempting a rescue would be a disaster," he said. "And we know from Esme that Vlad and Stefan have a heavy unit of guards, all of whom could be under his shield at any given moment. Otherwise, Alice would have seen the ambush and gotten everybody out of there before they were surrounded."

"What about Bella's shield? Why didn't Alice see the battle coming with Bella there? And can't we use her to help everyone escape?"

Edward's head shot up and his eyebrows furrowed with anger. "First of all, we won't be _using_ my mate for any part of this. I won't have her in pain again. And second," he softened slightly, "I think Bella has to be in the same room with Vlad to block his shield. I'm not positive how close the proximity or the levels of pain, but it's not something I want to test."

"What about the rest of us? We might have a chance of breaking them out."

Edward closed his eyes and let his head drop back. "Six of us against at least several dozen guards are not good odds, especially when I won't be able to _hear_ anything. Jasper can't _feel _anything and my bet is Alice still can't _see_ anything. We have no chance."

"You're right." Emmett nodded glumly. "No chance."

Jasper hummed. "Glad we're all keeping positive."

"You need to prepare yourself." Edward glanced at his weakened brother. "Even if they let us see the girls, I doubt it will be for long. They'll want me and Alice out hunting for the twins as soon as possible."

"I gathered that," he said with his eyes half shut. "Just as long as I can see her for a moment, just to know she's okay. I don't even need the blood, really. I could hold out a few more days. I just need… _her_."

Edward nodded stiffly, understanding the sentiment completely. In his mind, however, he was still being tortured by Alice's first vision. He knew by traveling to Siberia he would be placing himself in the snow-packed location where she had seen him shaking uncontrollably on the ground. He had no idea what that involved, he just prayed Bella would be nowhere near when it happened. If he was going to become as truly incapacitated as the vision suggested, he didn't think he'd be able to protect her.

His main goal was to secure his mate's safety and keep her away from Volterra, or at least anything resembling a _hallway_ in Volterra. He had little hope that Vlad and Stefan would simply release them peacefully after the twins were located – _if_ they were ever located. But he hoped by that point they would know enough about his shield to figure out a way to escape. And after that, he and Bella would go completely off the grid. He would alert Marcus and then disappear.

Edward closed his eyes again and tried to regulate his breathing. He'd be with Bella soon.

* * *

"That is… _quite_ the compound." Jasper whistled as they approached the massive, dark building. "It's like the Fort Knox of… I don't know. Who are they trying to keep out?"

"I think it's more who are they trying to keep _in_." Edward's voice was detached as they drove on a barely visible road that had grown steadily worse since leaving the last village four hours ago. They were literally in the middle of nowhere. Aside from the massive building in front of them, the landscape carried nothing but snow, ice and rocks. Occasionally there existed a small clumping of trees and rarely some wildlife. Everywhere were inlets from the icy Laptev Sea which in some spots had surged over the bank, flooding the plain with water and ice. Edward maneuvered the four-wheel drive car roughly through the debris.

"I know we have no choice, but it still feels wrong to be walking right into their hands."

"I know." Edward nodded. "But I'm hoping with Emmett and Rose on the outside that we'll be able to formulate a plan. Plus, Carlisle will eventually contact the Volturi."

Jasper sighed, "Why does this always happen to us?"

They had dropped Emmett and Rose off two miles back behind a small incline. It came as no surprise to any of them that there was zero cell phone coverage. They were following GPS coordinates at this point. Local maps were worthless since nobody had ever tracked out reliable landmarks or roads this far northeast.

Not long after exiting the plane, the separation pains had started to decrease. And with every mile that took them closer to their mates, their strength and power returned. Edward could now grasp at the blood connection he shared with Bella and find a small measure of response. He knew she was aware of his presence and the blood in his veins cried out to her in reply.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Jasper said as they bounced along the road. "Have you ever been in this area?"

"Never. And I have _no_ plans to return."

"It's making more sense to me with every mile, you know." He produced a toothpick from his pocket and it quivered against his lips.

"What is?"

"Why the twins in that legend would want to stay hidden. You don't stay in a place like this unless you _don't_ want anybody to find you," he said gravely.

Edward nodded and shifted gears. "Vlad and Stefan might harbor that same idea themselves."

They pulled up and parked outside two massive, ornate doors that stood as a type of gate surrounding the compound. The wind was howling from every direction, pushing bits of snow and ice into their faces. The place looked deserted.

"Do we knock?" Jasper asked as he slammed the car door shut.

"No need. I think our welcome party is here." Edward indicated towards a small square opening at the base of the gate where several guards were emerging, all of their minds blank. If he strained his powers, Edward could tell that this wasn't the case for the remaining occupants in the compound. Only the ones coming towards them were covered.

"He's only blocking some of them, right?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Yeah. I can still hear the ones in the building. He's not covering all his guards, just the ones who are with us."

"Odd."

"I agree." Edward frowned. "Why wouldn't he have all his men constantly covered _all_ the time?"

"There's something to think about." Before the welcoming party could reach them, Jasper added quietly, "Be careful, brother. I don't think we'll be together much longer."

"Same to you," he mouthed back.

They were quickly surrounded in a tight circle. A tall male approached and Edward recognized him from Esme's thoughts, the one who was primarily responsible for her attack. He sized up Edward and Jasper with a pointed, dark assessment which was returned with just as much resolve and determination.

Edward stepped forward, his voice powerful as it echoed across the landscape and bounced off the stone walls of the compound.

"We've come for our mates. Release them!"

The captain threw back his head and laughed, the maniacal sound was more alarming than the decimating landscape. But both Jasper and Edward stood strong, unmoved by his tactics.

"You bloody fools!" He barked in heavy Russian. "You come all this way to die? You wish to save your mates? You will _not_ save them. You should have stayed away instead of coming here to die."

It was starting to snow again and a fresh wave of icy powder blew itself over the group. All their coats were now dusted in white.

"I am Tyler," he announced and spread his arms. "And _this_ is hell."

Edward took two steps towards Tyler and leveled him with his blood, red eyes. His voice was calm and a smile nearly graced his features. He appeared so self-assured and so powerful that a couple of the guards backed up.

"Watch your back," he growled. "You have abused and injured the mate of a very powerful vampire. And your actions will have their consequences. Now… _where_ is my mate?!"

In spite of his bravado, Tyler trembled visibly and quickly motioned to the guards. "Take this one straight to the lords. They will be happy to see him, no?"

They went willingly with little opposition to the bit of rough handling they received along the way. Jasper was hauled off in the opposite direction the minute they passed through the gates. Edward was amazed at how large the compound actually was with tunnels and corridors that spanned multiple city blocks, some clearly going underground.

He strained to hear Bella or sense where she was. She was somewhere in the lower basement region and to his disappointment he realized they were definitely leading him upstairs. At last the narrow passageway opened to a massive audience chamber where Vlad and Stefan stood on a raised platform at one end. Edward noted that the design of the room was eerily similar to the one at Volterra, except this one was less lavish. It was expensively furnished with rich fabrics and ancient tapestries, but it lacked a crucial air of accredited authority. Two gilded chairs stood on the dais and Russian flags hung from the rafters.

Before Vlad or Stefan could acknowledge him, there was a loud scuffle from outside the room and everyone's attention turned. A door slammed shut and then Jasper's thick cry echoed across the walls. Edward's eyes widened. It was not like his level-headed brother-in-law to show such emotion.

Alice immediately appeared on the other side of the room, guided forcefully by five males standing behind her. One of her hands was fisted at her mouth and it was obvious she was fighting the urge to cry out. Her head remained down even as she came to stand beside Edward. He lifted a hand to comfort her and then quickly withdrew, remembering how painful the act of touching could be until they had the chance to be reunited with their mates.

"Are you all right?" he whispered.

"I'm fine," she said in a weak voice. "I knew I would pass him in the hallway. I had seen shreds of what would happen. I just… I just didn't expect it to be so hard to see him… and not be able to touch."

Edward could hardly blame them. With Bella so near at hand, he felt like he was holding himself together by the last dregs of self-control to keep from breaking down the walls to find her. Instead, he reached out and touched Alice's sleeve between his fingertips without coming into contact with her arm. "It's all right. We're here now. We're going to get you out."

She rubbed her forehead and tried to put on a brave face.

"Bella?" he asked softly.

She smiled and opened her mind to show him a picture of Bella's room. She looked worn out and disheveled, her impatient pacing around the room increasing with every hour. But she was safe. Edward relaxed slightly.

They both turned to find Vlad and Stefan watching them, their black robes and clothing made them appear dark and menacing. Any of the good will or civility that had existed at their initial meeting at the Cullen's house was now gone. Vlad spread his arms wide with an ominous smile.

"We welcome you, Mr. Masen to our coven. We're delighted you and Mr. Whitlock arrived safely."

"_Where_ is my mate?" Edward demanded, his eyes fierce.

The grin on Vlad's face never faltered. "All in good time. First, let's discuss the upcoming agenda and how you will be assisting us tomorrow when we leave."

"Leave? Tomorrow?"

"Yes. You and Alice will come with us to a spot one hundred miles northeast, where we will see if your powers can be put to good use in finding our twins. Once we find them, then we will talk about your release."

Edward glanced out the window to his right. Sunset was falling over the horizon, which meant they had very little time. "And our mates?"

Vlad crossed his arms. "They will remain here."

"This is blackmail!" Edward snarled. "No, it's fucking _torture_! You are keeping us here against our will and _forcing_ us to work for you!"

Several guards in the room stifled their gasps and some looked outright panicked. From those who weren't covered by Vlad's shield, Edward could see that nobody had ever spoken to their lords in such a way and lived to tell the story. They all expected the outburst to be met with swift retribution and quite possibly death.

Vlad appeared unaffected. "Mr. Masen, I wish you would stop being negative about our purposes here. As we have explained, this endeavor is for the greater good of our kind. We _must_ succeed in order to spare the corrupt power of Volterra and the lives of the innocent. Surely you see that such sacrifice is necessary."

Edward leaned forward and hissed in a low, harsh voice, "Bring me Bella, _now_."

At last Vlad's façade seemed to crack. His once cheerful disposition was starting to crumble, replaced by a more sinister and merciless glare. All the guards in the room took one step back.

"Do you mean to command me, Mr. Masen? Me, who at this very moment holds the life of your Bella in his hands? With one word from my lips and enough of my guards could be sent to her chambers with orders to execute her." He stepped closer, clasping his hands behind his back. "Even better, I could allow my more… _energetic_ guards to enjoy her a few times before ripping her head off and burning the pieces."

Edward tried valiantly to keep his composure, but the thought of Bella being raped and torn apart by the same males who had hurt Esme was too much and before he could calm himself, he launched across the room at Vlad. He was within inches of his neck when he was violently tackled by five guards. They threw him to the ground and delivered several stabbing blows to his body. Alice started yelling in the background for them to stop at the same moment Tyler began to advance. He looked as though he was ready rip Edward apart, but Vlad's voice ran out across the room.

"Oстановка!"

The guards immediately ceased and bowed away, creating a direct pathway from Vlad to Edward. He approached slowly, signaling for the guards to maintain their grip on Edward's resisting arms, keeping him in place. Alice's eyes were grieved and she sobbed quietly.

Edward growled as his eyes met Vlad's, "I _will_ kill you."

Without answering, Vlad whirled back and landed a tremendous blow to Edward's chest. The hit dislodged the grip from the other guards and Edward flew back to smash into the wall behind him. He felt his body crack as he collapsed onto the stone floor beneath him.

"Get him up!" Vlad snapped.

They yanked Edward from the floor and pushed him forward so he landed on his knees in front of the dais. He hissed as the bones in his knees broke against the stone floor, but he pressed his lips together to keep from crying out. Alice hurried to kneel beside him and laid a supportive hand on his injured shoulder.

She looked up at Vlad and Stefan with murder in her eyes. "What if we _don't_ find them? What if these twins don't even exist?"

Stefan smiled, his expression hungry at he took in Alice on her knees. "We suspect you'll be able to answer that question yourself soon enough. Vlad will release his shield from the guards when we leave. You should be able to use your gift at that point to see if you succeed."

She shook her head. "It doesn't work that way. I cannot read _anyone_ who interacts with you. It's clear with some and not with others. And I don't think you realize the exact nature of my gift. I'm not an absolute visionary who can see everything. Some events happen without any warning on my part."

"I see." Vlad exchanged looks with Stefan. "In that case, I will remain very distant from the search party until the twins are located." When Alice tried to object, Vlad held up a hand to stop her. "We understand the limitations you presented. We will press on regardless."

Alice dropped her head. This was completely unfamiliar territory for her. She had no vision or clue of how to save her family this time.

Vlad looked joyful, his face triumphant. "Do we have an agreement then? Can we expect your willful assistance tomorrow morning?"

By now, Edward's body had healed enough that he was able to bring himself to his feet. He met the questioning looks of Vlad and Stefan with just as much vehemence as he had felt before the scuffle. And yet he said nothing, realizing the impossibility of the situation. He would not win tonight. If he didn't comply, they would kill Bella.

But all was not lost yet. Edward still had the unguarded thoughts of dozens of guards, none of whom were covered by Vlad's shield unless they interacted directly with him and his coven. And Edward knew that every organization, including the Volturi, had weaknesses. He would find one.

But for the moment, he nodded solemnly, allowing his head to bow.

"Good. That wasn't so hard, was it?" Vlad clapped his hands and indicated to his guards. "Take them to their mates. They will want to bid them farewell, since they do not know when they are to return."

Alice and Edward exchanged a look.

_I'll think of something. I swear we'll get out of this, I promise. _

He nodded and the two of them were escorted out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: There is light. There is hope. Leave me your thoughts (even if you're angry) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: A special shout-out and thank you to Deb24601 who did an amazing write up/recommend for My Power over at her site, Bookish Temptations . com. You can read her very clever piece under "It's All About Sequels" - dated Friday, February 1st, 2013. (sorry - I'd link it, but the site wont let me anymore) Thank you sweetie! **

**And my thanks to Viola1701e for setting me straight on angst. **

**Love**** to ****AstonMartin823, EdwardsEternal and AngelGoddess1981. You're the 8:00 pm hour in my household where all the kids are asleep… heaven!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Bella had not been allowed to see Alice from the moment they arrived at the compound. They were kept in separate rooms at opposite ends of a hallway. She suspected it was because the powers-that-be didn't want them strategizing together on an escape plan. Granted, it would have been child's play for Bella to have broken down her cell door or an adjoining wall. But then she would have commanded the attention of the four male guards who stood outside. And after what happened to Esme and witnessing the lack of discipline amongst these males, she wanted to keep awareness of herself to a minimum.

The room left much to be desired. It wasn't a cell, but it wasn't comfortable either. Four empty walls with a cement floor, double bed, a crumbling night stand and a dilapidated old wardrobe was all that surrounded her. The blood bags that had been provided on the plane were now noticeably absent. Surprisingly, the wardrobe contained several pieces of clothing that were just the right size.

She didn't change.

For the most part, Bella was left to her lost and lonely self. And the lengthy, stretched out hours of sitting in this dark, windowless chamber made her anxious.

The moment Edward neared the compound she felt him. Her body had started its healing process several hours before, which meant her mate was closing the distance between them. When her blood began to pulse and recognize its match, she nearly vaulted off the ground and threw herself at the door.

She prayed they would bring him to her right away. Aside from the overwhelming need to feel his touch, she was frantic to speak with him about her shield. If only she could tell him of her discovery _before_ he did anything rash with Vlad and Stefan. She was sure they could come up with a plan of escape. They just needed a few moments alone together.

And then Jasper's cry of protest reached her ears.

Her body went numb and she sank back down to the floor. The sounds of Jasper's scuffle with the guards happened right outside her room as they escorted him down the hallway, presumably to Alice's chambers. Her insides had twisted as she realized what was happening. Vlad and Stefan were at that moment meeting with Edward and Alice and the sets of guards had passed each other in the hallway, allowing Jasper only a brief glimpse of his mate but nothing further.

She ached for them, knowing how difficult it would be to see your mate after so long a separation and not be able to touch. Everything inside her cried out for Edward. She prayed he would stay strong against any deals or compromises to save her. If he could just delay the discussions and wait…. if only they would let her see him!

Her boots scuffed against the floor as she paced, staring at the closed door for what seemed like hours. Since there were no windows in her room, she couldn't be certain the time of day; though she thought she detected the last rays of natural warmth leaving the walls of the compound. If her instincts were right, it would be midnight soon.

At last, Bella finally heard footsteps outside her cell. And her blood nearly sang as it sensed its corresponding match. The door opened and Edward was escorted roughly inside. Bella blurred from where she stood and was in his arms before the heavy lock slammed into place with the guards' exit.

Edward's face was dismal and his clothes were torn, but his whole body came to life as he breathed into Bella's hair and clutched her close.

"Thank God," he whispered, holding her body tight to his. "Thank God you're safe."

Bella sobbed and clung to him, her voice broken as she tried to speak. She nuzzled into his neck and practically climbed up his body to get closer. They fumbled in their attempts to touch more of the other, shifting and gripping so feverishly that they both fell to the ground. It didn't faze them. Their limbs tight and intertwined, they held fast and let the connection of the other's presence wash over and heal them.

Their kisses were desperate, each of them pressing their lips to any bare skin within reach. His mouth moved down her neck and along her ear. She kissed his forehead, his jaw, and the hard ridge of his collarbone. His breathing was erratic as he leaned back to look at her. Keeping one hand around her waist and the other in her hair, he brought his forehead to hers and shut his eyes in relief.

"Are you all right?" he asked, his voice fearful.

She nodded and kept placing tender kisses along his face. "You?"

"Much better now."

His mouth met hers again and at last they relaxed enough to allow for a more meaningful kiss. His hands cradled her face as their tongues touched, sliding gently into each other's mouths. She gasped and clutched him closer, kissing him back while gently sucking on his lower lip. When she heard him groan she suddenly remembered her anxious purpose. She shifted to whisper quickly in his ear.

"Oh, Edward… Edward, it's my shield. It's been _me_ all along. I'm the reason you and Alice can use your powers around Vlad. Just put me in the same room with him, and then you can get Jasper and Alice out. And then I – what? What's wrong?"

He was frowning at her and shaking his head.

"We figured out the same thing before we left. But it doesn't change anything, Bella. I _can't_ let you do that to yourself. I won't willingly allow you to endure pain for the rest of us. And besides, it doesn't matter anyway because I'm leaving with them to find the twins."

"WHAT!?" She struggled in his arms. "No!" Her swift, impulsive pushes at his chest came to a dead halt when she saw the fading bruises peeking out through his ripped collar.

"_Oh, God… _no… " she moaned as she pulled at the hem of his shirt, bringing it over his head. The work of Vlad had not disappeared quickly. The deepest cracks were still visible. Bella gingerly placed her fingertips over the shreds in his skin.

"Those _bastards_! Those villainous, evil… " She met his eyes and trembled with fresh understanding. "Alice's vision, the one with you on the snow. You need to get out of here _now_! Leave me here and go!"

He took her hard by the shoulders. "Bella, I will _never_ abandon you, no matter the threat to my own safety." His voice was low but firm. "And I will not _now_ nor _ever_ risk your life!"

She gaped disbelieving at him, realizing too late that she should have anticipated his reaction. With a sob, her head fell forward and she cried brokenly.

"But I can distract them. I could do… _something_ to get you out. And now they're… _oh God_… they're breaking you! They're _hurting_ you and I can't stop it!"

Edward cuddled her close and kept her in his lap. He didn't dare confess that in addition to the recovering separation pains, his body still stung from the beating. The floor they sat on was filthy and uncomfortable and while he would like to have moved them to the cleaner-looking bed, he lacked the energy.

"Beautiful girl." He stroked her back. "There could still be time to change the vision. We don't know the final outcome yet. But regardless, I will _not_ subject you to more pain so we can escape."

"But, Edward, you're forcing me to do that with _you_! You're offering your life for mine. Alice said in the vision that you were being tortured on the snow."

"I know." He gave her a half smile. "But have you looked around lately? We're surrounded by snow. So, there's no way to determine if that will happen tomorrow, the next day or even at all. And it looks like Alice will definitely have some vision power when we leave to find the twins. Plus, I realized when we got here that Vlad doesn't have all his guards covered. There might be some clues in some of their thoughts."

She stared at him, noting that the bruises across his chest were slowly starting to heal. She traced the damaged areas gently with her fingertips before bending her head and running her tongue along the breaking points, leaving her healing venom in its path. Edward sighed and bunched his hands in her hair.

"That feels so good," he breathed.

Bella looked up at him. "What if there are no clues? What if Alice's visions don't change?"

He fumbled for words of reassurance, running a hand over his face and into his hair. "Well… she never saw me _die_. So even if I have to go through some sort of pain, there's still a chance I could live."

Her face crumbled. She shook her head and dropped her forehead to his chest. "Don't say that. That's the most _absurd _reasoning I've ever heard. That doesn't guarantee anything! Don't you realize this could be our last time… _dammit_, Edward!"

"I know, I know." His eyes were sad as they met hers, lined with fatigue and regret. He knew _precisely_ the significance of the next few hours.

Her voice trembled and she rubbed her face vigorously. "No, no! It's just _not_ going to happen. I won't let it!"

"My courageous, fearless mate." He smiled gently and kissed her forehead, cupping her face in his hands. "I would rather have you by my side than all the power in the world."

The sentiment jolted Bella and she recalled the stinging words Vlad had said on the plane.

"Edward, there's more you need to know. Vlad told me you might… that you might… stray. He said after the twins are found you will be tested with something that even _he_ couldn't resist."

"What?" He pulled back and raised his eyebrows. "Something he couldn't resist? And he thinks… he thinks I'll be _unfaithful _to you?"

She nodded and looked away, the potential thought of his infidelity was too much to bear, almost as damaging as the idea of his death.

He guided her attention back to him and nuzzled her nose with his. "Impossible. Totally, irrationally impossible. It makes no sense, Bella. Plus, you have to remember he's not mated. He doesn't understand what happens to our kind when we find our mate."

"That's what I told him."

His dry laugh burst forth. "I wish I could have been there. In addition to being fearless, you're also insightfully brilliant. Look, don't worry about what he said. We need to focus on getting through tomorrow and then we'll tackle what comes next."

"Tomorrow? They're taking you and Alice _tomorrow_? That's barely hours from now!"

Edward nodded and pulled her tightly to him. "Just let me hold you some more."

She placed kisses along the side of his face. "I love you. I love you so much, Edward."

"I love you too." Keeping her in his arms, he slowly stood and surveyed the room. "No windows?"

"No." She shook her head. "And, before you ask, there are no connecting walls to the outside from here. And don't forget, we would have all the guards on our heels before we even cleared the compound and I doubt our lives would be pleasant if they captured us again."

His face was grim as he examined the wardrobe, the bed, and the table. He was only interested in possible flaws, anything that would help get them both out of there as soon as possible. But there was nothing. Everything was solid and secure.

The night was growing late and while Edward wanted to keep strategizing with Bella, discussing possible means of escape, his hunger was starting to overwhelm him. His eyes were dark, and the sound of Bella's blood rushing through her veins was growing loud, ever more appealing. His search of the room now abandoned, he found himself staring at her, his gaze greedily moving over her bare arms and neck, watching the rich liquid pulse beneath her skin.

She recognized the hunger, the ravenous look of possession in his eyes. Smiling softly, she took her mate's hand and led him to the bed. He followed willingly, allowing her to guide him so his back rested against the headboard and his legs splayed out along the mattress. She straddled his thighs.

Without any hesitation she pulled her sweater over her head, followed by the quick clasp of her bra until she was deliciously bare from the waist up. Her skin glowed in the dim, muted rays of the single, swaying light bulb above.

His hands burned to touch her, to feel her flesh, but he fought back the impulse, wanting to simply gaze at her for a few moments. He loved how the glossy tips of her curls fell past her shoulders and down her arms and back. His breath was harsh as he stared at her breasts - full, yielding and curved delicately underneath. Her nipples were pebbled, the circles pink and smooth. And on the upper swell of her right breast lay his treasure, the permanent display of his bite. Edward had left his mark on several different spots covering her body, but this was favorite. This was the mark of his possession, of his claim over Bella. This spot was reverenced above all else.

"Come here," she breathed. Gently, she wrapped her hands around his neck and drew his face towards her chest.

His hands swept down her rib cage and over her stomach. And at last his palms traced the shape of her breasts, circling to where he wanted to touch her most. His mark pulsed under the pads of his fingers and he wasted no time in bringing his mouth to the spot.

"_Oh_… "Bella whimpered, cradling his head and letting her long hair fall in waves around them.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as he kissed the valley between her breasts. "If something happens to me, Emmett and Rose are hidden about half a mile away over the eastern hill. Go there and they will get you home."

She steadied herself against another fresh round of sobs. "Edward, _please_. Don't say that."

He looked up at her as he palmed and grasped her breasts in his hands. "I have to, beautiful girl. Your life comes first." He circled a nipple with his first finger. "This is always one of my favorite parts of drinking from you, the moment right before I bite. Do you know I can hear your blood call to me the closer I get? It's warm and intoxicating, like ancient Greek sirens beckoning me."

She lightly traced his fingers as he touched her. "But I would never seek your demise."

"Ah, but you've already witnessed it. I fell hard and willingly into your mercy moments after we met. You hold all the strings and could easily crush me if you desired."

"You hold the same power over me," she countered. "And if you go, Edward, you know I'll follow."

Edward brushed his sharp incisions along her soft skin, finding redemption in the intake of breath she gave in return. And then finally he growled and sank his teeth deep into her flesh. He held her tight as she gasped and jerked reflexively in his arms. The blood soaked through his tissues, calming the damaged ties and spaces that had been ripped apart by their separation. Edward drank deeply and nobly tried to reign in his more animalistic instincts that kept demanding he push inside and claim his mate at the same time.

Bella could feel her mate's arms shaking around her with suppressed longing. She loved his inner beast, loved how it matched the feminine one inside her so perfectly. But tonight they both wanted to delay, allowing their souls to once again memorize the feel of each other and the taste of the blood. She bent her head to whisper endearments in his ear.

When Bella had told him she would follow, they both knew she wasn't talking about geographic distances. If Edward was killed, no matter where Bella ran, she eventually would perish. Mates could not live without the other. And death from separation was painful; a slow, agonizing loss that burned cold inside until it completely consumed the vampire. Bella knew his push to get her out of the compound was only so she would not be at the mercy of the guards if the end came.

After sealing the bite mark, Edward's mouth lingered on her breasts, circling the soft expansion of skin with his tongue. He sucked one full nipple into his mouth while his hand undid the zipper of her jeans and pushed them down her hips and off her body. She stretched out on top of him and brought her hands to his face as they resumed their kissing.

"Slow," he breathed. "I need to go slow. If I never have this again… "

He rolled them, cradling her against him with a bent knee between her legs. While their mouths met in open kisses, Bella dragged her hands down his chest and undid his pants, trying to be patient as she pushed them off with her feet. She hummed as her fingers sculpted his naked thighs, his lower back and down his ass. She lingered longer this time across the dents and shadows that shaped his body.

"Your little hands always feel so good on my skin, like two connecting points that calm and excite me at the same time." He groaned as she used her nails. "_God_, I need more time."

"I love touching you," she confessed. "I always have."

Bella expected him to take control and spread her legs so they could be joined. Instead he lingered, allowing her hands to travel the curves of his body over and over. All the while he kept his mouth against hers. At last he positioned her so he hovered on top. He slipped a hand between her legs, finding her hot and wet.

She gasped, "_Oh_… _oh God_… oh!"

Edward slipped two fingers inside and cupped her bottom from behind, angling her body to ride against his hands. With a quick bite to her lower lip, he released her mouth and leaned back to watch her face.

"I love how small you are, how narrow." His voice was rough. "I love how my hands span your waist and your ass fits perfectly in my grasp." He fucked her smoothly with his fingers, feeling her come closer to the edge. "I have touched you and tasted every surface of your skin and yet still I crave you. It's _never _enough."

"Edward," she begged breathlessly. "Cover me. You're too far away."

He nodded against her forehead. "Come for me first. I _need_ this. I need to see it once more."

On a deeper, subconscious level, Bella knew what he was doing. Edward was taking inventory, going through every motion of love making and treating it as though it could be their last. She shuddered and mentally blocked the possibility. She would never get through this if she thought she would lose him. Bringing herself back to his movements, she released a small cry and then felt herself thrown over the edge of her own climax.

His hands caressed her once more and then withdrew. He aligned himself so she fit perfectly under him, safe and warm.

"It doesn't matter if they kill me or if I survive," he affirmed, "I will _always_ want you. I will always burn for you, always love you."

"Edward, I can't bear this. Don't ask me… I don't think I can." She knew if she had retained her human abilities that tears would be pooling in her eyes and overflowing at that moment.

"You can do this, sweet girl. Just feel me… feel us and take my strength."

Edward pushed inside, allowing a pent up breath to be released against her open mouth. Their tongues touched in the middle, mingling together as his hips matched the movement in his thrusts. She gasped against his lips and kissed her way down his neck.

His hands gripped her thighs to anchor himself as he rocked over her. It was a sweet agony to refrain from pummeling her, and for a moment he let himself lose control. Her hot, swollen center was slippery and fisted perfectly around him. He kissed a trail to her ear.

"I have loved you since the beginning. But it hasn't been long enough."

Her legs came up to tightly cradle his hips. "Please… _please_ be safe. Please come back to me." Her nose pushed against the skin at his collarbone and she started sobbing. "Edward, _please_."

His body slackened slightly, decreasing in intensity until the rhythm was slow and soothing. He shushed her with his face close to hers. "Hush, Bella."

Her eyes were frantic as they met his. She gripped him more firmly around the shoulders. "_No_, Edward. You have to promise me. Do everything in your power to come back to me."

He leaned down and kissed her gently. "One way or another I _will_ find you. I promise, Bella."

Edward took her body over the edge twice more before he finally allowed himself to let go. His shoulders shuddered and she held him gently as they shifted together in one last burst of movement. She closed her eyes, savoring the feel of his release inside her.

Edward was very aware that Bella had yet to feed from him, but he was reluctant to move either of them at the moment. Eventually, he slipped from her warmth and guided her head to his chest. He held her hair back while she fed. Her teeth were sharp but the pain was a sweet, nerve-ending sensation that rattled through his whole frame and made him want her badly again. The audible sounds of her greedy whimpers surrounding her swallows made him groan and clench at her neck, feeling the silky curls along the back of his hand. As soon as she finished he would take her again.

"I love you," he breathed into the top of her head. "We will always be connected. I will follow you into death and beyond just like you will follow me. _Nothing_ will separate us."

She squeezed her arms tight around his waist in answer. While she fed, she angled her body so she could grip his hard erection and rub it along her wet folds, coating his length with practiced ease. He cursed under his breath and grew firmer in her hands. She was always ready for him, constantly craving their joining as frequently as he sought it with her. With one last swallow, she sealed the bite, nodded against his skin and moaned as he thrust upwards inside her. He would be rough this time and greedy with her body, exactly how she wanted him.

They both knew the next few hours could be their last.

Unbeknownst to either of them, up in oak rafters above their room, a silent mechanical lens was imbedded in the upper crown molding. And on the other side of the compound, a golden eye was watching their entire scene play out.

* * *

The guard grumbled next to her. "I don't know why you insist on watching them. They aren't trying to escape. You're just wasting your time."

"Fuck off," the female sneered, her eyes going back to the monitor.

The guard shrugged his shoulders and stood up to leave. He gathered the leftover cables and hard drives Vlad had requested and boxed them up carefully. He didn't understand this female. It didn't matter that she was unspeakably beautiful or that she was Vlad's mistress; he was getting tired of her constant quarrelsome mouth.

Her fascination with this couple was bizarre. Especially since the whole ordeal was hardly pornographic. Granted, the audio was damn arousing, in spite of the speakers being old and cutting out every third and fifth word. But you could barely see anything through the ancient lens anyway, except the male's naked backside as he fucked his mate. The equipment was there only to ensure that no prisoners escaped.

Another screen on the opposite table was zeroed in on the captives in the second cell. They also were busy mating and exchanging blood, but Vlad's mistress had no interest in watching them. She'd arrived in the room seconds after the bronze-haired vampire had been delivered to his mate and insisted on viewing the monitors.

Whatever it was she was looking for, the action on the screen did not appear to be meeting her needs. She seemed to grow more obsessed and angry the longer she watched. She even snarled and nearly bent the table in half at one point. He shook his head and left the room; once again grateful that he didn't have a mate and convinced he would never understand females.

After the guard left, the female wasted no time in rewinding the clips to the part where Edward bit into Bella. She watched the expressions on their faces again and again. It was rare to see vampires exchange blood with their mates. All of their kind guarded it, keeping it a private, intimate act, even more so than love making.

She looked over her shoulders at the clock. Vlad would be expecting her in their rooms soon. The search for the twins would begin in a matter of hours, but there was still time to feel him hard and firm inside her. She loved that about Vlad. He was powerful, strong and an excellent diversion from what was really broken inside her. He was also slightly obsessed with her, which fired up her vanity nicely. Before it had been Stefan, but the moment Vlad had seen her, he'd been determined to make her his. She'd been sharing his bed on and off now for the past ten years. Not as a mate, only a mistress. And they were both unfaithful to the other, an arrangement that worked out well for her.

Indeed, everything was going according to plan.

Her perfectly manicured fingertips drifted over the screen, across Edward's naked body as if she could physically reach out and touch him. She could not deny it, even to herself. She was cold green with envy. It didn't matter that she practically had her choice of any vampire male she wanted, or that she could duplicate everything on the screen, including the declarations with any number of them. _His_ blood would never be hers. And he would never want her the way he so obviously coveted the female on the screen. The devotion and adoration in his eyes was palpable. And it grieved her, as much as it compelled her to keep watching.

But she would get the next best thing.

Soon.

* * *

**A/N: The plot thickens… **

**If you need a little help figuring out the identity of the woman at the end – go back to My Mate, chapter 12, hit CTRL F and do a search for the word, 'Russia'. **

**Yep – she's been busy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone for your notes of support and encouragement. I'm simply floored that you're still here! Thank you.**

**Love**** to ****AstonMartin823, EdwardsEternal and AngelGoddess1981. You're that chocolate chip cookie that I snuck out of my fridge at 6:30 this morning before my kids woke up and saw what I was eating.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

They came for them at dawn, the sounds of boots scuffling against the stone floor reached Edward's ears long before they actually arrived. He and Bella were still pressed together on top of the bed. She raised her head slightly and Edward knew she could sense what was coming.

"Get dressed," he whispered. "Hurry."

She hastily threw on clothes and pulled the sweater over her head. When she turned around, Edward was already dressed and stood motionless in the center of the room. His attention was drawn to the white beanie he held in his hand. It had stayed in the back pocket of his pants the whole night.

"Where did you find that?" she asked, disbelieving that it had come all the way from home.

He didn't look up as he answered and his voice was rough. "In the field, right after you were taken."

"And you've been holding onto it this whole time? You kept it with you?"

He nodded and brought the material to his face. His eyes were full of anguish and loss. "It smelled like you. It still does."

When he moved to hand the beanie back, she curled his fingers around the soft threads and pressed it towards his chest. "Keep it with you. Keep it close. It comforts me to know you'll have it."

But Edward wasn't concerned with the beanie anymore. He was now wholly absorbed with watching Bella, gazing at her with the despondent appearance of a man who is granted one final moment of pure light before being condemned to darkness. He looked wretched and heartbroken.

Without question, Edward had always been the stronger one between them, always the one to lift and console her. But the way he was looking at her now and the cold pulse of his blood inside revealed something much more inconsolable. And it was terrifying Bella. Instinctively, she went to him and drew him tightly to her. He grasped her desperately in return and buried his head in the warmth of her neck, a low rasping cry escaping his lips. This quiet breakdown of her mate overwhelmed her.

"Edward, we can do this," she soothed, hoping that the act of speaking the words aloud would calm _both_ their fears. "We'll back together in just a few days, I'm sure of it."

He pulled back abruptly and gripped her arms. His voice was firm as he struggled to control his emotions.

"Bella, you must… you _must_ stay alive. For my sake… for my own sanity while I'm gone. Stay alive!"

"But… but Alice's vision-"

"To hell with that _damn_ vision!" he snarled and shook her rougher than he intended.

She stared back at him with wide eyes, nearly on the verge of breaking.

Edward huffed and tried to soften his grip. "Forgive me. It's just… I can't, Bella, _please_. Please don't waste time worrying about me and just focus on keeping yourself alive instead, for as long as you can. As long as I know you're alive… that's all that matters."

She reached up meekly and brushed his hair away from his forehead. "Asking me not to worry about you is like asking me to stop the earth from turning."

"Dammit, Bella," he muttered. His face was full of torment as he caught up her hands, pressing deep kisses into her palms. "Stay safe, my darling. If I don't… if I don't see you again, stay alive and run like hell away from here. Don't stop fighting. And don't let them take you."

The approaching guards were close. Bella tugged herself tighter to Edward and nuzzled into his neck.

"We're going to get through this, sweetheart," she cooed. "I'll be safe. And _so will you_. You're going to come back and then we'll figure out a way to escape together."

The sound he made in response was a mixture of disbelief, amusement and despair. "You crazy, irrational girl. How in the world did you come up with such an _absurd_ sense of reasoning?"

She didn't want to smile or laugh in return, but she couldn't help it. "I have this mate who keeps my reasoning sound."

He sobered much more quickly than she expected. With a gentler grip he cradled her face and sighed, "I _love_ you, Bella. I love you and I should have said it a million times more before this moment. Please don't ever doubt what I feel for you."

"Every time you've said it has been perfect. You should never worry about that. I have felt your love for me every moment since you found me." She closed her eyes and pressed her face to his. "And I know no matter what happens that you'll find me again."

The door flew open, hitting the wall with a bang. The guards filled the room and invaded their space. Edward had already positioned himself protectively in front of Bella.

"You." A bulkier one pointed at Edward. "Out!"

He squeezed Bella's hand one last time before releasing it and walked towards the door. The heaviness and gloom that had surrounded him moments ago was now gone and he moved with confidence and strength into the guards' custody. Bella felt herself suddenly come alive with panic. The inevitable separation was upon them and she couldn't bring herself to face the possibility that they would be permanently separated.

"Edward, wait!" she protested and stretched an arm forward but several guards grabbed her from behind and held her back.

Edward spun around just as the guard on Bella's left pressed his grip a little too hard into her arm and she cried out in pain. He snarled and flew between them, forcing them apart.

"Get your filthy hands off her!"

The guards were so startled by Edward's forceful command that they dropped their advance and backed away. Bella trembled against him. If only she had his strength, his ability to mask the terror within.

"I can't do it," she whispered shakily. "I can't let you go."

He held her close and bent his forehead to hers. His arms were reassuring.

"Bella… Bella, look at me," he breathed and took her face in his hands. "You are _everything_ to me, my light, my soul, my whole existence. But I need you to stay strong so I can go. Help me to leave. _Please_?"

She chocked back a sob and nodded weakly, pushing aside the overwhelming heartache that was already weighing her down. She reached up on her toes and kissed him one last time. His mouth met hers with just as much heat and regret. The guards looked at each other, wondering who should intervene first and at what moment they should pull them apart.

"_The gift of life that without cease I give you_," he whispered and kissed the bracelet at her wrist. "Remember that."

He met her eyes one last time as the guards pulled him away and sealed the door behind them. Bella stared at the door for hours, letting the grief wash over her. Finally, she wrapped her arms around herself and sank to the floor, not even bothering to go back to the bed where she knew his scent lingered. The ground was closer. Until Edward returned, she didn't need to worry about going any further.

* * *

"Have you seen anything new, Alice?" Edward asked quietly.

They rode in the back of a camouflaged Hummer. It bounced and careened over large snow boulders, jostling the people in their seats. And as far as Edward could tell, they were heading north.

Alice shook her head and rubbed her face. The signs of distress on her face were obvious the moment she was pushed into the car. Clearly, she and Jasper had endured misery similar to Edward and Bella's. In spite of being reunited and exchanging blood, the trauma was taking its toll on all of them.

The mood in the car was somber. Vlad and Stefan drove in an identical vehicle in the lead, directing the way to where they would begin looking. Outside the windows, the views held nothing but snow and more ice. The sky was gray with another storm threatening on the horizon. In the distance they could make out the outline of a few stones that dotted a cliff's edge. Other than that, the environment created a surreal impression that they were the only individuals on the planet. It was desolate and even though neither of them could feel the bitter, harsh cold, they felt the desolation seep into their veins.

Fortunately, their destination was not more than a few hundred miles from the compound, keeping the separation pains to a minimum. Edward felt a slight spark of discomfort inside him as the distance between him and his mate increased, but it was manageable. His hand slid into the silk-lined pocket of his wool coat, feeling for Bella's beanie.

Alice's thoughts came at him. _Edward, do we really help them? You know we can just _pretend_ to be looking. We don't necessarily have to find them. _

He'd considered this.

Aside from his desperate need to connect with Bella, leading Vlad and Stefan on a wild goose chase for the twins was all he had contemplated on the plane. He and Alice could be blackmailed to cooperate, but they couldn't necessarily _enforce_ their participation. There was no way to verify or guarantee that they would be straightforward in the search. And the truth was they meant _not_ to be. They had already agreed to only tell them the bare essentials.

On the other hand, if they did _not_ find the twins, Edward was unsure how long Vlad and Stefan would keep believing them to be useful. Failure was dangerous. The entire Cullen coven had already been exposed to their plans and now presented a risk to the operation. If they did not succeed, the chances of escaping would drop significantly.

Edward leaned down and whispered so only Alice could hear. "No. We have to find them."

Eventually, the caravan of trucks and supplies arrived on the outskirts of a village that had been abandoned decades previously. Five long, rectangle barracks stood stark against the white snow. If glass had ever existed in the window frames, they were long gone by now. The wind blew loudly through the broken timber and cracked walls. A tattered piece of material, once a make-shift curtain to keep out the cold, was barely hanging together between two pieces of wood above a door.

Alice shivered. "I've read about this place, but I didn't know we were so close. This is where they left the refugees, isn't it?"

Vlad surveyed the area but said nothing. His bulky frame shook slightly as he chuckled darkly, "Do you know the humans that were banished here used to _pray_ for Hitler's armies to win so they would be liberated?"

The guards glided through the first barracks, checking electronic equipment and traps to verify if anyone had come through since their last visit. Stefan stepped over to the piece of cloth and touched it respectfully. Several of the males remained near Vlad for protection should either Edward or Alice try to overpower him and escape.

Vlad released a deeply held breath but no steam rose from his mouth. "They forced them into cattle cars with no heat, pushed together like bundles of wheat! Almost half of them were nearly dead by the time they arrived. Families were separated, fathers sent to hard labor while the children either starved or froze to death."

Tyler, who was oblivious to the emotion in Vlad's voice, grinned. "Pathetic humans. We only care about the twins, right my lord?"

Vlad turned and stared at him for a moment, his eyes menacing. He walked calmly over to his head guard and smiled. Then without warning, he wrenched Tyler up by the neck and smashed his head into a block of ice beneath him. Alice gasped and covered her mouth before she could cry out.

"_Arche_!" he shouted in Russian. His hands shook with rage. Cracks slowly started to spread over Tyler's face and he whimpered in pain. Vlad kicked the broken body and stepped back to calm himself. Rotating his shoulders, he straightened up and looked over the buildings.

"Nobody ever knows why our great Uncle Joe did these things. But before he could declare his reasons for murdering millions of my countrymen, Mr. Hitler decided to invade and Uncle Joe burned all the evidence while the mighty Red Army retreated."

Edward felt the wind tear across his coat. He had observed Vlad carefully throughout the whole ordeal, unsure if the ancient vampire held any real emotion or empathy for the exiles or if it was simply amusement. Edward was familiar with the history of the Lithuania ethnic cleansing and had to admit that at one point, he might have found this passionate discourse affecting and poignant. But everything inside him was currently anchored with his suffering mate miles away and until she was safe, there would be nothing soft in Edward's demeanor.

There was not an ounce of empathy. Edward still planned to kill him.

Alice was more introspective and personal. "Did you come from that era? Did you have family involved?"

Vlad's eyes were black with blood red rims. "I am _Russian_. It does not matter when I was born. This is always my country. These are _always_ my people. And someday," he said with a sinister voice, "I _will_ take my revenge."

He reached down and yanked Tyler to his feet. The guard had somewhat recovered by this point, but his body still appeared limp as Vlad pulled him close and hissed in his ear, "Show them where we last finished looking and _get to work_!"

The next twenty-four hours were spent combing through the abandoned village with the guards pointing out spots where they had searched and uncovered nothing. They walked through the old buildings, circled the camp and dug up the snow that had buried the decaying railroad ties. True to his word, Vlad pulled back his shield from all the guards except himself and Stefan and the pair stayed about 500 yards away. But nothing sparked a vision in Alice and Edward heard absolutely nothing.

In spite of their situation, Edward was taking full advantage of the reduction in Vlad's shield covering. His senses felt alive and pulsing with power. He'd been spending a great deal of his energy combing through each and every thought from the guards to assess vulnerability. Most of them were loyal because of promises of power, but a small portion was only there because of Vlad's connection to Russia. They loved their homeland and had no desire for anything beyond their motherland.

The coming storm descended and they were covered in a blizzard of thick snow. Vlad became increasingly irritated. After he pulled back his shield, he'd expected rapid results. The grin that had been plastered across his face at the beginning of the search was now gone. And the silence was starting to hang on his nerves.

"I tried to warn you," Alice said, trying to be as tactful as possible. "My visions cannot just occur at the drop of a hat. And your shield isn't helping either, even if you remove it from the guards. The minute you step into the future, everything goes blank. Not to mention the fact that you're asking me to concentrate on two individuals I've never met before. That makes it harder."

Vlad just snarled, his temper rising. "Concentrate _harder_."

The next morning, everyone paused for a break in the center of the village where a few guards had started a small bonfire. The storm had ceased, but the bitter cold remained. With temperatures constantly sub-zero, mingled with an artic, wet wind that had icicles forming on the faces of a few males, the hot, red coals were a welcomed sight.

"Anything?" Edward whispered to Alice.

She shrugged. "My heart isn't into this. I'm missing Jasper and I don't like how Stefan keeps looking at me."

"Do you see Bella?"

Alice opened her mind. Bella was curled on the floor of their cell, not having moved an inch since he left. He hated seeing her like this, but at least she was safe and not being harassed by the guards. The only drawback was her growing hunger. Both of them would need to hunt soon. Even still, this vision was a hundred times better than Alice's initial one with a nameless, young vampire leaning over Bella's neck at Volterra, ready to kill her.

_Should we entertain the possibility of using her shield? Do you think it could get us out of here?_

Before he could reply, the group around them parted and Vlad came thundering into the circle surrounding the fire.

"Достаточно!" he snarled. He pointed a finger at Alice and Edward. "If we do not find those twins by nightfall, I will give the order for both of your mates to be killed!"

"What?" Alice choked.

"You haven't given us enough time!" Edward growled. "Forget the fact that there is no credible evidence that backs up this archaic legend in the first place. There could be _nobody_ out there!"

Vlad shook his head. "I am satisfied with the evidence. Now, you find those twins _today_, or we are left to assume your powers do not work, which means we have no further need of your mates."

As he stormed away, Stefan looked hotly at Alice. "Do not fear, my Прекрасные. I will comfort you tonight when your mate is no more."

Alice moved slightly behind Edward who had clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes at Stefan. The ancient male laughed softly at the show of strength and turned to follow Vlad.

For the next few hours, the pair struggled to concentrate amidst the despair that kept sinking inside them. They had no doubt Vlad would follow through on his threat. Their mates' lives hung in the balance. But unfortunately, there was nothing, no clue or indication of where the twins might be or if they even existed.

Finally, Alice sank to her knees in the middle of the third barrack and screamed in frustration, "Good God! I don't even _know_ who I'm looking for!"

Edward watched in hopelessness as her hands squeezed piles of powder snow into balls of ice. Her eyes were starting to grow black and she flung her gaze at the nearest guard.

"You!" she spat. "Tell me about these twins. I need to know more specifics. How old were they when they came here? How old were they when they were changed? What happened to their parents?!"

When he hesitated to reply, she stood up and shoved the stunned guard to the ground. With strong legs, she straddled his torso and placed her cold hands around his neck. "Damn you! Tell me!"

The other guards hung back in surprise and amusement. From his earlier deductions, Edward knew there was no love lost between the male guards. It was every man for himself. The only allegiance they felt was for Vlad and Stefan, and perhaps Russia. On impulse, Edward seized another guard by the throat and pushed him against a rotting beam.

"Tell us!" he demanded.

The guard was heartless and only smiled in reply. His thoughts were busy combing over Bella, imaging what it would be like to ravish her before he killed her. With a feral roar, Edward twisted his hold and snapped the guard's neck off. His rage washed over him; the building, exhausting frustration from the past few days and in his aggravation, he took down the three guards who stood nearby, twisting their limbs and necks apart. The other two guards, including the one under Alice, escaped out the barrack door.

Alice was instantly at his side, struggling to calm him down.

"Edward, stop," she soothed. "Save your energy."

The two of them looked up as Vlad and Stefan appeared inside the barrack with a flank of two dozen guards behind them. Vlad's dark hair was wet from the snow as he surveyed the torn bodies of his vampires. He signaled for the two surviving guards who had fled to be brought forward. They both knelt at Vlad's feet.

With a wave at Tyler, he ordered, "Kill them for failing to fight back and burn the other bodies."

There was a moment of mass panic as the surviving guards and the limbs of the dead vampires were hauled off to the bonfire outside. Passionate appeals of protest and pleas for mercy were heard, but Vlad appeared oblivious as he walked calmly towards Edward.

"There will be retribution for my guards, Mr. Masen. I hold _you_ responsible."

Edward's returning glare was cold and fierce. He was more than ready for a fight, even if he couldn't hear Vlad's thoughts. He didn't care what happened to him, as long as Bella could escape. Vlad laughed at Edward's visible anger and turned to Alice.

"What do you need? The guard said you required information."

Alice's bravado was now subdued. "I… I need more details on the twins. It would help if I knew things like… like their gender or unique traits, maybe their life story, those kinds of things."

Vlad was thoughtful as he rubbed his chin. "Yes… perhaps some particulars might be beneficial."

Alice and Edward waited. They could no longer hear the condemned cries of the guards outside, only the crackling sounds of the dying bonfire.

"The twins are… how do you say it?... fraternal. They are male and female, possibly around fifteen or sixteen when they arrived here. We don't know conversion time, but it's likely one year or a little more. There are no photographs, but from stories I hear the boy has black hair and the girl has blond."

A blizzard-filled image flickered briefly across Alice's mind. She could see streaks of blond through the flakes of snow.

"Tell me more." Her eyes were half glazed over.

"You know the rest. The father was worked to death here in these barracks while the mother starved from lack of food. Tyler showed you the pit around the back where we found the bodies of several adult humans. Most likely they were buried there."

Alice gasped at the same time Edward grabbed her arm.

"Of course," he breathed, realizing the truth at the same time she caught her vision.

"They aren't here." She crossed the room and looked out the window. "They would never stay in the place where they had to endure watching their parents die."

"That way." Edward nodded and pointed north. "The barracks are a decoy."

* * *

**A/N: The stories surrounding Trofimovsk and the refugees from Lithuania displaced under Joseph Stalin are **_**all **_**true. The tales and history go much deeper and are darker than what I described here.**

**I might update earlier than Monday. Edward and Bella will be back together very soon. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yes – updated early. I'm too anxious to tell the story. And as far as I can tell, this site is now working! **

**Love**** to ****AstonMartin823, EdwardsEternal and AngelGoddess1981. You're the rush I feel after getting up early to go workout.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The group gathered ninety miles to the north of the abandoned village. They were situated in a loose semi-circle with Alice and Edward in the middle. Vlad and Stefan stood firmly behind them with their arms crossed, impatiently waiting. The storm had started again with an even greater fury than before and now almost everyone was practically concealed and blanketed by the white flakes of snow.

The increased distance from the compound was now significant enough to cause Edward and Alice to occasionally wince with each additional step forward. Alice surveyed the vast ice island in front of them. A steep cliff rose several hundred feet in front of them to plummet into the icy depths of the arctic sea.

Vlad was anxious as he followed Alice's gaze. "Yes, yes. What do you see? Are we close?"

Stefan stood beside the guards, ready to act at Vlad's command. Everyone, except Edward, kept a close watch on Alice, waiting with increased tension to see if the little vampire's vision would finally deliver their most fervent desires.

She pushed her thoughts towards Edward. _I think we're going to be killed when this is over, Edward. I can't see anything with Vlad of course, but don't you think it's inevitable? We're either going to leave here dead or not at all._

Edward nodded slightly in reply, his eyebrows dusted in white. He'd been running through similar scenarios in his own mind. Their greatest chance for escape would come _after_ they found the twins. Edward hoped Vlad and Stefan would be momentarily caught up in the success and business of executing the pair that perhaps they could slip away unnoticed.

"Well?" Stefan asked sharply from behind. "What is the verdict?"

Alice struggled against Vlad's shield beside her and boldly sought out the clarity of her visions. After a few moments of inner wrestling, she lifted a hand and pointed into the semi-darkness.

"There."

As the group followed her direction, Edward froze. Amidst the noise of thoughts and commotion, he distinctly heard a new wavelength of sound - two of them. They transmitted confusion, fear and resentment. They were afraid and angry, wondering who could possibly have tracked them to a place so remote.

Alice looked at him. "You hear them, don't you?"

He nodded and immediately there were collective murmurs of astonishment and awe amongst the guards as two figures appeared on the horizon. Vlad's eyes went wide and a large grin spread over his face. Edward was stunned, his feet felt like lead.

The legend was true.

Slowly, the indiscernible figures made their way out from under the ledge of the cliff face. They were small in height, barely reaching Alice's shoulders. The young male had black, straggly hair that brushed over his ears. The female's bright blond hair nearly glowed through the blizzard. Their progression towards the group was hesitant, but still held the graceful gait of vampires.

"приветствие!" Vlad called out. "Hail to you children. We come as friends."

There was no reply and the twins abruptly stopped moving. Edward felt Vlad's shield steadily seep back into place over the guards, leaving Edward tense and blind sighted. The twins remained uncovered.

"They don't like your dialect," Edward commented. "Russian scares them."

Vlad was taken back and struggled for a few moments on how to proceed. "Perhaps English?"

Edward shrugged and gave him a dark look, not really keen on assisting him. "You said yourself they cheered for Hitler's success. Try German."

The thoughts of the twins were chaotic at best, full of insecurities, dread, and a deep rooted desire for protection as well as fierce wrath. He kept trying to push further into their minds, but the twins were too shaken at their discovery to be thinking anything beyond surprise. And even with vampire vision, it was difficult to make out their countenance in the falling snow.

Alice's thoughts came to him again. _The poor things. Vlad will lure them in and then destroy them. I wish there was some way we could save them._

Edward wasn't sure he felt the same sympathy. He shared a general respect for humankind, had spent centuries of his life perfecting his own hunting methods to save them, but in terms of specifics, he freely admitted that he was _not_ a temperate person. Bella was his sole soft point, his wholehearted, joyful weakness and to some lesser extent, so were the Cullens. Combine those traits with what he'd been forced to endure the past few weeks and he found himself lacking any shred of humanity at this point.

The twins could rot away in hell for all he cared.

Stefan stepped forward and motioned with his hands. "Keine angst. Wir kommen als Freunde."

The pair seemed mollified by this short speech and glided closer. As they came within yards of the group, the snow lifted and gasps were heard as they all took in the full appearance of the twins. This was not the usual impression of their kind. Strips of dark ragged fabric hung from their frames like icicles. They wore no shoes and the trousers on the boy were ripped and threadbare. The girl's skirts dragged in the snow and her nails appeared almost black, as if they'd been burned. She pushed back her hood, completely revealing the dull, gold mass of hair. They looked like hell emerging from a virgin landscape that was constantly covering up its sins.

When their faces at last came into view, Edward instantly hissed and felt his blood freeze. His whole body began to shake. The entire group was so focused on the twins that nobody except Alice noticed the change in Edward. She moved to his side.

"Edward, what's wrong? What is it?" Her hand pushed at the snow that had accumulated through his bronze hair.

"It's… it's _him_." His voice was nearly choking. "Can't you see?"

She looked back at the male twin who was now only twenty five yards away from intersecting with Stefan.

"Oh my God!" She whispered under her breath. "It _is_ him. He's the one at Volterra with Bella."

Several things seemed to happen at once. Before Alice could react to the discovery, Edward's deep roar rumbled across the snowy plain and he charged across the open field towards the twins.

"_No!_"

An unsuspecting Stefan was picked up and thrown at the guards, creating a temporary impasse so they could not stop Edward. The young, male twin stood motionless as Edward blurred to take him. His arms were outstretched to grab hold of the small neck, his mind blurring with pictures of Bella and how he would never let this vampire kill her. His blood boiled as he thought of how liberating it would feel to destroy the scene that had haunted him for weeks.

Edward's fingertips were within inches of the twin's skin when he suddenly froze in mid-air. He couldn't move. He couldn't even blink. Feeling the bizarre sensations of complete paralysis, his body abruptly fell into the pack of snow at his feet. He was then seized with the most acute burning sensation he had ever experienced. He cried out and felt himself sink deeper into the cold powder. His vocal release of pain did nothing to stop or soothe the scalding sensation which kept pouring on top of him again and again.

He had never felt this kind of agony before, not even when Bella had first denied them in the beginning, and never during any separation pains. This was a fiery consumption, as though his limbs were truly being ripped apart and burned. The agony seemed to come from within, an inferno howling beneath every spot of his skin. His shouts of pain were deaf to his own ears. And he felt as if he were truly experiencing death.

In the middle of his suffering, he understood exactly how this looked through the eyes of those watching. This was the scene he had witnessed in Alice's vision. If death would meet him in the snow, then this was it. And now all his thoughts turned to his mate. He never should have attacked so impulsively. The young vampire girl was killing him. And now his sweet Bella would suffer through her own hellish demise without him.

"Bella, Bella," he panted soundlessly as he felt sections of his skin begin to rip open. The heat from his skin burned several holes through his clothing and blood pooled brightly onto the snowy ground.

On some catatonic level, he knew Alice was bent over him, trying desperately to save him. She was angry, yelling at Vlad to do something.

But Vlad only stroked his chin and stared at Edward's convulsing body. "Interesting."

The guards shifted their gaze between Edward and the twins. The female's red eyes were trained on her burning victim, her face a twisted scowl of anger and protection. The male twin beside her looked impassive and bored.

Alice flew to Vlad's side and yanked on his arm. Instantly several guards hauled Alice aside and restrained her hands behind her back.

"Stop them! They'll kill him!"

Vlad was still unmoved. "Such _power_," he murmured. "I never imagined such power."

Stefan motioned to his comrade. "Brother, you might consider sparing his life. Do not forget your bargain."

At last Vlad's eyes moved away from the twins. He sighed, "A good point. But he deserves _this_ at least for the death of my guards. And it's a pity really, because I would have liked to observe how much time it takes for her power to completely kill one of us."

With a nod of his head, Edward's body stilled as Vlad's shield crept forward to encompass him. His howls of pain had long since been silenced before the protection was provided and Edward lay motionless in the snow as if he were indeed dead.

Alice looked up to see the twins scowling at Vlad, in particular the female. Any previous thoughts of compassion she had felt for them disappeared. In her mind, they couldn't be killed fast enough. And apparently, they weren't fond of having their powers curtailed. With a tightness in her throat, Alice could have sworn she saw them try to direct their combined strengths on Vlad.

Vlad felt the force against his shield and laughed. "Your powers will not work on me, young ones. Nor will they work on anyone I deem worthy to protect."

The guards released Alice who dove forward to check for any signs of life in Edward. He moved marginally at her touch, but not much. Blood was still dripping from the open wounds. Edward's vampire body was slowly working at healing itself, but it wasn't going fast enough. His entire body would be drained of blood shortly. And the only one who could seal the cuts quickly was Bella.

The female twin snarled and bared her teeth. The young male looked intrigued. Stefan held up his hand in a peace offering.

"But we offer you an arena where you may use your power. We offer you a chance for revenge."

Alice's head shot up as she heard this information slip from Stefan's mouth. Was he lying so the twins would go easily back to the compound with them? Why weren't they killing the twins right _now_?

"My comrade is speaking the truth," Vlad walked forward. "Come and join us. We seek to destroy the powers that helped put you here in the first place. The ones who helped destroy your family."

_What the hell…?_ Alice gasped. Lies. It had _all_ been lies. They wanted the twins' power for themselves.

Whatever sincerity Vlad had presented was obviously working and he withdrew his shield from Edward. The twins stepped forward and the young male spoke. His voice was high-pitched and slightly weak, betraying his youthful age. He spoke with a marked lack of compassion and rich indifference.

"I am Alec and this is my sister Jane. Who is the male who tried to attack me and why have you let him live?"

Vlad introduced himself, Stefan and the key players in the guard. He intentionally did _not_ mention Alice or Edward, but the twins saw right through the ploy.

By this time, Alice had pushed aside her shock at Vlad's plan for the twins and was now busy stripping off pieces of her coat, wrapping the bandages around Edward's torso, trying to stem the bleeding. He groaned at the pressure.

"He belongs to me." Vlad's voice was firm. "Though you may desire to do it, you will _not_ kill him. He is mine for now."

The twins looked at each other as they mulled over this restriction. Clearly they were not used to being told what to do. For several long minutes, the group stood still and waited to hear the verdict from the twins. The snow continued to fall and the sounds of the crashing waves several thousand yards away could be heard. Alice ignored them all, focusing instead on moving gently over Edward, wondering if she dare demand they leave so she could get him to Bella.

"We will go with you," Alec said at last. "But we have some conditions."

Vlad smiled. "We would be happy to discuss those with you as soon as we reach our coven." He pointed the way they had come. "Our vehicles are not far and we will escort you."

The twins nodded. Vlad looked pointedly at Tyler and jerked his head towards Edward.

Alice was pushed aside as four guards hoisted Edward into their arms. He grunted softly as they jostled him along the snowy hills. The wounds were not closing well and had reopened, spilling blood along the passing snow. Alice caught up with them and held his hand as they ran.

Edward knew he was still alive, knew that he was being carried, and he had vaguely heard Vlad talking to the twins. But beyond that, his senses and abilities felt dead. He was growing weaker and his remaining blood called out desperately to Bella. He was losing too much blood and too quickly for the severity of his condition.

Weakly he squeezed Alice's hand. "Don't tell her… can't know… Alec," he mumbled.

She placed her face close to his and whispered, "You don't want Bella to know that Alec's the one from my vision?"

He nodded his head violently, the force making him wince.

She yelled at the guards and urged them to move faster. Nobody in the group noticed when Bella's white beanie slipped from Edward's coat pocket and lay abandoned in the bloodied, powdered snow.

* * *

**A/N: Bad omen... liar, liar - and you know what happened to sections of Edward's pants :)**

**Stay strong! We're almost to the bottom of the hole. The climb up is going to feel so dang good! **

**Update on Thursday or earlier. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! **

**This one goes out to my darling, anonymous reviewer – Jls. Thank you for your multiple, encouraging notes. I feel bad I can never write you back. **

**Love**** to ****AstonMartin823, EdwardsEternal and AngelGoddess1981. You're the milk chocolate-covered strawberries I made - and ate! - last night. (Not that I want to eat you or anything… maybe just provide Edward to nibble on your neck (wink))**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"What can you see?" Rose whispered.

Emmett turned a quick eye on his mate. "Don't come up here! I told you to stay behind the ledge."

"I am!" she seethed. "But I can't see anything from here. Are they _all_ back? Do you see Edward and Alice?"

Emmett peered cautiously over the cliff's edge and watched three heavily armed vehicles drive up to the compound. It had been days since the caravan departed, taking their friends with them. Emmett and Rose had suffered in agonized silence, dreadfully wondering how they could help Bella and Jasper escape without jeopardizing Alice and Edward.

They had started formulating a scenario on the morning of the third day when the cars returned. The black SUVs moved quickly through the snow-filled roads and parked outside the main entrance. Emmett didn't breathe as he saw Vlad and Stefan stroll inside followed by two identical, small-cloaked figures.

"_My God_!" he croaked. "I think that's them. It's the twins! They're real!"

"Are they alive? Why haven't they killed them yet?"

Emmett shook his head. "By the looks of it, I seriously doubt they're preparing for an execution."

"Those damn liars!" Rose squeezed his ankle. "But Edward and Alice! Do you see them?"

There was a scuffle of guards hovered around the third vehicle and Emmett watched as they extracted something long and heavy from the back. Four guards supported the weight between them as they carried the object around the back of the car. But it wasn't until Emmett saw Alice rush over and lay a gentle hand on the blanket that covered the cargo, her face a horrific picture of despair, that he realized who was under it.

"Oh, _no_… oh, God, NO!"

He was preparing to jump from the cliff and charge the guards when Rose instantly jumped on him from behind and pushed him down below the cover of the hill. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she brought him against her chest. Emmett was trembling, visibly shaking, and his eyes were dark and haunted.

"Emmett… baby… we don't know if he's dead. You can't just go charging down there. They'd kill you without a moment's pause. We need to think of something!"

"Oh, Rose," Emmett cried softly. "They're destroying our family. Just think… if he's really dead - then Bella… "

"I know." She pushed her face into his neck, anguish filling her soul at the thought of her sister in pain. "But he could still be alive. We don't know for sure if he's dead. And remember, it's Bella we're talking about here. She's not Edward's mate for nothing. Because there's no way she'll let him go without a fight."

Emmett stood up and looked back at the compound, his countenance resolved. "I've had enough. We're going in there at dawn. We can try that blank spot in the security gate you found earlier."

Rose knew there would be no stopping him. And frankly, she'd had enough of waiting herself.

"When the guard changes." She nodded. "We'll go then."

* * *

Just like before, Bella knew the moment her mate was back inside the compound. She could hear his blood call to her, its recognition of her proximity and it warmed her like nothing else. He was alive! Alice's vision had been wrong. He had come back to her!

But then the weak and strained chords of the connection came crashing down on her, and that's when she knew; something was horribly wrong.

She had been pressed against the floor of her room almost constantly since he'd been taken, agonizing over his whereabouts and his safety. She hoped he was being cautious and careful in his strategizing. Edward was the type of male who would be relentlessly in calculating a means of escape.

Then there was the worry of blood.

It had been over a week since her kidnapping. And while Bella was less than eager to drink whatever blood was available in the compound, nothing was provided for her. In fact, not a soul had been to see her since Edward had left. Her hunger was starting to become more pronounced.

When she sensed the change in her mate, her cold body turned in on itself. She inched her way up slowly and stumbled to the bed they had shared, sitting down on the edge. This new emotion was paralyzing and methodical at the same time. _Was he dying?_ Is this what the sensation was supposed to feel like? She sought him out through their shared blood only to find an icy, dark interior.

Within minutes the door crashed open and several guards rushed inside carrying a body covered with a black, wool blanket. There was no need to hide the identity. Bella would have recognized her mate if she had been blindfolded and miles away. Alice came swiftly behind them and began shouting orders about how to handle him and where to set him on the floor so he would be comfortable. She also demanded the right to see Jasper. Amazingly, the guards obeyed.

Bella stood up from the bed and with eyes that looked ashen and bleak; she crossed the room and knelt at the head of the figure. She was stoic in her concentration, firm in her movements. But when they pulled back the sheet to reveal Edward's broken face with the blood crusted flesh that ran a continuous tear down his body, Bella lost it.

Alice was there, pulling her into her arms, shushing her muffled cries. "It's okay, honey. He's going to be okay. Listen to me. _Listen to me_, Bella. He needs you to stay focused right now. He needs your help if he's going to survive."

"Survive?" Bella croaked. She hastily pulled herself out of Alice's arms and gingerly touched the wounds along Edward's face. "Can he live through this? Why are his eyes closed? And why isn't he talking to me? _What in the name of God happened, Alice_?!"

"He… he um… got caught in a brief crossfire between Vlad's guards and the twins." She hated not telling Bella the whole story. "But he needs your blood and your venom. You need to seal these cuts and try to push enough of your blood into his system to get it working again."

The second the words left Alice's mouth, Bella quickly bent her head to Edward's cheek and began stroking the cuts with her mouth. Her lips drifted up to his forehead and down to his ear, laboriously saturating the skin with her powerful venom. Her inner, feminine beast cried out for his response and she moved her body so she hovered protectively over him. With quick fingers she began working her way down his neck, pushing aside the remains of his bloody coat and shirt.

She was oblivious to anything else but Edward, forgetting the presence of the four guards who had stayed in the room. She missed the arrival of Jasper and how Alice was now clasped in his arms. The two of them monitored her progress and watched Edward for any signs of life. The worst of the cuts were starting to seal with Bella's venom. And even better, her simple presence beside him was a force now working strongly throughout his system.

When she reached a severe laceration across his lower rib cage, she felt his body jerk and pulse with life. Her own answering flesh quickened above him. She looked up and met his dark, red gaze as he weakly lifted his head to look down at her.

"Bella?" he whispered.

She moved swiftly and let her hands gently thread through his hair as her lips pressed loving kisses along his face, mindful of his healing wounds.

"Hush, sweetheart," she cooed. "I'm here now."

Edward closed his eyes and let his head fall heavily back to the ground. "I'm so sorry," he breathed.

"None of that," Bella said as she sat up and bit quickly into her own wrist and held it above his mouth. "Drink, darling. You need blood."

He needed no further encouragement and with one last sense of awareness he latched onto her wrist and drank. While he swallowed, Bella continued her work along his body, closing wounds and depositing enough venom to speed the healing process. Edward drank for a while, his mouth caressing Bella's wrist as his lips pulled and lavished the cut. The rest of his body remained motionless.

She wasn't sure how long it lasted, but when the feeding was complete, Edward was too exhausted to seal the cut himself. So Bella quickly lifted her arm and closed the incision herself. She then went to work pulling off the rest of Edward's clothes so she could work on his hips and legs. While she worked, Alice quietly explained their story about finding the twins and their destructive powers.

True to her promise, she did _not_ tell Bella that Edward had identified Alec as the deadly vampire from her vision. She also refrained from telling her about Edward attacking him.

The force of Jane's blow appeared to have hit directly in his upper torso and had spread out from there. The injuries looked like severe burns, little veins of fire that were slowly peeling away life from Edward. Had Jane's caustic faculties kept going for much longer, Edward would have suffered an agonizing death being burned from the inside out. As it was, he was barely limping back to life.

Sitting back on her knees to view the results of her venom, Bella was clearly notsatisfied with the progress she was making. With quick movements, she ripped back open the sealed cut on her wrist and again began coaxing Edward to take more of her blood. In his semi-conscious state, he eagerly complied.

Alice leaned forward and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Bella, don't. He's going to be fine. It's going to take a while, but your venom and blood are already working faster than I thought it would."

Bella shook her head and gently stroked Edward's neck as he swallowed more of the rich liquid. "It's not enough for him to be full. And I need him better _now_. You can see the place we're in!" she whispered sternly. "You know we don't have time for this. If I can get him back on his feet sooner rather than later, then I can get him out of here!"

"Honey, you're not thinking straight. And you're low on blood. Edward's not strong enough to notice that his intake is draining you." Alice tried to get Bella to focus on her words, but it was useless. "You need to _stop_."

She kept working as though Alice had said nothing. Her body curled even more protectively over her mate, her knees and feet wrapping around his legs. She didn't look at anything or anyone except Edward as she continuously ran her hands over his skin, soothing him with her quiet words and light touches.

Jasper cleared his throat and spoke calmly. "Bella, if Edward loses you after he recovers, none of this will have accomplished anything. We need _both_ of you."

At last Bella glanced at Jasper, her body swaying slightly and her face a mixture of denial and rage. She bit her lip and choked back a desperate sob. "Shut up!" she hissed. "Don't you understand! He's all that matters. It doesn't matter if I have nothing left, as long as _he_ lives."

Jasper looked to his mate, ready to jump into the drowning scene in front of them. But Alice shook her head and sobbed quietly into his chest. There would be no stopping Bella. She was too feral right now, too savage and too fragile. Even in her declining condition, there would be considerable damage and pain if they tried to stop her. Her growing translucent skin made her appear almost brittle.

They watched in dismay as Bella dragged her other hand across Edward's face, tenderly brushing her fingertips through his hair. "You _will_ live," she repeated over and over. His eyes stayed closed, his mouth hungry at her wrist, and the pallor of his body slowly started to show signs of recovery.

After what seemed like hours, Bella felt her body start to weaken. Edward's pull at her wrist had lightened considerably, but she was still insistent on keeping the blood supply open in case he needed it. She leaned behind her to grab the comforter from the bed and spread it over his naked body.

Settling herself down next to him, she cradled her head in his shoulder and kept her wrist against his lips. It didn't seem too drastic to close her eyes for just a moment. The haze of her body and the motions of what she was doing felt fuzzy and somehow this felt closer to Edward and so she embraced it. She could hear Alice in the background and someone was pulling on one of her arms, but they didn't detach her from Edward's side. In the end, she figured as long as she could be next to him, nothing else mattered anyway.

And then she heard him speaking again, the lovely rich tones of his voice. He sounded better, but so far away. How odd to think him far away when she could still feel the warmness of his body right next to hers. But at least she was finally in his arms and he was alive.

Nothing else mattered.

* * *

Vlad swore a litany of Russian phrases as he thrust hard and swift into the exotic female in front of him. He had her bent forward, her hands grasping one of the four bed posts as he pummeled her. The bed shook and bent with his energy, looking as though it would fall to pieces any second. The air was full of their combined moans.

After settling the twins in a very luxurious suite with a dozen guards out front, Vlad had decided to spend some much needed relaxation time with his mistress. He knew they would be parting soon, at least for the immediate future, and he wanted to make sure she retained the memory of the pressure and pleasure of his cock in the months ahead. She would return to him – of that he was confident.

Tanya Denali was the most tantalizing, attractive female he had ever met. Within days of meeting her, he had taken her to his bed. What followed had been the most heady, all-encompassing affair he had ever experienced. Her body was perfection, her mouth a pleasure paradise and the way she flaunted her sexual prowess made him weak. She consumed him, so much so that he had to guard his weaknesses around her. He sometimes feared she held too much power over him, which was why he'd strayed from her over the years. Every so often he would take up another mistress for a few months, knowing Tanya was doing exactly the same thing. But in the end, he would always come back to her. He needed her, he craved her and it scared the hell out of him.

She pushed back against his hips and swore harshly, "You _bastard_! You fucking bastard!"

He grinned. She was furious over Edward's condition and Vlad's neglect in protecting him. Bringing back a hand, he delivered several sharp slaps to her right bottom cheek. Tanya shrieked and he briskly rubbed the red imprints on her flesh. Gripping both sides of her ass in his hands, he drove deeper.

Tanya released her grip on the post and fell onto her elbows as the force of Vlad's body bore down. He was so much larger than her and she knew he took delight in her petite frame next to his. In spite of her anger, she was aroused by his powerful hands, his tall physique and strong hips. But like always, she found herself yearning for another set of hands, a leaner build and thick red-brown hair.

Vlad was _not_ an idiot. He knew Tanya's true devotion lay elsewhere. Within the first few years of knowing her, he'd discovered the cause behind her reckless and headstrong spirit. She had lost a male to the mating process. Internally, she grieved and did everything to purge her vampire mind of a memory it would never expunge. These were emotions Vlad could not understand, but he took every opportunity to exploit it. Eventually, she'd told him about the Cullen coven, about their powers. That was when his great plan had formulated and she had bargained with him for a chance with Edward.

His body was getting close to release. The heat and sounds from her were driving him near the edge. With one more thrust, Vlad shouted a Russian curse and shot forth countless pulses of his seed inside her. He turned and collapsed onto the bed. Tanya gently drifted down next to him.

"Хорошая работа, my little one," he cooed. "You never stay mad at me for long."

"He was _not_ supposed to be hurt," she breathed. "You promised he would be safe!"

"How was I to know he would attack the twins? Heaven knows why he did it. Such a pathetic, impulsive fool!" Vlad turned slightly and relaxed amongst the cushions. He lifted a hand and let it drift over her bare back, down along her shapely bottom. Secretly, he hoped Edward Masen would not recover. He was tired of his favorite mistress pining for another. He wanted her attentions solely for him.

"That doesn't matter," she huffed. "You were supposed to protect him."

"He moved too quickly and the twins reacted before I could stop them," he lied smoothly.

Tanya gave him a dark look. "I could stay away from you for a _very_ long time."

"Could you now?" Vlad licked along her neck. "Was he a better fuck than me?"

She turned onto her back, her smile sinister and calculating. "It's not about comparisons," she whispered. "I think I loved him once."

Vlad pulled away and observed the beautiful female beneath him, her golden hair spread out deliciously along the pillows. He had never seen her quite so vulnerable, so open and weak. Even so, he shook his head and laughed.

"Ah, my Милая моя," he sighed. "You could never truly love anyone in that way. Your heart is not meant for such sacrifice."

She turned aside, ignoring the criticism.

"You may have him as your plaything if you wish. In any case, he is _not_ stronger than me, so I cannot see him resisting you."

"He did before," she sneered. "But he won't this time."

Vlad brushed the conversation aside and instead focused his attention on cupping her full breasts in his palms. She responded instantly, arching up and releasing a stiff sigh from her lips.

He smirked. "Better to stay with me, my Милая моя. Our natures are the same. We both take exactly what we want and damn the consequences."

Tanya licked her lips slowly, mulling the words over in her brain. "You're still a bastard," she said, her voice low. "And while that has never stopped me from letting you fuck me in the past, you'd better adhere to this deal or I'll bite your balls off."

If Vlad was even the slightest bit anxious over Tanya's threats, he showed no sign of it as he covered her body with his and commenced another round of pleasure-drenched thrusting.

* * *

**A/N: You guys are amazing! I'll update early again on Sunday. Have a lovely week! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This chapter is my longest yet. Lots of detail here. Thank you again for your notes and reviews! Love my readers! **

**Love**** to ****AstonMartin823, EdwardsEternal and AngelGoddess1981. ****You're the 3-day weekend I'm in the middle of enjoying right now :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"_Damn it!_" Edward pulled his semi-conscious mate into his arms and across his lap. "What the hell was she thinking?!"

"Don't blame her, it's our fault," Jasper said as they tried to help shift Bella's body so she relaxed more comfortably against her mate. "But we couldn't have stopped her without hurting her. She was borderline irrational."

"You're damn right, it's _your_ fault!" Edward bit out before looking down at his mate and softening. "Sweet girl, I'm going to be so furious with you when we get home."

Even though his body still craved the necessary blood to heal, Edward did not hesitate in using one sharp nail to cut open Bella's mark on his chest and allow the blood to flow. He pushed her mouth to the wound, and with something of a mixture between relief and ecstasy, she immediately latched on and began drinking heavily. Edward knew this was the absolute wrong time and place, but he couldn't stop himself from growing hard. Exchanging blood with her always did this to him and he was grateful for the blanket that had been thrown over his naked body.

Alice and Jasper moved to a corner of the room, giving them some semblance of privacy. No matter how furious he was, Edward couldn't blame them for Bella's condition. If the roles had been reversed and Bella had suffered under Jane's power, Edward would have depleted all of his reserves to save her, and death would have come to anyone who dared stop him.

Bella's submission to his blood did not last beyond a few swallows. She immediately came back to herself and pushed away from her mate, fighting against his hold.

"No. No!" she cried out and quickly sealed the bite. "Stop it, Edward. You're hurt. _You_ need the blood!"

Edward stilled her with his hands on her face. Firmly, but gently he leaned down and brushed his lips across her forehead, down her cheeks and across her lips. Bella relaxed slightly as she felt the calming influence of his presence and the warm sensation of his touch.

"Bella Masen, I owe _you_ everything. You crazy, irrational girl! You would risk the one thing I would fight to preserve in this world. Stop arguing with me. You cannot give up your life-"

A loud clang of the bolt lifting outside the door echoed off the walls and within seconds the small room was once again filled with a dozen guards. Tyler stood at the head, the sneer on his face growing deeper as he surveyed Edward. Most of the guards had wagered against him recovering from the attack.

Tyler waved his hand at the prisoners. "Bring them."

Alice was yanked from Jasper's lap and before he could respond to her suppressed cry, three more guards took him from behind and held fast as he struggled. Several more advanced on Edward and Bella.

Edward gripped his mate to his chest and snarled, "_Don't_ touch us!"

The two guards who were intending to take them were so astonishment at finding the prisoner not only alive, but sitting up and barking orders, that they backed away. Dumbfounded they watched as Edward slowly lifted himself and Bella from the ground. He snagged his pants and ruined shirt and carefully dressed, ignoring the curious looks of the guards as they stared at the healing scars along his body. He was past caring about any pretense or strong front. He just wanted to get himself and Bella out. He pulled on his boots and ran a hand through his dirty, unruly hair.

Tyler cleared his throat, "His lord wishes to see all of you… immediately."

"Bella stays here," Edward said matter-of-factly.

"No." She protested weakly. "I can't stay in this room any longer... it's been agony feeling so helpless."

"You _are_ helpless! You're in no condition to leave," Edward seethed, angry at her noncompliance. "And it's safer for you to stay here."

"Safer? How can you say-"

"Enough!" Tyler barked. He gestured with his hand towards his guards. "Either you bring your mate with you or I'll have _my_ men bring her for you."

There was a breathless, tense moment of silence as the guards stood firm and everyone waited to see how the bronze-haired prisoner would react. His jaw was tight and his eyes glowered at Tyler.

"Edward, please," Bella pleaded softly, her hands on his chest. "Please, don't let them hurt you again."

Alice's thoughts flickered into Edward's head. _We don't have a choice. You know I can't see anything once we come into contact with Vlad. We have to go with them, Edward. _

He closed his eyes in defeat and brought his arm securely around Bella's waist. "She goes with me."

The group proceeded down the long, stone corridors towards Vlad's reception room. The guards encircled the captives as they moved so there was no chance of escaping. The act was hardly necessary. Each step for Edward and Bella was nearly lethargic, close to a human's pace as he helped her limp forward. It didn't help that Edward was still not fully healed, in spite of Bella's blood. His reflexes were weak, his ability to sense danger or commotion limited. He would need a full-scale hunt to get himself back to normal.

The audience chamber was crowded this time. Almost every guard available had turned out to witness with their own eyes the validity of the twins' existence. The younglings themselves stood up on the richly-dressed dais next to Vlad and Stefan, their posture and expressions one of perfect neutrality and complacency. It was almost eerie the absolute calm they presented to their captive audience. The story of Edward's near death experience at the hands of the young pair had spread like rushing water amongst the compound. Nobody could deny that a terrified respect now existed towards the twins.

Everyone feared Alec's power of immobilization. But Jane's was worse. The guards who'd witnessed the scene with Edward had spread tales about a sensation of fire. They talked about how much blood had been spread over the snow and the disintegration of his body the more her power continued.

Vlad and Stefan were beaming, exalting in their own greatness, their long-awaited vision. And as usual, Vlad's shield was tight and secure over the two of them, his main bodyguards and the ones who stood around Edward and his companions. The moment they stepped into the room, Edward felt Bella tense and a soft cry escaped her lips. He pulled her close and cradled her head into his chest.

"Stay strong, sweet girl," he whispered. "I'll get us out of here soon."

Edward knew when her shield started to work because he began hearing thought strands from those near him. And like before, it was still a shaky transmission, static-filled and full of holes. But it hardly mattered because it was hard to focus on garnering information anyway when his mate was clearly suffering. His fingers coursed gently across her scalp.

"Edward," Bella's shaky voice whispered softly. "Are those the twins? I still can't believe it. I can't believe they're actually real."

Amidst Vlad and Stefan's continuous congratulations towards each other, Edward suddenly noticed that Vlad had yet to pull the twins under his shield. Their thoughts were loud and clear, and so Edward focused all his energy on scouring their thoughts. They still harbored an intense hatred towards him and would have killed him the moment he stepped into the hall except for Vlad's decree that they refrain from exhibiting their powers.

He nodded to Bella. "That's them."

"Why are they still alive? I thought Vlad and Stefan would kill them the moment they were found."

"We all thought that," he whispered closely in her ear. "We were wrong."

She rubbed at her forehead. "But why are they looking at you that way? They look like they want you dead. Why would they be so mad at you if you were just accidently caught in the crossfire?"

Edward exchanged the briefest of looks with Alice and shook his head. He still didn't want Bella to know about Alec's identity in her vision. They were still a long way from Volterra and there was still time to alter future paths.

Instead, he cleared his throat and brushed a kiss across her scalp. "They're angry with me for discovering them. They think if I hadn't have been there, it never would have happened."

It was Alec who garnered Edward's attention the most. He stared hard at the black-haired boy and wondered what would possibly cause this young male to eventually kill Bella. In Alice's vision, Alec's eyes were horrific in their vengeance and determination. It was obviously a personal attack and not something ordered by Vlad.

Whatever had happened to the twins from their human tragedy had obviously carried over into their immortal bodies, possibly surfacing as the root cause for their magnificent power. But there was not a shred of empathy or compassion in them. It was an internal struggle between complete apathy and all-encompassing revenge. They had stayed hidden away because of their indifference, their disgust with the human race, but secretly they craved power and dominance.

"Don't forget what Vlad told me," Bella warned. "About what would happen after the twins were found."

"About me straying?" Edward raised an eyebrow. "It was just a scare tactic, Bella, nothing more."

In spite of the trauma in her head, her mate's reassurances warmed her immensely. "Do you have a plan?"

"A small one. I'm going to see how loyal this crowd is. From the minds I've been able to read over the last few days, these guys aren't looking for the kind of power Vlad covets. Some of them crave the peaceful life and fear what the discovery of these twins will do to their coven. I want to know how far they can be pushed."

Edward gestured at Alice. "Can you see anything?" he mouthed.

Alice stood close to Jasper, her eyes frosting over with new insight. But the visions were as broken as the thought strands. And the pictures they revealed were just as bleak. Edward saw an expanded scene of her earlier vision at Volterra. Bella was running this time, down the same corridor they had seen before. There was fire and rubble, severed bodies broken into pieces around her. And Alec was still there, standing with delight and rage over Bella's broken body. It made Edward pull his mate closer.

But there was one last scene that flickered through Alice's brain before everything went dark. A scene with a woman, turned around so her face was not visible. Edward could see her rich, blond hair, falling over her shoulders and ending half way down her naked back. Her body was striking, smooth, and enticing to almost every male mind except Edward. Who was she? Is this what Vlad had warned Bella about? Was this the woman who would cause him to stray? If so, Vlad was completely irrational. No female would ever rouse him like his mate. She was his soul.

"Tyler!" Stefan barked. "Bring them forward."

Edward felt the guard push him roughly from behind as they were escorted to the front of the crowd. The storm that had swept in the previous night had passed and sunlight was now streaming through the skylight window above. It illuminated Edward, making him appear just as strong and healthy as ever. There was an audible gasp from amongst the occupants in the room as he came into view, visibly restored to perfect condition. Even Stefan looked a bit surprised to see him already up and walking without assistance. The twins hissed and snarled. But Vlad appeared the most shocked, his face turned down in rage and disbelief.

"You survived, Mr. Masen? I thought a foolish, impulsive vampire like yourself would never recover from such an attack."

"You thought wrong," Edward said dryly.

He gestured towards Bella. "What is wrong with your mate? She seems to grow ill easily, in spite of the fact that you are nearby. Has your near-death experience weakened your bond?"

Edward frowned and combed through the slim brainwaves he could decipher from Vlad, now that Bella was canceling out his shield. He was surprised to realize the level of Vlad's hatred towards himself. This wasn't some minor irritation. Vlad _really _hated him. And his temper was fueled by an equally baffling intense jealousy. Edward could only assume it was his power he envied.

His grip on Bella tightened. It was time to start shaking things up.

"She needs blood," he declared firmly. "We _all_ do. You promised us freedom after the twins were found. Now release us!"

His concern was brushed aside. "Your thirst can wait. I'm not interested in any of you gaining full strength until I have need of your skills again."

"_Again_?"

"But of course. A talent like yours and Miss Alice would be a shame to waste."

Edward raised his voice. "You have the twins! And you told us they would be killed the moment they were discovered! _Do they know_ _that was your original plan?_ In fact, do all your loyal supporters in this room really understand the truth? You're a fraud, Vlad and you've failed to fulfill your pledge to us. What else are you hiding?"

There was a tremendous, awkward silence. The twins themselves glanced accusingly at Vlad and Stefan. And the guards shifted uneasily as a slight murmur rose from the audience. Vlad scoffed, a slight twinge of anxiety on his face. He came behind the twins to clasp a heavy hand on their shoulders while he glared at Edward.

"Be careful what you say, Mr. Masen. The twins know of my loyalty to them, of my deep respect for _all_ things Russian. But what they do _not_ know is my intense hatred of you. _You_ are not Russian, and you are not worthy to be among us." Vlad's carefully maintained façade slipped. His next words were nearly screamed across the hall. "I _despise_ you, Edward Masen! And if I wasn't bound by my own… _pledge_, I would not hesitate in ripping your head from your shoulders and letting Jane burn you to hell!"

Bella gasped and in spite of her weakness and the twisting in her head, she curved in front of Edward, desperate to shield him from the verbal attack. He swiftly placed her behind him.

His _pledge_? That threw Edward for a few seconds. Who was Vlad beholden to? Who had made him promise to spare Edward's life? The thought of the blonde female again came to mind and he wondered if she was a key in this game. He pushed the thought aside for later.

"Damn your pledge!" He shouted back. "We're _still_ your prisoners and instead of facing me like the coward you really are, you're hiding behind your newly-discovered arsenal! Don't talk about some pledge when it's clear you have no intention of fulfilling it."

Vlad's eyes glittered with fire. It was clear he was visibly attempting to restrain himself from attacking Edward. His hands shook as he rubbed the shoulders of the twins and gritted his teeth together.

"Is that what you think? You think I have no honor?" He chuckled darkly. "Well then, maybe we should let Jane finish you off right now… assuming she can. Perhaps I stopped her too soon last time."

Jane's calm, serene voice sailed over the quiet room, her gaze never wavering from Edward. "You stopped me before I could finish him. I only needed a few more minutes."

"A few more minutes?" Vlad looked viciously amused. "I wonder if we should put it to the test."

"No!" Bella and Alice yelled.

The entire crowd appeared nervous. Edward caught the disjointed thoughts running through Vlad's brain and knew that the sadistic leader in front of him was truly Vlad in his own nature. There was never any sympathetic soul or affable characteristic to begin with. And somewhere in the back of Edward's mind, it reminded him of a woman he used to know but could not quite recall.

Vlad's boots squeaked as he pivoted on top of the dais, appealing to his captive audience. "I wonder if Miss Jane here knows that our Edward Masen can read her thoughts. I wonder how she'd feel knowing he might steel her deepest, _darkest_ secret without her permission."

His words were the catalyst. While Jane and Alec had both been staring hungrily at Edward in the hopes that their new leader would grant them permission to destroy him, the idea that he could filter though something as personal as their thoughts was too much. Jane snarled and Alec's hands clenched together.

"Edward!" Jasper warned, sensing the feeling coming off the twins and the impending movement of power.

Edward pushed Bella even further behind him and braced himself for another wave of Jane's torture, already knowing his body could not withstand another blow. But he _must_ stay strong. Bella was in severe pain and needed blood. He had to survive in order to save her.

But before he could take a single step, his entire body felt as though it was being covered by a bubble sheet of bees. It disoriented Edward to such a degree that he stumbled slightly and blinked multiple times as the buzzing sounds dispersed and he realized the noise was the crystal, clear thoughts of _everyone_ in the room. He could hear them! And the words were unobstructed, clear and soothing to a mind that had been absent of ability for years.

He was inside Vlad's shield.

"I told you he's _mine_ to destroy!" Vlad yelled at the twins and tightened his hold. "Control yourselves and withdraw you powers!"

Jane's face was one of extreme displeasure and she twisted in rage against Vlad's grip. Alec looked to his sister and nudged her with his elbow, communicating something that seemed to calm her. The twins' thoughts were malicious and victorious. They clearly wanted to keep killing on a much larger scale.

But Edward was already two steps ahead of them. He had already used the time to scour every available thought in Vlad and Stefan's minds.

And it was all laid out in front of him, clear and vibrant. The corrupt lords had every intention of taking over the vampire world and subjecting them to the same kind of treatment they'd imposed on the Cullens. They were, at this very moment, preparing to leave for Italy where they would launch a full-scale assault on Volterra. Absolute power was their only objective and while Vlad and Stefan had not descended to the same level of sadistic delight the twins had, they were well on their way down that same road.

And then the woman materialized again. The beautiful, blond female who was now irritating the hell out of Edward because she kept reappearing. And the worst part was he was beginning to recognize her, but could not remember in what context. He was working through Vlad's mental pathways to identify her when he was unexpectedly hit with Stefan's more crass and immediate plans. Jasper and Alice would travel with them to Italy, but once they had used her power to defeat the Volturi and Stefan had quenched his lust with Alice, they would both be eliminated. And as far as Edward and Bella were concerned, Vlad was finished with them. Stefan didn't care if they were tortured or simply killed. He only wanted them gone.

And then the shield was gone. Bella ran forward and clutched at her mate, eager to see for herself that he was unharmed. Jane withdrew her powers and everyone in the crowd stared at Edward and the prisoners, terribly in awe and renewed in their allegiance to Vlad who had just proved he was firm in his promises of protection.

"No," Edward whispered. He almost dropped to his knees with the weight of this newly-discovered information. The implication of what would happen to them and to their friends was almost too much. And then there was still the struggle to maintain control and shift the loyalty of the crowd. Edward needed blood badly.

"You see, Mr. Masen, I _do_ keep my pledges." Vlad's grin turned to one of cold, calculated revenge. "But you will not die yet. I find that you are too valuable a weapon to destroy."

Edward was still resisting the pull to simply collapse on the floor. Instead, he leaned his weight forward so his hands rested on his knees. Bella was crouching in front of him, her hands on his face, wordlessly looking up at him with panic in her eyes. She didn't understand what had just happened. Her increasing hunger, balanced with his own, hung heavy over his shoulders. And while Bella thought she was masking her pain, Edward was fully aware of every point of discomfort running through her. He needed to get her out of here.

"What more do you want from us?!" Alice cried out.

Stefan rubbed his hands and looked at her. "There might be one or two things left that we require."

"Stay away from my mate," Jasper growled and moved Alice behind him.

"Do you really think you could defeat us?" Stefan asked with a smirk.

"I can do a hell of a lot of damage before you finish me off."

Alice trembled and tightened her hold on Jasper's arm.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, please… " Vlad held up his hands for peace. "There will be plenty of time for that later. In the meantime, we should all be focusing on - "

"They're going to Volterra," Edward interrupted and his grave words floated over the entire room. "They mean to destroy the Volturi. And they'll sacrifice every single power and guard at their disposal to achieve their victory."

The news broke upon the crowd like a storm. Everything erupted into noise and confusion. Edward had been right about the guards, not all of them wanted war. Arguments quickly escalated to full out fighting and within seconds, several pieces of furniture were smashed into the dais. Stefan flew to Tyler's side, giving orders to silence the increasing chaos. The twins were hastily escorted from the room and the breaking of glass could be heard from the back. Several of the males began to charge the platform, shouting angrily. Vlad jumped into the fighting, punching and tossing defiant guards aside.

"What now?" Alice asked anxiously as Jasper crouched down beside her, ready to defend them if necessary.

Edward hoisted his mate into his arms and began backing out of the room. "They're going to kill us. None of us will get out of this alive."

"Edward, watch out!" Bella yelled as several guards approached.

He'd heard them coming. But he wasn't fast enough. These guards were still loyal to Vlad and Stefan and had been waiting outside in case the prisoners tried to escape. They took Edward from behind, twisting his upper body and arms until they had him clenched around the neck. He fought against their grip, struggling to maintain his hold on Bella, who was using all her strength to break the hands that held Edward.

"Alice, Jasper!" he yelled as they dragged him from the room. "They want you for Italy! And Stefan will take Alice. They're going to kill both of you!"

Alice moved to help them, but two guards pressed her back and held her firmly in their grip. Jasper instantly began wrestling them, but Edward and Bella were pulled out of the room before they could see anything further.

The moment they were outside the hall, the scuffle with the guards overwhelmed them and Bella slipped from Edward's grasp. She was hastily picked up by another guard and quickly hauled overhead down the opposite corridor. Her weak thrashing against them was useless, and her cries for help were in vain.

Edward went crazy. He used all his reserves to throw off his captors and charge after her.

"Bella!" he yelled.

Did they mean to kill him separately from her? Would it be a torturous, long, drawn-out process? And even worse, would they make Bella watch? For a few seconds he succeeded in his fight, battling ruthlessly, attacking the guard to his right and then toppling the one on his left. Edward was a skillful fighter, in spite of his need for blood. But it was a lost cause, and he knew it.

Before he could turn around and challenge the guards behind him, the ones from a nearby stairwell had already tackled him from the side and he was brought down quickly. They held him up off the ground and carried him, their grip so constricted he was immobile.

Still he fought.

At last they dumped him inside a room and slammed the door behind them. Edward groaned and came swiftly to his feet. He took note of the four guards stationed in the room, motionless by the doors. What were they waiting for and where had they taken Bella? Would they kill him now or wait until Vlad and his minions departed for Volterra? Vlad's shield was firmly in place over their minds.

This room was much more elegant than any other room he had seen in the compound. For one thing, there were actual windows, not just skylights like the ones in the great hall. Thick, glass windows and heavily brocaded drapes hung on the far side of the room. The furniture was rich and handcrafted, detailed in the carving. Thick carpet and rugs were soft under his boots and there was a strange, familiar smell about the place.

He felt someone behind him and he spun around, fully expecting to meet with one of the twins or whoever had been sent to finish him off. Instinctively he went into a crouch, a snarl on the tip of tongue. And then his gaze fell on the beautiful, blond-haired female in front of him and his eyes went wide, his body frozen.

"Tanya?" he gasped.

* * *

**A/N: I think I'm going to have to repeat myself a few times before it's all over. Trust me. Trust me. TRUST ME. See you Wednesday or Thursday.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Lots of good news in my AN at the end of this chapter. Don't miss it. **

**Here we go – Edward's confrontation with Tanya at last. Hope you enjoy. I loved how much she reveals her ignorance and selfish ambitions here. She doesn't have a clue how much this is all going to blow up in her face. **

**Love**** to ****AstonMartin823, EdwardsEternal and AngelGoddess1981. You're the holiday that I'm leaving on tomorrow morning! **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Tanya?" Edward whispered incredulously a second time. "What the hell?"

He sank to his knees and somewhere in the back of his head; he knew his eyeballs were near bulging out in shock. It dawned on him now that this was the female from both Alice's vision and Vlad's thoughts. They were one in the same. And by the look of things, she certainly didn't appear the captive hostage type that Edward and his family had been.

"Edward," she said calmly, if just a bit sultry.

The soft light of the rising sun was streaming through the window behind her and for just a moment, Edward remembered why she had once been so appealing to him. She wore a simple black dress with a low square neck. Her golden hair fell loosely around her shoulders and gave off an iridescent glow against the warm rays behind her. Side pleats showed off shapely legs and black stilettos brought her up to Edward's chin.

Appealing once. But _not_ anymore and especially not since he'd found Bella.

The reminder of his mate and of her need for blood in addition to his own came crashing back and he fell forward to hit the floor with a heavy crash. He groaned and struggled to lift himself. Tanya was instantly kneeling beside him, holding out a silver flask.

"_Damn them! _ I had nothing to do with them starving you, Edward, I promise." She unscrewed the cap and held it to his lips. "Drink all you need. I have stores of blood in this room."

As weak as he was, Edward had little choice but to comply and he eagerly drank the rich fluid. It was human blood, rich and strong and he felt his body soak up everything he could swallow. The taste was slightly sour, extracted days past and not straight from the source, but at this point he was too deprived to care.

He drained the container and Tanya hurried away to grab more. While she fiddled with the new case, Edward sat up on his knees and flexed his arms, feeling the new blood go through his veins. It felt wonderful, refreshing and invigorating. His next thought was for Bella and how he could get the blood down to her.

"Here, take more." Tanya handed him three fresh, silver flasks and sat beside him. They were both silent and motionless as he drained all three of them. But when her hands began drifting closer and fingering through his hair, Edward abruptly stopped drinking and moved away.

She didn't look guilty.

"I can't help touching you, Edward." She stretched her neck, bringing her breasts forward. "I thought you were dead when they carried you inside. I don't think I moved for hours. It was such a horrible moment for me."

He ignored her comment and gestured at the flasks. "Um… thank you. I'm not sure why you're helping me right now. But you have my thanks just the same."

Her mind was silent to him, a fact that was not lost on Edward. It easily betrayed which side her sympathies rested on. It didn't take long to figure out the rest.

"You're sleeping with him, aren't you?" He couldn't help smirking.

She jerked slightly and stood up, surprised at how quickly he had surmised the situation.

"Yes."

"So why didn't Alice ever see you here?"

"Can't you guess?" she asked teasingly.

He turned away and huffed in frustration. "Of course. You've been under his shield this whole time. But… you two haven't mated, have you?"

She shook her head. "No."

He glanced at the flask in his hand and set it on a nearby table. "Again, Tanya I am in your debt for this, but I cannot stay. My mate needs blood. I need whatever supplies you have so I can take them down to her before… what?"

Tanya had situated herself on the edge of a white, damask chair and was shaking her pretty head at him. "I'm sorry, Edward. But we have some things to discuss first. I don't think you realize the severity of the situation you're in."

His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

She pointed a long sculpted fingernail at the door. "Behind those doors are two dozen guards who have orders to eliminate you and your… little mateas soon as possible. And I know specifically of four guards who plan to… um… _enjoy_ your mate before following through on Vlad's orders. Two of them are guarding her door at this very minute."

On instinct, Edward glanced at the door, calculating how long it would take him to fight through the guards outside and get down to Bella. But even at full strength, he knew his odds were slim. He looked back to Tanya and mulled the possibilities of using her as a hostage. Vlad had obviously betrayed some softness towards her. Perhaps he could use that to free himself and the others. But one look at the four guards stationed in the room immediately canceled that train of thought. There were no guarantees of Vlad's compliance and the guards would be on him before he could act.

He looked back at his former lover who was now relaxing further into the chair. And then the clarity of his situation came crashing down on him. This was a set up. She had anticipated everything and was calmly waiting to deliver the blow.

"What do you want, Tanya?"

"Want?" She smiled shyly. "Is it so hard to believe that I simply wish to save you?"

Edward took a step back and let his arms drop from their protective, hard-lined stance. And then he started laughing. He laughed so hard and with such relief after days of stress, blood loss and mind-numbing separation from Bella that he leaned against a table, his body roaring with mirth.

"Saving me, Tanya?" He glanced at her incredulously. "You've never done a selfless thing in your existence. That was part of your appeal, part of your charm. And since our temperaments hardly change, I can safely assume you're not doing any of this out of the _goodness_ of your non-existent heart."

He laughed harder when she stood up from her chair in cold, silent fury.

"No, let me guess," he continued and held up a hand. "You've been in on this from the beginning, haven't you? I don't know the details yet, but I'll bet you've had this nice little deal worked out with Vlad for a while." His eyes widened with fresh understanding. "Oh my God! _You're_ _the pledge_! You're the reason Vlad stopped the twins from killing me! And you're the one Vlad warned Bella about! Because he honestly thought I could _not_ resist you. Ha! And you let him fuck you all along!"

He placed a restraining hand on his chest to quell the laughter that bubbled over the surface. After days of intense agony, it was too irresistible and mollifying to watch Tanya's rage-filled face grow darker by the second. At first her mouth had turned downward into a deep scowl as Edward kept talking. But after a few moments of collective, trembling restraint, she regained her calm demeanor.

"It makes no difference to me." She brushed her hair back from her shoulders. "I saw your whole little blood exchange a few days ago. She's a decent fuck, I'll give you that. Decent enough that the guards would have a holiday passing her arou-"

Before she could finish, Edward had her firmly up against the wall with one strong hand around her neck. Her eyes widened at how quickly he had flown from passivity to rage.

"Shut your DAMN MOUTH!" he yelled.

The next second the four guards were on top of him, hauling him away from her. Edward was stronger this time and the guards nearly had to pin him down to keep him from escaping. Still he fought back as he roared at Tanya.

"You _saw_ us?! You watched us in Bella's room?! What the hell have you done? You perverted, selfish bitch!" He wrenched one arm away from the guards and made to lunge at her but another dragged him back.

She shrugged. "Oh well. I guess you don't want my help with getting Bella out of here after all."

She turned to leave the room, but Edward blurred so quickly to stop her that the guards were tossed aside in the struggle. He was instantly sober as he slammed a fist against the door she was trying to open.

"Are you being serious? You can get us out of here?"

Her lips curved up coyly and she waved the guards back. "Of course I can, Edward. But there are conditions."

He rolled his eyes. "I told you long ago, Tanya. I _can't_ be with you. And you know I can't mate with you. Mated blood would-"

"Kill me," she interrupted. "Yes, I heard the stories of _her_ recovery. A pity the blood exchange didn't reverse the mating process, because then you would be free to tie yourself to someone else."

"To you?" He sneered.

"You just don't get it, do you, Edward? We were the same, you and I. The same tendencies, the same desires. We would have taken this world and consumed everything our hearts desired. When we were together… the way you would touch me… the things you did." Her eyes grew sad and remorseful. "You said you could hardly stand to be away from me and that you-"

"Tanya!" he barked, his face growing dark with rage. "I don't have time for this. _What_ do you want?"

She straightened up and looked him firmly in the eye. "I cannot have your blood. And I cannot kill your mate, even though every fiber inside me screams to do away with her. I know that it would mean your death if she died. And I don't want to live in this world if you're not here."

It was so quiet in the room, they could hear the fabric of the guard's armor. Tanya closed her eyes and took several deep breaths, delighting briefly in the steady scent of the male she craved. It had been too long since she last stood in his presence. Her fingers trembled to touch him, to brush against his face.

"If I cannot have your blood," she continued. "Then I _will_ have your body."

There was a sudden, freezing silence. Edward stared at her, absolutely stunned by her proposal.

"You want me to fuck you?" he asked incredulously.

Tanya slid her hands up his chest and wound their way around his neck. She leaned into his body so she could whisper along the shell of his ear. "Just _one_ week. I want us to be exactly how we were before. I want you to remember how good it was, how wonderful we fit together. And then you can go back to your little plaything and be your boring self again. But you must be _willing_. If you want her to live… you can't fight it."

He pulled her arms from around his neck and pushed her away in disgust. "You're a selfish whore, Tanya. And to propose such a deal… you're just as bad as Vlad."

"Perhaps that's why he appeals to me as much as he does. He _has_ shared my bed more times than you ever did, Edward."

"Is that supposed to make me jealous?"

"It should. You once said you wanted me all to yourself."

Before Edward could reply, he felt a tremendous shift to the repressive shield he had endured for days, and then suddenly all the minds of everyone around him opened. Edward felt all his senses and powers vibrate through his body. He could hear Tanya's mind, the thoughts of the guards in the room and outside the door, even the ones down the hallway. It was glorious and invigorating. And it could only mean one thing - Vlad and his entourage had exited the compound and were now headed for Italy.

He crossed the room to put some much needed distance between himself and Tanya. Her thoughts confirmed everything, including the details she had _not_ told him. It had been Tanya that had informed Vlad about the Cullens. _She_ had leaked the information about Edward and Alice's powers. It was _she_ who had encouraged Vlad's plan to take them, all the while reserving for herself the ultimate prize.

"It was you. All of this, everything that we've endured," he seethed as his hands fisted, "all of it was because of _you_!"

She smiled and licked her lips. "One week, Edward. That's it. And I'll make sure she lives."

The room was suddenly very stuffy and crowded. He could feel her smiling across the room, in spite of his wavering control not to roar and tear the place apart. Would he dare agree to such a plan? If it would set Bella free, wasn't anything worth the sacrifice? He paced the room, keeping his focus away from Tanya, his fingers idly drumming along the edge of the furniture.

"Bella goes free immediately," he stated abruptly.

"Of course." She tilted her head. "As much as I would prefer her to be close by so she can hear us, it might distract you too much."

"You seem pathetically confident this will work." He glared at her. "Have you considered the fact that I find you completely repulsive, hideous and disgusting? Not to mention the events that have brought us here have all been _you're_ doing. You've invaded my privacy and the privacy of my mate to such a degree that I would not hesitate to kill you if given the chance. All things considered, fucking you might be physically impossible."

"I'm not worried," she breathed dreamily. "If you don't fulfill your part of the bargain after Bella leaves, or if anything happens to me, the guards have orders to recapture her. And when they do, they'll kill her on the spot. But you shouldn't worry about that. I'm quite confident that as soon as you touch me again, as soon as you remember how good it was, you won't be worried about _her_ anymore."

He scoffed at her comment and changed the subject. "What about Jasper and Alice? Can you get them out?"

She shook her head. "That's all Stefan's plan, and he's mad with lust for her. They've probably already left with them for Italy by now. My deal was with Vlad."

Edward placed a hand on the wall, leaning wearily against it. His mind pushed through every possible scenario of escape. Even with his own powers back in place, blood levels high and Vlad away from the compound, there were just too many of them to overpower. And if they took Bella in front of him, there would be nothing he could do to stop it.

Keeping his head bowed, his eyes darted briefly to Tanya. Their love affair had never been significant. It was casual, something he picked up with her every few years when he visited her country. He had to admit that her appeal back then had been momentous, at least enough to keep him returning again and again. He wondered if sex with her now would even be plausible. She no longer held a single iota of allure to him. In fact, it was just the opposite. Everything about her made him recoil and the idea of her touching him made him want to vomit until his mind went numb. His body rebelled, his insides felt sick.

He spread his hands out in front of him, looking at the lines that traced over his skin. The shadows and dents displayed flesh that was impenetrable, strong and filled with blood. But it also reminded him of his lost humanity and his limitations. If he did this with Tanya, it wouldn't damage his body, but it might warp his soul.

But then again, Edward was willing to give even _that_ up to save Bella.

"Well, Edward." Tanya had moved beside him, placing a hand over his. "Do we have a deal? Will you come… _willingly_?"

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _Forgive me, Bella_.

"Done."

* * *

Edward found Bella nearly unresponsive on the floor of her cell, weak from the loss of blood. He scooped her up into his arms and poured one of the blood flasks into her mouth. He'd been able to snag only one on his way out of Tanya's room. In spite of his efforts and Tanya's reassurance, it was clear that Vlad and Stefan had taken Alice and Jasper with them. With a heavy heart, he resolved to find a way to rescue them once they were all out and safely away.

Bella roused slightly in his arms, coughing a bit as she swallowed. When she saw who it was that held the flask, she immediately relaxed and drained the whole container. Edward took a few precious seconds and touched her face while she drank, circling her lower lip and the bridge of her nose. She looked up at him with love, relief and that ever present touch of heat in her gaze. Would she ever look at him this way again? When everything was over? When she discovered what he was about to go do? Would she forgive him? It seemed so unlikely, especially when he couldn't find the will to forgive himself. _Damn them!_ Everything kept pulling her away from him.

"Edward?" Her hands came up to his face. "Sweetheart, are you all right?"

He leaned down to nuzzle her face, happy to see her alert. "Darling, I'm fine. Come on. We're getting out of here." He stood up with her in his arms and headed immediately for the door.

"We're leaving?" She shifted upwards and looked around. Overhead, the lanterns swayed in the hallway as they passed. Half of them flickered with life and the other half were dark.

The blood he'd given her had definitely helped. Her vampire reflexes could easily detect that something had changed. To begin with, her mate was no longer wary of the guards and neither were they as protective and hovering as they had been in the past few days. In fact, the few they passed didn't appear to care about them at all.

"But what about Vlad? He-"

Edward shook his head. "He's gone. He and Stefan left a while ago." He lowered his voice so only she could hear. "Can you feel it? Is the pain in your head completely gone?"

She had grown so accustomed to the slight tingle of discomfort from being in the same building as Vlad that it took her a moment to realize it had completely disappeared. The shadow that had leached onto the side of her skull was now breathtakingly absent. But it wasn't her condition that had her so worried.

"Yes, it's gone. But… but what about you? Can you hear the guards?" He nodded and she looked at him more carefully. "Edward, your eyes… were you able to hunt?"

"Yes, I found some blood," he said stiffly. He turned a corner where a single candle burned in the corner and kept moving. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you more. I would stop and give you my blood right now, but I want you out of here as quickly as possible."

"_Me_ out of here? What about you?"

He glanced quickly behind him before answering. "I'll follow later. Don't worry about me."

"No!" She clutched at his arms. "I'm not leaving unless you go with me."

His grip around her waist tightened and he shook his head. "Not this time. You need blood so badly you can't even stand up on your own two feet."

"But, Edward?" She watched him warily, with his ripped wool coat and the dried blood on his shirt. It reminded her too much of his near-death experience hours earlier. "You still can't fight them off by yourself. There's too many of them."

He kept his attention focused forward. "I know that."

She shook her head, her body still weak. He wasn't making any sense and he was obviously keeping something from her.

They kept moving quickly, the stone corridors passed by in a blur with a stationary guard posted at each turn. None of them seemed the slightest bit interested in the escaping pair. Something was horribly wrong.

She pulled at his hand. "You're hiding something. Tell me what happened? Does this have to do with what Vlad said to me? Please, Edward, you have to talk to me."

He sighed and gently kissed her forehead. "Bella, don't ask me any questions right now. The important thing is that we're getting out. The guards behind me are taking us to the back entrance the leads out into a ravine that should circumvent the compound entirely."

She nodded, trying to content herself with running her fingers down his face and along the hair at his temples. He groaned slightly and turned to kiss her hand. She thought she heard him mumble something under his breath, but she couldn't understand what it was.

The large, black exit doors loomed in front of them. Edward paused and allowed the two heavy-set guards behind him to throw their weight against the frame. Light and snow broke through the hallway. When the guards shifted out of the way and Edward stepped forward, Bella was stunned to see Emmett and Rose waiting by the outer gate. And by the look on their faces, they were just as surprised to see them.

Edward had no time for explanations. He rushed forward and quickly transferred Bella to Emmett's arms.

"She needs blood. Now!" he yelled.

Both Emmett and Rose nodded. Their expressions were haunted and strained as they took in the appearance of Edward and Bella.

"You're not going back in there, are you?" Emmett was shocked. "Come on! We'll make a run for it right now."

Edward shook his head and looked back at his brother. "Head south. I'll meet you there in one week."

Bella's eyes widened and she began struggling. "Wait, Edward… wait! Don't go back in there!"

Edward's hands cradled her face and his lips moved over hers, silencing any further protest. He kissed her sweetly, memorizing the taste of her. His hands caressed her neck, her shoulders, running his palms through the thick curls on her head. Bella began sobbing.

"What did you _do_?" she cried. "Why won't you tell me?"

"I love you, Bella. I _promise_ I will see you soon. Please go with Emmett and Rose. Stay safe and I promise I'll find you."

"Come with me now!"

"I can't. If I come now we won't make it." He glanced at the door and then quickly back to his mate. "Oh, God, Bella… I wish I didn't… I wish there was some other way." He bent his head to hers, his voice rough and pained. "But there isn't. I _must_ do this. It's the only way to make you safe."

The guard at the door yelled something in Russian and before Bella could stop him, Edward was back at the compound, looking over his shoulder at her one more time before walking into the darkened corridor.

Bella launched herself out of Emmett's arms and began struggling on hands and knees towards the building. She screamed, thrashed and pleaded with Edward to come back out. Rose and Emmett were instantly at her side, pulling her away. The large doors began to shut and Bella sobbed, reaching out her hands as if to pull her mate out before the end.

And then a face appeared in the dark shadows, right before the doors closed. It was a face with exotic features, shiny blond hair and a vengeful smile that reached into Bella's already icy body and made her freeze in recognition. Bella's screams of protest instantly ceased, her hands stilled in the snow.

"Oh my God," she croaked, feeling as though everything inside her was dying.

Rose looked up and saw the face as well.

"No," she breathed, shaking her head in disbelief.

With a last tremendous pull, Emmett grabbed both Bella and his mate into his arms and then turned and ran as fast as his legs would carry him away from the compound.

They all heard the terrible pounding of the door sealing shut behind them.

* * *

**A/N: Okay… wait, wait! Don't throw rotten food yet. **

**I have GOOD news. **_**Really**_** good news – And lots of it! #1 - There's no way I'm making you wait a few days at this point for the next chapter. I'll upload the next one TOMORROW. And the next chapter kicks ass! Here comes some Cullen/Bella payback! #2 – **_**this**_** is the bottom of the hole. Get ready to start climbing back into the sunlight. #3 – Edward and Bella are back together in the next chapter. Don't underestimate either of them… esp. Bella. **

**Hold fast! Don't drop yet because the climb out and the warmth will feel SO good – esp if you know what they've been through. I promise everything will work out. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: You guys have no idea how scared I was to read reviews after the last chapter. Thank you for being kind...**

**And just a brief heads up as you read this chapter – my vampires are NOT spidermen. They cannot just stick to slick surfaces like Edward did with the whole spider-monkey tree. I love that scene, Rob is really yummy on that tree – but that doesn't happen here. Sorry.**

**Love**** to ****AstonMartin823, EdwardsEternal and AngelGoddess1981. You're the sunshine and warmth I'm going to feel in 4 more hours when I get to my vacation spot...**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Emmett, stop!" Bella pulled at his arm. "Dammit, Emmett, let go of me! _Please_!"

Emmett had released Rose miles back and the two of them were running side by side as quickly as possibly across the icy tundra. He still jostled a reluctant Bella in his arms.

"Forget it, Bella. I told you before; I'm not letting you down. We already know you'll just run right back to him and with how weak you are - you'd be lucky if you made it one hundred yards."

Bella slammed a fist into his shoulder and kicked with her legs. But, she was so weak, the blows did nothing. Even still, Rose did not appreciate the abuse against her mate and finally tried reasoning with her heartbroken, vampire sister.

"Stop hitting him." Rose spoke in a neutral voice as they continued running. "You need to step back and look at this logically. _Yes_, Edward needs help. _Yes_, we both know _who_ that was inside the compound. And finally, _yes_, we will figure out a way to get him out. But we're all going to be sacks of worthless shit if we don't find blood soon."

Emmett laughed quietly, always appreciating his mate's use of tact. But Bella only snarled and shoved at Emmett's chest harder. Surprising them both, Emmett abruptly stopped and dropped Bella so she fell hard on her backside. She was up instantly, but instead of running back in the direction they came, she started screaming.

"What the HELL was SHE doing there?!" Bella sank to her knees and grasped at her hair. "Oh, Rose… what is she doing to him?! What's happening? _What was he thinking_?!"

Rose kneeled down next to her and rubbed her back soothingly. "I don't know, sweetie. I don't know. I haven't seen her since that time she came to find Edward at our old house, right after you two were mated. Emmett didn't like her and after how she treated you… I never kept in touch after that."

Bella felt like she was choking, her words coming out in gasps. "Did she… did he see her and… _oh God_... do you think he _wanted_ to stay with her?"

Emmett was now in front of her, shaking her by the shoulders. "Now you listen to me, Bella!" His voice was firm. "Don't you dare begin to doubt him; not now! Didn't you see the look on his face when he was leaving you? I don't know what kind of deal Edward made in that hell hole, but whatever he did, he did it so _you_ could escape!"

"But what… what were you and Rose doing right outside the door?" She glanced at Rose and back to Emmett. "Did you know we were coming out?"

Rose shook her head. "No. We were getting ready to break inside. We had been watching the compound for days and when we saw them bring Edward back all broken and destroyed… well, we decided we couldn't wait any longer."

Emmett took Rose's hand, clearly unhappy with how much his mate had been suffering. "And then we saw them haul Jasper and Alice away. We knew Vlad and Stefan were leaving as well… it seemed like the best time to go in for you and Edward."

"I found a weakness in the gate." Rose looked at the ground. "I'm sorry I didn't start looking before. I should have tried earlier. Anyway, we had just gotten around the first perimeter alarms when the back doors opened and Edward came running out with you."

"But I _can't_ leave him," Bella whispered brokenly. "Oh, Rose, he's my life... he'll _die_ if we keep going!"

Emmett frowned. "I don't think he's going to die, Bella. He said he'd meet us in a few days. We'll find something to hunt and then stay put until he catches up to us. Don't worry. I won't take you far enough away that the separation pains will be bad."

Bella started shaking her head furiously, but it was Rose that spoke up. "Emmett, I think we need to go back."

"What?" He turned to his mate in shock.

"Look, this is _Tanya_ we're talking about, which means there's obviously some game she's playing. She has Edward right where she wants him, and I don't think she'll let him go willingly."

Emmett sighed and looked up at the cloudy sky in frustration.

"Please, baby," Rose pleaded. "If the roles were reversed… if it was you in that compound… "

Emmett's dark eyes met hers. "If it were _me_ in that compound I'd be acting just like Edward. He did the right thing, dammit! I'd want you out of there and as far away as possible!"

"But if it were _me_, Emmett. If someone had _me_ in that horrible place… would you leave me to try and escape alone?"

Emmett's shoulders slumped and he dropped his head in defeat. Over the years he had developed a loyal respect for his vampire brother-in-law. Their initial relationship had been rocky, full of ego, self-righteous battles. But that was long ago and now he would willingly place his life in Edward's hands.

But there was also Rose.

Emmett loved Rose beyond anything else, beyond any other loyalty or oath he claimed or that claimed him. Rose came first. And he would never deny her. Both of the females looked up at him pleadingly.

_Sorry, Edward._

"All right," he breathed. "We'll go back."

The relief was visible. Bella closed her eyes and sagged against Rose. Emmett held up a hand to stop any further discussion. "Wait, wait! Before you get all excited, I need you both to recognize the fact that all three of us need blood, Bella especially. So we're going to head south until we find some wildlife. If the three of us tried to charge back into that compound right now, they'd easily kill us and then we'd lose Edward."

Bella grasped onto his words like lifelines of hope. "But we _are_ going back?"

He nodded. "Yes. We'll hunt first and then we'll plan. We should be back at the compound by midnight if we hurry."

Rose helped Bella to stand, brushing frost from her sweater. "Good. Because I'm going to kill Edward myself when we find him. He and Jasper were such incompetent clods for just walking their worthless asses in there without any type of ace up their sleeve."

Bella impulsively hugged her, clutching tightly at her shoulders while releasing another sob of relief. "Thank you, Rose," she breathed.

When she released her, Emmett came up beside Bella and slid an arm under her shoulders. "You can try to run if you want. But it would be faster if I just carry you."

"Agreed." Bella nodded and allowed him to hoist her up into his arms again.

They all looked up as thunder shook the sky and the darker clouds on the horizon moved closer. Within seconds another snow storm would be on top of them. Wordlessly, they took off running south, all of them refusing to believe the weather could be a bad omen.

* * *

They arrived back at the compound shortly after midnight. It was still snowing, but the darkness and blizzard did little to slow Bella's resilient, determined run. They were strong now, all of them. Not only did the trio locate a dozen elk in a remote forest, but there was a tiny village located ten miles away. So Bella had gorged herself on rich, human blood, knowing she must be at full strength if she meant to save her mate. The extra rush that came from her draining several humans without killing them was buzzing through her and she reveled in her heightened sensory power, knowing she could easily take out several guards if pressed upon.

When she'd returned to the forest to find Emmett and Rose, Bella had unfortunately interrupted them in a blood exchange and she had to wait impatiently several hundred yards away. Even now, as the high walls of the compound came into view, Bella was still bitter thinking back to the wasted time stalling, waiting for them to finish mating. It was an undesirable necessity and she hated that Edward could be suffering more in her absence.

"Over here," Rose called out softly. "I found the weakness towards the back."

The compound had two walls of defense. The first being the obvious high, rocky walls. The second was a buried, electric wire that charged anything coming across its path. Normally, electric charges did not phase vampire skin. But this one was different. It operated with a burn charge that ignited flame. And it was powerful, extremely strong in its pulse. It wouldn't kill a vampire, but it would greatly hinder their approach, at least enough until one of the rotating guards on duty saw them and sounded the alert.

Emmett crouched down by Bella. "Rose noticed a break in the perimeter. See right there." He pointed with his right hand. "Several birds and a few rabbits have noticed it as well. That's how they're making it into the yard and right up to the compound walls."

Rose shook her head, looking over the size of the fortress. "How in the world are we going to find him in there?"

"Can you sense him, Bella?" Emmett asked. "Could you find him through your blood?"

Bella frowned. She had been grasping for the blood connection she shared with her mate several miles back. Edward was definitely still in the compound, of that she was certain. She could feel the response of her blood recognizing its match. But something was alarmingly different now. It was like Edward had closed off their bond, sealing his body's reaction away from anything she could touch. And it scared her.

"No," she said in a shaky voice. "_Oh God_, Rose… I can't feel him. It's… it's different."

"We need to move faster," Emmett said.

Entrance through any set of doors was impractical and way too risky. And, in addition to the live wire, there were also dozens of security cameras, guards pacing along the turrets and the ever-looming brick walls that would have to be scaled if someone wanted to get inside. The three of them noted a few windows scattered high across the upper towers. Half of these were filled with light, but it was impossible to see through to what was inside.

"She's in one of those windows," Rose said. "Because if I know Tanya, she wouldn't accept anything less than first class accommodations."

"Which one?" Emmett asked.

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "If I had to guess, I'd go for the highest one. She likes a good view."

Emmett scoped out the cameras that were angled in the window's direction and turned to the girls. "All right, here's what we're going to do. We can't get in without attracting attention. Some of the guards will see us no matter what. Bella, I want you to get up to that highest window. If I give you a boost, can you jump to that first ledge and then scale the rest?"

Bella nodded. She was fidgeting, rubbing her hands and pulling at her hair. All her thoughts were with her mate, praying he was safe. And though Emmett had argued vehemently in Edward's defense, she couldn't dismiss the traitorous idea that perhaps her mate had wanted to stay behind with Tanya. After all, his vampire mind could not have forgotten his most favorite mistress.

"Rose," Emmett continued. "I want you to take out the camera below the brick crevice up there and then the one at the base of that ledge. I'll handle the guards at the top of the tower. Rose, come up to me as soon as the cameras are disabled. And then we'll work our way down from the inside to the room Bella will break into. Let's try to escape back out the same window. Better to get out that way then get lost in the maze of the building below."

They all agreed. Emmett leaned down to deliver a quick, passion-filled kiss to Rose. He ruffled Bella's hair and brought her close for a brief hug. "Please be careful. We all leave here together."

On Emmett's mark the three of them sprang. They ran through the gap in the wire and sprinted in two different directions. Rose went for the cameras, and Bella ran with Emmett to the base of the larger tower. With a leg up on his shoulders, she was quickly thrown into the air. They knew the boost wouldn't get be enough, but it did get her half way there. She grasped at a brick ledge, nearly breaking Edward's bracelet off her wrist in the process. Pulling herself up, she stood on the ledge, faintly hearing Emmett's slower climb below her.

The designated window was several more stories above her and to the right. The problem was that there were no ledges between where she stood and where she wanted to be. With careful eyesight, she spied a brick that poked out slightly from the rest. Flinging herself over, she reached out and missed it by an inch, slamming into the side of the wall instead. As she fell, she scrambled with feet and hands for a perch. At the last second, her hand found an insert where a brick was missing. With one arm she dangled from the edge, wondering where she could possibly go next.

It was then that Bella noticed the indented quoining pattern where the smooth wall of the tower ended. The block formations led all the way to the top where a guard was moving back and forth. The position wouldn't get her anywhere near the window, but if she could get on top of the tower, she could circle to the front and then scale down the face. It was definitely possible.

Just as she was about to jump, the precarious ledge gave way and Bella fell with a soundless cry down the face of the wall. Her arms flailed and right as she was about to panic, she felt a solid arm reach out and grab her.

"Steady there." Emmett grinned and pulled her up to the stable platform he was resting on. "I saw you on that first fall and started climbing towards you. Don't worry; Rose has already disabled the camera right over there."

Bella gasped, "I can't climb to the window. The smooth stone makes it impossible to grab anything and none of us can jump that high. I'm going to try the ramparts at the top. If I can get up there, I can work better going down."

"There's at least half a dozen guards on top of that tower, Bella. You'll never overpower all of them."

"Come with me!" she said quickly. "Help me at the top and then you can jump over to the second tower to meet Rose."

Emmett looked to his left, anxious to have Rose out of eyesight. Finally, he turned and nudged her forward. "Hurry."

Bella lead him over to the end of the tower face where they crisscrossed over the quoin stones and silently pulled themselves to the top. The moment Bella launched herself over the ramparts wall and onto the platform the guard blurred to take her. She fought silently and swiftly, using the blocks and punches Edward had taught her. A second guard came from behind. But right before he grabbed her, Emmett pulled himself up and landed on top of him. Within seconds they both had decapitated the two guards.

"We don't have time for fires," he breathed as he tossed the heads over the wall and out into the dark night. "We'll just have to pray they don't put themselves back together while we're still here."

Three more guards came around the corner and headed straight towards them. Emmett pushed Bella back towards the guard house before charging forward.

"Go!" he yelled over his shoulder. "Go get him!"

She wasted no time and instantly ran to the edge that was aligned exactly over the designated window. Turning her body around so she rested on her stomach, she moved backwards over the ledge and slowly began the steep, slippery slide down the face of the tower. She prayed she wouldn't move too fast to miss the window edge. The bricks were wet and her whole body was nearly covered in white flakes from the storm.

When the edge came, she nearly missed it. Her first foot slipped on the surface and she almost toppled backwards. But at the last second, Bella jumped with her second foot and grabbed tightly onto the stone window well. Taking a moment to catch her bearings, she shook her head and then climbed inside the frame.

Up close, she could see with increased clarity into the foggy window. The room looked warm and bright, with candles and a roaring fire in the background. But it was the two occupants in the room that made Bella's blood run cold.

Edward was seated in a chair with his arms hanging limp on each side. He was naked from the waist up. And Tanya, clothed in a lace, black slip was straddling him. She was kissing the side of his face passionately. It was a small consolation that Edward wasn't touching her, but he definitely wasn't stopping her either.

Bella gasped and nearly lost her grip on the window frame. For a brief few seconds, she felt like letting herself fall over the edge, allowing the snow to cover her forever. She thought briefly of the twins and how they had been hidden for decades in this remote part of the earth. She suddenly wanted to do the same thing and never let anyone find her again. The picture before her was too much to bear, too painful to endure.

Resting her forehead against her clenched hands, Bella gathered enough courage for one more look into the room. Startled, she watched as Tanya ripped herself away and began attacking Edward. With sharp nails she tore into his cheek and neck while shouting wordlessly at him. Bella knew her mate was much stronger and would normally have no qualms with fighting back. So she was shocked to watch him take the abuse with no hint of defending himself.

When Tanya moved her blows down to Edward's bare chest, Bella felt the stone window frame in her grip begin to crumble. She squared her shoulders and shook out her arms. This would end _now_ and damn the consequences. She was either going to succeed in the next few moments or give up her life trying.

With a deep, reverberating scream, Bella hurtled herself through the windows, rolling across broken glass shards until she came up in a crouching, defensive position. Tanya was so shocked by the interruption that her arms went limp in the act of delivering another blow to Edward's face. She stared in astonishment and utter disbelief at the female who now stood before her.

Bella gritted her teeth and rushed forward of her own violation to throw herself at the blond vampire. The two went crashing to the ground with a loud bang, rolling and hitting the other in a blur of activity. Bella quickly secured her hands tightly around Tanya's throat, but the older female arched up enough to throw her off balance. She charged her up against the wall and pinned her to the ground. Bella ripped at Tanya's arms and pushed her to the side.

Edward immediately jumped from the chair, ready to pull Tanya off his mate, but the four stationary guards posted outside had burst through the room and quickly grabbed Edward by the shoulders to restrain him. Unfortunately for them, Edward was now finished with any promises of not fighting back, especially with his mate in the room. And now that Vlad's shield was absent, he clearly had the upper hand. With careful maneuvering, Edward avoided nearly every punch and step, pushing the guards together and flipping one over his shoulder so he fell out the broken window.

While Edward fought off the guards, Bella battled with Tanya. She had underestimated Tanya's fighting abilities. She was obviously much older, more experienced and she fought with a vengeful hatred, clearly intent on death. But Bella was still flush with her adrenaline energy that came from her hunt. Her senses and abilities were magnified and she was a worthy, destructive force for Tanya.

"He's _mine_, Bella," she chanted manically. "How long did you watch us through the window? Did you see him remembering what he'd lost with me? That must have been quite hard on you, poor dear."

"He'll _never_ be yours." Bella hissed and tackled her again.

The two struggled together on the floor and in the scuffle, Bella's sweater was torn apart along her upper shoulder and down her chest, revealing both the neck and chest mark from Edward's teeth.

Tanya snarled at the reappearance of the marks that had haunted her darkest moments. With a demonic shriek she lunged at her, her hands and teeth reaching blindly for those coveted signs of Edward's possession. Bella dodged her assault, but not before several deep, red streaks had been gorged across her chest and upwards around her neck. She winced and doubled over, taking too long to avoid Tanya's next move.

With a cry of alarm, she felt Tanya grab her from behind, her arms slid tight around her neck. Bella choked in surprise at the tension of her hold, the rigidness of her arms that would not bend in spite of Bella's weakening pulls. She struggled to stay upright as Tanya hissed in her ear.

"It's over, you little _bitch_!" Her teeth sank closer to a major artery along her collar bone, ready to rip the connecting tissues. Bella could almost feel the sharpness of the fangs.

"Not yet!" Bella gagged as she tried to speak.

Edward spun around at hearing his mate's cry. One final guard was advancing on him and took him by the shoulders as he tried to fight to Bella's side.

"Tanya, stop!" he shouted.

"It's better this way," she breathed and ripped at Edward's mark on Bella's neck with her nails. "Now you can be mine."

Bella suddenly recalled the defense move Rose had shown her weeks ago at the Cullens. With increased awareness of her body, she twisted to the side and used her firm stance as leverage to flip Tanya over her shoulders. In seconds she had her at the throat, their positions exactly flip-flopped.

She was wiser than Tanya and wasted no time in final farewell quips. With a deep-seated sense of fulfillment, she lowered her teeth and ripped off Tanya's head. The body instantly collapsed onto the ground, blood spilling over the rich, expensive carpets. Bella was left holding the severed head, looking around the room in a twisted state of shock at what had just occurred. She lifted her eyes to find Edward staring at her, the guards in pieces around them.

She dropped Tanya's head and sank to her knees. The extra adrenaline that had run through her system was now spent and she brought her hands up to survey the blood that was running down her skin. Thankfully, most of it wasn't hers. She felt numb.

Edward said nothing, his face defeated as he continued to watch her. Bella looked up at him in confusion and wondered why he wasn't attempting to comfort her.

"I think… " She whispered, "... I think I would have preferred death."

Her words seemed to break Edward out of his stance and he moved purposefully over to a corner where he located his discarded sweater and coat. While keeping his back to his mate, he quickly redressed.

Bella felt cold and suddenly terribly isolated. She hated that if she stretched her fingers out she could feel the hair of Tanya's broken head. At last she knew the feelings of successful vengeance. Bitter emptiness, continual heartache and the eternal knowledge that she only got to kill Tanya _once_. Her body shook and although she knew she needed to start moving, her body stayed still.

Finally, Edward stood over her. Keeping silent, he removed the head from her reach and hoisted both Tanya's body and head into his arms. At that moment Emmett and Rose broke through the door, bolting it tight behind them.

"We need to go, now!" Emmett yelled. "Quick, through the window. Go, go, go!"

Rose ran over and helped Bella to her feet, shooting Edward a nasty look. "Why are you taking her remains? Just leave it and let's go."

Edward shook his head and wordlessly followed Emmett out the window. Rose and Bella landed on the snow at the bottom of the tower seconds after they did and the four of them took off running.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like a bit of healing might be in order for both of them…**

**And now… I'm off to enjoy my vacation. See you on Sunday or Monday. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm posting this early Sunday morning before I get home from vacation – because once I get home, chaos descends and I go into crazy mode trying to get my house re-organized, unpacked, laundry, etc. etc. I'm kind of OCD when it comes to a clean home. Yes, I'm nuts.**

**Love**** to ****AstonMartin823, EdwardsEternal and AngelGoddess1981. You're the sweet, blissful, quiet mornings that start again tomorrow when my kids go back to school after their week-long winter break. **

* * *

**Chapter 17**

They ran the rest of the night, covering hundreds and hundreds of miles over frozen roads and ice, constantly looking over their shoulders for any signs of Vlad and Stefan's guards. Instead of running south, however, they moved west, figuring their best bet was Saint Petersburg. They desperately needed to get in touch with the Volturi, not to mention Carlisle. And in the back of all of their thoughts were Jasper and Alice.

Outside the town of Igarka, Edward came to an abrupt stop and dropped Tanya's remains to the ground. Instantly he began pulling branches and logs into a square formation, the length and width just large enough for a body.

"We don't have time for this," Emmett complained, clearly ignoring the rigid set of Edward's jaw. "And besides, if we're being chased, the smoke from this fire is going to lead them straight to us. It's better to just leave her-"

"I'm _burning_ her!" Edward snarled.

His dark, bronze hair was filthy and the clothes on him were stained in Tanya's blood. He hadn't spoken since they had escaped the compound and his sudden burst of fury had them all jumping away from him, including Bella.

Emmett held up his hands. "Okay, fine. I'll go into town and see about getting a car. We might need the extra speed when we have several dozen guards on our tail in another hour. Rose and Bella, watch the horizon."

The two females watched helplessly as Edward went through the motions of stacking kindling, blowing wisps of smoke and then watching the blaze light up through the stack of tree logs. Satisfied with the fire, Edward walked back to Tanya's remains, placed one boot on the back of her carcass and began ripping the arms apart. The sounds of the bones splinting and the flesh separating made Bella and Rose cringe, but it greatly appeased Edward who threw each offending piece onto the fire with a grunt of abhorrent satisfaction.

When at last only the head remained, he let out an ear-splitting, horrendous roar of rage as he chucked it on top of the flames. He then sank to his knees in the snow and stared at the burning mass in front of him.

His cry had frightened her, so it took some time before Bella finally came close enough to sit beside him. She watched the muscular outline of his shoulders and upper-arms tremble slightly with every deep breath he took. His eyes were glassy, reflecting the orange flames in front of him, his face completely unreadable.

"Edward," she started. "You didn't have to do this. You could have just left her body where we-"

"No," he said flatly.

It was a terrible moment for it to happen, but Bella couldn't stop the picture of Edward and Tanya from floating into her mind. How far had it gone? Had he ever been inside her? She had so much to ask him, and she barely knew where to start. It was also an awkward time to talk with Rose standing right over her shoulder.

"How could you… " She stopped and tried again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would it have mattered?"

"Of course it would have mattered! _Damn you_, I would never have let you go! I wouldn't have let you leave me like that!"

He nodded slowly, unmoved by her anger.

Bella knew this was the only explanation she'd be getting for now, though it infuriated her even further. Edward would never have rejected a chance for her to escape, even if it meant risking his own soul. And if it came down to it, he would have given up his own life – if only to buy her a few more days of freedom away from the sadistic guards.

But the details of the bargain were plaguing Bella. Was it just _one_ night with Tanya, or would their escapades have continued for days? She was well familiar with her mate's all-encompassing libido. It constantly encompassed _her_, swallowed her completely, and perfectly matched her own. Over the past two decades they had spent weeks wrapped up in each other, only breaking apart out of necessity to hunt.

Edward had told Emmett he would have met them in a week. Had he planned to escape or would Tanya have willingly let him go? She had so many questions and unfortunately, Edward was not in a good place to answer any of them. So she went with the first thought that tumbled out of her mouth.

"Are you mad at me that I killed her? Are you mad that we came back to get you?"

Edward's face moved so quickly in her direction, his gaze locking on her with such intensity that Bella instantly regretted asking. His rage was still there, but now there was a high level of disbelief behind the red eyes.

"You think I'm mad at you for killing her? You think I want her _alive_?"

"Well… it seems… I mean… why would you bring her body so far if you didn't care about burying her properly?"

He turned back to the blaze, his mood exceptionally dark. The fire had at last consumed what remained of Tanya's body and only charcoal pieces stood on top of the ashen logs.

"I took her to make sure she burned. I wanted to be sure nothing was left."

Nothing else was said for a while and the trio continued to watch the dying flames. Bella ached to touch him, to draw him into her arms and reconnect. But their normally solid bond suddenly felt like it was fractured. Edward made no move to touch her and Bella felt herself shrink further inward.

By the time the fire burned down to the snow, Emmett was pulling up in a black SUV. He got out and surveyed the quiet scene, pulling Rose into his arms.

"So," he said, nodding at the ashes. "Is the bitch finished? Can we go now?"

Edward stood up and kicked over the lingering blackened remains. "She's dead."

"Good. Then you can change into these." He tossed a large sack to the ground in front of Edward. "It's a long drive to St. Petersburg. I figured you wouldn't want the smell of her blood all over you for the next twelve hours in the car."

Edward nodded his thanks to Emmett and with his back to the others, he stripped down. Emmett guided Rose towards the car and helped her inside, tactfully giving Edward some privacy.

When Bella turned to follow, Edward called out bitterly, "Do I repulse you now, Bella? Did what happen back there ruin us so much that you can't stand to see me naked anymore?"

She was so taken back by his question that she came to a standstill in the snow. Edward finished belting his pants and pulled the V-neck sweater over his head. Kneeling in the snow, he nudged back on his boots.

"It's all right. I'm decent now. You can look." His tone had a vengeful bite to it.

Without waiting for a reply, he hurried to the back door of the car and climbed in. Bella still stood rooted to the ground, stunned at this new revelation from her mate. Resolving to give him a piece of her mind, she quickly followed to the car. Emmett started the engine, hastily pulled around and began speeding down the road. No trackers had been seen in the distance and they all prayed Vlad's guards had not picked up their trail.

Seated next to Bella in the back seat, Edward leaned forward so his elbows rested on his knees, his head buried in his hands. He wouldn't look at anyone and Bella could feel the lines of tension radiating off his body. Private conversation in a house with vampires - much less a car - was impossible. But Bella was so disturbed by what Edward had said and her need to defend herself that she plunged right in.

"I'm _not_ repulsed by you," she whispered fiercely. "How can you say that? Why would you think that?"

He leaned back in the seat, folded his arms across his chest and let his head fall to the headrest behind him. His eyes stayed closed. "Because that's what it feels like inside me right now."

"Edward, please." She stretched up and touched his face. He jerked at her touch and she recoiled in response. "Oh my God… do I… do _I_ repulse younow?"

He shifted his body so he faced her, his forehead creased with fatigue. Gently he picked up her hand and put it back on his face. It was with tremendous effort that he tried to relax into her touch as he folded his arms over his chest and curled slightly into the seat.

"No, Bella. I _want_ you to touch me. But I want and despise so many things right now. I despise any touch right now, even yours. I feel cold and have this constant need to vomit anything inside me. I want to run and keep running until I've gotten as far away from this place as I can." He spoke more softly. "But also I want _you_, to be inside you, and be hard and punishing. And I want to crush you to me and drink from you until I've nearly drained you again. I can't trust any of my actions right now."

She chewed on her lip. "Edward, I need to know… at some point… the details of this deal you worked out with Tanya. Why didn't you escape with us when you had the chance? Please don't tell me what I saw through the window was in exchange for my freedom."

"Someday I'd like to know _exactly_ what you saw. Because I'm worried what you _think_ you saw is guiding your mindset right now. What was really happening in that room is vastly different than how it probably looked." He shook his head. "The deal was for your freedom. And of course I took it."

"I wish you had _not_." And her eyes were like steel.

"Yes. I heard you back there… in that God-forsaken room. You said you would rather have died." He turned towards the window, letting her hand fall from his face. "But I will spend my own life before I let that happen."

"My life is my own to spend."

"You know damn well it's not!" he exploded as he swung around to glare at her. Rose shot him a dark look from the front seat.

"It's not." He softened slightly. "Your life is _mine_ to protect and keep safe, just as mine is yours."

"Oh, but I'm not allowed to give my life up then to save yours?" She didn't mean to challenge him when he was clearly in such a fragile state, but she was angry and confused.

"No," he said firmly. "You're not. I won't let you."

"Pompous ass," she seethed under her breath.

She reached behind and grabbed a blanket from the back seat. Unfolding the soft material, she spread it over Edward's shoulders, tucking it into his sides. In spite of her anger, she glided her hand across the seat until it met his shaky hand. The touch made him jerk and he moved further away. Bella's heartache redoubled.

As the hours passed and the daylight grew stronger, the landscape began to change from one of pure ice and snow to more vegetation, larger villages and eventually, mainstream roads. But the snow still fell and the sun was hidden behind thick clouds. Nobody said anything for several hours.

They had to inevitably stop for more fuel. After leaving their second gas stop, Emmett motioned with his thumb at Bella. "By the way, I'm sorry I couldn't get you new clothes at the same time I found Edward's. That rip in your sweater looks pretty bad. Does it still hurt?"

Edward's head snapped up and his body came alive. His eyes were now scanning Bella with a fresh intensity.

Bella pulled at the torn pieces of her sweater, realizing how much she had dismissed her own injuries after her fight with Tanya. Her entire focus had been on her mate and his welfare. Now she realized that her wounds, while healing nicely, were still stinging considerably and her blood had dried in spots along the streaks where Tanya's nails had left deep grooves.

"Thanks, Emmett. I'll be okay."

Edward moved so fast that she gave a quick cry of surprise when she felt his sudden touch. Throwing aside the blanket, he scooped up Bella and placed her across his lap. His hands spread apart the torn fabric over her collar bone and down to the tops of her breasts. She saw his eyes widen at the sight of her injuries. His hands curled into fists at her side.

"It's fine." She slowly let one finger touch his cheek. "Really, it looks worse than it actually is."

With a harsh curse under his breath, Edward bent his head and brought his mouth to the wounds. He pressed his tongue over the creases and allowed his venom to coat the surface. The sensation was both heat and ice, spreading the desired temperature to whatever parts of the cuts needed it most.

"Oh… _oh…_" she breathed quietly as he pulled her flush against him.

After enduring almost twenty-four hours with limited touch from her mate, the warmth of being in his arms and across his lap was a sweet agony. And then to finally feel his mouth on her skin made it seem as though all her limbs were melting into him. Her body pulsed and her fingers glided blissfully through the dried knots of hair on his scalp.

"I need you," she breathed, not knowing what else to say that would voice everything inside her. It was true, she needed his blood, and could definitely sense his own need for hers, but it went so far beyond that. She needed him inside her, surging and powerful. She needed him to be whole and strong again so he could help them rescue Jasper and Alice. And she needed her mate so they could spend the next several years healing together after everything they'd been put through.

"I know." He nodded against her skin and pulled back far quicker than she wanted. He brushed a hand over the wounds on her chest, watching as his venom helped seal the cuts and build new flesh. Bella breathed easier and felt the sting lessen significantly.

"Thank you." She brought her forehead to his. "That feels better."

His eyes looked sad. "Beautiful girl, I'm so sorry she did that to you."

"It's just a flesh wound. I'm more worried about what she's done to you here." She placed a hand over his chest. It had not escaped her notice that his skin was also bruised and cut from his altercation with the guards and Tanya. The lacerations cried out for her healing venom. "I can fix this."

She bent her head, her mouth barely grazing his neck when Edward abruptly lifted her off his lap and placed her back in the seat beside him. He quickly folded his arms and hunched his shoulders so Bella could no longer see any of the wounds along his lower neck.

"But… but your injuries." She stared hungrily at several spots where the blood had rushed to the surface, right beneath his skin. "And you need my blood. I can feel it pushing at you."

He shook his head, keeping his eyes averted. "Not right now. I can't handle that yet."

"But Edward," she pleaded softly, "you're hurting."

He closed his eyes and breathed out painfully, "Let me endure it."

Bella couldn't deny that his move injured her, much more severely than the wounds she had carried from Tanya. But he had confessed that any type of touch was now abhorrent to him, including hers. So instead, Bella picked up the discarded blanket from the floor, reassembled it across Edward and rested her hand close enough to his without touching.

After several moments, his hand slowly moved so their fingertips brushed up against the other. There was a longing in his eyes, a grief that matched Bella's, except with more rage and disgust. He felt horribly out of control, weak, violently ill and altogether insufficient to remain her mate.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed.

She nudged his fingers in return.

* * *

**A/N: Baby steps… it's all about baby steps.**

**Thank you, thank you for your sweet notes! Love them all. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: ****Love**** to ****AstonMartin823, EdwardsEternal and AngelGoddess1981. You're the Hershey bar that I wish I could snack on all day, but I'm trying very faithfully to leave it in my son's Valentines box. **

* * *

**Chapter 18**

They reached Saint Petersburg late that evening. There was no moon out and the city blazed with lights and traffic. In the center they could all see the imposing, beautiful Palace Square. So far none of the occupants in the car had detected any trackers or hints of being followed. Emmett pulled over along the Fontanka canal and turned back to the address the weary group. Vasilievskii Island Vasilievskii Island Vasilievskii Island

"So, what's our game plan, exactly?" he asked. "Rose and I have acquaintances that live here and I know they'd help us. We could stay for a few days and make contact with the Volturi?"

Edward's eyes were shadowed and dark. His hand still touched Bella's as he leaned forward. "The news we have to deliver to Aro _must_ be given in person if we expect mercy. There's too much that can be misinterpreted. And Vlad's guards could still be tracking us. We haven't seen anyone, but that doesn't mean they aren't out there. If we stay with your friends, it would jeopardize their lives."

"If we _expect_ mercy?" Rose nearly shouted. "Are we supposed to beg? Who the hell do they think they are? They have no idea what we've been through!"

Emmett placed a hand on her leg, calming her. "Rose, he's right. They don't know what we've been through. It might look like we've been helping them. And unless they hear it straight from us, it could look bad."

Edward's voice was resigned. "We have no choice. We have to go to Italy… but _not_ Volterra. Bella can't go near that place until this is all over. We can converge at my home in Monte Argentario. That's close enough so Emmett and I can visit the Volturi in person and explain what has happened. Rose and Bella can stay at the house. We also need to get in touch with Carlisle."

"I've been trying him all day," Rose confessed. "I can't reach him. Even Esme's number is dead."

Bella frowned. "That's not good. You don't think that Vlad ordered his guards to go back and… "

They all looked grim. Neither of them had contemplated Vlad and Stefan overlooking the fact that their secretive plan was now known by one of Aro's most trusted friends. The grim reality of it now looked them starkly in the face.

Edward shook his head. "Let's not fall to that assumption yet."

"Right," Rose agreed. "So we're headed to Italy."

Emmett started the car and made a sharp turn east. As he barreled down the tiny streets, Edward spoke quietly to his mate. "Bella, _please_, I know things are strained between us right now. But I still… I can't stand the thought of you in Volterra after Alice's vision. For my sake, stay at the villa with Rose. Don't come with us to see Aro. No matter what happens, don't go anywhere _near _Volterra."

She knew exactly why Edward was worried. In spite of all their attempts to fight against it, everything from Alice's original vision was happening with deadly precision. And now they were headed to Italy, the location of the final scene where Bella lay unmoving in a sub-basement hallway at Volterra with a nameless male vampire ready to rip her neck apart.

"I promise." She swallowed and nodded.

They checked the car at the service station and walked through the underground tunnel connecting the various terminals surrounding Pulkovo International Airport. It was nearly midnight and the pathways were dark and deserted. At the end of the central tunnel a lone figure stood in the dusky light, watching the group approach. He was tall, bulky and wore the official, Volturi guard robe.

Emmett tensed and tightened his grip on Rose. Bella looked closely at the male, feeling like she had seen him before. They were all startled when Edward stretched out his hand and spoke.

"Demetri, it's been a long time."

The vampire guard gave Edward a welcoming smile and took the offered hand. "Edward Masen. It indeed has been a long time. It's good to see you. I didn't know if I would reach you in time. I confess I had almost given up."

Edward motioned to Bella and the others. "You remember my mate, Bella. This is my brother Emmett and his mate Rose."

"A pleasure." He dipped his head formally. "Hello, Bella."

She smiled, remembering him as one of the valiant soldiers who had deterred a rogue guard, Felix, from attacking Edward and herself many years previously. From the looks of the badges on his robe, he had obviously been promoted.

Edward's eyes widened as he scanned Demetri's thoughts. "They know?" he asked startled. "Aro and Marcus… they know Vlad is headed their way?"

He nodded. "They've suspected it for a while, though they never thought Vlad and Stefan would be successful in finding the twins. It was Caius, you see, who was instrumental in creating them. He wanted them for the Volturi, but the twins escaped before he could transfer them to Italy."

"Wait, wait," Rose protested. "Caius was involved? And do they know we were blackmailed into helping them?"

"Yes. But only because Carlisle explained the whole story."

"Carlisle is with you?" Edward strained to look further down the corridor.

Demetri twisted the silver watch at his wrist. "No, he's in Italy. He and his mate have been there for a few days, though I haven't heard much of the conversation. Before I left they were locked away in discussions with the Volturi."

Bella shifted her weight and wrapped her hands around her arms. Edward was keeping a definite physical distance between them and it was slowly breaking her down. She felt vulnerable and lonely without him standing near her.

Edward appeared oblivious to her discomfort. "You mentioned something about finding us in time? What's going on?"

Demetri dropped his wrist and motioned for them to follow. "We haven't much time. Walk with me and I shall tell you on the way. Unfortunately, my mission has been delayed and we need to be back with the Volturi as quickly as possible. Aro especially requests your presence, Edward."

Edward stopped moving so quickly that the group nearly collided into him.

"No. That's impossible," he said firmly. "Forgive me, but I cannot take my mate to Volterra."

The words were delivered with such vehemence and intensity that Bella worried they would end up angering Demetri, and in turn the Volturi. She cautiously reached a hand out and placed it on Edward's arm for support. He was not prepared for her touch and neither of them missed the light tremor of anxiety that pulsed within him. It depressed her further.

"I was not aware you had such a condition." Demetri observed him carefully. "However, I can happily inform you that the Volturi are currently _not_ at Volterra. They are residing in their summer palace at Martinsicuro. You need not fear going near Volterra if you do not wish to do so."

"They're in Martinsicuro?" he asked, startled.

"Yes. With the recent threat from Vlad and Stefan, the Volturi thought it wise to relocate for the time being. Aro, Caius, Marcus, their mates and most of the court have all been at the summer palace for the past month. Half of my guard is split between there and Volterra."

Edward visibly relaxed and the group resumed their hasty exit. They followed Demetri through two heavy steel doors that led off from the tunnels until they came directly to the tarmac where a small, Italian plane was waiting two hundred yards away. It was loud and windy. Bella and Rose's hair blew around their faces as they walked behind the males.

"You knew to find me here?" Edward asked.

"No," Demetri checked his watch again. "I'm simply covering all the bases. I knew your plane was in Moscow, so I have a guard stationed there as well."

The door to the plane was open and the five vampires hastily climbed the steps and entered the luxurious cabin. Demetri indicated for the pilot to take off and then seated himself in one of the dark, leather-wrapped seats. The others found places around him.

Edward leaned forward, still anxious for the rest of Demetri's story. He noted, with some admiration, that he was doing a damn fine job at keeping his thoughts to himself. He had obviously been well briefed by Aro on how to train his mind around Edward.

"I don't understand." He pushed a hand through his wind-blown hair. "You said half of your guard is in Italy. Where's the rest?"

Demetri sat back into his chair. He was careful as he spoke, his red eyes glittering in the light. "My orders were to destroy Vlad and Stefan's compound here in Russia. My guard arrived there yesterday morning. I am told the building where you were all held captive has been wiped out, along with any remaining traitors loyal to Vlad."

Everyone stared at him, their vampire minds working furiously over the past few hours. The plane trembled and the glasses on the table clanked together as the plane sped up and took off into the night sky.

"All dead?" Bella gasped. "Yesterday morning? All the guard who stayed behind?"

"No wonder no one was tracking us," Edward mused.

Emmett shook his head. "You just barely missed us."

Demetri nodded solemnly. His mind finally betraying the final clues Edward needed to understand the whole picture.

"You weren't really planning on 'missing us', were you?"

Demetri uncrossed his legs and looked down at his clasped hands. "Look, Edward," he started. "You know the Volturi favor you, Marcus especially. But this situation we're dealing with now… we didn't really have the luxury of negotiating for prisoners. It was seen as a sacrifice for the greater good."

Emmett shot Edward a look. "Where have I heard that before?"

"Of course, everyone was in favor of saving you, your mate and any members of your coven in the process. But the first priority was the annihilation of Vlad and Stefan. We had no idea they'd already left the compound when we arrived. We had to move quickly, so it was imperative that we destroyed everything and sometimes that involves not checking every single victim. The safety of the Volturi always comes first."

"So what you're saying is that if we hadn't have escaped when we did, there's a good chance your guard probably would have… " Emmett trailed off.

"Killed us," Edward finished.

Demetri held up a hand. "Edward, I want you to know that I delayed as long as I could. I had no desire to destroy you or Bella in the process. And to be quite frank," he looked with pity at Edward's gaunt face with the dark-colored purple circles under his eyes, "I'm sorry we did not help you escape sooner."

"Or help us die sooner," Emmett quipped with a frown.

"You know they found the twins?" Bella asked.

"Yes." He looked over at the beautiful, petite brunette with no small degree of sympathy. Mated couples were still an enigma to him, but he understood enough to see that Bella clearly needed Edward's blood. And Edward needed hers. "The Volturi are most anxious to have them delivered safely into their hands. We have also just learned that Vlad and Stefan took your fortune teller with them. Her and her mate… the… the empath."

"Alice and Jasper," Bella breathed.

"Think what you like," Demetri said. "But the fact of the matter is you are all alive, safe and headed in a much better direction. And there is still hope that we may yet recover your Alice and Jasper."

"Not if your leaders decide on mass executions again for the rest of Vlad and Stefan's army," Rose snarled. "They'll be killed along with the rest of them."

Demetri leveled a glaring look at her. "I remind you they are _your_ leaders as well, and they demand your allegiance."

Emmett stood up in a fury, nearly tossing aside the mahogany table in front of him. His lips were pressed tightly together and his nostrils flared with the need to vent his pain.

"Come on Rose," he said at last, pulling her up and maneuvering them to a closed room at the back of the plane. "I could use some time alone. This whole situation is fucking messed up. I thought we'd escaped. When in reality, all we've done is just jump out of the frying pan."

Brushing aside the insult, Demetri came to his feet and bowed stiffly to Edward. "If you'll excuse me, I have some calls to make. We should arrive in Italy within the next hour." The door to the cockpit clicked shut behind him.

Edward kept his head angled towards the door for a moment, as if he were listening and waiting for the right moment. And then he spoke softly so only she could hear. "Bella do _not_, under any circumstances, tell Demetri or the Volturi about what happens with your shield when you come near Vlad. If they find out that you're his weakness, they won't hesitate to use you."

"But if…" Bella paused. "… if Aro touches you. If he touches Rose or Emmett or Esme-"

"I know," he breathed. "I'll be careful to guard myself and the others around him."

"Oh my God." Bella slowly ran a hand over her face. "They're just as bad as Vlad and Stefan."

He smirked and his shoulders seemed to sag. "Maybe not _just_ as bad, but fairly close. And it doesn't come as a big surprise that Caius was involved in the twins' creation."

Bella was close to losing it. She needed her mate's blood badly. She was desperate for his touch and his warmth and was laboring so hard at respecting his need for distance, in spite of the fact that she still didn't understand the specifics of what he'd gone through. Her hair hung limp around her face and she knew the dark circles around her eyes were becoming prominent.

She stood up and began to pace. "Look, Edward I know you don't want me in Volterra because of the vision. And you don't want me near Vlad to stop his shield because of the headaches, but you're not being fair! You must realize that I cannot bear for you to go through that burning again any more than _you_ can stand to see _me_ in pain."

Edward rubbed the back of his neck as he considered her words. "You're right," he admitted. "But I don't know what to do about it. I still won't place you in that position."

Bella huffed and sat back down. She avoided his gaze as she fought with her emotions.

"And you won't drink from me, will you?" she asked tentatively.

"No. Not yet."

"What are you waiting for?"

He sighed, slightly exasperated, "I'm waiting for it to feel… _better_ than it does now."

"Better? But we haven't even-"

"Bella," he interrupted harshly. "I can't even touch you right now without having memories of… " He broke off and shook his head. "What if I drink your blood and it feels the sameway?"

"Then we'll deal with it. At least it would get some of my blood into you. Because you _can't_ keep going like this!"

His jaw clenched tighter and he kept his focus forward, refusing to answer.

"Did you," she started slowly, afraid to ask the one question the burned inside her, "… did you _like_ being with her? Any part of it?"

This time Edward stood up, so quickly and abruptly she felt the plane shift under her feet. He was on the other side of the small room, viciously rubbing his hands through his hair.

"Did I _like it_?" He looked at her wildly. "_Holy God!_ Do you even _know_ me, Bella? Have the past eighteen years completely escaped your memory all of a sudden? Have you forgotten how many days, nights, months, _years_ I've spent drinking from you, worshiping you, moving inside you? I want you so much that every single moment we spend together is _never_ enough for me! You're with me constantly, your smell, your blood, your taste. You're the whole catalyst of my life, Bella and yet you lack enough confidence in us to dare ask… did I _like_ being with another woman?"

"But you stayed!" Bella nearly screamed. "I despise what you did, Edward. But I'm even more upset with how much she hurt you."

He stormed over to her and gripped her face in his hands. "None of that matters, Bella. None of it! Those hours with her were the deepest hell I have ever descended into. They were the blackest, most foul moments of my existence. My body feels fucking hollow and torn up inside. But it doesn't matter because I wouldn't change a _damn thing_. It got you out! Don't you realize that, especially after what Demetri told us? Either Vlad's minions would have killed you or Demetri's guard. It doesn't matter how you look at it, your life was worth _all_ of that."

She began to sob quietly and reached up to cover his hands. "But they would have killed you too if we hadn't have come back."

Edward released her and slowly sat, the fierce anger settling down. "Bella… if it weren't for my life intrinsically tied to yours right now, I would welcome death with open arms."

"Don't say that. _Please_ don't say that. Can't you understand that the idea of your life ending is like a jagged knife through my pathetic soul? I would throw myself in front of your own destructive end before I let that happen."

"Your _pathetic_ soul? Bella, your soul is precious. It's hallowed and powerful, exquisitely immortal and tenacious." He shook his head in defeat. "I am not worthy of your soul's sacrifice."

"Edward," she sighed. "This isn't working. We just keep going around in circles. And it's never been like this with us… this space and avoidance. I feel like I'm breaking apart and you're not there to hold me together anymore. Do you… do you still want me?"

She chanced a glance up to his face and for one brief moment his dark eyes flickered with their usual warmth. She nearly cried out as he motioned with his hands and gingerly brought her into his arms. It was awkward. His touch was tentative and restrained, but she welcomed whatever piece of her mate she could grasp. And then she did break down, crying into his shoulder and fisting tightly at his sweater.

He shushed her, rubbing her back gently as they both felt the plane start to descend.

"I have always wanted you," he whispered. "I still do. But I feel so out of control, Bella. I don't know how long it's going to take for this to feel normal again. Have patience with me. I'll come back to you in the end, I promise."

Bella nodded, but for the first time since they'd been mated, she found herself doubting his words.

* * *

**A/N: Bella's intuition will steer her in the right direction. It's coming…**

**See you on Sunday.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: ****Love**** to ****AstonMartin823, EdwardsEternal and AngelGoddess1981. You're the nap I wish I could take every day! **

* * *

**Chapter 19**

The Volturi's summer palace in Martinsicuro was more like a grand estate, protectively enclosed by towering Cyprus trees and electrified, iron gates. The various houses spread out across acres of property were connected by airy, covered walk-ways. Rich brown rolling hills of cultivated fields and ancient, Roman trails carved the hillside. The aroma of hundreds of rows of nurturing grape vines spilled over the exterior walls of nearby plantations. The whole area was fertile and brimming with life, completely oblivious to the immortal dead who occasionally relaxed in its immediate proximity.

Edward had never been here, and truthfully, the Volturi rarely visited. If the trio of leaders wanted to get away, they preferred much more distant and exotic locales. This small hideaway in Martinsicuro was hardly worth remembering, and certainly they were never _all_ there at the same time. That would be too risky.

All of which meant that Vlad and Stefan's threat against the Volturi's power-hold was more serious than anyone wanted to admit.

After landing, they were ushered into a large, black car and driven to the estate. Demetri briefed them on what he knew about Vlad's increasingly large army. They were uncertain as to their exact whereabouts, only that they intended to march on Volterra and capture the castle for themselves. Once there, it would merely be a matter of time for them to claim leadership of the vampire world.

At the palace, they were all led to the main reception area, a lovely and sophisticated room with extremely high vaulted ceilings and leafy vines that wrapped around the six adorning columns. If Volterra was known for its cold stone and intimidating brick scaffolds, this residence was completely the opposite. It was restful and inviting with fresco walls, warm colors and plenty of sunshine. The only similarity to Volterra seemed to be the Volturi guards in dark red robes who stood at attention outlining the room, and of course Aro, Caius and Marcus sitting in three high-backed chairs.

For the weary members of the Cullen coven, the most glorious site in the room was the seated pair at a couch to the left. Carlisle and Esme, who at first had stood with delight to see them walk in, were suddenly startled and alarmed as they took in the state of their family.

Bella was so emotional at seeing her vampire mother after everything they had been through; she rushed forward into her arms. Carlisle hugged Rose and Emmett and shook hands with Edward. His countenance fell further when he saw Edward's face.

"My God, Edward," his voice full of concern, "you need blood."

Edward waved him aside and stepped back. Marcus had stood as well and came to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Edward, my boy. What has happened?"

Again, he shook his head and thrust his hands into his coat pockets, clearly indicating his desire to end the discussion.

Aro and even Caius were uncharacteristically appalled as they regarded the bedraggled group. They were a sad sight, appearing horribly abused and weary, particularly Edward and Bella. The mood in the room dropped significantly as everyone silently pondered the powerful capabilities of Vlad and Stefan if _this_ was what they could do to one of the strongest of their kind.

"It's his shield," Edward answered all their unspoken thoughts. "Vlad can block every power, including the twins."

Carlisle folded his arms. A slight breeze came in from the open doorway and blew at his jacket. "His full name is Vladimir Dubruski. Esme and I rushed here the moment she was well enough to travel to let Aro know the entire situation. But I remembered the connection right as we landed."

Through Carlisle's mind, Edward was able to deduce the rest. Vlad's homeland was in the region of Lithuania, hence the sympathetic connection to the refugees. It was another one of Caius' experiments gone wrong, taking advantage of a human ethnic cleansing. He had hoped to foster a younger, easily controlled, but vengeful set of vampires from the youth who were traumatized by the killings. But like most of Caius' plans, it had gone horribly wrong and more people had died than should have if he had never been involved in the first place.

All the children, except two.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Edward growled as the weight of Caius' sins were exposed. "You've unleashed a power that could destroy our entire race!"

Caius appeared insulted. "It wasn't _me_ who converted them. When would I have time for that kind of job? And the male we selected ended up being entirely incompetent anyway. It was his fault, really. Instead of controlling the twins at their fragile, newborn stage, he let them overpower him. A fitting consequence in the end, no doubt."

Edward still vibrated with malice. "It doesn't excuse you. You don't know the suffering that has been caused simply because they now exist! You're a selfish bastard, Caius."

The ancient vampire leader stood up sharply from his chair, his pride spurned and his ego damaged. He lifted a hand, ready to signal the guard against Edward. Marcus and Bella instantly blurred in front of him, but it was Aro's laughing that stopped the scene from escalating.

"He's absolutely right, my brother," he chuckled. "You are indeed a selfish bastard and you should never have interfered with this whole mess in the first place. But regardless, the twins _do _exist and they would be much safer for our kind if - after the battle - they remained at Volterra."

Edward huffed in frustration and looked away, clearly upset by the lack of control amongst the Volturi. Realizing any further protest would be fruitless, his pressed his lips together and let his head drop forward. Bella reached up and touched his arm, her face lined in worry. But he brushed her aside and walked to the back of the room, a move that was not lost on Marcus.

"And Vlad," Emmett spoke up from the back. "How did he come into the picture?"

Aro tented his fingers. "We think he was one of the parents who endured the starvation and eventual death of his own children, hence the evolution of a shield."

"He's heartless," Carlisle added. "He and Stefan have no compassion, no sympathy, not a kind bone in their bodies."

Esme spoke up, "And Alice and Jasper? Have you heard anything?"

They all shook their heads and looked at the ground, once again missing the other members of their family.

Caius glanced at Aro. "It's a pity they have the fortune teller at their disposal now. It definitely gives them an undisputed advantage."

"Yes, but I'm sure if she's smart, she will temper what she sees with what she tells them." Aro rubbed his chin. "I am most curious about the twins. Edward, what can you tell us about them?"

Bella, who was growing worse by the second over what was visibly deteriorating between herself and her mate answered with a burst of vengeance. "What can he tell you? What do you _expect_ he can tell you, Aro?! They nearly killed him! Their powers can immobilize you and burn your flesh, something Edward knows about firsthand. And now you sit there acting like he's been on some glorified field assignment!"

Aro's face tightened with annoyance. His arms and hands bristled along the chair. And it was suddenly clear to Bella that perhaps the Volturi's last few weeks had not been as calm as they were projecting. Since they were all in residence at the summer palace, that meant their mates had to be nearby and the movement of their entire household, along with the risk of their beloved Volterra would have put all of them in a disgruntled mood.

Before arguments could escalate, Carlisle jumped in.

"Aro, I think this discussion might be more efficient after the members of my coven have had the chance to rest and recuperate. I'm sure you'd agree they've been through quite the ordeal and at the very least, need some time to hunt. All of this will allow them to be at their sharpest so they might aid you in whatever way they can."

The words went a long was to soothing Aro's vanity. As much as the ruling vampire admired and revered Edward's mate, he would not permit such blatant disrespect in his own audience chamber. Bella would have to tread carefully. Relaxing his tense arms, he indicated for Marcus to finish the interview.

"We are happy to see you finally here." His voice was slow and gentle as always. "Please take the afternoon to enjoy the gardens and estate. We will reconvene tonight at sunset."

Caius' fingers drummed on his chair. "And I remind you that this threat to our safety is real and immediate. We do not have time to waste, so I would advise you _not_ to be late."

Demetri and another guard helped usher the group from the room, including Carlisle and Esme who were particularly eager to hear the details that could not be spoken in front of Aro, Caius or Marcus. Unfortunately, not a lot could be said with Demetri near them, along with the Volturi guards posted every ten feet along the hallways.

"We tried everything we could do to get you out sooner," Carlisle whispered. "But Caius was suspicious. He thought we wanted the twins for our coven. Esme and I have been stuck here for days trying to convince them otherwise. I'm so sorry for what you've been through. And I'm even more sorry to hear about Jasper and Alice."

Edward nodded. "Even with your promises, I don't think they were planning on letting us live when they destroyed the compound."

"It's a dangerous business we've been sucked into." Carlisle paused. "But what's happened to you, Edward? How can we help?"

He shook his head and changed the subject, "I need you to keep any information about Bella's shield hidden from the Volturi. If they figure out she can disarm Vlad, they will have no qualms with putting her on the front line."

Carlisle frowned. "Aro has not touched me or Esme this whole time. But if he does, he'll know everything."

"He rarely touches anyone these days unless he has a specific need. Don't worry. I'll divert him if I need to."

"Be careful, Edward. He has ways to touch you when you're distracted." Carlisle's face was grim with worry as he looked between Edward and Bella. "Now go and take care of yourself and your mate."

* * *

Bella had lingered with Esme while Edward went off to their rooms. By the time she entered the little cottage, she could already hear him showering in the adjacent bathroom.

Their room was elegant, light and refreshing to her weary spirits. She trailed a hand along the sheer curtains that outlined the large bed, noting how inviting the fireplace looked with light flames crackling in the hearth. The solid wood floors and warm-colored rugs were offset by the white, plantation blinds that were thrown open to the morning air. The view looked out onto a private veranda where three large bird cages hung from the rafters, swaying lightly in the breeze. And even from this distance, Bella could hear the sound of the surf a few miles away.

She was hungry, drained and shattered. She had not had a moment's peace in days and her mind was consumed with Edward's pain. And yet, this lovely room seemed to restore her. She breathed deep and allowed her eyes to drift shut.

Thoughts of her father and the green dense woods of Washington came to her mind. She missed him and their life there. It had been a restrictive time for her and Edward, but happy nonetheless.

With a sense of liberation she pulled her dirty, bloody sweater down her arms and unzipped her pants. Her bra and panties followed and she kicked the offending mess into the golden waste basket in the corner. The provided wardrobe was full of clothes for their use. She appraised her reflection in the standing mirror off to her right, smoothing her hands over her bare hips. She noted her dirty hair, the dark circles under her eyes and the way her body was starting to thin out from want of Edward's blood.

The heavy sounds of water falling on tile interrupted her thoughts and she wondered briefly if Edward had found Tanya's body beautiful in spite of everything that had happened. If she thought too much about the scene she had witnessed outside the tower she'd go crazy. She still didn't know if her mate had actually fucked Tanya or how much that horrible female had touched him. She might never know all the details. But it seemed to further stretch out the already terrible distance she was enduring between herself and Edward.

She straightened up and squared her shoulders. It was time to face her mate.

Not surprisingly, the shower was massive, designed with ample space. Three of the shower heads were beating a powerful, hot spray over Edward's body. He was bent forward, his palms resting flat against the tile while water pounded over his back and shoulders. Bella could see steam rising off his skin and the smell of his blood was heady.

Taking a deep breath, she entered the shower, moving close enough to the sprays that her hair and face became damp. And then very, very slowly, she placed the palms of her hands along his spine. But it didn't help. He still jerked at the touch.

"Edward," she whispered.

It was disheartening and so very lonely to be the only participant in this now damaged relationship. She wondered how much longer they could both keep going without a blood exchange. To force the issue might push him away, but it pained her to feel his hunger. She wanted her mate back. The mate who would have wasted no time in taking her up against the tile and loving her until she could barely move.

He turned to face her, the dark circles even more prominent beneath his eyes. He seemed hesitant and unsure as he lifted a hand to push back the wet hair from her face. His fingers drifted lightly over his mark on her neck.

"Sorry," he murmured.

She nearly hit him. "Stop apologizing. This isn't like you."

He shrugged and let his fingers circle up to her ear. Her body throbbed in response to the touch.

"Edward… would you have come back to me… if Demetri's guards had never arrived, would you have been able to leave?"

He nodded. "The deal was for one week, and I knew Tanya would honor it. She thought she could convince me otherwise and she got mad when… well, it doesn't matter." He inspected her fresh skin where Tanya's wounds had been. "Do you feel better?"

"Yes," she nodded. She watched the water run down his chest, over the lines of his torso and down the defined V of his hips. A gasp escaped her lips when she noticed his very hard and prominent erection. Unconsciously, she stepped closer and felt the tip press up against her stomach.

"_Oh_." Her nipples tingled and she felt the familiar rush of heat between her legs. Rocking upwards on her toes, his swollen head smoothed down to graze just the top of her clit. She longed to taste the rising sweetness along the tip or wrap her legs around his waist. But she worried either move might bring back horrible associations with something Tanya had done to him.

He breathed the air deeply and closed his eyes. His forehead met hers and his hands moved gingerly to her sides.

"You want me?" Her voice was full of disbelief.

"_Fuck_, yes." He rested his head against her collar bone. "I want nothing more than to feel your touch all over me, especially your mouth." His hands suddenly gripped her skin painfully. "I want to fuck you hard and deep for days. I want to bite you and mark you and _never_ let you leave this room."

"Do it!" she whispered hotly, pulling back his head so she could look in his eyes. "Take me however you want, Edward… I'm yours."

She felt the tile come up hard against her backside as he shoved her away from him and she fell to the floor. Then he was suddenly in her face, growling in rage. "Stop it!" he seethed. "I _can't_ take you! I feel… I feel like I'll explode if I do. I've never felt so fucking out of control before!"

His fury frightened her. "But what are we going to do? I need your blood. It's been so long." She reached up and touched his cheek gently. "And I know you need mine. How are we going-"

"I DON'T KNOW!" he roared.

She winced as he slapped her hand away, the force breaking the silver bracelet off her wrist. It bounced away with a tiny ping to land at the base of the shower bench. With a muffled noise of irritation, Edward pushed away and retreated to the opposite wall.

Bella sat there shocked, petrified at what he had just done. She pulled up her knees to her chest and began to cry quietly.

Edward's words were barely audible above the noise of the water. "I'm afraid to touch you. Touching you right now is too close to… I just can't, Bella. I'm sorry. I can't."

Wiping the water away from her face, she stood up. "Do you want me to leave, Edward? I don't want to… but I don't want to cause you more pain. There has to be a better way. We can live close enough so the separation pains aren't an issue, and I'll still respect your wishes for space until you're better." She tried to swallow as the final thought seemed to overwhelm her. "I won't… I won't ask for your blood again."

Edward turned his head but he didn't look at her. "Maybe you should go."

Hearing him say it was ten times worse than offering up the option herself. She muffled a cry with the back of her hand and turned to go. Her only thought was how far could she make it before she curled up onto the floor and never lifted herself up again?

There was movement in her peripheral vision and she looked over her shoulder to see Edward staring down at her discarded bracelet, the inscription glittering off the overhead shower lights.

_The gift of life that without cease I give you._

Before Bella could react, Edward swept the bracelet into his hand, strode determinedly across the shower and picked her up into his arms. She gasped at the feel of their naked skin suddenly flush together. He brought them down to the shower floor and took her hard by the upper arms, his eyes like beams of fire.

"No! No. I _won't_ live without you. I can't!" He shook her rigidly. "_Damn you!_ Do you hear me? I won't let _her_ take you away from me!"

With wide eyes, she watched as he pierced her mark over his chest, letting blood pool to the surface. "Drink from me, Bella, _now_!"

She made a noise in the back of her throat and immediately sank her teeth greedily into his flesh. At the feel of her suction against his skin, Edward threw back his head and cried out, "_Oh God!_ Oh fucking… _yes_… God!"

Bella was famished for him, swallowing hastily and pulling frantically at his shoulders for more. His masculine smell and breath, made stronger by the shower's humidity, anchored her firmly to her bite and her body soaked up the precious liquid.

He caught her up against him and held her head securely to his chest, closing his eyes at the sweet relief of feeling her teeth inside him. There was a tremendous, violent need to reconnect with her. He wanted to be more rough and demanding than he had ever been in the past.

They had always approached their intimacy with him as the dominant predator. And it had worked tremendously well because while he took the lead, both of them readily acknowledged how bound and tied Edward truly was to Bella. It was a delicate balance and yet also a strong mate-hood that gave them both remarkable satisfaction and power. Except now Edward wanted to destroy all of that and bring Bella completely under his control. But he worried if he released the reigns - even partially - that memories of his ordeal with Tanya would come flooding back and he would always feel permanently ripped from his sweet mate.

"_Damn her!_… _damn her!_… " he whispered under his breath. If those associations leaked over to the taste of Bella's blood, it could mean death for them both.

While she fed, Edward traced her lips around the incision with a single fingertip. He followed a path up around her cheek, circling her ear and down her neck. When he drew along the fullness of one breast and up to her pointed nipple, Bella whimpered against his skin.

"I'm still afraid to touch you," he said softly. "But I can't resist when you're like this."

He circled her pale, pink areole twice more before sliding down her soft stomach and over the bare triangle between her legs. They were both wet from the shower, their hair soaked to their skin, but Bella's slipperiness along her folds made him groan. She was warm and smooth, his finger gliding easily along the swollen areas. The motions made her keen against his chest, sucking harder at her bite.

He circled her opening and she trembled. "Your reaction to me is the purest part about you. It's undeniably, forgivingly _you_." He withdrew his finger and reached a hand back to squeeze her bottom. "Cleanse my soul, Bella. Make these shadows go away."

With a final sweep of her tongue, Bella sealed the mark and looked up into his face. His gaze met hers and ever so slowly they drifted closer. The moment his lips gently touched her, he lost all his reserve. He seized her by the back of the neck and began kissing her fiercely. Their mouths moved roughly together as he bit her lower lip and pushed his tongue inside to find hers. She fervently responded and met his passion with all the pent up energy of missing his touch for days.

As their lips moved, Bella bravely allowed her hand to travel to his rigid and stiff erection, exalting with a moan at the softness of the head. She was allowed no more than one squeeze before Edward was pulling her hands gently away.

He shook his head and kissed her look of disappointment away. "No, no. Not yet. _Oh God_… I want you so much!"

Her lips moved to his jaw. "Please don't stop. _Please_ keep going."

They both gasped as he pulled her ass tightly up against him and he rubbed his length between her legs. Kissing her mouth one last time, he squeezed her breasts and drew her nipple into his mouth. Bella leaned back and arched up.

"_Oh_… Oh, _Edward_… yes!"

He lavished her nipple with his tongue and then bit down hard. With rough hands, he cupped the soft weight and pushed them together. "You smell so fucking good."

She smiled in quiet satisfaction. "You always tell me that when we're in the shower. Remember?"

Grabbing her firmly at the waist, he turned around and slammed her against the shower tile. In a blur he hiked up her left leg and threw it over his shoulder, before burying his face between her legs. Bella whimpered, tilting her head up to feel the drops of water on her face. The sensation of the falling spray only heightened her aroused skin, making her cry out as he used his tongue, his teeth, and his mouth on her. When he pushed his tongue flat and hard against her swollen clit, her hips convulsed. And she swore through clenched teeth, almost feeling an orgasm rush through her.

With a stiff, punishing grip, Edward forced her thighs back. "Hold still!" he chastened.

And then he went wild, lapping at her roughly, fucking her with his tongue and pulling her other leg over his shoulder so she rested completely against his mouth. The sound of his lips moving over her wet flesh echoed off the walls in the shower as he gruffly pushed two fingers inside her.

Bella nearly screamed. Her whole body stiffened and she cried out, letting one hand stretch through the wet strands of Edward's hair while pushing the palm of the other one up against the tile. The sensations running through her veins along with the hot blood of her mate were making her ripe and perfectly tuned for a powerful climax and she balanced on the edge as it came into sight. Edward felt it approach as well and groaned out her name.

On the pinnacle of letting herself slide into oblivion, she brokenly pleaded, "Love me. _Oh, Edward_… love me."

And then Edward's mind fractured. One moment his face was buried in his mate's sweet, wet center and the next he was back in that horribly stuffy, sticky room. Tanya loomed in front of him, outlined in red shadows from the candles around the room. He was trying not to look at her, trying desperately to _not_ push her away and therefore, keep Bella safe. But he had been right from the beginning. No matter how much she tried or what tactics she employed, he had _never_ grown hard. And it had made her acts more desperate as the hours slipped by.

He had wished, prayed, and pleaded with himself to let the build-up of images she invoked slip gently away. But she had been ruthless, selfish and sadistically clever. One of the worst moments came when she had made him touch _her_, slipping across his hands again and again while she demanded in a cruel voice, _Love me, Edward. Love _only_ me._

He tore himself away from Bella, releasing her while at the same time gritting his teeth together and swearing violently under his breath. Bella was still too euphoric to understand what was happening. Her body slid oblivious to the floor. And then suddenly she was shattering back down that sensuous hill she had just climbed, nauseatingly _unfulfilled_. She covered her body with her arms and opened her eyes to watch her mate moving hastily away from her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he confessed brokenly, not looking back.

And then he was gone.

Bella turned blindly and cried out for him, reaching forward with her hand. When she heard the door to their room slam shut as he exited, she began to cry in earnest, her heated body now broken. Ripples of anguish washed over her.

"_Oh God_… oh God… _no, no, no_… " she chanted. "Come back. _Please_ don't leave."

But if Edward heard her, he gave no sign. The water had started to cool long before but neither of them had noticed. Now it beat down on her in an icy storm that felt like it went straight through her insides.

* * *

**A/N: Two things. #1 – Bella is going to kick ass in the next 2 chapters. This is her lowest point and it will help guide her in Edward's recovery. #2 – I'm going to update earlier again this week – coming up Wednesday instead of Thursday. **

**Love to you readers! Thank you for your kind words and notes. It's been a rough ride, but my favorite chapter is coming up…**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: ****Love**** to ****AstonMartin823, EdwardsEternal and AngelGoddess1981. You're the sunshine I felt today taking my kids to the park for the first time this year. Yay!**

**Here we go…**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Bella had finally crawled out of the shower when she heard a knock at the door. Her hair was still plastered around her face and water was dripping onto the carpet. Hastily grabbing a blue robe from the closet, she walked through the bedroom and opened the door.

It was Marcus. And he looked worried.

"Well, at least _you_ are looking restored." He shuffled past her and entered the room. "Which is more than I can say for your mate. He just passed me in the hallway without a word. Bella, why have you not given him your blood?"

She was still too shaken from Edward's flight to reply. She shrank against the door and then slowly edged towards a wicker chair in front of the fireplace. Strands of wet hair were seeping down the back of her neck, making her feel uncomfortable. She shivered, but said nothing to Marcus.

The ancient ruler inhaled deeply and pulled up a chair next to his son's mate. Cautiously, he reached forward to take her hand in his and regarded her with dark, red eyes.

"My dear," he started. "I gather something terrible has happened to him. And whatever it was, it is clear that it has altered matters between the two of you. Will you tell me the story? Perhaps I can add some insight into how we will help heal whatever burden that mate of yours is carrying."

With a muffled sob, Bella broke down and told Marcus everything. Remembering her promise to Edward, she left out any details of her shield. Instead, she recounted what the twins had done to her mate, about their combined severe deprivation for blood. And then she touched on Tanya and how he had brokered a deal so Bella could escape but only if Edward would go to her bed. Bella confessed that she had little idea of what Tanya had done to him, but that it must have been traumatic for Edward to react in such a way.

Marcus was a patient listener, never interrupting and squeezing her hand in reassurance as she stumbled over the difficult parts of their capture. But when she finally revealed the details about Tanya, he released her hand and stood up, brushing his chin with the tips of his fingers. As Bella continued, Marcus looked more and more uncertain, cagy and nervous.

"I just… I don't know how to fix this inside him," she said brokenly. "He won't drink from me. He'll barely touch me!"

"Edward has always prided himself on his sense of control and his sense of ownership, especially since finding you, Bella. Whoever this Tanya woman is – or _was_, since you tell me she is now dead – she has taken from him this very sense of power and command." Marcus sighed and gazed out onto the porch. "And he needs to get it back."

Bella shook her head and buried her face in her palms. "But how? He won't let me close to him. He won't… he thinks we should live separately until he gets over this."

He knelt in front of her and pulled her hands away. "Can you not guess, my dear? What fixes all of us when we are at our most weakened, in our most damaged states?"

Her eyes grew clear. "Blood."

"_Your_ blood, Bella." Marcus smiled gently. "And you must move quickly. Edward is lying to himself if he thinks he can overcome this on his own. Our rarely changeable natures are powerful and once they start down a path, they will not reverse the course so easily."

They were both silent as Bella digested his words, her anxiety rising at the realization that Edward's condition might become permanent. When Marcus rose, she grasped his hand again.

"But I… I still don't know how. To force him to drink from me would be impossible. He's much stronger than me and I can't overpower him."

Marcus watched the evening shadows start to fall across Bella's face. Every time he beheld her, he was impressed with her beauty, her poise and wisdom. Truly, Edward had found one of the choicest females and had mated wisely.

A soft chime echoed throughout the room. It was six o'clock and the sun was slowly sinking along the horizon. They would all be required shortly in the audience hall to discuss the upcoming battle plans. Marcus needed to leave.

He laid a hand over Bella's clenched one. "You are clever beyond your years, my dear. And at this point you know Edward even better than myself. I have every confidence you will figure out a way to get your mate to bite you. Because only _you_ can give him back his sense of control."

And then he was gone.

* * *

At the final toll of the seven o'clock bell, every key member of the estate was gathered in the audience chamber. Everyone, except Bella.

Caius looked annoyed. "Edward, have you lost the ability to control your own mate? Where is that girl?"

Edward was in the back, staring out the window. The news that Bella was absent didn't seem to faze him. He returned everyone's questionable stares with blank, undisguised neutrality.

"Never mind, Caius," Marcus spoke up from his chair. "She'll be along shortly. And since Edward has already expressed his desire to leave Bella out of the battle all together, it makes little difference whether she's here for the details."

Caius gestured with his hand at Edward's appearance. "A lot of good she's doing anyway. Just look at him! He still looks like hell. Edward, is she denying you her blood again, after all this time? I don't think she realizes how seriously we take these offenses. I can damn well make this time count."

Edward's head shot up and he looked ready to charge Caius. But before he could move, Aro cleared his throat and Carlisle stepped forward to lay a restraining hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Could we move forward with the plans, please?" Aro asked. "I don't think minor spats between mates are a big concern to us at a time like this, don't you think, brothers?" At their simultaneous nods, Aro pointed a finger at his head guard. "Demetri, if you please."

"Right away." Demetri came forward and addressed the group. The biggest problem was locating Vlad's army. Because of his shield, none of the Volturi tracking methods would work on him. And since the shield also covered scent, it was nearly impossible to find them. One thing was for certain though. They were headed towards Volterra.

"So that leads us to our first question. Do we sit here and wait? Or do we meet them at Volterra and fight?"

Caius stood up and pointed to the map spread out on the table. "With Demetri's swift destruction of a large portion of their guard in Russia, we easily outnumber them now. We could meet them head on at the castle and win."

Aro shook his head. "Caius, my brother, you are easily forgetting the twins, not to mention Vlad's shield. Any special powers our guards have will be useless. This will be a confrontation of talent, nothing more. And we could lose heavily. Do we subject the lives of our mates and the strength of Volterra on the basis of pure numbers?"

"Of course we do," he protested. "If we don't fight, we _risk_ Volterra. We risk our own power!"

"The power of the twins has a weakness," Edward spoke up from the back. He had retreated to the window again after Carlisle had restrained him. "They can only inflict their pain on one individual at a time. We could get around those defenses if we played our strategy correctly."

"Their weakness sounds similar to Vlad's," Caius commented.

"What?" Edward's head swung in his direction. "Vlad has a weakness?"

"His shield," Caius repeated. "Didn't you know that the more he uses it to shield others, the weaker he becomes? I'm surprised you didn't notice that during your captivity."

"I _did_ notice his shield," Edward bit through his teeth. All of his inner turmoil was wrapped around Bella. And the cravings for her blood and her body were making his temper flare. "Are you telling me that the greater his shield's covering, the weaker he becomes? No wonder he only shielded those around us and not the entire guard."

"Of course. Haven't you learned by now, Edward that every power is not without sacrifice?"

Edward struggled to balance the urge to punch Caius in the face with the elation he now felt that destroying Vlad was indeed plausible. Because Vlad would certainly extend his shield to the maximum potential in a battle.

"I would think you, of all vampires, Edward, would want to avoid a repeat encounter with the twins, since you know first-hand of their power." Aro appraised him, looking over the deepening shadows and nearly black lines across Edward's face. "Are you sure you're up for this battle?"

"I claim the right to kill Vlad." Edward's voice was deadly. "He's mine."

Carlisle stepped forward. "Aro, whatever the decision, I will also aid you in this battle."

He was clearly taken back. "You, Carlisle? The ever-solid pacifist? You will join our crusade?"

"I have a score to settle over Esme. And they have my daughter and her mate."

"Yes, aren't you forgetting Alice and Jasper?" Rose asked impatiently. "Are you planning on just letting them be killed in the chaos as well?"

Caius sneered and Aro cleared his throat at Rose's tone.

"Easy, baby," Emmett whispered beside her.

"I'm sure you'll understand," Caius pointed out. "That our first priority is _not_ rescuing your vampire sister, but instead securing Volterra."

Carlisle brought his hands together. "Rose is just worried about Alice and Jasper, as we all are."

Marcus stood up from his chair, his eyes alight. "I have an idea. Since you are so close to the fortune teller and her mate, I think it would be appropriate for you two to locate her during the battle. We desire her to be separated as soon as possible from Vlad and Stefan. If you can secure her freedom, then we shall no longer need to worry about her safety… assuming she is still alive, of course," he finished.

It was a bad note to finish on, and Rose started to cry quietly. Emmett held her up bravely and nodded to Marcus. "We'll do it."

"Do you not wish to leave your mate behind?" Aro inquired. "None of our mates will be involved in the fighting. Carlisle, I understand you do not think Esme is well enough yet and we already know Edward's feeling about his Bella."

At that moment the main door swung open and Bella herself walked slowly into the room. Everybody stopped what they were doing and stared. She looked absolutely radiant. Her hair was glossy and full, swinging thick and loose past her shoulders. Wrapped around her slim frame was a soft, semi-sheer, white dress that barely reached her knees. And as she walked, the side slits in the dress revealed her shapely thighs underneath. White high-heeled sandals with bunched lace clicked on the stone floor as she glided over to stand besides Carlisle.

The mated males in the room smirked to themselves and Marcus hid a knowing smile, but it was very obvious the amount of attention Bella was drawing from the _un-mated_ males. And Edward was clearly upset by this. His haggard face turned down in disapproval, even though he couldn't stop his body from responding. His hands clenched with the ever present desire to touch her. His mouth felt dry.

Emmett cleared his throat and nodded back at Aro. "Thank you, but no. Rose will fight besides me. I wouldn't be without her."

"Hmm," Aro mused. He turned to Marcus to address the issue of offense.

Edward became oblivious to the rest of the conversation as his body naturally gravitated towards Bella. He could see the swell of her breasts above the smooth, white material. Her skin was flushed from his blood and it made Edward that much more aroused to see the evidence of him inside her.

He knew they had parted on an extremely bad note, not to mention the most recent suggestion that it might be necessary to live apart. A suggestion he had not refuted. But at the moment he bloody well didn't care! He couldn't stop himself from coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck and shoulders.

"What are you doing?" he whispered into her ear. He couldn't stop his hands from smoothing down the sides of her dress, coming to rest at her hips. "All the males in the room are staring at you."

Bella hissed and deliberately pulled his hands away from her body. "_Don't_ touch me."

Edward was so taken back he could barely move. "Excuse me?"

She kept her gaze forward, her countenance serene, not wanting to draw attention to herself or Edward. But her voice was full of venom.

"You heard me. Keep your hands to yourself! _You_ are not allowed to touch me anymore."

There was a sliver of a pause and then Edward's anger came rushing out. He pulled her back roughly against him.

"I'll touch you all I _damn_ well please," he whispered viciously. "You're _my_ mate."

"No."

They couldn't do much without causing a scene. And already it looked as if a few of the guards were on to them. Even still, Bella twisted gracefully out of his grasp and moved across the room to stand next to Rose. Edward followed.

The conversation between Aro and Caius was becoming heated. The former wanting to sit out of the battle by remaining at their summer residence, the later clearly desiring to meet the enemy head on. Demetri was siding with Caius and so was Marcus. No one could deny the fierce loyalty amongst the group to the Volterra castle and they were all loathed to see it fall into an enemy's hand.

Edward tried to absorb all of this as he followed Bella, but he was too furious with his mate to process the details. The nerve of her to tell him not to touch her! Everything about her belonged to him. Every time he touched her was another affirmation of his claim over her. His nostrils flared in frustration. How _dare_ she deny him! He wouldn't stand for this, not when she was glowing like she was at that moment and smelling so fucking good. Damn it all, _he still_ _wanted_ _her_! She was still _his_, and no force on this earth, including Bella, would keep him from taking her.

Casually, Edward lifted up a hand and let it draw lightly around the back of her neck beneath her hair. The moment his fingers touched her bare skin, he tightened his hold until his grip was firm and unyielding.

"You're coming with me the second this meeting is over," he murmured so only she could hear.

"I don't think so." She wiped a curl from her forehead and appeared totally composed.

Edward had never wanted a conference to end so badly in his life. With excruciating calmness, he counted each sequential minute in his head, all the while keeping a tight hold on his mate. As the minutes slipped by, he pulled Bella closer to his body so she could feel the hard length of him along her lower back. His body was practically vibrating to join with hers. And when she angled away it only enraged him more.

Finally, Aro appeared to be wrapping things up.

"All right," he said wearily. "We will march to Volterra and meet them when they attack."

Caius nodded. "A wise move. Our numbers will easily crush them."

"While I agree with your strategy, dear brother, I greatly dislike your passion for the killing of our kind," Marcus grumbled.

A quick glance at the elaborate clock showed it was nearly midnight. Aro clapped his hands and stood up slowly. "It is time to end. Demetri, please prepare the guard so we are set to depart in forty-eight hours. We all leave Sunday evening at night fall."

Before the words finished coming out of his mouth, Edward had transferred his grip from Bella's neck to her upper arm and was pulling her behind him as he marched out of the room. His short-sleeved t-shirt was creased along his shoulder, the only evidence that Bella was trying to resist his pull.

Edward was so fixated on getting himself and Bella out of the room, that he failed to notice his arm brushing up against Aro just before they exited.

* * *

**A/N:** **Uh-oh…**

**And are you on to Bella's plan?**

**See you Sunday.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This chapter goes out to Julia-S77 who made the brilliant suggestion that perhaps all Aro saw in Edward's thoughts were his naughty images of Bella. Such a great idea! – love it! **

**Love**** to ****AstonMartin823, EdwardsEternal and AngelGoddess1981. You're the motivational fire that keeps me going. **

**At last… my **_**favorite**_** chapter (drum roll…) **

* * *

**Chapter 21**

The moment they exited the audience hall and were away from the Volturi, Bella yanked her arm from Edward's grip.

"Let go of me!"

He looked down at her with glittering, rage-filled eyes. "That's enough, Bella. I can see right through this. Your behavior tonight is simply a reaction to how I left you this afternoon. But that gives you no right to push me away!"

She stabbed a finger at his chest, allowing some of her deep-seated anger to rise to the surface. "_You_ were the one who decided to leave. _Not_ me. I owe you _zero_ explanations."

"You owe me everything!" he nearly yelled. "Just because I need some time does not mean I have given up ownership over you."

Her dark hair was shiny in the moonlight and Edward watched her full bottom lip drop open in silent fury. In spite of himself, in spite of his inner demons pulling him apart, she'd never looked more tempting.

"_Ownership_!? You think you _own_ me?"

"You _know_ I do." He held her fast at the waist and pushed his nose into the hollow of her throat. "You know your body responds only to me. You know your blood pounds when I'm near._ You're mine!_"

As if in answer to his statement, Bella's skin heightened with color as blood rushed to the surface in anticipation of his bite. She bit back a moan but could not stop her breath from breaking it's rhythm at the closeness of her mate. He smirked in triumph. But she just shoved him back.

"Give up the game, Bella. You are mine to take whenever I want."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, and do you expect me to still be in the shower when that time comes or can I get out and get dressed while I wait?"

His stance was unyielding. "As long as you know I rule you."

"Bastard!" she called out and started charging in the opposite direction.

He flew in front of her and halted her escape. Before she could turn the other way, he grabbed her wrist again.

"Come with me to our room," his voice firm.

Bella struggled against his grip until four Volturi guards turned the corner and walked passed them. Suddenly this little spat appeared horribly immature and Bella stopped resisting at the same time Edward let go of her arm.

"Look," he started. "You're coming with me. I can either carry you there and to hell with what the guards think. Or you can walk next to me. What's it going to be?"

She said nothing. Instead she shot him a dirty look and began moving in the direction of their cottage, her white dress billowing around her legs. Edward followed. They walked peacefully together, though the speed in which they moved and the tension in their limbs suggested otherwise.

The moment Edward closed and locked the door behind them, Bella let lose her personal tirade against him. It was not difficult to fabricate the emotion. She'd been burying it since they'd escaped from the compound.

"It's over, Edward. We both know this isn't working. We'll live close enough for comfort, but keep our distance. Just leave me alone and we'll go our separate ways from here."

He stormed up to her and took her by the upper arms. "Hear me now, Bella and don't ever forget this. I will _never_ give you up. I will _never _leave you. And I swear to God, _you_ won't leave me either!"

She twisted away. "That's not the impression I got earlier."

Someone had serviced their room because a crackling fire burned in the hearth. The bed sheets were pulled down and looked delicately soft and inviting. The blinds and windows were now firmly shut. But all of these touches were lost on Edward and Bella.

"To hell with what happened earlier!" he thundered.

"It was a wake-up call!" She spat back. "You really are a beast and I _will_ leave you tonight."

"Damn _both_ of our souls if you walk out that door! I endured too much to let you give up on us. I won't let you!"

"Oh yeah?"

Bella straightened her shoulders and managed two steps towards the door before he came up behind and seized her around the waist. Ignoring her struggles, he picked her up and carried her over to the hearth. Her lithe body thrashing against his own only made his arousal that much more intense, that much more inflamed. His skin felt like a live wire was wrapped around him and the softness of her hair, her face and her breasts under his roving hands nearly made him explode.

With a roar he let her fall to the thick rug beneath them. He followed her down, not wanting his hands off her for one second. With a rough grunt, he gripped the neckline of her white dress and yanked her upwards so he could crush her lips with his mouth.

Her protest was muffled under his kiss. They both struggled on top of the rug where he positioned his weight over her to subdue her fighting. This was no soft kiss. He was brutal and selfish, taking her breath and forcing his tongue into her mouth. She tried to twist away and Edward's grip on her neckline broke, splitting the material apart. Her breasts fell open to his heated gaze.

"You _mongrel!_ You ripped my dress!" Her nails scraped over his back and down his chest until his shirt lay in tatters.

He grinned and pressed his face into hers. "It's mine to rip whenever I chose."

"Monster!" She bit his lower lip hard and kicked up with her legs.

He held her hands tight above her head, allowing her to thrash around as he removed the remains of her clothing. He was rough as he palmed her breasts.

"I've _always_ been in charge. I'm the one who's controlled you." He flipped her body over and positioned himself behind her. "And it's time to reclaim what is mine." She could hear him rip apart the buttons on his pants.

Bella bent her head and bit her own arm to keep from succumbing. It was nearly overwhelming to have it all back - his touch, his scent and what would soon feel so incredibly blissful inside her. No matter how hard she fought, she couldn't help arching her spine and pushing back to find him hard and ready between her slippery thighs. The tension and fight were at war within her. She reminded herself that his words were meaningless. Edward was damaged. This was only a game. And she was _very_ close to winning, if she could just keep her poker face in place.

"Selfish bastard… " She forced her body to move away. "You'll destroy me. You'll take all I have left."

He yanked her back in place with a harsh grip. His fingers pressed ruthlessly into her skin. "It is _mine_ to take! And I will take _everything_ from you."

With a reckless roar, Edward shoved inside her, connecting them at last. The move was so deep, so permanent after such a long absence that Bella gasped and felt her inner muscles constrict in heated fulfillment.

"_Oh_ _God!_… so _fucking_ tight." The anger from his voice had lessened as he got caught up in the awareness of being connected with his mate. No matter how many times his sharp, vampire mind recorded the sensation it was always overwhelming and new.

And Bella was banking on this.

She nearly cried out in relief. She wanted this so badly with him, wanted to lose herself and surrender to the act. But more than that, she wanted him healed and whole. So when he started to thrust in earnest, she wiggled away, breaking his rhythm and denying them the friction he so violently demanded.

"You bitch!" he cursed. "Hold still… stop bloody _moving_!"

"_No!_" Her palms slammed flat on the ground as she tried to crawl away. "I won't give you this last… "

There was a terrifying howl behind her. Edward's hands on her hips tightened so much she felt she might break beneath him. With a roaring curse, his voice filled the room.

"YOU. WILL. OBEY. _ME_!"

Shoving forward, Edward snarled and captured her entire body beneath his, anchoring her into place with his sharp teeth at the juncture between her neck and shoulder. And then Bella knew she had won. In his rage to restrain her, he had forgotten how easily his teeth would slice through her skin. Blood coated his fangs and began pooling around his open mouth. And once the substance reached his tongue, there was no stopping him.

His beast was unleashed.

Bella lost awareness of anything else around her except her mate. It all became one continuous motion of strength and force, of breathless cries escaping from her open mouth. As she arched back against him, he tightened his arm at her waist and thrust harder. He held strong, unflinching, all the while grinding his hips in circles against her bottom, pumping into her.

Edward pounded into her for what seemed like hours, never ceasing as he drank from her in long, rough pulls. He drank as if he were famished. He fucked her as if he were a madman. Her hands had long since gripped the rug threads to bits beneath her, all together unaware of how many times he had reached his peak.

And still he went on.

With the breaking apart of Edward's conscious will, Bella also dropped her own façade and gloried in the feel of him inside her. Her feminine animal recognized its partner and bowed obediently to his alpha one. Her blood sang and she moaned sweetly as his hands gripped her skin. He was rough and crazed, but she met his every thrust and came quickly when he drew his fingers to her slippery clit and touched her.

She knew her hips were bruised and her knees felt as if they were cracking from the weight of his body. But she didn't care. In the end he was right. She was his mate and he owned her. She would willingly give the last drop of her life if it meant he would survive.

Just like he had done for her.

Finally, the beast appeared to be satiated and began to retreat. But right before the fury slipped away completely and Edward's teeth released her, there was one last surge and he rammed her shoulders to the ground. With her hips angled in the air, Edward thrust hard two more times before groaning out one final climax. His body collapsed to the ground beside her and the room fell quiet.

The resulting silence and his motionless form frightened her. What if the blood had not done its job? What if he was still as shattered as before? Bella would much rather duel with his animal than face the tense aftermath of what they had just done. She clung to Marcus' words and prayed that her blood had healed him.

At last she felt him close the few inches between them. His breath was heavy in her hair as he carefully swept it to one side, and gently touched the pulsing mark where his teeth had been so savage in their hunger. She could feel his words – barely audible – as they drifted over her naked shoulders.

"Bella?… _oh God_, Bella."

She nearly started sobbing.

"Don't… don't leave." His broken voice was weak and dejected. Gone was the overpowering domination from moments before. With shaky hands, he pulled her tightly to his chest, fearing he might lose her forever. "Bella, I… the things I said tonight…and before… in the shower… _God_, that wasn't me! Please don't leave."

"Hush, sweetheart." She reached behind and stroked his cheek. "I'm not going to leave. I promise. All I wanted was for you to drink from me. I had to make you see."

"You planned this?" His body relaxed slightly. He smoothed her skin and began running his tongue lovingly over the tender bite mark. "Forgive me, beautiful girl. I have felt your hunger and your pains for days and I did _nothing_. The things I have put you through-"

She pushed her fingertips against his lips. "No more of that. You have sacrificed way beyond what you should have for my own freedom."

"I thought you were furious." He nuzzled his nose into her shoulder. "And I would never blame you. I don't know what happened to me, Bella. It's like part of me shut down and wouldn't think straight after being in that room with her. And I should have known your blood was the key. _Damn it_, I should have known! But I was so worried if I took your blood it might make me think of her and then… "

He didn't finish and the two of them curled together quietly. At last Bella shifted so she could face him. The temptation to touch again without fear of him recoiling was too great. She glided her hands along his face, down his jaw line and across the prominent collar bone. All of the horrible lines and strains that had been haunting his face were gone. Her blood bloomed beneath the surface. Edward drew closer as she touched him, his eyes full of tenderness and warmth.

"Is the pain better?" she asked. "The memories of your time with her… are they still bad?"

He kissed her forehead and adjusted his hold so she rested in the crook of his neck. "They'll never be gone. But I feel more centered and grounded with your blood in me. It's like our bond… and _your_ blood has separated the two events so permanently that it's made the present much stronger than the past… I don't know if that makes sense."

"It does."

"That's good. Because it barely does to me. But it's the only way I can describe it. I feel like I'm not walking in the shadows anymore."

She kissed his skin and smoothed a hand down his waist. "Edward, we don't have to talk about it yet. We can wait until you feel stronger and completely back to normal."

He sat up and pulled her into his lap, his hands caressing her face. "I know. But I keep worrying about what you saw – through the window. Because I know it probably looked like… well, it looked like I was fucking her. I need to tell you that it _never_ happened, Bella. In the end, it was absolutely impossible, and it drove Tanya mad. She thought… she thought if I could be connected with her that I would remember… that I would go back to her when it was over."

Bella swallowed and kissed his hand. She hated to admit how utterly relieved she was to hear that he had never given Tanya that part of himself, and that her attempts at stealing it had failed. The satisfaction of ripping Tanya's head off came back to her now, but she still felt the same frustrating, tortured conclusion. Killing her _once_ would never be enough. But at least now she could clearly understand the wisdom of Edward's choice in burning her body as opposed to leaving it. There would never be any possibility of her coming back to haunt their lives.

His hands drifted down Bella's sides and over her hips. His gaze followed. "_Christ_, Bella. I was too rough with you."

Before she could protest, he had lifted her into his arms and carried her to the soft, inviting bed in the corner of the room. Without pause, he bent his head and began working his mouth over her skin, pushing venom into the cracks where he'd lost control.

"It's mostly healed," she sighed, unwilling to protest too much. It felt so good to feel his mouth again. "But I… _oh_… I think there's some bruises up here that sting a little." Her hands brushed along the undersides of her breasts.

"My pleasure," he murmured, transferring his lips to the supple flesh. While he lavished her breasts, his hand gripped her left bottom cheek gently and they both groaned.

"It feels so good to touch you again, to feel you with a clear head."

"I thought I was dying inside, Edward." He turned her so she lay on her back while he hovered above. "I couldn't stand not touching you."

"It was hell for me, Bella… a twisted, bitter hell."

He dragged his nose down hers and eagerly met her lips with his. Their kiss, while sweet and loving, held a slight intensity. There was a hungry longing in their movements, an amorous fire that was kindled by the feel of a long sought reunion between them. Now that the nightmare was gone, liberation settled over them both and they could not come close enough or feel each other with as much intensity as they suddenly craved. Thoughts of the upcoming battle and possible separation were the furthest thing from their minds. They were free, alive and healed.

Their hands roamed, their lips caressed and their limbs tangled together so there was as little space between them as possible. Edward rolled her so she straddled him, his hands spread wide at her waist. She giggled softly, placing kisses along his upper arm.

"I love this part of you." She touched his collar bone and the area where his shoulder merged with his neck. "I can never stop licking it… or tasting it."

He grunted and pulled at her hips so he could rub up against her. "Taste me all over, Bella. Let me feel your tongue on my skin again. _God_, I love your mouth."

She quickly scooted off the bed and dropped to her knees. Edward sat on the edge and brought her between his legs. One of his hands was positioned behind him for support. The other one he drew across Bella's neck, tracing her ear and fingering her mouth.

She teased him at first; kissing his hard, stiff erection gently, letting her hands stroke him from top to bottom. Pressing her tongue flat, she licked up the sweet substance that was beading at the head. Then she moaned and took the whole head inside her mouth.

Edward groaned and fisted the thick mass of her hair. "You've missed this, haven't you?"

She nodded and began taking more of him, swallowing deep. Sitting on the bed with his legs spread wide did not allow a lot of leverage for Edward to fuck her mouth like he wanted. So instead he caught her firmly at the base of her scalp and began pushing her back and forth over him. He was gentle at first, but her suction and whimpering increased his grip and made him want more.

"Oh… _fuck_, yes." he murmured. "Suck me harder. _Oh,_ sweet girl… that's it."

Bella looked up at him with her intense, crimson eyes and his mouth fell open as he watched his wet, smooth length move easily in and out of her mouth.

His voice was a rough whisper. "So beautiful… "

He released in several long spurts inside her mouth. His head was thrown back and the muscles in his throat were tight and corded. Bella thought he would let her keep going at least one more time, but he was impatient. With a rough noise, he gripped her upper arms and hauled her into his lap.

"I need you closer," he said impatiently. "Right next to me. I swear nothing will ever come between us again."

She sighed and dropped her head to his shoulder. "Nothing will break us. Our blood is too strong. And I'll always want it to consume like it does now."

With a firm hand around her hips, he positioned her over his stiff erection and they both watched as he lowered her down. She was still inexplicably tight, in spite of how hard he'd fucked her earlier. She whimpered and clenched her hands in his hair.

"_Edward_… " she moaned.

Keeping their bodies close, Edward began rocking them together on the bed, their rhythm perfect, and the pressure exquisite. Her nose grazed just above his forehead, and it wasn't long before his heated breath against her neck turned into open mouth kisses that traveled to the tops of her beasts. His fingertips squeezed her nipples and she cried out for more.

He looked up at her with tender, pleading eyes. "Touch me, Bella. Let me love you for hours."

She gasped, "_Oh_… please," and eagerly obliged by lavishing his skin with kisses as he continued to drive into her. And where her lips could _not_ reach, her hands found purchase down his back, along his hips, clenching her fingertips into his firm backside. He groaned loudly when he finally felt her fingers drift between them and circle his wet erection as he pummeled her.

With every rock and slide of their bodies together, the damaging images of Tanya were pushed further and further away from him. The addicting tastes and scents of their connection blew away what had been torturing him for days. It was redemptive and empowering, strengthening his fundamental foundation as it aligned with his mate.

"You saved me," he confessed, thrusting upwards and anchoring her with a firm hand on her bottom cheek. "You save me every time, Bella. One way or another, you always bring me back. You… _oh fuck!_... you own everything in me, sweet girl. My life is yours."

She bent down and kissed him, caressing his lips with hers. Her arms tightened around his shoulders while her fingertips drew up into his hair.

"We will _always_ save each other."

* * *

**A/N: More groveling is definitely in order and will be coming in the next few chapters… See you Thursday.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: ****Love**** to ****AstonMartin823, EdwardsEternal and AngelGoddess1981. You're the 70 degree temp I'm feeling today after a long winter.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Following Aro's instructions, nearly all the occupants at the palace were furiously rushing and preparing to leave by Sunday evening. Luggage began appearing in the main entryway and a large string of luxurious cars were being washed and prepped in the circular driveway to escort prominent Volturi members back to Volterra. Numerous times a day the guard practiced combat drills in the fields below the central building.

Edward and Bella tried to stay away from the chaos for as long as possible. At first light they had snuck out of their rooms and hunted miles away from everybody else. When they returned, Edward had bolted the door and took his bright, red-eyed mate into the shower where he attempted to redeem himself for the disastrous episode the day before.

"Bella," he breathed once she had settled down from her peak and lay spent in his arms. "Forgive me for yesterday. I'm so sorry I left you in here."

The water was dripping across her lovely eyes as she pulled back and touched his cheek. "What triggered it? Was it something I did?"

"It was what you said… about loving you. Tanya said the exact same thing to me in that room."

"Oh." She looked down at her lap. "Should I watch what I say in the future? Is it going to bother you again?"

"No. Those barbs are gone. But it doesn't excuse how I acted… Bella, how can I ever repay you for how I've treated you?"

"Hush." She rubbed her nose against his. "I know that wasn't you, Edward. She did some unspeakable, horrific things to you. And I would never hold that over your head."

"But… the terrible consequences you had to pay because of it are inexcusable."

Bella leaned down and pushed her head into his chest. "Edward, we _both_ had to pay consequences for what you decided to do with Tanya."

"That part has not changed," he said abruptly. "I don't regret that it got you out. And I'd do it all over again to save your life. For my part though… I regret how my behavior affected you afterwards. I regret how-"

Her hand covered his lips, stopping any further talk. "No. No more. And definitely not _now_. You and I are still on opposite sides of this argument. And we're going to need a lot more time and space to work this out, but I refuse to sacrifice this time with you. We're still here, there's still a tremendous, dangerous battle in front of us. I know we've put it off for the past twenty-four hours, but it doesn't change its certainty. Let's focus on getting through the next few days and then once we've escaped, we'll finish fixing everything that's been tarnished between us."

Edward nodded and kissed her hand, realizing the truth of her words. Without any more discussion, he pulled her off his lap and down to the shower's floor. The water made their kisses more slippery, more sensuous and they both groaned into each other's mouth as he thrust inside.

The reality of what was coming started to sink in later while Edward was in the midst of drinking from her. They had moved directly from the shower to the bed and he had wasted no time in biting his mark on her breast the moment she relaxed amidst the rumpled sheets and pillows. Her blood by nature always drove him to more aggressive actions, but this time it was different. This time he clung to her waist and gripped her thighs close, without any move to join them. He caught up her tiny bottom cheeks in his hands and swallowed more of her blood. When he finally finished, he sat them both up and looked solemnly into her face.

"I have to destroy the twins." He took both her hands in his. "We both know we can't let them fall into the hands of the Volturi. They're too dangerous."

She nodded. "Have you talked to Marcus?"

"No. But I didn't have to. It's abundantly clear how much Caius wants them. Aro feels the same way. Marcus doesn't really care. He thinks he'll be able to temper the other two from doing huge amounts of damage."

"But why _you_, Edward?" Bella sat back on her knees, grabbing Edward's discarded shirt to pull over her head. "And how exactly do you plan on killing them when you know how powerful they are?" She shook her head. "And, I still don't understand why they attacked you in the first place."

He coughed delicately and looked down. This was the one thorn in their otherwise happy reunion. He despised keeping any truth from his mate. But if she knew Alec was the one from the vision, she would never let him go to Volterra alone. She would fear the twins' retribution for his initial attack and do everything to protect him. Hating himself, but seeing no other way around it, he continued with his general plans and avoided specifics.

"I'm thinking they'll be too distracted with the chaos of the battle that I'll be able to sneak up on them unaware."

"That's incredibly risky." She took a moment to comb her fingers through her wet hair. She glanced up at him tentatively. "_I_ could kill Jane."

Edward tried hard to hide his reaction, but the flare of his nostrils and the tightening of the muscles in his arms gave him away. With a deep breath he carefully chose his next words.

"I have no doubt you could kill Jane. Even if I hadn't have seen you kill Tanya, I would never doubt your abilities. You have been a very worthy match this past year when I've coached you. But I can't get over Alice's vision. Everything she saw has happened. You _know_ this. Sending you to Volterra will only help make that vision more of a reality. And even if - for whatever reason – we can avoid her vision, you _will_ be in pain, Bella, just like when you and the girls were ambushed. You can't get around that point. Vlad's shield will be active and wide-spread. And you can't fight effectively when you're distracted like that."

While he spoke, she softly dragged her fingernails over his knees, up his bare thighs and over his firmly shaped abdominals. The motions soothed him and his breathing calmed significantly. He didn't mean to distract her, but he couldn't help leaning down and capturing her lips with his. And for several moments, they both let go of the tense discussion and lost themselves in the feel of each other's mouths.

"Edward," she breathed, "I can be there and fight with you."

He groaned against her neck. "You don't know what you're asking of me, Bella. I _can't_ lose you. I can't… put you in that spot where I saw you ready to die. I don't even want you within a mile of Volterra. Even this safe house we're taking you to is already too damn close in my opinion." He placed small kisses down her neck and felt her vibrate against him. "Please, Bella. _Please _stay with Esme."

She let him pull his shirt off over her head. He palmed her breast as he straddled her across his lap and drew her face to his chest. It was clear he wanted her to feed.

"You'd still be in danger, Edward." She licked her bite mark and took a deep breath. "I know you want to kill Vlad and now you say it must be _you_ who kills the twins. But I could help you fight."

Without waiting for an answer, she sank her teeth in, feeling the savory rush wash over her at the first taste of his blood. She cried out softly for more and sucked on the bite.

He sighed, "Take a lot, beautiful girl. I need to know you're completely satiated before I leave."

Her lips vibrated against his skin as she growled, clearly upset with what he'd just said. He laughed gently and playfully slapped her naked thigh. He knew she was frustrated with his already drawn conclusions that she'd be staying behind. Normally they never had difficulties in compromising his possessiveness and her desire to be of value. But in this case, she had a legitimate power which could greatly tip the balance of command.

"It would be harder to fight if I knew you were there." He fisted a hand through her damp hair and groaned slightly at the feel of her tongue and lips. "You're assuming that I can completely concentrate on a battle if you're right beside me. That's impossible. I'd be worried about you the whole time. I wouldn't be able to focus because I'd want to protect you constantly."

Bella avoided his eyes as she kept feeding, her mind turning over his words. The taste of his blood and the rich timbre of his voice - not to mention the places where his hands were fondling her – were all too alluring to concentrate on conversation.

He brushed back her curls and watched her mouth move over him. Every so often he would lean down and kiss her head, whispering tantalizing promises in her ear. Regardless of what was coming, they were still absurdly happy to be away from Vlad and his horrible coven. The present was enough for now.

Eventually, she sealed the bite at his chest and sat up. The white light from the half-open blinds spilled across her bare chest, making her skin sparkle. It didn't mean to come across as suggestive, but Edward thought it highly erotic watching her tongue sweep across her lips to catch any stray drops of his blood.

He stayed on his back and stared at her; his enticing, beautiful, clever mate. His hand smoothed upwards to lay flat on her chest, right between her breasts. The contrast in his darker shine to her bright glitter always appealed to him and he loved watching his skin over hers.

"Will you stay with Esme?" His gaze met hers. "Will you stay safe?"

He couldn't wait for an answer. Instead he sat up and kissed her, his lips lingering softly but firmly over hers. Edward wanted to end the discussion and thrust inside her again. His fingers fiddled with pulling the sheets and blankets from around her waist. In frustration, he picked her up and threw everything to the floor, the sounds of their breathing and their mouths moving together filled the room.

He brought her back down over his lap and placed lavish kisses across her neck. She whimpered and pulled him close, gasping when his lips reached her breasts and tongued her nipples. Her lower back curved into a perfect arch beneath his hands as the fullness of her breasts pushed up into his mouth.

"Are we going to finish this discussion later?" she asked sweetly.

"No." His voice was muffled. "We're done. You're staying with Esme."

"Impatient man," she breathed.

He cursed under his breath and pushed her down, his breath hot along her chest. He covered her with his large frame, placing himself between her thighs.

"I need to come inside you, Bella." He rubbed the head of his erection over her clit and down her folds. A bead of moisture trailed along her skin.

"Please," she begged.

"You want this, don't you?" He pushed just the tip of himself inside her and then retreated.

"_Oh_… oh God… _yes_," her voice high and tight. She came up on her elbows and watched his hot erection move over her. Her hands fisted into the mattress. "_Oh_… fuck me."

He pushed in slowly, achingly stretching her. Her mouth dropped open with a cry and her head fell back. But then he withdrew. When she opened her eyes again, he was kneeling in front of her, fisting and rubbing himself.

"Give me your promise, Bella," he huffed. "Give me your word you won't go to Volterra and I'll fuck you all afternoon."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Are you holding this over my head?"

"Whatever it takes," he said gruffly.

He fully expected her anger with this tactic, maybe even a drawn-out period of sulking. He never in his wildest dreams expected her to throw back her head and laugh while pointing at his straining cock.

"You might get a bit uncomfortable if I say no." And then she started fingering herself, spreading her legs wider and gliding the tips of her nails over her bare, pink center.

He nearly gave in right then and there.

Instead he nudged her hands aside and barely pushed the top of one finger in.

"I'm hard around you constantly. It will make no difference." His touch made her whimper and he grinned. "_You_, on the other hand. You might have a difficult time getting something my size and strength to pleasure you."

She moaned as he began a shallow thrusting. "You're not being fair… _oh, please_... you're asking me in a weak moment."

Abruptly he pulled out his fingers and leaned his whole body over hers. His face met hers and his voice was low. "To hell with fair. No more games, Bella. Promise me _now_."

She leaned up and softly licked his bottom lip, her reply barely audible, "Yes, Edward. Yes."

His movements were fast. Angling one leg up against her body, so her ankle nearly rested on his shoulder, he pushed roughly inside. Bella gasped and arched up, closing her eyes to relish the feel of their intimate connection.

"_Christ_, Bella!" He choked out as his hips pushed forward.

"Don't stop," she begged. "I couldn't bear it if you stopped now."

"I'm not gonna stop. _Goddamn_, I can barely hold myself back."

Their movements grew intense and labored as the speed of his thrusting picked up. The force went on and on, hard and delicious inside her. His arms were strained tight on either side of her head and his eyes bore into hers.

"Come for me. Come for me, beautiful girl?"

She grinned back at him and held onto his upper arms as her body shook with his movements. "You love that, don't you?"

"Fuck, yes. Watching you… _oh_… and hearing you… I live for that."

He sat up quickly and brought both of her ankles to one shoulder. His rhythm abruptly terminated, he began pushing and straining to get as deeply as he could. She cried out and gripped the headboard above her.

"Edward... oh, _Edward_… " she moaned. His fingers rubbed her and the moment he circled downward she exploded around him, pulsing and stroking his thick length. The sensation was overwhelming and Edward couldn't hold back. He didn't _want_ to hold back. After one final hard thrust, his whole body tensed and he roared as he came.

Her legs collapsed to the side of him, and he folded protectively over her. He was spent and satiated, and yet at the same time, he desperately wanted to lose himself in her again. With his head bowed, the ends of his hair trickled over her skin.

She had promised to stay behind, but still he was anxious. There was no way he would budge on this point and he was restless over her possible discovery of Alec's connection to Alice's vision. How would she handle things if she discovered he'd withheld the truth?

Bella trailed her fingertips through his hair, over his shoulders and down his back. For a while they simply rested together, feeling the warmth of the sunshine cross over their joined skin. Finally, she rose and kissed his forehead.

"I can't believe you did that, all of that, just to get what you wanted."

He shrugged. "I've never had to negotiate something so vital with you before. I think I would have done just about anything."

"I hope you've never had to use these types of tactics with your financial clients."

His face broke into a smile and he started laughing. He grabbed her and the two of them rolled off the bed to land with a hard thump on the wood floor. He took the brunt of the fall and kept her over him. She kissed him sweetly and pulled at his hair. Her lips felt wonderful and he arched up his neck to push his tongue into her mouth.

"I have a confession to make," she declared as she straddled his hips.

He was still grinning. "Oh yeah?"

"I was going to agree with you anyway. When you said you would be distracted if I were next to you – that's what sealed it in my mind."

He sat up and nuzzled her forehead, his hands gripping her hips. "You have a beautiful mind, Bella. You know that, don't you?"

She pushed him playfully back down to the floor. But he simply firmed up his hold and began slowly moving her hips over him. His hard erection ran the length of her drenched soft skin. He breathed her in.

"We're not done yet, beautiful girl. I have a bargain to fulfill."

"Which I'm sure is very taxing on you, you poor man." Her nails dragged lightly down his chest.

He groaned and closed his eyes. "I think I got the better end of the deal."

She only laughed in reply.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all your sweet notes. One more easy chapter after this and then they go to battle. See you on Sunday.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thank you sweet readers for all your wonderful notes! Sorry I did not get back with everyone who left a review (more on that at the bottom). Hope you're all having a lovely weekend!**

**Love**** to ****AstonMartin823, EdwardsEternal and AngelGoddess1981. You're the chocolate cake I'm going to enjoy later today. **

* * *

**Chapter 23**

In spite of wanting to keep himself and his mate locked away from the rest of the world for as long as possible, Edward knew that Bella was impatient to see Esme and Rose. All of them needed consolation and support. And nobody could deny the mutual anxiety over the fate of Jasper and Alice.

Edward found this particular frustration best dealt with alone. And so when Bella went to visit the girls, he took off running, not stopping until he had crested one of the higher estate hills that overlooked the ocean. The night was clear and the sound of the steady surf beneath the cliffs was soothing. It was still late winter, but the breeze coming off the Mediterranean was warm and rich with life, a massive contrast to the cold, artic climate they had just escaped from. He never wanted to go back there again.

That was one small consolation to Edward. Whatever agonies Jasper and Alice might be enduring at the moment, at least they were away from that merciless compound and frozen land. Edward agreed that Marcus assigning Emmett and Rose to track them was a brilliant move. If they were alive, Emmett and Rose would find them.

There was a rustling noise in the trees behind him. And within seconds the pure thoughts of Carlisle drifted into his mind. He had come to the cliffs for the same reason as Edward. He wanted perspective and clarity before the upcoming scenes of death and destruction. This deep-seated desire to take part in what would be a destructive battle was at odds with his usual behavior. Add to that the missing members of his coven and Carlisle had a lot on his mind, Edward noted with a pang of sympathy.

"You're the last person I expected to see up here," he said. "You and Bella have definitely been keeping to yourselves."

Edward couldn't stop the infinitesimal lift at the corner of his mouth.

"You look better," Carlisle noted with a smirk. "Is it your mate or the warmer weather that's added the glow to your face?"

Edward valued his mate's coven leader immensely, but he had no intentions of divulging details about their capture. So he simply responded with one word.

"Bella."

Carlisle smirked. "I gathered. It's amazing how much mates can restore us."

Edward looked at him from the corner of his eye. "You're still furious by what happened with Esme, aren't you?"

Carlisle nodded.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. It's normal. It took me years to get past Bella's episode with James."

He sighed. "You know it wasn't Esme that kept us from getting here as quickly as we should have. It was _me_. Her injuries healed in time. But I couldn't… I couldn't let her go, not even out of our room. And she was so unselfish the whole time, even though part of her was breaking with worry for you, Jasper and the girls. But I just… I just _needed_."

Edward knew he wasn't just referring to blood. Images of rage and edginess filled Carlisle's mind. He was still suffering the effects of his mate's ambush and vengeance had taken a firm hold on him. This was unlike anything Edward had ever seen in Carlisle, the legendary vampire known for peace and tranquility. Esme's attack had truly altered him.

"You're planning on killing them, aren't you?" he asked. "The ones who hurt Esme?"

Carlisle's voice was grave. "I'm planning on taking out every single one of them that touched her."

"But how will you know? There are so many guards in his army."

"I memorized each individual, disgusting scent on Esme's body while I helped restore her." His fingers beat restlessly against his thigh. "None of them will survive when I find them."

Edward knew these feelings intimately, knew what it had felt like to pulverize the final remains of an enemy. It was a bittersweet experience because while it didn't fully purge all the retribution from one's soul, it was amazingly soothing. And Edward suddenly realized that Bella was now acquainted with these heavy emotions as well. She had dealt with them swiftly and fatally when she confronted Tanya.

And the thought was consoling, as much as it was egoistic. Their shared sense of retribution would make them that much more bonded. It was a selfish desire and he knew it. But he didn't care.

Better to have her in his darkness than to walk through it alone.

"That reminds me, Edward. There's something I've been meaning to discuss with you," Carlisle broke through his thoughts. "Assuming we all come out of this episode in one piece, I think it would be beneficial for all of us to spend some time alone with our mates… apart from the others."

Edward exhaled slowly and looked out over the ocean. The moon was now three-quarters of the way across the sky, a few hours past midnight.

Carlisle continued before he could respond, "It's not something I'm suggesting. In fact, it's something I'm demanding. I want this for myself and for Esme. And frankly, if we find Jasper and Alice alive, my bet is they will feel the same way. Even Emmett and Rose could use the space and I think it will be particularly necessary for you and Bella. We've all been through a tremendous amount of pain in the past month."

Edward kept his gaze towards the sea. "You are a perceptive male, Carlisle. I've been meaning to talk to Bella about this same issue, although I doubt she'd disagree with you. My plan is to take her away as soon as the battle is finished."

"Yes, my thoughts are similar." He frowned. "By the time this whole mess is complete, every one of my family will have been affected by this madness. It's ripped us apart. I don't… I don't even know if we should continue as a coven. I don't know if I even _want_ to."

Edward rubbed his forehead, knowing how this news would affect his mate. "Carlisle, this is a dark hour and you're making long term decisions before you even know the conclusion."

"It is _indeed_ a dark hour. And I don't take any of this lightly, Edward. You, of all people should realize the kind of exposure this will bring to our coven, of our powers and abilities. Think of the visitors. Keeping us together would make us an easy target for this to happen again."

Edward had to acknowledge the insight and selflessness to Carlisle's proposal. In spite of the isolation and the severed connections, it would keep them safe. But the thought of forsaking the camaraderie he had enjoyed with Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett made him unexpectedly sad, not to mention the heartache Bella would feel missing Esme and her sisters.

"You should give it some time," he urged. "Perhaps a few years away will help all of us clear our heads."

"Perhaps." Carlisle took a deep breath. "But for now, we'll separate. All of us. We'll leave as soon as we can safely get away."

"Yes." Edward picked up a stone and threw it sharply over the edge. After a few moments they both saw it hit the water several miles out. "Do you know where you'll go?"

"I have some ideas, but nothing concrete. You?"

"Actually, I'd prefer nobody know. Like you said, with the possibility of more exposure and more visitors, I want to disappear for a few years, maybe longer."

"I don't blame you after all the unwanted sightseers you've had." Carlisle chuckled.

He held up a hand. "But, Carlisle… I confess I've grown very fond of your coven. The desire I have to disappear with Bella does not necessarily mean leaving you and the others. It would be a tremendous loss to all of us if we went our separate ways."

Carlisle patted Edward's shoulder affectionately. "Esme feels the same way, but right now I don't know how to appease her as well as my own desire for solitude. This might take a while. In the meantime, go, my friend and take care of Bella."

Edward gripped Carlisle's hand before he could withdraw. "You haven't let Aro touch you, have you?"

"No. I've been careful. Ever since Esme's attack I've… been rather sensitive about the space around us. I don't do well with males near her."

Edward released him and breathed easier. "Thank you."

They started to separate, Carlisle back to the palace and Edward to the hills for a run. But before they were out of eyesight, Edward thought of one last detail that would soothe Carlisle's tumultuous thoughts.

"His name is Tyler," he called out. "He's the guard you want. He's Vlad and Stefan's number one and he's bloody callous too. Find him, and I suspect you'll find the others close by."

Carlisle nodded. "Thank you, Edward."

* * *

Edward and Bella's time together grew thin.

The following afternoon when the streaming sun rays began to darken in color, they knew they could no longer delay the inevitable. Aro's forty-eight hour reprieve was near its end and it would soon be time to leave. After a quick shower, Bella arranged her hair and clothes in the bathroom while Edward pulled on a pair of slacks in the adjacent closet.

"Bella?" he called to her from between the walls. "I've been thinking about when this is all over, when we go home… "

"Yeah?" Her voice echoed slightly.

"Well I… I really don't want to go home, at least not to England."

Her head poked around the corner. She looked longingly at his bare chest and sculpted arms. "Do you want to stay in Italy? Maybe spend some time at our villa?"

He smirked at the naked hunger in her eyes, the smell of her arousal in the humid air. He had been tender and affectionate with her all day, taking up every spare moment with loving her as much as possible. And _still_ she craved him. His body couldn't help responding and he fought to quell the impulse to rush forward and grab her. She giggled at the dark look on his face and disappeared back into the bathroom.

"No, not Italy," he said with a deep huff. "I think we need to leave. After the trauma we've just been through and then with everything that's bound to happen with this battle, I'm not really in the mood to be social."

"What about the Cullens?" She brushed through a thick curl. "I don't want to lose them forever."

Edward's hands stilled. He wasn't ready to discuss Carlisle's plans for the coven with Bella yet. That would be a heart wrenching discussion and better to dissect after they were away. He fell back on more general answers.

"We'll work out those details after we leave."

Bella didn't answer for a while and he could tell she had stopped brushing her hair. When she did reply, her voice was resigned and much more understanding than he expected.

"Okay. We'll go."

He closed his eyes in relief. "Good. Don't worry. We'll find a way to see them."

"What about Switzerland?"

He shook his head. "Too crowded."

"One wouldn't really call your secluded cabin in the Alps a populated place."

Her laughter was sweet and beguiling as his fingers worked at the buttons on his fly. Edward breathed out slowly, his mind filling with the sensual images of the short vacations he and Bella had spent in his Swiss chateau. Maybe Switzerland would be a good choice for a private multi-year hiding place from the vampire world.

"Or do you want the apartment in Hong Kong?" she called out.

"I don't know." He reached for a shirt in the closet, inspecting the collar around the hanger. "I'm still thinking through some options. But, regardless are you okay with the whole idea?"

Bella strolled out of the bathroom and leaned up against the closet wall. "I'll go wherever you want, Edward, as long as I'm with you."

He glanced up at her and froze. She wore a long sleeved, fitted white blouse with only one button done up in the middle and a simple pair of lace bikini panties. Her bare skin glowed, her breasts straining through the fabric, her nipples pebbled. Bella tilted her head and gave him a sly smile.

"We've still got a few minutes," she breathed.

He flew to her side and eagerly smoothed his hands around her waist, gripping her bottom firmly in his hands. Their mouths came together hungrily, their tongues meeting in the middle.

"This is what I want," he whispered into her mouth. "We need this."

His hands slipped down her torso and disappeared under the elastic of her panties. At the same time she began popping the buttons off his pants.

"You're right," she agreed and kissed him. "Let's go as soon as we can."

The pads of his fingers touched her bare, wet flesh and he groaned, "You're so swollen… so soft. Did you want me one more time? Huh? Is that why you came out looking like this?"

Bella sucked in a breath as his fingers explored. She nodded and whimpered, "I was hoping I could convince you." Her head dropped forward to his shoulder and her silky hair spilled along his arm.

"You make me feel reckless, beautiful girl." He pushed two fingers inside her. "I _love_ how much you want to be fucked. I _love_ that you crave this as much as I do. And _God_, I love you, Bella, beyond anything else in my existence."

Her body trembled in his arms. "Edward… I wish we could disappear now."

"Me too." He circled her slowly, the delicate material of her panties beginning to rip against his strong fingers. He added his thumb to her clit and placed kisses along the side of her face. "Wherever we go, I want it totally secluded. I want to keep you naked all day."

She snickered. "That might be hard on you. I know how excited you get seeing me in certain colors."

He kissed her ear and bit on the lobe. "Like white?" He ripped the lace off and then grasped each side of her white shirt, pulling it easily to shreds. Bella's eyes were feral and electrified as he gripped her hips again and hauled her up against the wall. She yelped and giggled, wrapping her legs around his waist as he fiddled with his own pants to release his stiff length.

Using the wall as leverage, he thrust inside her with a deep-seated holler. His lips sought out hers as the two of them rocked together, their sounds and cries muffled by the other.

"Holy shit, Bella!" he groaned. "Always so damn tight."

Edward's pants hung loosely at his waist so Bella was easily able to slip her hands inside and clutch his ass. She loved feeling the corded muscles constrict and bend with every thrust of his hips, every tense movement upwards into her body.

"Harder," she begged. "_Oh_, Edward… fuck me harder."

He snarled, his eyes bright red and possessive. Sweeping all her hair into one hand, he tugged her head aside, exposing her long, lovely neck. His teeth marks in the lower half glowed and pulsed with color. It wasn't hunger that drove him – he'd been biting her all day. This was all about lust, greed and his desire to dominate her. And she willingly gave herself up. With a savage cry, he sunk his teeth into her neck and began drinking.

Bella moaned and moved one hand to his shoulder, keeping the other on his ass to anchor herself as his thrusts exploded. She felt his fingers press deliciously firm into her thigh, and she arched into his rough movements, allowing him to go deeper.

"That's it, baby," she cooed. "_God_, that's so good… _oh, yes_."

Her body was tightening its glorious restrictive hold around Edward's rock-hard length and he growled against her skin, knowing what was coming. His mouth pulled harder at the bite. The wild sounds escaping his lips and the tightening of his grip in her hair swiftly ignited Bella's climax.

"_Oh_… oh, Edward… oh… _oh God_, I'm there. _Oh_…" she keened with her head angled back against the wall.

He took one more swallow and closed off the incision. It was his favorite moment, watching her peaceful face come slowly back down from an orgasm, all while his hips still moved sporadically inside her. When he saw her mouth slacken and her dilated eyes come slowly back into awareness, he lost it and spilled his release deep inside her.

He kept them joined for a while, cursing the fact that they had to part. With gentle movements, he carefully detached her legs from his waist and brought her down to her feet. The wall behind them now sported a generous crack down the central support beam. Neither of them noticed. Edward rested his forehead against hers, both of them breathing in the other.

"If we had time, I'd take you again right now."

She smiled weakly. "If we had time, I'd take you in my mouth before you could."

He groaned and fisted her hair. "Stubborn girl, do you know how much I adore you? Do you know I thank God every day that I found you?"

"Me too," she whispered.

"Be ready for me. I'll come get you as soon as the battle's over. And then we'll leave."

She nodded softly and leaned up to kiss him one last time.

* * *

**A/N: If only everything went according to plan… **

**Once again, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to respond to everyone. I'm working on my **_**last **_**Edward/Bella story which will ramp up very soon. It's called Heat and it's a very lemony Edward/Bella story where they are shape-shifters/wolves. After My Power, I needed a break with vampires and angst – this one is lighter, more citrusy, but still with a substantial plot. Anyway, I've been cranking away on that one in almost every spare second of my free time. I even got the banner back yesterday – can't wait to show you! I hope to start posting a few weeks after My Power ends.**

**After Heat, my plan is to dive into Jane Austen's world. I have a Pride and Prejudice AU story that's been inside my head for years. If you've ever noticed my profile pic, you'll understand that I have a thing for Miss Bennett (the A&E version). But that's still several months out – most likely end of the year. **

**See you Thursday.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: My readers are the best! Seriously. I am really blessed to have you guys along for the ride and hear from you as often as I do. Lots of love your way.**

**Big hugs**** to ****AstonMartin823, EdwardsEternal and AngelGoddess1981. I don't mean to go with chocolate again, but I'm making this to-die-for chocolate-torte cake for Sunday dinner this weekend and I wish I could have you over!**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

The safe house was located in the nearby town of Colle di Val d'Elsa.

Nobody except the Volturi, their mates and their personal bodyguard knew about its location. It had always been set aside as a safety precaution in case Volterra was attacked and the upper ranks needed to evacuate. It was not lost on Edward that this was exactly such a case.

The large hideaway was ideally located in proximity to Volterra because it was just far enough away to avoid detection and close enough that no separation pains would occur between mates. It was tight, secure and nearly indestructible, especially to vampires. The thick, solid walls and sub-terrain tunnels would keep enemies at bay for several days — enough time to escape through numerous channels and retreat elsewhere.

Even still, the Volturi left several of their precious guard behind to guard it. Mate attachment was no minor emotion and all the mated males were anxious leaving their females behind.

Edward had pulled Bella tightly into his arms before leaving. Uncaring of anyone else around, he had kissed her passionately and lovingly, whispering reassurances in her ear. When she stepped back, he caught up her wrist and reattached the silver bracelet he had broken off earlier.

"Now it's back where it belongs," he said apologetically.

She smiled and patted her chest. "Your words never leave me."

"Stay safe," he stated firmly. "Lock the door and get down below with Esme."

Carlisle and Esme were having their own private farewell in the sub-basements. Bella would join her as soon as the males left.

She held Edward's face in her hands and kissed his jaw. "You be safe as well and come back to get me."

"I will." He motioned to Emmett and Rose who stood outside the gate. "And we'll bring back Jasper and Alice."

She nodded sadly and Edward stared at her affectionately one last time, drinking in the sight and smell of her. With one final hard kiss, he released her and disappeared. Rose and Emmett followed behind.

With her mate gone, Bella felt abruptly empty and bereft. The basements and rooms in the compound lacked the usual luxury that was common place for residences of the Volturi. The building, in spite of its strength, was hollow and loud, especially with the wind picking up outside. The heavy Cyprus trees were beating noisily upon the roof. The guards stood at attention around the open door, waiting for the final members of the Volturi before sealing the entrance. Reluctantly, Bella turned around and descended the stairs to join Esme.

Halfway down the staircase, she was surprised to meet Aro walking up. Two of his bodyguards were behind him. She had assumed the Volturi had already left with the initial group. Weren't they supposed to be at Volterra by now?

"Ah, Bella." He glanced at her. "A word with you, please."

Before she could reply, Aro gracefully maneuvered her out of the stairwell and into a large, deserted anteroom. With a flick of his wrist, he dismissed his bodyguards. The door slammed behind them and millions of specs of dust were kicked into the air.

Bella's eyebrows drew together and she glanced around. This whole scenario was bizarre. Aro rarely allowed private conversation, especially without his valued guard in the same room. A flare of panic laced through her. Did Aro suspect Edward's plans to kill the twins?

Aro's beady eyes glittered as he looked over Edward's mate with a sense of supreme calmness and triumph. She stared right back, obviously confused over why he was stalling when clearly everyone was in a huge hurry to leave and seal off the building. Through the window behind him, they could see an increase in the dead leaves being tossed around from the storm.

Finally he spoke. "I regret being the bearer of bad tidings, my dear. But I'm afraid at this critical time, it can't be helped. The fact of the matter is that Edward has _not_ been entirely truthful with you."

"What?!" She couldn't hide her reaction. It was the last possible thing she expected him to say. "What… what do you mean?"

"I mean exactly that. Edward has lied to you. He has elected _not_ to tell you the whole story about the twins."

Her eyes narrowed and she frowned. Was it likely that Edward would keep something from her? After everything they'd been through and discussed in the past two days, would he still withhold something so critical? It seemed impossible.

"I don't believe you."

Aro tented his fingers together. "Edward was wounded so severely because in a blind-filled rage, he attacked the twins on first sight. Actually, I shouldn't say _twins_, because he had no initial anger towards Jane. His only aim was Alec."

Her jaw dropped open. "But Alice," she protested. "She… she told me—"

"Ah, yes." Aro licked his lips. "Your dear Alice was also part of the deception. She told you Edward only got caught up in the initial crossfire, didn't she? Unfortunately, that was also a lie."

"Why?" Bella breathed. "_Why_ did he attack Alec?"

His grin was slow and calculating. "Can you not guess, my dear? Why would your devoted Edward attack a complete stranger without provocation? What could he possibly have seen in Alec that he might have seen before?"

Bella felt herself slowly sink down to one of the iron stools in the center of the room. Her mind was racing and she felt blindly for her neck, her fingers circling her mate's mark. As the pieces fell into place, she looked unbelieving up into Aro's face.

"The vision? Alice's vision? _Alec_ is the vampire standing over me, isn't he?"

Aro nodded slowly. He turned away to pace in front of the window. Bella let out a gust of air she'd been holding and then stopped breathing all together. She didn't want to take in anything else right now or focus on anything other than her mate and the impasse before her. Edward had _lied_ to her. He had attacked Alec and now he was hell-bent on destroying the twins.

Her head swung up in rapid clarity. "They'll kill him!"

Aro was much too composed for her nerves. "Oh, yes. The twins — and especially Vlad — _despise_ your mate and Edward knows they plan to kill him. While you were all held prisoner at his compound, Vlad kept the twins under strict orders not to touch him. Vlad was bound by his promise to his mistress to deliver up Edward, this, this… _Tanya_ female, who you subsequently killed. Now that his obligations are fulfilled, should Vlad meet Edward on the battlefield, he will waste no time in killing him or allowing the twins to destroy him."

On a rational level, Bella completely understood why Edward had withheld the information about Alec. If she had known the twins carried a personal vendetta against her mate, she would never have allowed him to go to Volterra without her. Edward was trying to protect her, just like always. Except this time, she was getting pretty damn tired of being so understanding about it.

"Of course," Aro rushed on. "If I had been involved from the beginning, I would have requested you to spare Tanya. She has played a bigger role in this story than I initially realized. She is the reason Vlad despises Edward the way he does. She is one of Vlad's _two_ weaknesses. So I cannot help but wish you would have left her alive at a time like this."

Her voice was bitter when she spoke. "I would _never_ have spared her. If she were standing in front of me now, I would not hesitate in ripping her head off once more."

Aro had the decency to appear somewhat abashed. "My dear, I can understand your desires to defend your mate, especially after what she did to him." He reached out a tentative finger and touched her shoulder. "You do realize I have all the details of what she did to him. I can give you this information if you require it."

Bella shook her head fervently, still plagued by the singular scene she had witnessed through the window. The last thing she wanted was more descriptive specifics to add to her misery, as well as to Edward's.

"Don't tell me anything. It's been hard enough without it."

Aro nodded and removed his touch. "I do not fault you for that, Bella. If I had come across the same scenario with a male and my beloved mate… " His hands fisted and he snarled quietly, never vocalizing the rest of his threat.

Bella glanced at him. "How do you know all this information?"

He shrugged and gazed out the window. "Your mate was so caught up in his own troubles earlier; he neglected to feel my touch on his arm when he followed you out of the room."

"So he doesn't know that—"

"That I know?" he cut her off and turned towards her. "He has no idea. Nor does he know what I am about to ask you."

"Me?"

"Since I do not have Tanya, I must use Vlad's second weakness." His eyes bore into hers. "And that is you, my dear. _You_ are Vlad's most untapped, powerful weakness."

Bella felt her veins go cold. She had been so wrapped up in the revelation about Alec she had failed to connect the possibility that Aro would now be aware of her shield's potential against Vlad. Clasping her hands together, she bowed her head in defeat and shivered.

Aro continued, "It was wrong of you and your coven to keep this knowledge from me. _Wrong!_ I know Edward concealed it because of the side effects to your gift. And, perhaps I should have insisted on touching him up front before we made our plans, but that is beside the point. My brothers, Caius and Marcus, believe we will win this battle for Volterra. I, however, am not so confident. And I am _not_ willing to risk the life of my precious mate in the process."

With two strong fingers on Bella's jaw, Aro brought her face up to meet his. His voice was firm and Bella knew there was no way she could escape him now. "I will do whatever is necessary to ensure the safety of my mate. And that means _you_ will go with us into battle, Bella. You will use your shield to save Volterra."

She tried to avoid his gaze, but it was impossible.

"I do so enjoy touching your skin, my dear." His fingertips caressed her cheek. "Your silent mind is fresh and unique; it's like a bit of heaven to my addled brain. Yes, I can see why fate chose you as Edward's mate. The passion he feels for you is understandable. And in spite of everything you think you might believe about me, I truly do value you, just as I value your mate. So I will do everything I can to ensure your safety. I promise that Alice's vision will not come to pass."

He ignored Bella's dubious look. "I will allow two of my guards to remain at your side as well as send half a dozen males to find Edward and protect him against the twins and Vlad. This is my bargain to you."

She wrenched away from his touch and flew to the opposite wall, keeping her back to him. Her voice came out sounding stronger than she actually felt, "And if I say no?"

"I would have thought you'd jump at the chance to go into battle with your mate. When you know he will be targeted by such destructive power, here is your opportunity to protect him. But alas, I gather you have already given him your word otherwise." He released a large sigh. "Bella, I will have you in that battle if I have to carry you there myself. And that would be very easy to do with my guard. It makes no difference to me. I'm sure you'll understand when I say your obedience _now_ will make life much smoother when everything is over."

She flashed him an irritated look. "You've given me no choice."

Aro merely laughed and shook his head. He crossed to the door and allowed his guards to enter the room. After whispering their instructions, he took one last look at Bella.

"You will travel with my entourage and be dropped off just inside the castle walls. There is no need for you to go beyond that point, as I understand the closer you get to the source, the more painful your side effects become. Stay where we leave you and concentrate on blocking his shield. I promise we will not delay in doing everything we can to destroy him." He beckoned with his hand. "Now come, my dear. We must hurry."

With slow steps, Bella reluctantly followed the ancient leader out the door and up the stairs to the outside. She wondered briefly if Esme would be worried when she didn't show up in the safe rooms below. Would Aro send messengers to tell her? Would word somehow get to Edward through Carlisle?

She didn't have time to ponder these questions because the two guards placed their hands on her shoulders and hastily propelled her forward. The storm had broken outside and heavy rain was now falling in torrents across the countryside. Aro's luxurious cars were waiting on the hidden roads below the compound and there was a loud, deafening rumble as the guards sealed off the doors behind her. There would be no chance to fulfill her promise to Edward this time.

She was going to Volterra.

_I'm sorry, Edward_, she mentally whispered.

Bella was guided towards a black Audi and was silently shuffled inside. Before the tinted-window door shut behind her, Aro appeared and gripped the frame tightly in his hand.

"A word of caution, my dear." His voice was low and intense. "I know Edward has intentions to destroy the twins, especially Alec. It would be very unwise for either of you to follow through on such plans. The twins are mine. And if they are harmed in any way, I will hold you both responsible. _Keep them alive_."

He disappeared and the door slammed shut.

* * *

**A/N: Now the fun begins... **

**Any thoughts?**

**See you on Sunday or Monday.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Love to ****AstonMartin823, EdwardsEternal and AngelGoddess1981. You're 1 week from today – the moment spring break ends and I can enjoy some quiet moments of solitude again. **

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Bella felt ill the entire ride to Volterra. She was angry at her mate and desperately worried at the same time. Aro's now all-encompassing knowledge of their history frightened her and she struggled to make sense of the information he had left her with. Meanwhile, the storm grew more intense outside the windows and the passengers could feel the slight shift of the frame with every giant burst of wind. Bella paid no attention to any of it. She was alone in the back of the car with her two designated bodyguards sitting up front.

_Bodyguards, my ass_, she thought.

If they ended up playing any actual role in her protection it would be the surprise of her year. It was more likely they were there to keep her from going after the twins. Aro could care less if she or Edward survived this battle, regardless of his carefully crafted speech. His sole aim was the safety of his mate, of his precious Volturi coven.

She placed her stretched palm over the glass window. In the distance, she could see the mountains of Volterra. She wondered if Edward and her family were safe and if the battle had already started.

A break in static came through on the communications link one of the guards carried. In spite of her vampire hearing, Bella could barely make out the words.

"South tower… code red… lock down… exterior upper floors not secure."

The guard lifted the device close to his mouth. "Copy that. Package will be dropped off at the outer east wall."

With a nod to the driver, Bella felt him push on the gas pedal and the car took off down the road. They bypassed the rest of the cars that held Aro and his entourage. With a squeal of tires, they shifted and turned down a dirt road, barreling across a rocky field away from the other cars.

Bella came off her seat. "What's happening? Tell me what you know."

Both guards exchanged looks before one of them finally answered, "We're taking a short cut. The insurgents were spotted an hour ago on the south hill. They've already gained control of one of the towers. We need to get you there as soon as possible so our more gifted guards can begin to contain the situation."

Bella gripped the head rest in her fist. Volterra had six towers and the entire structure was protected by a thirty-foot stone wall outlining the perimeter. She had never visited the rooms above ground; everything of significance was protected in the multi-layered basements below.

"Can you tell me if the members of my coven are safe? Do they know if anyone has been killed?"

The driver shook his head. "We don't know the specifics on any fatalities yet. But we do know the insurgents have already started a bonfire on the upper hill. And there are bodies already piled on top. Aro's not happy."

"Dear God." Bella felt like she was choking and her hand went automatically between her neck and breast, closest to the two spots on her body with Edward's teeth marks. She sank back into her seat and felt the car thrash back and forth as it traversed the messy road in front of them.

"How long until you can get us there?" she asked.

"If we don't encounter any insurgents along this path, I'd say about thirty minutes."

Any qualms of anger she felt towards her mate and her own struggles with Aro were pushed aside. All she could concentrate on now was getting to Volterra and helping Edward. She braced herself as she thought of the upcoming pain she would face the moment she came within close proximity to Vlad. It didn't matter. This is what she had argued with Edward for from the beginning. She wanted to be there.

* * *

Exactly twenty-eight minutes later, the Audi pulled to a screeching halt below the cliff base of the Volterra castle. The thirty-foot wall loomed ominously above them. They were at the eastern side and had zero visibility of what was happening to the rest of the castle. Nevertheless, they could hear screams, booming collisions and terrible cries of pain.

Bella wondered if any nearby human residents were still around or if they had escaped the area long ago. Her thoughts flew to her mate. Did any of those horrible sounds connect to him? It didn't matter anymore that Aro had forced her to this location. It didn't matter that she had broken her promise and she was a very short distance away from the final scene of her death. Edward's safety became her all-encompassing focus.

Without wasting another second, she sped off towards the ancient brick walls, her bodyguards following close behind.

"Where!?" she shouted, looking around the structure. "How do we get in?"

"Over here," one of the guards yelled. Pulling up a massive boulder, he revealed an opening in the ground that was just big enough to allow a body to drop through.

Without waiting for any instruction, Bella jumped and slid down the opening, her two guards following behind. They landed in a dark tunnel, rocks and sand covering their hair and clothes.

Bella held up her hands in both directions. "Which way?"

Instead of answering, the guards took off to the left and she quickly kept pace behind them. They ran for about two hundred yards, passing three dimly-lit lanterns nailed into the walls. Finally, the tunnel ended and another pot hole loomed above their heads.

"Up!" they shouted simultaneously.

Hoisting Bella onto their shoulders, they tossed her into the hole. The top was sealed by some heavy piece of equipment, but she was able to easily lift whatever stood above them and slide the camouflaged lid aside.

They emerged into chaos. Volturi guards were running around the inner courtyard grounds in a panic. Generals were shouting orders and large groups of males were blurring in their haste down the corridors. Small fires burned in the corners along the wall and several females rushed around with buckets of water.

Bella took one step in the direction of the castle entrance when she suddenly fell to her knees in agony. The pains in her head shot through her skull and white light flashed in front of her eyes, making it difficult to move or see. She groaned and clasped her palms to her eye sockets, struggling to get back to her feet. This made no sense. The headaches weren't supposed to hit until she was in the same room with Vlad. Now it was doubling down on her with a ferocious intensity.

"Ah!" she cried out. "What's happening? Is Vlad close by?"

The bodyguards showed very little empathy to her plight. Instead, one of them muttered, "Aro said this might happen. Vlad is using his shield to its fullest capacity right now. We suspect every single one of the rebels is covered."

"Okay." Bella breathed deep, struggling to gain control over the throbbing. "Then there's no need to go further. I'll stay here and you both can leave."

Each bodyguard shook his head and together they took her arms and lifted her up. "I'm sorry, but we must proceed. Aro wants you closer."

Bella struggled and cried out as they hustled her past the heavy inside gate into the first tower. Swarms of guards and servants were bustling around them. The sounds of destruction and wails of panic increased the deeper they descended down the crowded hallways. They stopped at a massive, round juncture with a circular skylight several stories above. The main staircase leading to the upper floors and down to the basements was in the center. Bella pulled at their grip on her arms and fought to be released.

"Let go of me!" she hissed.

They were just about to proceed up the stairs when they were overtaken by several rebels jumping down from the floors above. Part of Vlad's army had begun to overtake the east tower. Dropping Bella to the ground, the two bodyguards began fighting the growing mass of insurgents who were screaming out war cries with each new entrance.

Bella was not naive. She knew Vlad's minions would kill her. And if they didn't, her pathetic bodyguards would come pretty damn close if they got their hands on her again. With tremendous effort, Bella pushed aside the pain and crawled on her hands and knees towards the stairs. She figured if the upper levels were already taken, her best bet lay in the basements below.

There was a throttled cry behind her, and Bella looked back to see one of her bodyguards rip the head off a strong, burly rebel. After dropping the remains, he turned wildly about, looking for Bella. Fortunately, three more jumped on top of him so he missed seeing her escape down the steps.

She passed dozens of Volturi guards coming up the stairs as she stumbled down each step. Her head throbbed and she clung to the stair rail for support, the pain seeping down to her shoulders. Halfway down the next level a Volturi guard paused in his flight and stopped her.

"Miss, you need to get below right away and stay there."

She glanced up and saw her own agonized visage reflected in his eyes. "Please… can you tell me what's happening? Are the rebels winning?"

"It was looking very ugly about an hour ago." He shook his head and looked wildly about. "And then something changed. Suddenly our guards started breaking through the rebel's line. I'm still not sure what's happened, ma'am, but I'm needed upstairs right away. Get below and find cover. And whatever you do, stay the hell away from those twins. They've killed enough of us already."

He disappeared up the steps but Bella remained completely still. Was it entirely possible her small, little shield was actually turning the battle against the rebels? Was she responsible for this change of events?

Bella glanced wildly around her, shrinking against the handrail as more vampires passed her. If it was true and her shield was helping destroy Vlad and his minions, and more importantly, if it was helping to save Edward's life, then she had no intention of fleeing. No. She would stay and fight. Forget the fact that she was categorically _not_ a warrior. Or that she had been coerced into coming here. She was _here_. And she would battle with what she had, with whatever strength she could bring to her family.

The Volterra library was two more floors beneath her and she immediately thought of several secure vaults where she could disappear while at the same time concentrating on letting her shield do the work. With a shaky hand, she turned around and kept descending the stairs. Her blood connection with Edward hummed. She knew he was nearby. Unfortunately, Volterra was miles long and she knew he could be literally anywhere.

He was going to be _so_ furious with her.

She grinned in spite of the lance of pain shooting through her neck. It didn't matter how angry he would be because she was just as furious with him. They were going to have a _very_ long talk when this was all over.

At last she reached the library entrance. The hallways had started to thin out with fighters, but every new corner brought fresh decapitated bodies she had to step over and avoid to keep from falling to her knees. She winced as she placed her hands on the thick wood library doors. If only the throbbing would cease for just a moment. If only she could have a brief second of clarity to think straight.

She heard screaming and yelling inside the room as she carefully pushed her way inside. She gasped when she realized a body was blocking the door. It was Angela, the peaceful, intelligent librarian who had become very dear to Bella over the years.

Shaken at the sight of her friend, Bella slipped through the narrow opening and moved to haul Angela's body into her arms. But before she could bend down, a terrible howl fell across the room. Over the remains of several more females and Volturi guards, Bella was shocked to see Marcus standing in the center of the room. He was wailing, dropping to his knees in anguish while his eyes rolled back into his skull. Jane was on the other side of the room, staring at him with her death-like glare.

Bella watched in horror as blackened sores, similar to what Edward had suffered, started to open up and appear all over Marcus' skin. And by the looks of the bodies littered around the room, Jane had been hard at work. Bella felt a rush of vengeance towards this small creature, the bitch that would have killed her mate if left to her own whims.

"_No_," she said fiercely. Without any further thought to the throbbing in her head or the destruction around her, Bella leaped across the distance and placed herself squarely between Marcus and Jane.

Bella had never encountered visible effects of her shield before, but this time she could literally feel and almost see waves of energy being intercepted and bouncing off an invisible wall, like drifts of smoke on glass.

Marcus' screams abruptly ceased and he collapsed behind her. Jane's red eyes glittered in rage. She focused more intently on Bella, who only stared back at her with calm victory. The force against the glass increased, the smoke-like fumes became thicker. But all of it was rebuffed.

"You," Jane whispered. "You're the mate to that tall, red-haired one, aren't you?"

Bella snarled, "And I'm the one who's going to kill you."

Jane began trembling. Her allegiance to Vlad was based on fear. He was immune to her powers. Aside from him, she had never encountered another vampire who was resistant. And this one was determined to end her life. It terrified her.

Gathering every mental shred of energy inside her, Jane poured out her waves of poison at the resilient, lithe female who had stopped her near victory with one of the Volturi. Bella stood firm, completely unaffected and advanced one step closer. Jane started backing slowly towards the dark hallway behind her.

Bella didn't hesitate and flew to block the exit. Jane whipped around to see her advancing from behind. When she realized there was no chance for her to escape without a physical confrontation, she began frantically calling out.

"Alec! Alec! Alec, help me!"

Bella charged; her hands fisted as she ran to face her adversary. Her head still pounded and she was having difficulty maintaining her balance and focus, but she disguised it brilliantly and Jane cowered in terror.

It was almost simple, really. It would have been over in a flash if Bella hadn't been suffering from the strain of her shield. Instead it took slightly longer. Bella's grip around Jane's neck was firm at first, but she slipped when her vision starting pulsing with light again, and Jane was able to escape.

She almost made it to the main library doors when Bella attacked again. This time she followed through. Bella bit into the side of Jane's neck and ripped apart the flesh along the collar bone. She hated to admit it, but the pull of skin and tissue jerking apart was liberating, reminding her of how it felt when she killed Tanya.

This time, however, there was no shocking aftermath astonishment to her actions.

The body crumpled to the floor and Bella stretched her shoulders in an effort to shake off the painful numbing effects of her spreading headache. Marcus still lay in the center of the room unmoving, but Bella didn't have the energy to see if he was okay. Dropping Jane's severed head; she clutched her own skull in agony. The pain was either getting worse or she was starting to grow weak from the assault. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep going.

She stumbled forward and heard the library doors screech open. Standing between the two solid posts of wood was Alec. His dark hair fell forward into his face. His eyes bulged as he took in the scene before him, Jane's decapitated body and Bella standing before him with blood dripping from her hands. He rushed forward and collapsed besides Jane's remains. He threw back his head and let lose a horrified, grief-filled scream.

"_NO!_"

The rush of his sudden appearance rumbled through Bella. She had been so caught up with destroying Jane; she had failed to realize the repercussions. All the pieces were lining up just as Alice had described it, just as her mate had feared.

Which meant Bella had to get out _now_.

Without making a sound, she fled and disappeared from the library, running down the hallway. If she could just get a head start and away from these basement paths, perhaps she could alter her own fate. The pain was leeching down to her waist now, making it difficult to run. The flashes of light in her eyes had nearly taken all her vision and she found herself repeatedly bumping into unknown guards who were running in the opposite direction.

Real fear vibrated through her. Her unavoidable destiny loomed in front of her eyes. Even if she could fight him off, how would she battle against her sister's vision? How do you fight the inevitable? And why did she ever think she could be stronger than Alice had predicted?

_Edward_, she prayed. _Edward,_ _I need you_.

She could sense Alec behind her, closing the distance quickly. It hadn't taken him nearly as long as she had hoped to solve the puzzle. Her shield vibrated as she felt his power crash again and again at her back. He roared and cursed at his inability to immobilize her. Vampires to the side of her were subjected to his force and several of them went completely inert as she passed.

The end of the hallway was a disaster. Where a solid staircase once stood was now an overwhelming pile of rubble. Fires were raging out of control and chaos reigned in the floors up above. Bella skidded to a stop right in front of a large boulder, looking frantically for another way out. The rock pile was messy, but it would provide a good jumping point to the upper level, if she could only make it to the top. But before she could even take a step, Alec crashed into her from behind.

He grabbed her at her waist and pitched her body to the opposite side of the rock pile where she fell with sickening crash. She was dazed, the fall breaking an arm and her left shoulder. She groaned and rolled to the side, grasping for something to steady herself.

Alec was suddenly over her. "You _killed_ her. You killed my sister!"

He shook her until her head banged into a rock beneath her. She felt the back side of her head crack. The fractures wouldn't have been so bad if she wasn't already still fighting the pain from her shield. Placed together, Bella was in bad shape. She flailed weakly with her legs, attempting to dislodge his grip. The fire from above was spreading and Bella could feel its dangerous heat.

"I don't know how you're blocking my power or how you blocked Jane's. But it's clear you can't block me from killing you right now," Alec sneered.

He picked up a boulder the size of his head and brought it down on Bella's temple. She cried out as the blow rocked through her. The blinding light behind her eyes grew brighter and brighter, her ability to hear and speak felt impossible, separated from her conscious control.

And then everything disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: Edward's coming… **

**See you Thursday.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: We're winding down to the end. Only 4 more chapters after this – crazy!**

**Love to ****AstonMartin823, EdwardsEternal and AngelGoddess1981. You're the bright, calm spot in my unusually hectic day. (Only 3 more days of spring break…) **

* * *

**Chapter 26**

The Volturi and their guard were caught completely unaware. They had badly calculated Vlad and Stefan's timing of the attack. And therefore, before they had even arrived at Volterra, the battle was almost in full progress with hundreds and hundreds of rebels streaming over of the hills right towards the gate.

Emmett and Rose had immediately disappeared, circling around a side cliff in an attempt to get behind the approaching army to the heart of command. If Jasper and Alice were alive, hopefully they would find them there.

Edward and Carlisle, for the most part, fought side by side; covering each other's backs while the swarm of Volterra guards and rebels battled around them. Carlisle was a very skillful fighter, much to Edward's surprise. He was concise, efficient and ruthless when needed. And it was needed at almost every turn.

The rebels fought with a deep-seated vengeance along with a reckless surge of fear. They knew what would happen to them if they failed. Edward could feel Vlad's shield firmly in place over every single fighter, which meant wherever Vlad was located, he was at his weakest. Edward fought bravely, but without the assistance of hearing their thoughts, he felt burdened with a permanent handicap in every single move. The Volturi's army held a number of special talented individuals with powers designed to assist in battle. But every one of them was useless against Vlad's shield.

They fought along the southern rim, with their backs to the west tower and the central gate. The fighting was the worst here, but it was also where Edward hoped to discover Vlad. With every spare second when he wasn't engaged with a rebel, his eyes sought the perimeter of the hill for some glimpse of the large, bulky leader. He was willing to gamble that wherever Vlad stood, the twins would be nearby.

As the rebels continued to press upon them, Edward and Carlisle were inevitably separated. At times they were circled with fighters and if it hadn't have been for the Volturi guard surrounding them, they would have been doomed. Even so, they were barely standing their ground, and large numbers of insurgents streamed past them into the castle. It was impossible to stop every single one.

At one point, Edward spotted Tyler out of the corner of his eye. The captain of Vlad's guard lunged to the right, but Edward missed him by inches and fell into the mud.

"Carlisle!" he yelled.

Two hundred yards away, Carlisle dropped the rebel vampire from his arms and looked in the direction of Edward's call. When he saw him signaling toward the central gate into the castle, Carlisle wasted no time and blurred down the ramp behind Tyler, following the lingering scent behind the walls.

Eventually, the swarm of rebels became too much and Edward was forced to retreat back into the castle's inner defenses. More of the Volturi guard awaited the approach within the tower and they fell on the insurgents with fresh determination, ripping heads off and pulling body parts aside. In spite of this, Edward saw dozens of his allies fall; guards who had unique powers like himself went down too easily when they realized their gifts wouldn't work on any of the rebels.

His one saving grace was the thought of Bella far away from this scene of destruction. She was safe with Esme, locked away where nobody could touch her. The thought warmed him considerably and gave him a renewed sense of purpose.

The disadvantage of being inside the tower was that Edward could no longer see the horizon's edge to spot Vlad. But this setback was quickly overcome when Edward climbed to the ramparts and scanned the countryside. It was then that he noticed a small, undercover group quietly slipping past the guard of the southern tower and breaching the security of the outer wall. Vlad's strategy was suddenly clear. The bulk of the force at the west tower was merely a distraction to pull the majority of the Volturi guard away.

"That's them!" he yelled to the lieutenant beside him.

Edward knew the tunnels of Volterra like the back of his hand, including the secret passageways. He tore down the stairwell of the tower and disappeared behind a tapestry that hung in an alcove. The darkened corridor was slim and narrow, but Edward moved swiftly, covering a great distance in a short amount of time.

He emerged at the base of the tower, just inside the inner wall where a large courtyard with stables was laid out. His gaze was drawn to the steps of the stone stairway where Demetri was bravely battling Vlad and several of his personal guard. Edward was devastated that the twins were not nearby, nor could he see Stefan anywhere, but the four bodyguards of Vlad were visibly starting to wear Demetri down.

Edward leaped across the yard and tackled Vlad. The large leader was not expecting the blow and went down easily, allowing Demetri the chance to gain the advantage over the bodyguards.

Edward's hands were tight at Vlad's throat as he smashed him into the ground. But, just as he leaned forward to rip his head off, one of the bodyguards violently kicked him off and his body went sailing half way across the yard.

"Edward!" Demetri yelled.

He had just finished taking care of the other three rebel bodyguards and rushed to help his friend to his feet. They crouched down, ready to spring as Vlad and his remaining bodyguard made the same movements on the other side of the courtyard.

When Vlad realized the identity of the vampire who had attacked him, he quickly regained his composure and chuckled.

"I must say, I'm surprised to see you here, Mr. Masen." He brushed off bits of straw from his black cape. "Did Tanya tire of you already?"

Vlad's rich, accented laugh filled the smoky air, followed by the weaker laugh of his bodyguard.

"Nobody has ever been able to resist her. But I knew once she'd had you again she would not want you for long. She's mine, you know, though she continues to deny it. When this castle belongs to me, I will install her here on a permanent basis. But not until you are dead, you understand. You are far too much a distraction for her and I can't have that happening again." He pulled off his gloves. "I never thought you to be such a powerful rival, Mr. Masen. I have wanted you dead for a long time."

Edward huffed and stood tall. "Tanya is the one _dead_, Vlad."

He looked at Edward in disbelief. And then the imposing leader's smile slowly began to fall.

"Lies!" he choked out.

The corners of Edward's mouth lifted ever so slightly. "Oh, no. I speak the truth. In fact, I personally kicked her ashes to the wind."

The initial intolerance quickly turned to rage. Vlad's fists shook and his shoulders trembled.

"You did WHAT!?"

Edward folded his arms. "It's over, Vlad. You underestimated my beautiful mate. She was the one who took care of Tanya and I burned the body myself." His eyes narrowed and his voice lowered. "But I won't need any assistance taking care of _you_. Your death will be from my hands alone."

For a few seconds, Vlad actually looked worried. But it speedily passed as he nudged the bodyguard beside him into action. The poor guard knew he had no choice. He screamed a war cry and charged Edward. Demetri intercepted and the two of them went crashing down the courtyard wall. Vlad never took his eyes from Edward and the moment his attention was diverted with Demetri, he blurred to his side and pinned him to the ground.

"I will _not_ hold back this time, Mr. Masen. Your life is finished!" He rammed Edward's head into the ground. "You were a fool to never claim her when you had the chance, but it doesn't matter now. I will have my revenge!"

"It won't work, Vlad." Edward's arms flexed as he pushed Vlad's grip from him. The weight was significantly easier this time with Vlad's shield zapping his strength. "You won't win this time. You're covering too many guards."

Vlad struggled. "Do not underestimate me or my twins, who at this very moment are finding the Volturi and disposing of them. Once those three are gone, I will take control…. and _you_ will be dead."

Deep in the recesses of his thoughts, Vlad was mulling over his retribution for Edward's mate. She would not escape the consequences for her part in Tanya's death. Though he knew once Edward was dead, her lifespan would be dramatically shortened, he reasoned there would still be enough time to capture her again and force himself on her before she succumbed to the effects of her mate's death. The idea held tremendous appeal.

"You'll never get her!" Edward roared. "You won't be able to—"

They _both_ grasped the slip at the exact same moment and Edward's eyes went wide as he stared into Vlad's astonished ones. It was right in front of him, static but clear enough.

Edward could hear Vlad's thoughts.

The momentary panic and realization made Vlad's hands go slack and Edward catapulted out of his grip to land on the opposite side near the stairs. The breath from his mouth was a thick stream of smoke in the cold air. He stared back at Vlad and shook his head.

"My God!" he whispered.

"You can hear me?" Vlad's hands dropped to his sides and he gasped in shock, "How? HOW CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

All across the castle and the surrounding countryside the blatant screams of horror and crashing from within were starting to die down. Instead, the sounds of the rebel army being beaten back and cries of triumph became stronger. Fifty yards down from them, Edward could tell that Demetri was in the process of finishing the bodyguard.

Vlad sank to his knees, his fingers gripping his hair. "HOW!?" he screamed. "Nothing is changed. It feels just the same. How does it suddenly _NOT_ work?"

And then comprehension came crashing through Edward.

"Bella," he breathed.

Without so much as a backward glance, Edward spun around and ran into the castle, dismissing everything surrounding Vlad. He was met with complete chaos; bodies littered across the floors, guards wrestling at every turn. Edward's mind was frantic as he pushed through the fighting masses, leaping over broken debris and fallen corpses. The blood in his veins cried out to his mate and with an agonized assurance, he recognized the appallingly truth.

She was _here_.

The awareness almost brought him to his knees. But he kept moving. If he stopped to think about the repercussions, about Alice's vision, he would go insane. Instead, he stormed through the corridors like a maddened beast. He shoved aside rebels coming towards him, easily intersecting with them now that he could read their thoughts. Wherever Bella was, her shield was doing a damn fine job of canceling out Vlad's powers.

As he leaped to one of the elaborate staircases in the tower and headed downward, his terror multiplied. He knew his mate well enough to know she would never go back on a promise to him. Even if Bella had discovered the truth that he had painstakingly tried to conceal, she never would have broken her pledge unless she'd been forced – and this last point alarmed him the most.

Edward had no idea which direction to take or where his precious mate would be. Risking a costly second, Edward paused at the base of the stairs, allowing guards, rebels and bystanders to flow past him. Brash fury would not serve. He must be more intuitive. He closed his eyes and allowed the blood inside him to seek out its match. Slowly, warmth spread over him, compelling him forward, almost like a magnet. He opened his eyes and moved as quickly as possible, following the hot trail while feeling the coldness wash over him from behind.

"Bella, Bella," he whispered. "Stay alive."

Four more flights of stairs down, he found himself in a deserted hallway where one side of the brick wall has been crashed through in an almost complete circular blow. He swiftly scaled through the rubble and was shocked to find that the breakage spilled out into the back of the library. He rushed through the reading rooms and stacks of books towards the main entrance, aghast to see so many high level Volturi bodyguards lying in pieces amongst the ruins. All of them held deep burn lacerations along their bodies or were already charred corpses – clearly the work of Jane.

Edward came to a standstill when he reached the gilded front room. Almost everything had toppled down and debris littered the room. In the center, the ceiling had collapsed and on top of the broken concrete was Marcus, steadily coming to his feet with the help of two assistant curators. Though clearly alive and healing, he was covered with the same gashes that littered the remains of the bodies Edward had passed. Jane had been hard at work.

"My… my boy," He croaked as he stumbled over a rock. "Your mate… she… she killed that horrible creature, thank goodness. It… it was all Bella. She saved us all!"

Marcus pointed with a shaky hand to the side and for the first time Edward noticed two Volturi guards kindling a fire in the marbled-enclosed hearth. One of the guards held Jane's decapitated body and the other her severed head.

Edward anxiously advanced towards Marcus, his eyes glowing from the rising flames. "Where Marcus? Where did she go? WHERE!?"

Marcus' mouth moved, but no words came out. Instead, he pointed wildly towards the elaborate library main doors and whispered, "The other one, he… he went after her."

Thoughts from Marcus and the various witnesses around the room started to pour into Edward's brain; amongst them were glimpses of his mate fighting Jane. Pressing his lips tightly together, he turned and fled the room.

There wasn't any need to follow his blood link to Bella now. Her scent was clearly discernible outside the library doors and he shadowed the trail down the dimly lit hallway headed east. The battle scenes around him were easing the further he sped through the brick-lined corridor. Loud shouts of fallback and surrender from the rebels could be heard from inside. Clearly, Vlad's army was failing.

All of this was meaningless to Edward. All that mattered was Bella.

He followed her scent, the force growing stronger and stronger with each step until he came at last to end of the eastern passage where he intended to climb the large stairway he knew was located around the corner. Instead, his feet skidded to an abrupt halt when he saw the picture in front of him. It was Alice's terrible, fateful vision in feverish reality. Amidst a raging fire spreading from above, Bella lay broken on top of a pile of concrete rubble. Her limbs hung heavy at each side and her eyes were closed. Even from this distance, Edward could see broken cracks running across the sides of her skull. Lines of fatigue and severe stress were etched on her face and it was clear that the mental battle she was absorbing from Vlad had almost finished her.

But worst of all was Alec, the mirror image of everything from the vision. His eyes were red and full of vengeance as he loomed over Bella's form. His hands gripped her neck, preparing to twist it from her shoulders. She was weak and offered no resistance.

Edward felt paralyzed. He knew if he charged, Alec would simply freeze him in his tracks and then proceed to kill his mate while he watched helplessly. There was not enough time to come around from behind.

The muscle in Alec's hands twitched at Bella's neck and Edward dove recklessly forward. It was foolish. It was irrational. But he had no choice. And to his horror, Edward felt his body freeze up again seconds before he reached his target.

Alec now had his eyes trained on Edward, his expression joyful in his vengeance. "At last the mate comes to the rescue! I never expected the chance to kill _you_. And yet here you are - both of you together in the end."

Edward's eyes went dark and he struggled in vain against the invisible restrictions.

"So now you will watch me kill your mate and then I will kill you," Alec continued. "And afterwards… I want you to know that I am fully prepared to be inducted into the personal Volturi guard, where I will spend the rest of my existence hunting down your coven and destroying them."

Edward groaned and shook with all the energy he possessed to reach Alec's hands that were still wrapped around his mate's neck. All of it was hopeless. And Alec's menacing grin grew as he tightened his grasp, all the while keeping his eyes on Edward. The victory was near.

He never noticed Bella's hands weakly moving upwards.

Alec's grin froze in stupefied shock as Bella's fingers suddenly gripped him around the ears. With a mighty pull she yanked his entire face down so his stare broke off from Edward and he was obliged to look directly at her.

"Look at me, you bastard!" she whispered fiercely.

The break was just enough for Edward to leap over the pair and land right behind the young bastard. His hands came around Alec's neck and he immediately tore the flesh apart. Without a moment's hesitation, Edward tossed the body high into the air above them where the growing flames slurped up the fresh fuel. Bella was still hanging onto Alec's head by the ears. Edward took it from her grasp and threw it in the same direction.

The fire had now traveled down to the walls surrounding them and Edward quickly bent forward to scoop Bella into his arms. He took off running down the same hallway he had just run through to find her.

"No!" Bella cried. "We have to put it out. It's too close to the library."

Edward had no intention of going back, but he slowed down enough to look over his shoulder. They heard stomping and commotion from the floor above, along with the sound of splashing water. Edward breathed a sigh of relief as he realized where they were headed.

"Don't worry. The fighting's died down enough that there's extra guard to fight the fire." He kissed and nuzzled her forehead, desperately grateful to have her back in his arms. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

**A/N: Some post-battle resolution coming up next… See you Monday. **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Love to ****AstonMartin823, EdwardsEternal and AngelGoddess1981. You're like the rain on my pavement this morning – so very needed, smelled great and made me think of the lovely coming of summer! (I know… I've never smelled any of you. I'll just dream that it's wonderful!)**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Volterra castle had been destroyed. Of the six towers that made up the exterior of the building, only two remained standing. The outer defenses were in shambles and even the thick forests that lined the perimeter of the village were torn apart. From the nearest town, humans watched a large pillar of smoke drift up into the sky while an acrid smell filled the air. Nobody dared go near the fabled, dangerous city.

Rebuilding would take time.

Amazingly, the sub-basement layers stayed intact, aside from some broken brick walls, fire damage and four demolished staircases. The throne room was still in immaculate condition, which was enough for the Volturi. Given the option to either retire back to the summer palace at Martinsicuro while the castle was restored or stay for the duration, they immediately chose Volterra.

Even still, the aftermath of the battle was catastrophic. In the entire Volterra history, nobody had ever mounted such a significant attack before. And among the heavy casualties were forty-two mated vampires, and nobody was immune to the weeping howls of their mates who one by one would succumb to the separation and blood loss. The burning of the decimated parts of vampires continued long into the midnight hours.

Edward and Bella watched all of it from the sidelines. They were waiting above ground, far away from the throne room where the Volturi were currently arguing in a fierce debate amongst themselves. After learning of Aro's coercion of Bella, it had taken both Marcus and Bella to restrain Edward from downright annihilating him. Once the shouting and the threats had been subdued, there remained a complex dilemma between accountability for the loss of the twins and the fact that Bella had saved Marcus' life. Edward and his mate had been instructed to remain outside until a decision was reached.

Now they stood downwind from the smoke, their blackened, bloodied clothes making them blend in with the others. Their arms and hands hung immobile at their sides, only millimeters apart, but not touching. The tension seemed to crackle with their stiffness.

"Why didn't you leave when you escaped your bodyguards?" he asked at last.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

He looked at her aghast, astonished that she would dare ask. "To protect you!"

"Then you can understand why I stayed."

He cursed under his breath and fisted his hands in his coat pockets. "But you broke your promise to me. You put yourself in danger!"

She rolled her eyes. "Your excuse isn't much better."

"Much better? We're talking about your _life_! How can you say that when you know how I feel about you staying al-"

"Because it's the same way I feel about you!" she shouted back.

They stared at each other, chests heaving, mouths hanging open but no steam appearing in the cold, frosty morning. Both of them struggled with what to say next, knowing that one false step could escalate things further. Truthfully, they fought so rarely, so when discord was suddenly between them, they'd often forget how to dig themselves back out.

Bella met his gaze with a little less anger and continued.

"You should _not_ have expected anything less of me when it came to saving your life. And you shouldn't have doubted me by withholding the truth."

"Yes," he sighed wearily in defeat and shook his head. "Stubborn, stubborn girl. That's exactly why I withheld the truth. I wholly expected you to act the way you did if my life was on the line, and I _wanted_ to protect you."

"Ass," she muttered.

He closed the distance and cupped her neck, his thumbs smoothing up her jawline. The force and relief in which he touched her was rougher than he planned, as if he'd been resisting the separation for hours.

"How's your head?" he asked. His hands caressed the places where the blows from Alec had cracked her skin. One long laceration still looked raw and Edward immediately bent his mouth to cover it with venom.

Bella's arms trembled at the feel of his warm mouth and she tilted her neck to the side, giving him more access.

"Does it still hurt?" He lifted his head and watched her carefully.

She shook her head and gingerly touched his lower lip with her fingertips in gratitude.

In spite of the currents of anger, she still craved his touch, still relished his closeness. She yearned for his heated breath along her skin and his strong arms around her. But there were too many raw issues between them.

Bella's headache had vanished during their fight with Alec, thus freeing her to focus on pulling his attention off Edward and toward herself. Unfortunately, nobody had yet to locate Vlad or Stefan's bodies. The guards were carefully scouring the debris and everyone prayed that their remains would be numbered among the dead.

"Bella, I know you're mad-"

"I'm not mad," she interrupted, straining to keep her voice calm. "I just need some time. And I definitely don't want to resolve things _here_, with everyone around us and all this destruction. Plus, we don't even know what's happened to Alice and Jasper."

"You're right." Edward backed away slightly and the blood in her veins rebelled. She wanted him physically close, but at the same time she needed the distance.

"But, Bella," he continued. "We still need to go… away from here, away from our coven. We need to be somewhere where it's just us. We need to heal in private," he insisted firmly.

Before she could respond, there was movement to their right and they both turned to see Carlisle emerge slowly over a pile of broken bricks. His clothes were dark with smoke and torn apart at the sleeves. As he walked slowly towards the fire pit, Bella could see he looked weary and almost bitter. Under his arms he carried the bloody, ripped head of Tyler. With a savage curse on his lips, Carlisle threw the head into the blaze and stood back to watch it burn. When he finally turned around, he seemed startled to find the two behind him.

"Bella!" he cried out. "Are you all right? How did you get here? Where's Esme?"

"She's fine." Bella grasped his outstretched hand. "There's nothing to worry about. She and the other mates are still locked away in the safe house. Aro… he… well, he and I... it's a long story."

Carlisle nodded and glanced at Edward.

"So, I take it you're the real reason we won the battle today?"

Edward took Bella by the shoulders. "It's over, Carlisle. That's all that matters."

"Over?" Carlisle frowned. "Did they find Vlad and Stefan's bodies? And has anyone heard from Emmett and Rose? Did they find Alice and Jasper?"

As if on cue, four figures appeared on the crest of the nearby hill. They crawled slowly down the rocky edge, moving wearily along the slope, two of them supporting the others. They looked exactly the same as the rest of them – filthy with blood-stained skin, ripped clothes and knotted hair. Except this time, there was a darkness that hung over them, particularly Alice. She was heavily assisted by Jasper who lifted her as they limped over broken rocks and mud; a large, soiled bag was concealed under his elbow.

"Alice! Rose! Thank God," Bella called out and threw her arms around them. The three girls clung to each other, sobbing quietly and whispering softly.

Edward and Carlisle met Jasper and Emmett at the base of the bonfire. Jasper dropped the bag he was holding and embraced Carlisle. It didn't seem possible, but Jasper looked as though he'd aged a hundred years since they'd last seen him.

"Are you all right?" Carlisle asked, his face full of concern.

"No." Jasper blew out a harsh breath. "But we will be. Excuse me for a moment."

Reaching down, he retrieved the soiled bag, which Bella now realized was drenched in blood. Edward knew exactly what was happening but the rest of the coven watched with increased anxiety as Jasper moved with purpose to the very edge of the bonfire. After a few moments of silence, he lifted up the bag and with a wild roar he flung the sack into the blaze. It was consumed in bright flames before it hit the bottom.

Alice whimpered and clutched at Rose and Bella.

"Is he… is he dead?" Alice asked shakily. "Jasper?!"

Jasper immediately took her from the girls and pulled her into his arms. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and he carried her towards a quiet alcove near the walls of the castle, speaking quietly into her ear.

"What… what happened?" Bella looked at Rose and Emmett.

"We found them." Emmett nodded and pulled Rose to his side.

"Or what was left of them," she hissed.

"What about you?" Carlisle asked. "Are you hurt?"

"We're not as bad as those two are." Emmett pointed to where Jasper had carried Alice. "But we witnessed more than we ever want to see again."

"Alice," Bella looked to Edward with pleading eyes, knowing he had already seen everything in their thoughts. "Did he… did Stefan hurt her? Did he follow through on what you…"

Edward shook his head as she trailed off. "No. Jasper stopped him in time."

"Yeah, but he did some damage before Jasper could get to him," Emmett spoke up. "We got there when Jasper was in the middle of killing him, kind of… kind of like when Edward was with James. But this time I didn't help. Rose and I stood back and took care of Alice. It was clear that Jasper wanted to do this one alone. He was just ripping the rest of the body apart when we arrived. There was blood everywhere."

"What can we do?" Bella asked urgently.

"She's already seen her recovery," Edward said. "She knows Jasper's blood will heal her. She won't fight it like I did with you."

Shrugging aside whatever tension was between them, Edward moved through the group and pulled Bella into his arms. Witnessing Jasper and Alice's thoughts had placed a part of him back into Tanya's clutches and he suddenly needed the reassurance of his mate. Alice's horror was too similar to his own pain.

Bella breathed in the warm, reassuring comfort of her mate and clutched at his ripped collar.

"That bag… the one that Jasper threw in the fire. That was him, wasn't it?"

He nodded and kissed the top of her hair. "Yeah. That was Stefan."

Carlisle laid a reassuring hand on Emmett's shoulder. "Do you need to talk about it?"

"Not really." Emmett placed his hand on Carlisle's. "I feel like Rose and I had to kill too many innocent victims on our way to get Jasper and Alice. I think Vlad recruited a lot of his guard based on fear. And when the fighting started, they wanted to retreat. But instead, they were forced to fight."

Rose stepped closer to her mate and nuzzled her face into his. He welcomed the comfort and took her tightly his embrace.

Carlisle looked back to Alice and Jasper. "Whatever the details, they will heal. They won't forget by any stretch, but they will heal. Their shared blood will take care of the worst scars, and over time it will ease most of the stings." He pointed to Emmett and Rose. "The same is true with you."

Edward squeezed Bella harder, both of them knowing exactly how much her blood had played a role at bringing him back to himself after what had happened with Tanya. Carlisle was right. Jasper and Alice would get through this, as would Emmett and Rose. All they needed was time. Everyone in their coven would need time, away from the other couples and alone together.

There was heavy commotion by the south gate and they all turned to see the Volturi with a circle of guards emerge from the tower. In the distance, the heavy sounds of SUVs tracking over debris came drifting through the trees. Seconds later, the cars came bursting down the road and parked at the once-grand entry way at the front of the Volterra castle. The large party moved towards the car, all of them disappearing into the vehicles.

Bella watched as one member of the Volturi left the others and headed in their direction. It was Marcus. Three bodyguards followed behind him.

"Edward," he called out softly as he neared. "A word with you and your mate."

Edward pulled Bella by the hand and the two of them left the others near the bonfire. Marcus waved aside his bodyguards and came to meet them on a rocky incline where a large bridge used to stand.

"How are you, my children?" He folded his hands together and looked on them with sympathetic eyes.

Bella glanced at her mate who was watching Aro disappear into one of the cars. Edward's eyes were dark and his hands shook in Bella's grasp. She knew he was fighting the urge to run towards the ancient leader and mutilate him.

"We… uh… we're still struggling," Bella answered for both of them. "Our family has been terribly hurt by everything that's happened. We're trying to help comfort them."

"Ah, yes," Marcus breathed. "Always comforting others - when I'm sure you are both in need of the same thing yourselves."

"What's the decision?" Edward asked roughly, his dark mood abundantly clear.

"Well first of all, Bella, my dear I am eternally grateful to you for saving my life. Had you not been there… " he trailed off and waved his hands.

Bella smiled at him, trying to communicate a peaceable resolution. Edward was not so amiable.

"_Second?_" he bit through his teeth.

Marcus frowned at Edward's behavior, but continued on, "My brothers and I have come to a verdict. I do not approve of Aro's method for bringing you into battle, Bella but at this point there is little that can be done about his actions."

"_Little_?!" Edward choked. "He took my mate and held her life — in addition to my own — above her head and forced her to come into a situation he _knew_ would most likely kill her! And you say _nothing_ can be done?! You're all despicable, Marcus! You and your brothers… you're no better than Vlad and Stefan." The last sentence was delivered with a barely concealed hate-filled hiss.

There was a cold silence for a while between the three of them. Marcus regarded Edward as if he'd just tasted something vile. Bella could sense the growing distance and she hastened to calm the rising storm.

"Marcus, for my part, I understand why Aro forced me to come. He did it for his mate. He did it to save her life. Edward and I… well, I think we have done some pretty drastic things as well when it comes to saving each other."

Edward's hard stare didn't change, but Marcus softened slightly.

"Bella, my dear I appreciate your empathy. But I think it will be necessary for you and your mate to refrain from visiting Volterra in the near future, for at least the next century."

"Why?" Her thoughts went immediately to her beloved library.

"Tempers need to cool. And though I don't blame you… you must know this point at least… Caius is especially furious over the loss of the twins. Aro too, but not nearly to the hysterical rage that is typical Caius. It was Aro himself that offered the compromise."

Edward stepped forward. "What compromise?"

Marcus glanced at the line of cars that were now leaving Volterra. A large one was waiting for him and he held up his hand, indicating he would be with them shortly.

"We have been informed that Vlad is _not_ among the deceased. Therefore, it is wise to assume he is still at large. And if he is the kind of vampire we all expect him to be, he will want vengeance on those who foiled his plan. In short, he will want _you_, Edward, and quite possibly Bella if he knows about her shield by now."

Edward stepped closer to her as Marcus continued.

"We are prepared to offer you whatever protection we can during this difficult time-"

"We don't want _anything_ from you!" Edward sneered.

Bella gripped his upper arm and silenced him with a dark look.

"That is to say," Marcus continued and coughed discreetly, "we thought when the final death lists from the battle are published amongst our kind, it would be best that _your_ names be included."

"Our names?" Bella repeated.

"Yes. You see if Vlad thought that both of you had perished, he might not hunt you down after all."

Edward shook his head in disbelief. He had to give the Volturi credit. In one swift stroke they had both protected and alienated them from the rest of the vampire world. Even if he and his mate wanted to return someday when everything was safe, it would jeopardize the validity of the Volturi's word. In other words, they had been cut off for good.

"You really want this, Marcus?" Edward asked. "Is this what everything's come to in the end?"

"My dear boy, you're lucky to be alive after what happened here today." Marcus glanced at the car again. "But, I must leave you now. I must rush back to Colle di Val d'Elsa where I will be reunited with my mate."

He looked steadily at Edward for a few moments. "My son, do not keep your anger forever. Eternity is a long time to hold such grudges. Remember you are always welcomed by my side, although I would recommend you do it discretely for a while. Take care of your lovely mate. Goodbye, sweet Bella."

Marcus and the rest of his entourage left. The implications of what he'd told them barely had a chance to sink in before Carlisle cleared his throat behind them.

"I know you two have a lot to discuss, but I'm anxious to get Esme."

"You two will leave from there, won't you?" Bella asked.

He nodded and gazed back at the destroyed castle. "I'm finished here."

"Carlisle," Edward started. "I'm not sure where we're going yet. But regardless of the locations, I think it would be prudent to maintain contact every so often."

He hesitated, but Emmett came up beside him and laid a supporting hand over his shoulder.

"Of course we'll keep in contact." Emmett said. "We're just taking some time apart. I'm sure we'll come back together eventually."

Carlisle looked doubtful. But Rose smiled warmly at Edward and Bella.

"I have a really good feeling that everything will work out."

"So do I," Alice spoke up behind them. She and Jasper had been slowly working their way back to the group. The shadows and terror that had haunted her face were a little better.

"Do you?" Edward asked doubtfully.

Alice nodded and opened her visions. She wouldn't show him everything, but Edward could definitely see a breathtaking view of a white beach. Four large houses stood in the sunlit background and all of the coven members sat together in an elaborately crafted sunroom with deck chairs and a crystal-clear pool. The sunrays were bright overhead and everything seemed to sparkle.

Alice closed the vision and winked. "You'll see when we get there."

There was a lot of hugs and emotional silence as the members of Carlisle's coven pulled away in separate directions. Emmett and Rose were headed back to England. Carlisle was fairly positive he and Esme would land in the United States. Alice and Jasper were going to Asia.

Bella had the most difficult time saying goodbye to Alice. She pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "Stay by Jasper, he'll get you through this. It will get better, I promise."

"I know," she breathed. "The brightest moment of our capture was when you showed up at the castle. I knew the second you stepped inside because my visions came back and we were able to defeat Stefan. Jasper and I owe you so much, Bella."

"You owe me nothing." She shook her head. "Stay safe and we'll keep in contact as much as possible."

Alice nodded quietly and kissed her on the cheek. "Take care of each other."

Eventually, Edward and Bella stood alone in the quiet, Italian afternoon sun. It was nearly deserted now in front of the castle, a complete contrast from how it had been twelve hours before. The bonfires had died down and the breeze felt good over their muddy, blood-stained clothes.

Bella nudged him. "What did Alice see?"

"The future, I guess." Edward shrugged, but his voice was hopeful. "And it looked really bright."

"Well, that's a nice change."

"Yeah, it is. It's nice to be able to see clearly for a change." He took a step towards the hill, pulling her beside him. They would need to leave soon, especially before the Volturi returned with their mates.

He kissed her hand. "Come on, it's time to disappear."

* * *

**A/N: Only 3 chapters left. And I kind of have a soft spot for these last 3…**

**Love to you readers! Thank you for sticking it out with me for so long and through much grief. I have a feeling you're going to like what's coming…**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Thank you for all the sweet notes on the last chapter. **

**This next chapter goes out to Blueeyes11354 who said it best – "If they can reconnect as couples, they can reconnect as a group." So true. Stay tuned… **

**Love to ****AstonMartin823, EdwardsEternal and AngelGoddess1981. I'm on Day 5 of a no sugar diet. I'm about to go nuts. You guys are my sweet reward at the end of the month… if I can just GET there!**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

The method of disappearing from all known sources of public life takes time, even for vampires. And that process was slightly hindered by the fact that Edward and Bella were still upset with each other.

They had fled from Italy to Guatemala, with Edward watching their backs the entire way. Both of them were hypersensitive to trackers, particularly Edward. He refused to let Bella out of his sight for a second, which made affairs between them even more difficult. It wasn't that they were constantly fighting and yelling about what had happened. In fact, just the opposite. They were cool and civil to each other, polite and dignified.

And it made them both ache.

While Bella had recuperated in a luxurious penthouse suite in downtown Guatemala City, Edward made some phone calls. He refused to sell their beloved Italian villa or his family estate in England. But he relinquished every other property, including their house in the United States, as well as his jet. Plans were then set forth to allocate the maintenance of the remaining assets to a private corporation that had nothing to do with Edward Masen or the Cullens. Discreet movers were hired to pack up any personal items from their primary residences and transfer the contents to either storage or shipped to a secure, generic location where Edward and Bella could pick them up later.

Obviously, they both hoped Vlad would be found soon and they could eventually resurface on a minor level. In the meantime, Edward looked elsewhere.

They wanted somewhere warm, almost blisteringly hot. After the ice of Siberia, they didn't think they would ever desire snow again. The problem was sunlight. They needed a place remote and private enough where no tourists could come calling.

Bella was the one who found the island. Buried in the Pacific Ocean, the small land mass was about twenty miles off the coast of Fiji and was technically never publically listed. Once Edward saw the property acreage and the house that came with the sale price, he was sold. They had smiled at each other over the computer screen - the first genuine, truly peaceful moment between them since Italy. And it felt _really_ good.

Still, Edward was paranoid. Within the next twelve hours, he arranged for the purchase of the island to be conducted through several business contacts. The title was set up in a third party's name that could not be traced back to him or Bella unless either of them appeared in person.

As a final precaution, they flew to Fiji under assumed names where Edward had pre-arranged the purchase of a mid-size speed boat – also under a third-party source – so he and Bella could travel to the island without company.

The moment his feet touched the warped wood of the pier along the southwest curve of the island, Edward drew his first relaxed breath in days. It had taken them at total forty-eight hours from the time they left had Italy to completely disappear.

Not far from the beach-front stood the house, with a neat cobblestone pathway that led from the pier. The two-story home had a large wrap-around balcony, a spacious library room, full windows throughout and a dark-lacquered fireplace upstairs and downstairs – just in case the humid, Polynesian temps weren't hot enough. But they both knew the house was old and many areas needed to be completely modernized. The upstairs floors creaked, the master bathroom was too small and the kitchen was dark.

It was the need for renovation that had appealed to Edward from the beginning. He wanted to get his hands dirty, to feel the wet cement and the weight of the tools in his palms. He wanted to dive into the process of ripping apart the old and planning the new. And Bella had caught onto his enthusiasm. The method of restoration would ease both their minds and help heal the damage that had nearly broken them.

So now they were here - warm, safe and alive - except for the underlying need to fix the small knot of discord between them.

At this point, Edward was much more rational about their quarrel. Her concerns were entirely valid and he recognized that now. There were still the minor issues of trust and how they could balance this mutual desire to protect and sacrifice for the other without risking life and limb in the process.

And then, of course, they were back to the issue of blood. Both of them were thirsty for each other. They hadn't shared blood since before the battle. But far beyond that was the basic desire to be connected, both in body and blood. Edward craved her. He craved her heat and the fire that always accompanied their loving. He missed their joining of souls and the ease of existing alongside the other.

Forget the damn argument! He wanted his mate back.

They had been on the island for twenty-four hours and Bella had not moved from the living room windows. She was lost in her perusal of the changing night sky and the shift in tides. And while she fervently repeated that she was _not_ angry, she also pleaded for silence. She needed time to figure out what she wanted to say.

It didn't help that Edward found her adorably sexy standing there in her bare feet with one knee bent. Her eyes were luminous while she played with a dark, brown curl at her breast. She wore a gray, zipped hoodie and bright, orange boxer shorts that showed off the naked curve of her bottom. They were _really_ bright orange shorts and Edward had to restrain himself from touching her, especially when the sun came streaming in over her skin.

It was time to expedite things.

And he knew exactly how to do it.

His plan went into action that afternoon, when the sun was blazing through the house. He walked through the front room and then reached behind his neck to pull his t-shirt over his head. Bella's curious grin over her shoulder was met with a polite nod from Edward who tossed the shirt to a nearby chair.

Faking indifference, he threw open the front door and walked casually down the pathway towards the outdoor beach hut, where the cobblestone path met sand. His destination was the open-air shower. It was a simple metal pipe, suspended above a nicely-laid tile expanse where sand and debris could be washed off before entering the house. And by happy coincidence, the shower happened to be in clear view of the front windows, which helped Edward's plan immensely.

Moving carefully and with deliberate ease, he unbuttoned his cargo shorts and let them and his underwear drop to his feet. Now fully naked, he kicked aside his clothes and paused to breathe deeply of the humid, afternoon air. In spite of his game plan, the day felt marvelous! The warm breeze, the sun, the sounds of the birds and the nearby surf was intoxicating.

He stretched, letting the muscles in his upper arms extend while his calf muscles tightened. His hair fell across his forehead and he pushed his long fingers back through the thick mess. After one more stretch, Edward walked onto the tile and started the shower.

He wasn't certain, but the moment the water started, he thought he heard the beautiful tones of his mate giggling. Not wanting to disrupt his plan though, he kept his attention firmly away from the house and pretended he'd heard nothing.

The water wasn't warm, but he could barely tell. Grabbing the bar of soap, he layered it along his chest, his shoulders and neck, working the clean-smelling suds into his skin. He worked down his waist, over his hips and thighs, rubbing down to his feet and even between his toes. The soap didn't stay on his skin for long. The water was constantly rushing over him and sponging off everything he had just finished scrubbing. At one point he tossed his hair back, letting the soap spill over his face and into his hair while the water soaked through.

When the cleaning was done and the soap laid aside, Edward focused all his attention on rinsing off. He lifted his arms, stroked down his stomach and bent forward to draw the water to his legs. When he straightened up again, it felt almost natural to tug his heavy erection into his palm.

"_Fuck_… "he groaned as his head tilted back. He had been hard and leaking for days, even when the tension with Bella had been at its worse. The firm grasp of his palm moving swiftly over the head of his cock made it feel as though electricity was pulsing through him.

He contemplated getting there. Images of Bella naked and spread out in front of him flashed before his eyes. But a single release would hardly be sufficient. He needed more… so much more. He needed his mate. And then, over the noise of the surf that was not even fifty yards away, Edward distinctly heard the breathless sound of a whimper. He knew that sound. He _loved_ that sound.

Without pause, Edward turned off the shower and grabbed a clean towel to tie around his waist. He began a swift walk back to the house. If he was lucky, he would find Bella in a very agreeable mood.

If not, his hand would have to do.

The light, musty scent that only a vampire could detect gave Bella away the moment Edward stepped into the house. But he kept his grin hidden, knowing victory was near. Now her entire body was facing him as he walked across the room. She watched with hungry eyes as he seated himself in one of the old, reclined, cushioned chairs and crossed one leg so his ankle rested on his knee.

"Edward?" Her voice was breathless, her feet already moving in his direction.

"Hey, beautiful girl." He picked up a book from the table and pretended to read. "How are you feeling? Do you want to go for a hunt later tonight? We could go to the mainland. Or we could take the boat and pick up supplies?"

"Um… no, not really."

"No?" He looked at her over the top of his book, his face a picture of total innocence.

"No. How was your shower?"

He gave her a lazy smile. "It felt _really_ good. But I would have enjoyed it even more if you had been there with me."

"I would have liked that."

By now she had reached the chair and her fingers automatically stretched out to touch the tip of his ankle, sliding up his calf. Edward nearly growled at the contact. The zipper of her hoodie was within reach. And it was pulled down just enough so he could see the swell of her breast beneath. He had a weakness for zippers. And Bella knew it. They were too tempting to resist yanking all the way down.

"Edward?" she asked tenderly.

He met her eyes, finding them full of the sweet, delicious softness he always craved.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I'm thirsty."

And then she pounced, completely taking him off guard by how quickly she moved. One minute she was standing in front of him and the next she was in his lap with her arms around his shoulders and her fingers in his hair, desperately trying to kiss him. His response was immediate, like a volcano erupting.

One arm gripped her waist, moving to her hips, over her bottom cheeks, squeezing and cupping her urgently. The other slid up to her neck and bunched her curls into his fist. Their kisses were frantic; sloppy and wet. They moved wildly together. Her tongue sought out the velvety roughness of his, and she whimpered as he pushed and licked at the inside of her mouth.

"_Oh, God_," he groaned, biting along her jaw.

Bella rubbed her hips up against his lap, feeling the incredible hard length under his towel. She mewed sweetly and rubbed again just as his lips came back to hers. He was impatient to grab her hips and control the sweet movements she was making, but he was far too busy unzipping the hoodie and letting his hands dive underneath to feel her warm, soft skin. He palmed and squeezed her naked breasts.

"Should we… _oh God,_ _that feels good!_... talk first?" she asked as Edward impatiently yanked her sweater over one shoulder and licked her skin. "I think I'm ready… I know what I want to… _oh!_... to say."

He didn't answer for a while and by the time he did, Bella had completely forgotten her question. His mouth suckled her, licking at her nipple and then gently biting around it. Bella threw back her head and moaned, her hands dragging up to fist in Edward's hair. His kisses were abundant around his scar. He nuzzled it with his nose and then circled it with his tongue before returning to her nipple.

"I'm glad." His breath was ragged against her skin. "I'm glad you know what you need to say. And we _will _talk, I promise. But, Bella I need to love you." His hands released her breasts and clamped down on her hips, shifting them firmly into him. "I need to _fuck_."

The feminine beast inside her shivered at his words and the erotic smile that crossed her face gave him all the reassurance he needed. They had both waited too long for this. She arched up, pushing her breasts to his mouth.

"You want to do this first?" she asked coyly.

He nodded his head, letting his face rub over her right breast. "So much, sweet girl. I want my teeth in you."

"Bite me hard," she begged. "Be wild with me."

The bite _was_ hard and Bella cried out as the pain of his teeth quickly gave way to something almost akin to orgasm. And then he was drawing out her blood with deep pulls, gripping her tightly around her lower back so he could get more of her into his mouth. When she went limp in his arms and gave up control, he growled against her skin and suckled harder. All the tension they had endured over the past few days slipped away. Everything Edward wanted in the world was right here in his arms.

While he swallowed, he brought a hand to her waist and bunched her orange boxer panties in a fist. With a slight twist of his wrist, they were ripped away and Edward immediately glided his hand between her slippery folds and back between her bottom cheeks. Bella shivered as she felt his long fingers extend so one pushed into her tight, back entrance and another into her wet, swollen center, fucking her simultaneously. All while his thumb rubbed deep circles over her clit.

"Fuck… oh, _fuck_," she whispered softly as her body shook.

In spite of the length of their relationship, Edward and Bella had yet to fully explore this side of sex. It was something he'd gradually started exploring with her over the past year. And every time Edward tried it, she was floored by the amazing sensation of being completely filled by her mate, of feeling like he was totally consuming her.

Her orgasm was upon her. "I'm going to… oh, Edward… it's coming. I'm coming so hard. _Oh God_, I love this… "

Edward could feel every moment of her climax, every pulse. And with her body so flushed and hypersensitive, more blood flowed quickly to his mouth. He groaned at the exquisite side effect to Bella's heady release. Gently, he eased his fingers from inside her and sealed his bite mark on her breast.

"Your turn, sweet girl," he grinned, leaning back into the chair.

Bella wasted no time and leaned across his chest to sink her teeth a few inches above his right nipple. While she drank, Edward pulled the rest of her sweater off her shoulders and tossed it to the floor. But before his ever-eager hands could resume their exploration, Bella made a noise of protest and pushed aside his damp towel so she could fist his hard erection between her palms.

Edward forgot everything and released a deep, throaty cry. This was a thousand times better than his own pathetic hand outside. He adored Bella's smooth, tight grip and the way she rubbed the head all the way down to the base of his shaft while stroking his balls beneath. He was lost to her motions, uncaring that she was grinning in victory against his skin. It didn't matter. Everything in him belonged to her.

"Bella… _unhh_… I feel like I'm going to explode." He cupped her bottom, pulling her closer so she could pull more from the bite and rub him harder. "_Christ_… that's so good."

She moaned softly against his chest as he grew impossibly harder in her hands. Fully satiated with his blood, she sealed the cut and sat up, ready to take him inside her. But Edward shook his head and picked her up, maneuvering her hips so she straddled him backwards. His lips caressed her bare shoulder.

"Fuck me like this, Bella," he growled softly. "Ride me hard."

She gasped as she felt him align his leaking head to her hot center and stretch inside. He was so gratifyingly big, so large and unyielding. Almost immediately her legs began moving, her hips bouncing up and down to shift him completely within her.

Edward was keen on this position because he was extremely partial to Bella's back, smooth and softly shaped beneath his fingertips. He loved watching how it curved downwards and how the tip of her little ass peaked out at the bottom. It was also vehemently arousing to see himself coated in the wet gleam of their joint passion moving in and out of her body. He brushed aside her hair so he could bite at her neck and along the shell of her ear. She whimpered and cried out, pushing down harder with each breath.

Bella lost herself to the rocking motion of her body moving above his. She closed her eyes and hummed, feeling the delicious spikes of bliss with each swell, each clench inside her. She was almost caught completely unaware when she felt his fingers gliding over the side of one hip and down to cup her tight between her legs.

"Watch me touch you," he said roughly as he sucked her earlobe into his mouth. "_Ah_… so fucking sexy."

Pulling her flush against his chest, they both watched as he cupped her tightly once more before allowing one single finger to circle her clit. Her breath was ragged in his ear while he traced the edge of each swollen crest before dropping down to circle her again.

"_Oh_, Edward," she moaned. "I love watching you touch me."

He grinned and pressed his fingers harder. "I know, you voyeuristic hussy. You were watching me from the windows, weren't you?"

"Yes," she admitted breathlessly. "But I wish it would have been my hands around you… my mouth tasting you."

Confessing her erotic desires made her tremble, and she quickly fell over the edge once more, much to Edward's delight. The sweet pulsing and stroking her body produced around him, along with the amorous cries of pleasure falling from her lips hardened Edward even further.

"You will," he growled. "You can bet this sweet, little ass of yours that you're going to be putting those swollen lips around me very soon."

Bella felt deliriously liquid and sensual. Keeping one trembling hand on his thigh, she dropped the other to circle him tightly at the base of his erection, feeling him thicken with each thrust. And then she reached even further back, fondling and gripping the swollen, hanging sacks behind. He gasped and went wild. Grasping the arms of the chair in his grip, he arched his hips upwards in a frenzied motion, ruthlessly pounding into her.

"Goddamnit, Bella!" He roared, his movements erratic. "Ah… unnhhhh… so fucking good."

He swore again and then yelled out her name as he came in multiple spurts, filling her so deeply she was whimpering all over again from the gratifying pressure. He collapsed back into the chair, pulling her down securely against him. It was not surprising to either of them that he was still very much aroused inside her and Bella couldn't help beaming.

He pulled at her chin so their lips met, briefly giving her mouth his tongue. "I've missed you like this, Bella. I've missed _us_."

"Me too," she sighed. "And I know sex isn't going to solve anything between us, but I'm… I'm _really _not ready to stop and talk yet. I want more… "

He grinned and helped guide her from the chair. Her body felt gloriously alive and reborn after such a heated connection with her mate. Laughing at how wonderful it felt to feel this good after such a long time, she collapsed onto the floor and crawled weakly to the rug where she sprawled out on her stomach.

Within seconds Edward was behind her, his breath hot on her neck.

"We're not done yet," he whispered. He took both her thighs into his hands and pushed into her once more.

It wasn't until long past midnight, when the darkest of the sky could barely see the fringes of the rising sun that they finally relaxed enough from each other to have a substantial conversation. And if Bella's body felt boneless before, it now was like liquid, thoroughly loved. She felt invisibly strong from his fresh blood that now ran hot through her veins. But Edward's non-stop fucking, along with his tender, all-encompassing mouth, not to mention the blood he'd taken from her, only made her want to curl up into his chest and not move again for days.

His tongue swept over a new bite mark he had made along the slope of her neck as he pulled her into his lap, facing one another.

"I think it's time," he said, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

She nodded and took a long, clarifying breath, struggling to remember everything she'd organized in her thoughts before losing herself with her mate.

"Well, to start… don't ever lie to me again. And in spite of how sluggish I might sound right now, I'm being very serious."

He leaned down and kissed the spot behind her ear. "This will seem cliché, but at the time, I really didn't see it as lying to you. I saw it more as _protecting_ you."

"I know. But don't do that again. Don't lie to me to protect me, no matter what." She held him at arm's length so his eyes met hers. "I need your word on this."

"You have my word," he said instantly. "And I should never have doubted your reaction if I'd only told you what really happened with the twins. I should have told you the identity of Alec."

"Thank you," she whispered. She dropped her hands from his shoulders and looked down, hesitant on how to bridge the next sensitive subject.

Edward wasn't nearly as timid. He took her by the chin and brought her attention back to him. "Bella, you _never_ should have sacrificed yourblood to keep me alive in the compound. And you should have run from Volterra the minute you had the chance. I understand that Aro deceitfully manipulated you into coming in the first place, but I feel like you broke your promise to me when you deliberately _stayed_."

"I stayed to save you!" Her eyes fired back at him in anger. "And when you think about it, you did the _exact_ same thing you're condemning Aro for. He wanted me in that battle so they would win, but fundamentally he was thinking of his mate. He would have done anything to save her, just like you did for me. And yet, you think he's wrong."

"Of course he was wrong." His voice grew heated. "He put your life at risk in the process. He jeopardized everything to save _one_ female vampire."

"How was your agreement with Tanya any different?"

Edward's head fell forward and he rubbed the back of his neck, remnants of his emotional scars bubbling to the surface. Immediately, Bella regretted her tone. So much for treading carefully. He had been so willing to hear out her concerns and validate what she was feeling but the minute he voiced his points, she had opened her temper.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I shouldn't have said that." She grabbed the cashmere throw on the couch behind him and wrapped both of them in it.

"Edward," she started again. "I do feel awful that I stayed at Volterra – _not_ because I had the chance to save your life and help our coven – but because I _did_ break my promise to you. And I'm extremely sorry about that. I take my promises to you very seriously and I don't blame you if that made you lose trust in me."

His head shot up and he quickly kissed her forehead. "No. Of course I still trust you. You're the only individual on this earth who I trust without question."

"But Edward," she pressed. "We will always sacrifice our own lives to save each other. It's part of who we are. How can we promise _not_ to do that again when we know so intrinsically that we will?"

"I have no idea. But I do know that if I'm going to die someday, that's the way I'd prefer to go – saving your life."

"Me too." Bella paused and puffed a breath of air at the curls across her forehead. "How about this? If you can promise me that you'll always be truthful and not conceal anything from me, then I'll work harder at trying to be patient with the sacrifices you make on my behalf."

"You _are_ patient," he kissed her lips softly. "Bella, you're already unbelievably patient with my protective, obsessive tendencies and you love me in spite of it. I understand why you depleted your blood supply to save me because I would have done the exact same thing. I don't want you to put your life at risk to save me, but I _do_ understand." He paused and then added quietly, "Hopefully, one day you'll understand why I agreed to Tanya's demands."

His words softened any lingering shreds of pain and she sat up on her knees, wrapping her arms around him to draw him close. He cupped her bottom, wrapping her legs tight around his waist and bent his lips to hers. For a long while they simply kissed and nuzzled into the other. The sound of the morning surf and the humid condensation of the dawn were heavy in the air. It had been an intense, passion-filled night and both of them were reluctant to see it go.

"I understand about Tanya," she spoke at last. "I hate you for doing it, I really do. I'd like to punch you for making that decision without involving me. But Edward, at the same time… it makes me love you _more_. To know what you'd put yourself through for me, how much it wrecked you… I don't know how to compensate for that."

He pressed two lingering kisses down her neck. "You _do_. You compensate for it every moment you're alive and with me."

"You have to let it out, you know… at some point. My blood can only go so far towards healing you. You need to talk to me or at least to someone about what happened."

"You heal me more than you know." He grabbed her hand and both of them stood up. "But you're right. You deserve to know the whole story. And while I don't know exactly where Jasper took Alice, we kept our contact information intact. I have a feeling he and I will be talking quite a bit in the coming months."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed the side of his face. "I'm so glad. Thank you."

"Come on." He tugged on her hand and smirked. "I'm in the mood for a morning swim. And then we can swing by the outside shower when we're done. You said something earlier about wanting to join me there?"

She giggled and quickly followed him out. "I wouldn't miss it."

* * *

**A/N: Now they're more connected, more solid. Better understanding of each other. **

… **and frankly, I've never wanted to a be a bar of soap so badly in my whole life!**

**See you guys Tuesday…**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thank you for all the well wishes on the "no sugar" diet. It's amazing how much I'm craving soda… just one sip!**

**Love to ****AstonMartin823, EdwardsEternal and AngelGoddess1981. There's nothing adequate I can compare you to today – because you all are simply amazing, lovely friends and I wish we lived on the same street. **

* * *

**Chapter 29**

_5 years later…_

They missed the Cullens. The island was idyllic, sublime and everything they could have wanted. Added to that was the immense fulfillment Edward and Bella found with renovating the house. They adored their time alone together, away from spectators, visitors or pressing obligations. Here they were free and unrestricted.

But occasionally, it felt as though something was lacking. They missed their former coven and the bonds of family that had grown between them.

It was not easy for Edward to observe his mate during the rare instances she let her melancholy for the Cullens rise to the surface. Several times over the years he'd suggested they contact Carlisle and maybe even visit Alice. He assured her it was entirely possible to secretly steal away to whatever corner of the globe they had gone to and return without anyone being the wiser to their whereabouts.

But Bella always turned him down. She knew her mate better than his humble, selfless proposals. Edward was still wracked by visions of Vlad taking out his revenge on his mate. Two times a year he would contact Marcus, only to be told that efforts to find the renegade vampire had again failed. He was still at large. And Edward knew that as long as he was out there, he and Bella would never lead the normal life they once used to.

It had been five years since Siberia and the battle at Volterra. Five years. Hardly a scratch when one considered the lifespan existence of a vampire. The distance and the safety precautions could only hold out for so long. They both knew Vlad would eventually find them.

So they prepared.

Edward resumed his coaching lessons with Bella, guiding her on how to fight numerous vampires at once should Vlad arrive with guards again. When she told him the details of how they had rescued him from Tanya and the fighting she had done on top of the tower, Edward's pride nearly boiled over. Something about her sharp moves and the way her hair spun around her face while they trained always made him weak. And he had to focus to keep his head in the game.

He was ravenous for her after every practice session.

They worked on her shield. Both of them wondered if she held hidden capabilities similar to Vlad's. She tried wrapping her mind around anything tangible. She tried reaching out and covering Edward. She tried visualizing an invisible mass and stretching it outwards. Nothing. No matter what they attempted, Bella's shield seemed entirely beyond her conscious ability to control.

Edward installed a complex security system, which included hidden cameras all around the island and ones that pointed out to sea. He planted hidden spies in Fiji and even in New Zealand, all of them hired to alert him if someone matching Vlad's description arrived in international airports or began asking questions about the remote island chains. If Vlad ever decided to come after them, Edward was determined to get advance warning.

But in spite of all their preparation and plans, their training and groundwork, the day when Vlad finally found them, they were caught completely off guard.

It was evening, just after sunset. Bella had brought in several bunches of flowers from her garden and was arranging them in a sparkling pink, crystal vase in the kitchen. Edward had been working all day on the new sun-room addition to the back porch. His t-shirt and jeans were stained in turpentine and he smelled of oil and sawdust. She'd laughed at him, teasing him about his appearance when in reality she was just as dirty from her gardening. Finally he'd pulled her to him and they came together with a great deal of pent-up passion and energy. It had been a long day and Edward's hands were incessant and purposeful in their wanderings.

He'd been watching her from the house all afternoon, how her pert, rounded bottom had looked so tempting in her cut-offs. The v-neck shirt she wore clung to her skin and shaped her breasts. Since he'd fucked her almost non-stop the day before, he'd been determined to give them at least twelve hours of space so they could finish some projects.

It had been a dreadfully long day.

Now she was in his arms, legs wrapped around his waist and being backed up onto the center island in the kitchen. She hummed and leaned back on her elbows, keeping her ankles tight on his thighs.

"Beautiful girl, was it a long day for you too?" Edward pulled off her shirt, followed by her bra and immediately began palming at her breasts.

"_Oh,_" she cried while grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer between her legs. "Yes. It was very… _very_ long."

"Let's fix that now," he breathed against a nipple before biting it. One of his hands smoothed down her bare stomach and began popping the buttons open on her shorts. The zipper wasn't even half-way down before his hand was diving inside.

She whimpered when his fingers found her slick and hot. "Are you… are you going to film us tonight?" she asked softly.

Since Siberia, Edward had developed a growing fascination with capturing their intimacy on film. It had started slow, with brief moments of bare skin, a side shot of her breasts, her naked back. He'd quickly moved on to her exquisite expressions of release, cataloguing dozens of clips where her neck was arched, and her mouth open in breathless fulfillment. Bella knew these were his personal favorites.

He went from there to full-blown recorded sessions of their love-making. He taped them coming together from every angle. Filming the view above and beneath, when he fucked her from the side and detailed pictures of her hands and mouth over his cock. Edward's fascination with recording them aligned perfectly with her small tendencies for voyeurism and she had loved the entire process.

Their shared delight over the experience eventually spilled over to blood exchanges, something that intensely aroused Edward. He captured every savory element, from the extended teeth right before they pierced the skin, to the satiated expression of bliss after each feeding. On Edward's desk in the library was a framed black and white photograph that showed a drop of blood beading over Bella's naked breast with Edward's face in profile, his eyes closed and his tongue spread flat in preparation to taste it.

He didn't film them all the time. In fact, lately it was becoming more infrequent. But the physical act of filming their intimacy, in governing the medium, restored to Edward another facet of his control that had been stolen by Tanya. Every set of eyes that had seen them exchange blood in the compound were now dead and the act of regaining their privacy felt cathartic. Indeed, Bella could sense the demons leaving him with every part of that episode he took back to himself.

"Not tonight," he growled as one finger slipped inside her. "I don't have enough patience. I want you too much right now."

The alarms went off just as Edward was slipping the shorts from her hips and Bella was reaching for his belt. The intensity of the volume and the blaring of the sound throughout the house had them both jumping apart. The alarms had never gone off before, which could only mean one thing. Edward immediately sprang into action. He handed Bella her clothes, helped her off the island and then the two of them raced into the library where several monitors were set up around the mahogany table.

"Any headaches?" he asked anxiously as he switched on the screens.

"No." She shook her head. "Everything's fine."

He kissed her hand as the computers warmed up. "Tell me the minute you feel something. And you're not leaving my side until we take care of this. Stay right with me."

"You know I will." The silver bracelet at her wrist rubbed along his cheek.

The monitors showed several critical views around the island, including three that pointed out to sea. It took Edward a few seconds to scan each one.

"There!" He pointed to the top left.

Bella leaned closer to look over his shoulder. Sure enough, a small speedboat was heading straight for their dock. The light of the full moon bounced off the stern and they could see five men in the main hold. Two of them were massively large and looked Fijian, while the other three were thin and lean.

"I think they're human," Edward mused. "But why in the world are they coming here?"

Along with technical security, Edward had made sure the reputation of their island was nothing short of menacing. Locals said it was haunted. Tourists and guides avoided it. And it suited Edward and Bella perfectly.

"Come on." He stood up and grabbed her hand. "Let's go down for a closer look."

She seemed hesitant. "Are you sure it's safe? Maybe we should wait for them to come to us."

He gave her a patronizing look. "Bella, they're _human_. I'm not worried about them. They should be more worried about _me_."

Slipping out the back door, the two of them ran down the pathway towards the shore. They stood concealed in the heavy, dense foliage just above the beach and watched as the boat neared. The men were laughing and sharing half a dozen bottles of the local Fiji Bitter beer between them.

"Definitely human," Edward whispered. "It's easier to smell them with the breeze off the ocean. Can you hear the heartbeats?"

She nodded. "Can you tell what they want?"

He scanned their thoughts, all of which were clear and open, partially because of the alcohol. The men had come to take out their misfortunes on the reputed wealthy island owner. They were angry that someone would dare have so much money while they made so little. Their pent up feelings had festered over the past month and at last they were coming to demand – and take – what they felt was their fair share. They expected violence and resistance. In fact, they welcomed the chance to beat up someone in the process.

Edward snorted and almost laughed at their misguided notions. Did they honestly expect to accomplish something significant, especially in such an intoxicated state? Quietly, he explained their intentions to Bella, all the while grinning at her over his shoulder.

"Are you hungry, beautiful girl?"

"Very."

It was the one draw-back about the island, the absence of human blood. If they wanted to feed, they were forced to go elsewhere. And they did, as often as need. But it meant that except for the first few days after they returned from a hunt, their hunger was almost always present. So this rare chance of a group of hot-blooded males landing on their shore presented an opportunity that was too good to pass up.

"Excellent. I'm starving. And this will save us a trip tomorrow which means we can stay here and I can finish up what we started in the kitchen." He winked and playfully reached behind to cup her bottom.

"But they're all male." She pointed out. "You hate it when I don't drink from a female."

That made him pause. Edward intensely disliked her drinking from men. The initial bite marks and suction could be very erotic and he couldn't stand observing the delight on the faces of her victims. But this was such a rare treat. And their combined success of trusting each other in all of their instinctual decisions had greatly paid off over the years. They were amazingly better now than they had ever been before. It was time to blend a little of that faith with Bella's feeding.

"Just try not to eat right in front of me, okay? And _please_ don't moan when you bite them. That just throws me in the wrong direction." His face was adorably pitiful.

By now, Bella's nerves had calmed significantly since the alarm. Clearly there was no danger here. She looked up at her mate with eyes that seemed to dance in the moonlight. He leaned down and they kissed passionately, their heavy breathing and groans nearly loud enough to alert the men who had docked at the pier and were walking now towards them.

"Let's do it," she agreed with a smile.

Since there were five males, they decided to each take two and then split the fifth one. The group had reached the open-air shower stall. The one in front pulled a piece of crowbar from his waist and smashed the decorative glass screen Bella had installed along the side of the bathhouse.

"Dammit," she whispered. "That was an antique. Let me take that one. I'm not having any more of our house destroyed by these fools."

Edward nodded. "Be careful. I'll take the one in the back first and while they're all distracted, you grab the one in the front."

The scene was almost comical to watch. As Edward yanked the man who trailed the group behind the bushes, he allowed him to release a brief cry of alarm that alerted the rest of his companions. When they all turned to look behind them, Bella immediately grabbed the leader.

While Edward and Bella fed, the rest of the group began to panic when calls to their friends went unanswered. They weren't scared enough to escape back to the boat, but they didn't dare approach the house either. Instead, one of the larger, native Fijians rallied their spirits and insisted they circle the house to find their lost friends.

Bella was wiping the blood off her lower lip when she felt Edward come up behind her. His breath was heavy in her hair and his mouth lavished her neck with kisses.

"Are we done yet?" he asked softly. "I want to take you now."

She giggled and leaned into him, moaning as his hands cupped her between her legs. The phenomenal high she always experienced after feeding was rushing through her, making every sense heightened, every emotion intensified. It made them powerful, but it was also an incredible aphrodisiac, enhancing Edward's already resilient libido.

But Bella was still hungry and wanted to finish.

"Soon," she cooed. "We both need at least one more to be full, and then I think we should let the last guy run home to tell everyone the scary story."

"Deal," he agreed and kissed her.

After Bella grabbed her second victim, the remaining two men began to scream in fright. One of them took off running back to the pier, his mind full of plans to grab dozens more men and charge the house. His ideas of retaliation involved butchering the owner and distributing his wealth. He was scared, but he was also serious about revenge.

Edward ran after him, knowing he couldn't let him escape without some interference. Bella laughed softly to herself when she heard her mate growl loudly as he ran, knowing it was hardly necessary and Edward was only doing it to further inspire terror in the man. She could tell it was making the human run that much harder to the boat. All completely useless. He would never outrun Edward.

While she drank from her second victim, Bella watched the last man, the native Fijian as he stood on the steps of her back porch. He was clearly scared out of his wits, but he stood firm, resolute in his purpose. He seemed determined to stick it out. Grabbing one of their deck chairs, he smashed a door window and began furtively struggling to find the lock. The latch gave way and he moved cautiously inside.

Bella sighed and sealed her bite on the victim's neck. It would be a little more difficult to scare this one away. While she spoke the hypnotic words in the now unconscious man's ear, she tried to refrain from moving too quickly, especially when she heard more glass breaking inside. She was _really_ going to make this last one pay.

But the moment she set the man down in the long grass, the discomfort hit. Her head began to ache and the pressure at her temples intensified. But this time it was different. It wasn't as penetrating. She was still feeling the euphoria of the human blood and that alone seemed to filter the pain.

But before she could run to find her mate, hands suddenly clamped down on her shoulders, hands that were definitely _not_ Edward's. She screamed as loud as she possibly could, but he'd already covered her mouth.

* * *

It was child's play for Edward to grab the escaping man and take him down, but he let himself enjoy a few minutes of the chase. In reality, he was upset with these men for thinking they could take what was his, thinking they could injure his mate. He would make sure none of them ever returned. And their story would spread, adding to the already dark legends he'd created surrounding this island.

After hypnotizing his victim, Edward hauled him back to the boat and dropped the body inside. There was a crash as the man's boot hit a half-filled bottle of beer. The bottle rolled to the side, half floating in a small pool of seawater, mud and alcohol. That's when Edward saw the label. It was not beer, or even the local favorite, Bounty Rum as he had originally assumed. The men had been drinking vodka. And the Russian label, Пятизвёздная made his veins turn to ice.

"Bella," he whispered, suddenly realizing he had left her alone for far too long.

He turned around and flew back to the house, racing over the cobblestone pathways, past the two victims they had already drained, at last reaching the man she had just barely taken down. He was there, sleeping and content. His mate was not.

"Bella!" he shouted.

A man's face instantly appeared through one of the upstairs windows. Edward recognized him as the fifth member of the group, the native Fijian. He looked scared, totally petrified to see Edward staring up at him with bright, red eyes. Clutched in the man's right hand was a fistful of Bella's jewelry. In the other was a gas can.

The attempted robbery and destruction of their home was inconsequential. Bella's safety was paramount. And Edward knew from the thoughts of the man that he'd seen nothing of his mate or her whereabouts. So he took off running through a gap in the forest trees, tracking her scent past some thick, overgrown palms that he and Bella had allowed to grow wild.

He wanted to call out to her. Every bone in his body felt frantic, wanting to run one way or call out in another. But he hesitated. If Vlad did indeed have his mate, then one of his few chances would be the element of surprise.

Suddenly he heard a gasp, and then a shriek as the sound of bone hitting flesh reached his ears. Turning to his left, he ran silently through long hanging vines and the undergrowth of a few mangroves. He emerged on the edge of a field of gigantic banyan trees, twisted and dense with their massive root systems that were almost as big as cars. In the center was his mate, and Edward watched in horror as she and Vlad circled one other. A large section of Vlad's upper arm had been torn off, along with his left ear.

"You are stronger than I gave you credit for," Vlad snarled as he crawled closer to Bella. "I had thought to subdue you easily. With you dead, it will be easy to capture and torture your mate. I have greatly underestimated you since the moment we met."

"I'm just full of surprises," she breathed.

Vlad had tried to twist Bella's neck apart the moment he'd dragged her away. She'd felt the sickening grip on her collarbone as his hands tightened in readiness. But Vlad was completely ignorant of Edward and Bella's hunting side effects. Bella had just drained two men without killing them, thus infusing her body with a powerful rush and blast of strength. It was the same advantage she's used when she'd killed Tanya. It allowed her to rip away from Vlad's hold and attack, leaving him significantly damaged.

Vlad growled. "I won't make that mistake again. You will pay for what you did to Tanya. And then when Edward gets here, you will watch me destroy him."

"You will _never_ control Edward or me ever again." Her cold eyes met his. "You're finished, Vlad and if Edward doesn't kill you, _I_ _will_."

Bella vaulted upwards to a thick, low hanging branch fifty yards above. She shook her head and tried to hide the trauma she was experiencing from the clashing of their shields. The adrenaline rush from her hunt was miraculously keeping the headache pains at bay. But she could still sense them resting on the surface, waiting for the natural high of her feeding to lower its defenses. And the high would only last for so long.

Vlad sneered and leaped up to tackle Bella in the tree. Using the branch to steady herself, Bella kicked her legs smack into Vlad's chest, sending him hurtling down the steep expanse to the rough ground below. But as his body fell in mid-air, Edward collided with him and the two of them went tumbling hard across the knotted roots.

Bella jumped off the tree and ran after them. The two males rolled three hundred yards away before they finally came to a stop. Edward roared and slammed Vlad down into the dirt, fisting his hands at his neck.

"You bastard!" he hissed, delivering countless punches to his face. "I've been waiting for this moment for years, envisioning over and over the ways I would rip your body apart and let you burn. And now it's finally here. I'm going to kill you, just like I told you I would years ago."

Bella watched from the side, shifting her weight nervously between each foot. When Vlad struggled against Edward, she delivered a powerful kick to his thighs. He groaned in pain and gave up the fight. His eyes were full of vengeance as they looked over Edward's shoulder and met Bella's.

"I should have killed you in the beginning. All those wasted days, thinking it was really Edward who held the key, when in reality it was you. _You_!"

Bella shook her head. "It was _both_ of us. That's what you underestimated. You thought you could destroy us separately. You never understood that Edward and I will always sacrifice everything to save each other."

Her words cut him, severing any sense of victory he might have gained with his surprise attack. With one last wail, Vlad massed enough energy to throw Edward aside and take off running towards the house. In the distance, a thick gathering of black smoke was starting to drift upwards over the treetops. Their house was on fire.

While Edward recovered his footing, Bella ran after Vlad, hot on his trail. Knowing the island pathways like the back of her hand increased her advantage and she landed ahead of him right before he reached the landscaped portion of their property.

"Bitch!" he snarled.

"Are you afraid?" she purred and circled closer. "It must be very frightening to be standing alone for once… without Stefan… without your precious twins… without any of your guard."

"Cука! Get out of my way!"

He flew across the field towards her, his arms outstretched, his fingers stiff with rage. His eyes glittered with revenge, and Bella thought she could detect the long-running shadows of failure and loneliness that had fallen on him since the destruction of his once powerful coven.

She crouched, ready to meet him half way. The pains in her head were starting to break through, but she knew she wouldn't miss this moment for the world. She wanted a part in his destruction.

Right before she sprang, Edward tackled him from behind. But this time they didn't tumble together. Edward brought him down hard on his knees and pulled his arms tight behind his back, making Vlad wail in pain. Keeping him secure, he called out to his mate.

"Now, Bella! Kill him! _Now_!"

She leaped across Vlad's upper torso and with one great twist she severed Vlad's head from his neck. Blood spurted out from the body and poured out from his head. She broke away instantly, dropping the head and wiping a hand across her forehead. The pain in her skull was now blissfully extinguished. The all-powerful shield was dead.

Edward released Vlad's arms and the corpse fell forward into the dirt.

"Come on. We need to hurry." He stretched out a hand and the two of them raced towards their burning house.

* * *

Before the blaze was put out, it had consumed the west section of the house, taking with it two rooms and the early construction Edward had started on the sunroom. The library and all their other valuables were safe. The damage was bad, but it was salvageable.

Deep inside the charcoal mess, Edward and Bella found the remains of the fifth man. And while Bella began cleaning up the chaos and debris, Edward hauled the rest of the sleeping humans back to the boat and set the engine on a cruise-course towards the nearest island. Neither of them worried about the fate of the boat or the remaining humans. They had obviously been taken in with Vlad at some point and could therefore reap the consequences.

As for Vlad's body, Edward built a separate bonfire in the back of the house, carefully set apart from the timbers that were still smoldering. Bella retrieved Vlad's remains and together they tossed everything into the flames.

It was liberating.

It was cleansing, purifying and felt remarkably like the entire world had just opened up to them again, fresh and new. Bella stood close to her mate and he held her hand as they watched the vampire flesh dissolve into blackened ash.

When it was over, Edward meant to take her up to their room, but he didn't get past the back porch. He was too crazed and too frenzied to unite them. Together they ripped aside their clothes and he took her on the cement steps. It was wildly intense and hardly a word was breathed between them. He grunted with every thrust, urged on by her small cries.

"Bella," he chanted, desperate to communicate exactly what he was feeling. "Bella… "

"I know, Edward." She gasped and arched up into his hips. "_Oh_… I know."

They made love with abandon, without any restraints or lingering fears they had quietly endured since the battle. They had defeated Vlad together. The sun was starting to rise behind the house, and the sky had never seemed brighter, nor was the world never more serene and beautiful.

And when their joined cries of release filled the night air, they let it echo over the entire island without reservation. They knew nobody would be watching, and nobody would be searching. They were alone and together at last.

* * *

**A/N**: **I think I could do with a sunrise like that (along with that kind of activity during the sunrise)… but definitely not on cement steps. Give me some kind of pillow – please. **

**We've got the epilogue coming up next. Hopefully on Saturday or Sunday.**

**Thank you again to all my readers. You've stuck with me through some fairly tough/intense chapters. I so appreciate your feedback and your friendship. Talk to you all soon… **


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Love to ****AstonMartin823, EdwardsEternal and AngelGoddess1981. You are like my beautiful tulips that finally came up this past week. Spring is coming! **

**See you at the end…**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

_Ten years later…_

This time when the alarms went off, Edward and Bella weren't at all taken by surprise. They could both see on the monitors the arrival of a large yacht off the eastern coast of their island. Edward calmly switched off the controls and turned to look at his mate.

"Are you ready? Should we go down to meet them?" His voice was calm and yet his face held tremendous excitement.

Bella smiled and ran a hand under his shirt, stretching her fingertips over his stomach. It had been over a decade since Vlad's death and their arrival on the island.

"We're going to have a lot less privacy," she said lightly.

"I know." He agreed. "But if anything, I think we've all gained a tremendous amount of patience over the years."

"Where do you think we'll live?"

He shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised if we all stay here for a while. Jasper kind of hinted about it when we last spoke. With Alice's recovery, the idea of unlimited sunlight and complete privacy was just too tempting to pass up."

"Everybody here?" Bella's eyebrows shot up. "We're _really_ going to have less privacy."

His face broke into a dazzling smile as he lifted his mate up onto the counter. His fingers stroked up her shorts and along her bare hips.

"Then aren't you glad then that we took advantage of our privacy earlier today? And last night? And yesterday morning? And all the day—"

She covered up his mouth with her hand. "Okay, okay, you crazy man! I get your point. But are you _really_ ready to give it all up?"

"I'm giving nothing up. I will still take you and love you however and whenever I want." He tilted his head. "I thought your bad voyeuristic tendencies would be all hot and heavy over the possibilities."

She poked him in the ribs and giggled. "You said my bad voyeuristic tendencies turned you on."

"They _do_. Oh God, you know they do!" His hands stilled hers and his voice grew somber. "But, Bella our greatest power has always come from being with each other. And that power seems to multiply when we're with our coven. In the end, we're letting _them_ win if we stay apart."

"And you think everyone will feel the same way?"

"Absolutely." He squeezed her sides and kissed her forehead.

Of all the Cullens, it had been Carlisle that needed the most coaxing to return. It had taken several years of gentle persuasion on Esme's part, along with solemn agreements from Edward. Nobody would be coerced to come back or even to stay. They were, at the foundation, a family. And those who needed the strength were welcomed. But in the end, everybody was very excited to reunite.

Bella let her fingertips walk slowly up Edward's arms. "So… is this why you were scoping out the foundation of those other three fields last week? Were you thinking ahead?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I think they might find healing in the building process… just like we did."

It was true. Their new home was now completely refurbished and restored to the exact specifications they had sketched years previously. Everything that had broken them down with Vlad and Stefan was repaired. All scars were healed.

Talks with Marcus and the Volturi were still rare. Bella doubted they would ever visit Volterra again. In spite of the distance and time, she had come to accept that Edward would never get over how Aro had coerced her into going to battle. It was one bridge that had been permanently damaged. But on the whole, the consequences of their anonymity that accompanied their published death certificates suited them perfectly. Wherever they went, they had no problem preserving the myth.

"And someday we'll leave the island with them, right?" Bella asked.

"Of course." He helped her off the island counter, took her hand and guided her outside. "Nobody needs to know we actually survived the battle. We'll just live below the radar; keep our existence and our joys within the coven." He stopped short and brought her palm to his lips. "And that means no more visitors, ever again."

She stroked his face. "Come on. Let's go down and meet them."

The boat was coming into view. It was a beautiful, silver yacht and Bella could see Alice on the side deck, waving her arms in greeting. Jasper was behind her, a satisfied, calm expression on his face. Edward and Bella could see Emmett and Rose in the back, pulling out the luggage, and at the top of the craft stood Carlisle with his arms around Esme. They all looked brilliant in the sunlight and happy to see the island at last.

Bella nudged Edward. "I think you figured out Alice's vision."

"Yeah. I gather we're still about four or five years out from actually witnessing it. But at least we're headed in the right direction."

"And along the way, we'll trust in each other, even when our individual decisions might be difficult."

"Always." He took her face in his hands. "_The gift of life that without cease I give you._"

She grinned, swiftly remembering the treasured black book he'd given her. "_Let me come to be still in your silence_."

"Bella," he breathed. "_You are like the night, with its stillness and constellations. Your silence is that of a star, as remote and candid._ And I am one blessed man."

She leaned up and kissed him. "We have a blessed life."

"We do," he agreed and wrapped his arms around her.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: First and foremost – I want to thank all my readers! I love that there are so many of us who still clamor for vampire fan fiction. (I love the human stuff, but I miss the abundance of vampire-themed ones) And it's nice to know that you all share my fascination with biting, mating – the whole shebang. You guys are the real thing and I've adored hearing from you and chatting with so many.**

**As I said before, I've got one more Edward and Bella story up my sleeve and I'm hoping to start posting in mid-May. I needed a break from the angst in My Power – so you won't find nearly that same level in this next story. But there's still a solid story line – which means suspense and action. There will also be a significant amount of lemons – probably because I didn't get to write as many as I wanted to in My Power. Plus, the story brings in a substantial role for Jasper and Alice – which I'm thrilled about because I wanted them to write more of them. **

**It's called Heat. And here's the summary - **

_Edward is an Alpha wolf in a world that is nearly depleted of she-wolves. Will he find his mate in time and does she hold the key to the survival of their kind? Frequent graphic lemons, violence and sensitive themes. _

**Make sure I'm on your Author Update, and you'll get a notification when it starts. **

**Love to you all! Have a great week!**


	31. Update

**Quick Note**

So apparently _My Power_ has been nominated over at twifanfictionrecs for one of their Top 10 completed stories for April 2013. There are some amazing stories up there – but if you feel so inclined to vote for _My Power_, I would be thrilled.

www . twifanfictionrecs . com

UPDATE on _Heat_ – I got hit with some major real life drama at the end of April. My husband lost his job and it looks like we'll be moving across country. Me, my hubby, 4 kids, fish and 1 dog… I get tired just thinking about it. It rocked my world so much that I almost pulled my stories and took a long hiatus from writing.

Long story short – some good friends convinced me to finish _Heat_. But it will be slightly delayed. Right now I'm in the middle of writing Chapter 15 of what looks to be 27-28 chapters total – trying to wrap everything up by end of May. And as some of you know, I don't like to start publishing until I'm 90% done with the story. I don't like long waits between updates. So I hope to publish first week of June.

Thank you so much for all the lovely words and notes of support. Hopefully see you soon…


End file.
